Winter Wings
by Porcelain.Memories
Summary: Two years after the Last War,while the Five Nations decided to stop spreading the seed of hate among them and achieve peace,some of us have kept on fighting to make our own dreams come true.I was one of them,and so was Sasuke. And when I heard that he was going to marry a woman who was the total opposite of me I, realized that our history together was nothing but a brief encounter.
1. The current me

**AN**: Ok, so I haven`t intended to write a Canon story so soon, but this is something that came to my mind and I couldn`t help myself but put it on words and post it here. I am not sure of the result and I am not sure if anyone is going to read this or is interested in this story so if it is that bad, or not worth the attention, please let me know so I will not consider writing more or even take it down.

* * *

"_**I will see you soon…"**_

"_**Thank you."**_

"_**You have nothing to do with my sins. It is my road to redemption."**_

* * *

***Sakura`s POV***

* * *

Those same words are drumming through my ears like the most calming soothing melody of a nightingale and it is the first thing I hear when I wake up and the last thing that lulls me to sleep whenever I close my eyes.

The same dear words I keep locked down the chest of wonders inside my heart like a mantra and I have always dreamed of ever since I heard him giving me the sole ray of hope that kept me going on and fight this battle against the implacable merciless time, until now.

I am fidgeting my hands in anxiousness and my feet feel steel like, as if they want to bury me alive deep down in the womb of this still weeping with bloody tears soil, as a token of the battles that have been going on, with the price of each shinobi who proudly sacrificed his life for the sake of the peace we have been celebrating ever since the last trace of Black Zetsu, Uchiha Madara or Ootsutsuki Kaguya have been gone on the wings of the cold winter wind.

Two years have passed since the Last Great Ninja War and I still feel like the innocent foolish kunoichi I was, with my childish but genuine love and my timid aspirations to surpass my mentors and make myself a reputation among the most prodigal shinobi.

I did the former and it was more than I could have expected to get, when I have been appointed as the head of Konoha's Medical Unit, as a recognition of my hard work, determination and great undeniable contribution during the previous war and for the first time in my life, I have shed happy tears when my hard working has been rewarded and I have spent three days celebrating in a way that would make my previous sensei and mentor Tsunade-shishou proud, together with my friends, colleagues and dear ones.

But what I cannot get rid of, is the image of him keep on coming back to haunt me whenever I close my eyes to the world imagine a reality where the two us could hold hands, unbind by our ancestor's legacies and sharp razors of deceiving, lies and revenge, which cut our bonds in a way I would have never guesses we would ever be able to mend.

Sasuke Uchiha will forever be walking in front of me as a shadow that lurks from the darkness he once represented and now his mystery has emerged to overwhelm me until it burnt my mind with tears of regret and false hope he placed upon my conscience, the moment he told me three words that have been my sole companion and friend until I have accepted to pay him back: _"Maybe next time..."_

I should have known that his all so vague answer were a habit he picked from his brother and Orochimaru, both speaking in the same general manner that left enough room for interpretation so as to determine their interlocutors to accept the reality they secretly wished for and fuel their hopes in vain. And I kept on waiting for him to come back from his journey-one that was supposed to be his redemption for the sins he has committed-and kept my hopes high.

I have even worked hard to get where I am now and be able to proudly stand beside him, one shinobi whose currently and probably only rival is no other than our previous teammate Naruto, but that day will never come.

The moment he got the permission to cross the village's front Gate, that time not as a rogue ninja leaving on the back door, but walking straight with a clear purpose in mind and a heavy burden pressing upon his shoulders, was the moment he took my dreams, my heart and my very essence away with him and he crushed and stepped on them once again, as if he never promised he will come back to me one day.

"I will see you soon..." He told me that day, when I have once again watched his back retreating, and I was never able to follow him. He never told me he would come for me and I should have known that, in this existence, I will never have a place beside Sasuke. From this point of view, I envy Hinata for having the courage and gentility to hold Naruto`s hand and be his shoulder to cry on and pillar to support his dream, in the same manner a rightful lover should do.

But I will allow myself no more tears. I dried my eyes of the endless rivers of tears I have shed waiting for him to keep his promise after I have bitterly realized that he was a true prodigy of deception just like his brother.

I remember all the unbelievable things he told us. Or maybe he told us what we wanted to hear. I don't doubt his feelings towards Naruto. I think he is being honest when he views him as a brother, after all, it was Naruto who always trusted and chased after him, while I was watching from the sidelines.

And he kind of has a mutual understanding when it comes to Kakashi sensei. It is his feelings towards _me _the ones I don't trust. After all, I was still being the annoying immature one who couldn't understand a thing about him and so I cannot blame him for wanting to keep the distance from such a person.

"Are you sure about this, Sakura?"

I heard it from everyone and it keeps on bothering me…the lack of trust in my ability to decide what is best for me they have. If they were my friends, they should have known better than to doubt any decision I make. Or am I that pitiful? "It can't be helped. I_ am_ a shinobi of the Leaf, a proud Jonin and the Leader of the Medical Corp."

I try to chant this titles I worked for and trained for down my mind, until I ran out of breath, sweat and blood, and I keep on trying to deceive myself that what I have is enough to fill in the hole Sasuke left inside my soul. From this point of view, I can totally understand Obito`s point of view.

It is not that I agree with his methods, but a more as a silent agreement and a frightening reminiscence of my own inner turmoil and painfully enough, the person he loved had a platonic way of expressing her care for him, unlike Sasuke who claimed to view all the members of the past Team Seven as a replacement for his family, but I think I could never raise to the standard of occupying such a crucial role into his life.

"And I have never doubted your abilities as a kunoichi or a doctor. I am asking you as a friend. Are you prepared for such a challenge?"

"Since when has one spoiled girl become a challenge and no one was kind enough to announce me?" I turn around to face him, keeping my hands on my hips, an impolite, harsh and commanding stance I have picked from Tsunade shishou during our sparring sessions together.

I know I am being unfair with him, but he would understand, after all, no matter how much I try to deny it, I know that part of me will always remain attached to the memory of Sasuke I keep on chasing, as a cold faraway star I will never be able to touch.

But ever since he has basically donated his medical services to Konoha after the Great War, Kabuto and I have became very close friends and believe it or not, he is an exceptional man.

Due to his tremendous contribution in reviving Sasuke and saving countless lives during the last fight, Kabuto has been granted the wish to look for the orphanage he has grown up into and return to the place he thought he belonged to and find his mother and brothers and he did just as so.

In fact, coincidentally or not, I was one of the shinobi who accompanied him in his little journey and it proved to be fructuous, for one of the once kids who he grew up with, was a shinobi whot fought side by side with us against the Akatsuki and the reunion was both shocking and overwhelming.

But just as sudden, like almost all the once villains who turned to help us defeat Madara and Obito, he had a change of heart and decided to repent for his past mistakes and try to redeem himself into the people's eyes, so on his own free will, Kabuto asked for the permission to remain in Konoha as a doctor under the direct supervision of the Hokage and Tsunade shishou, before she stepped down and let Kakashi sensei take her place and spread the Will of Fire among the youngest generation, granted his wish and made him one of the Head Doctors, under the permanent surveillance of two ANBU Black Ops and he agreed, without any complaining.

And due to his word, his help proved to be undeniable due to his medical acknowledge which is in par with my own. Soon, we have grew to accept one another and respect the other as fellow skilled doctors and when we realized how many things we could learn from each other if we were to bury our guns and cooperate, we became very good friends.

It is amazing how different Kabuto is now from the way he used to be back then when he worked as Orochimaru`s spy and I can easily say that his eyes are now free of vile intent and his smile is genuine.

Even Sai confirmed it and we were quite shocked to realize that he had no problem with this particular ex team member of mine and the nicknames he had for him. Then I realized he was just trying to make up for all the things he lost as a man without identity and rediscover his previous self.

Kabuto has became a true shinobi who now knows who he is, and he has been able to put the pieces of the puzzle together and accept his current life, never forgetting about the other undeniable hero of the Hidden Leaf, Uchiha Itachi and his valuable lesson, with the help of the Izanami.

And so I was stunned to discover not only a friend who understands every word I say, but the heartbreaking truth about a shinobi, a brother and a proud Uchiha who has endured more than all of us combined and suffered in silence for peace, on his own, guarding us all from the shadows, while we defamed his memory and crucified him by calling him a traitor.

And that was the moment I realized that I had no right to look into Sasuke`s eyes and pretend to understand him, even if it was just for a little. Those people he was surrounded by and equally deemed as S-Ranked criminals, were the ones who knew the truth and could rightfully walk beside him, because they understood his pain.

Nagato taught us all about universal understanding among people and his vision of peace was half correct. But I lacked the ability of finding the practical application of such an apparently easy principle, when in reality, my naivety kept on putting distance between me and the sole person I have sought acceptance from.

"You are trying to avoid the answer, but you cannot fool me, Sakura. I am talking about Sasuke. For you to accept to work as a-"

"And what was I supposed to do?! Tell the Hokage that I will not accept the mission, because, no matter how much of a great shinobi I might have become, I still cannot overcome my childhood crush and I am running away from him?!"

"…not in those words, but the idea is still the same. Look at you; you cannot even properly pronounce his name without getting distressed. What makes you think that you will be able to keep your calm and maintain a neutral façade when you will be face to face to him? Hm?"

Sometimes I hate how well he knows me and how much is he able to understand of my distress, or maybe I am a very bad liar, as Ino always says. Of course I will sell my soul to the Devil if that would mean being able to escape the mission I have been given, but I will not falter.

This time, no matter how much it hurts, I have to finally find the courage to move on. If the biggest war in the history of shinobi, since the Rikudo Sennin, has not been enough to make me grow and see the truth or accept it, then I have no right to bear the honor of being part of the Hidden Leaf Village or being considered the second generation of the Legendary Sannin, as a successor of my master Tsunade. And to think many consider my skills to be more exceptional than hers…

"Listen Kabuto, I appreciate your concern for me, but seriously, this has to end. Yes, I will not even_ try_ to deny the fact that it affects me and you now how much I love…I _used_ to love Sasuke, but I want to move on and find real happiness. Isn't this something we all strive to find? Even you. This is why you are here. To find your way and redefine yourself. To recover your past self. It is the same for me."

I look around my office and mentally count all the things I have to carry with me to be of help on my journey and think of anything I might have forgotten but nothing comes to mind.

I rub my tired eyes with the back of my hands and I mentally curse at how bad they sting. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted another night shift, but since a certain onyx eyed Uchiha has been keeping me awake every each night, it is a habit I cannot get rid of unfortunately.

And I don't like the way Kabuto is looking at me. If anything, pity is the last thing I want to see on my friend's faces-or anyone for the matter- for a shinobi, is the worst way of considering him a low class ninja, who I am not. Or so I think. I know he is not doing it on purpose though.

"Is this the reason why you have accepted it? So, you think that being around him around the clock and seeing him every day is going to help you grow stronger and forget about him? Are you serious?"

I try to hold his almost amused stare with a nonchalance I have been practicing ever since my friends` mockeries have grown in number, regarding me being in love with Sasuke, but I know he sees right through me, as if he is looking through a crystal glass, so I sigh tiredly and walk past him, with my bag in one hand, intending to leave the hospital.

I want to pay my goodbyes to Naruto and Ino before I leave and I secretly long for a tight embrace from both of them. I need the courage they possess and I want it to be pushed inside my heart as reassurance that no matter how many painful memories I might return from my mission with, I will always have a shoulder to cry on and someone to wait for me to come back.

Ever since I have discovered that my parents have been killed by the Juubi`s Biiju Bomb, I have been left as empty as a porcelain shell and unfortunately, Sasuke has once again managed to rip a part of me and never return it. I have never told him how selfish he was.

"I am leaving, Kabuto." But I feel I shouldn't leave him with such a vague answer, after all, he is my friend and I trust him and his judgment completely. Moreover, he has been around Sasuke more than I have been and no matter how much it displeases me to admit, he knows him and understands the way he thinks or acts in more ways than I do.

If someone would have told me I will grew to ask for love advices from no other than Yakushi Kabuto, I would have told him to come and look for me the moment he wakes up from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sometimes I wonder if Madara`s infamous jutsu hasn't been successful and I am the only one who is living a nightmare. "This is my decision. Please don't judge me and support me. After all…dreams are for everyone one to make. This time, it is my time to decide."

"Sakura…"

"See you later." I don't want to spend anymore minute, afraid I will break down. I have long since given up on crying for someone who will never know of my tears. _It is my time to be free_, are the words I would have liked to say, but somehow, they never reached my tongue. I only chant them down my mind but my heart cannot be fooled.

* * *

I know that no matter how much I try, I will only be free when I get myself lost into those smoldering intense black sapphire eyes I came to adore and cannot live without. I can already see the Front Gate and I can even smell the clean spring cool breeze coming from the vast forest, ruffling through the leaves.

Soon, the nature will be in bloom and soon enough, I will turn 20 and be a full grown up woman. According to my childhood friend and declared sister Ino, I have found out the most beautiful of ineffable cherry blossom flowers.

I see the two familiar faces waiting for me just outside the village's barrier and my heart starts to pound in both joy and emotion.

Naruto and Ino are two of the people I cannot imagine myself without and ever since my parents and Ino's father have died, I have moved with the exquisite blonde into the Yamanaka`s home and her mother has basically adopted me into their family and welcomed me with the same peculiar familiar warmth her aura has been surrounded by.

And Ino and I have never been that close and shed so many tears together until our eyes got dry of all the painful memories that came to haunt us each night. She has found a new hope in life in the form of no other than my former teammate Sai, who found out that his racing heart and running intense pulse whenever he caught the sight of her aqua clear eyes and suave brilliant smile, were all signs of him being in love with her.

And Ino has proved to once again find the courage to rise from her own induced foolish fantasies and act accordingly to her status and age and agreed to walk the path of acceptance and rooting deep feelings, holding his hand, unlike me who keeps on clinging of a long gone lost nocturne fantasy.

"Sakura! Over here!" She waives her hand energetically to me and my heels are fast as rockets. I approach her and the moment we are face to face, she silently pulls me into a tight embrace, one that I instinctively and helplessly return.

I hear Naruto chuckle behind us, muttering something that is going to cost him a well placed punch to the moon and back, about women being troublesome. Maybe he spends too much time in the company of Shikamaru, for I have heard Temari complaining about men nowadays discrediting women.

Or maybe we should join Ten Ten's feminist movement and fight back. I will have time to defend the rights of my fellow amazons and be whoever I want to be when I come back, reborn. This is my new resolve. A resolve I want to shout it out loud to every citizen of my Village but more importantly, to _him_.

"Sakura, I thought you will make a run for it, like seriously!"

We pull apart when we felt like suffocating each other. I cross my fingers through my slightly longer rosy tresses and try to make myself look decent. Unlike her, there was no way in Hell I will wear that hideous make up she and the other kunoichi worships for making them look like someone they were not. An unnecessary mask I am not in need to wear, since my heart is like an opened scroll for anyone to come and have a look at its content.

"Funny, but no Pig, I will not make a run for it, since I can take my time and walk, like any other normal person would do." I shot back at her and it leaves her speechless and dumbfounded, a thing that makes me feel victorious even for a second. Then he burst out in laughter and shakes her head, so as to announce me that she found my sense of humor worth of being praised.

"Haha, yeah certainly Forehead, as if I would believe you are not going to break Gai sensei's past record and make it to Amegakure in two days flat, since you are basically dying to see Sasuke again. It has been like what? Two years? I am sure you are more than ready to make him keep that promis-"

"Oh cut it out Pig, I am going there to flirt! I am going there with an important mission for both our nations. Don't forget Amegakure`s still fragile state. Mistakes are not allowed."

Yeah, sure, since sending me from all the people straight into the lion's cage has not been the biggest mistake of all…just looking at Naruto's suddenly growing silent, serious and incredulous figure makes my knees turn to jelly and reach for the center of the Earth.

He knows what they don't know and it is the actual truth. My mission is more than a political one. But no one can hide anything from Naruto, especially Kakashi sensei since the energetically boy is basically living into the Hokage`s Tower and drive everyone crazy with his newfound hobby on meddling into their affairs and claim he wasn't going to leave, until he learn everything he needed to know in order to become the best Hokage and kick his former sensei's ass out of his rightful position.

Plus, he has all the Bijuus spread over the five Nations to rendezvous inside his conscience, as the Rikudo Sannin himself has decided before his spirit vanished from our known spiritual existence and keep him informed over everything that moved, meaning gossiping about anyone and everyone.

They even told him the color of my underwear or the perfume Hinata wears and the beating he got from one apparently aware of how to truly be angry Hyuga heiress was one to give his official rival Sasuke a run for his money.

It was both weird and funny and she truly proved that she can keep him on a leash if necessary. I am still not convinced if he finds that part of her personality challenging, fascinating or painfully scary. Maybe that is the reason why he teamed up with Shikamaru, who is hiding inside his home whenever Temari comes to visit and everyone agrees that her visits have became regular. And I am sure that not all the reasons are political or in the Sunagakure`s benefit.

"Pfff…yeah, keep on talking like that for as much as you wish, but I know better. In fact, I am here to give you a little parting gift."

She has a moment in which she questions my suddenly growing translucent as a ghost's face, but I decide to not let her swim in incertitude. "Don't…pronounce that sentence…ever again."

I cannot help but freak out at the idea of Orochimaru taking over my best friend's body, for his exact words from the Chunin exam were now echoing through my head. Or maybe it has to do with the growing anxiousness of my imminent encounter with Sasuke and since he has left short after Kakashi`s election as a Hokage, those are the sole solid memories I have of him.

Sasuke, as much as I would like to deny it, is a_ stranger_ to all of us. All of us except for Naruto, whose bond with him transcends this world's ability of understanding.

Even if the concept of transmigration is still one hard to grasp for my level of processing the shinobi`s untold myths and origins, I realize that their brotherhood stood the test of time and they can perceive things about one another that are only passed through generations, to people who have been chosen by destiny to be a memento of the once most powerful rulers, rivals and relatives, but the fact that he has left the village when he was a child and grew to be a man far from our eyes, still stands as a fact.

We have spent too much time apart from one another to claim I know who he is and the only tangible truth I have left from his current self, are his words echoing through my ears like a mirage.

"_**I will see you soon…"**_

"_**Thank you."**_

"_**You have nothing to do with my sins. It is my road to redemption."**_

So he has chosen to continue his journey without me once again. And once again I couldn't do anything, but watch his turning back and have my hands tied up. The words I keep myself drunk of like my former shishou is doing to forget the memory of pain. Indeed…he wasn't lying entirely. I will see him soon enough. Sooner than I have anticipated and it scares me to the point I feel my heart screaming, bleeding and crawling at my chest to find air, salvation and escape.

He never told me he was going to be alone. And he has never told me to wait. All that he fairly said, was that he thanked me and I suppose is for the moment I have shared my chakra with Obito and pulled him out of the desert dimension that Kaguya has locked him up to, back then when we have faced her, and I have once again mistook love for gratitude. Maybe it was because I am not used to see him expressing emotions, hence my laughable idiocy.

But if you were to trust Orochimaru or his former Taka teammates, Uchihas are famous for their ardent feelings and unmatched ability to love.

"You are being weird again, and this is why you chase away the hot guys. Psh…relax." She places a small plastic bag with a questionable black and pink ribbon on it while I was busy daydreaming over my unfortunate life, and she forbids me to take a look at the content, until I reach my destination. If it is one of Jirayia`s Make out Tactics books, which have become viral over the night, mysteriously, I swear I will turn to hunt for her head. "Here, use this, be a woman and prove him what a stupid idiot he has been to leave so soon."

And I definitely don't like that wicked grin as if she has entrusted me with the knowledge of all the truths. I am even afraid to watch. I throw a weak probably horrifying fake looking smile and rub the back of my nape, accepting the gift.

Where was Hinata and her Byakugan when one needed her? "T…Thanks…I think…"

"Oh, c'mon, stop being so tensed as if you are going to fight the Juubi alone and chill! I swear those visible wrinkles are going to make you use Tsunade sama`s Healing Technique soon…"

"Yeah right, as if I am going to retort to such methods and my complexion is perfectly fine, thank you very much." I brush her shoulder friendly, walking towards Naruto who was trying to determine the content of the package I have been given, probably intrigued by whatever looked like a mystery to him and I cannot help but punch his shoulder, playfully making him get a hold of himself.

I try to avoid hitting his right one thought, for I know how much it hurts him to be reminded of losing his hand in combat, although he is good at not showing it.

In fact, the had the nerve to say he is proud of having to recover his bond with his lost friend through blood and sacrifice, like two youthful grown up God level shinobi, and I stopped questioning further, because the resemblance with Lee's shinobi code freaked me out more than Orochimaru`s willingness to accompany Tsunade shishou on her journey through every nation and provide medical help to whoever has suffered casualties or has been left in need after the war, civilians especially.

"Besides, that growing pimples don't go well with the purple skirt. Some will suspect that you are practicing witchery."

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

No matter how much I would like to spend my time bickering with one blonde sister, I have to face Naruto's soft, but reproachful stare and I cannot prevent myself from exhaling deeply, well aware of what he was going to say.

"Sakura-chan…I have told you before and I am gong to repeat myself now…I don't like people who lie to themselves." Of course, he knows. There are only three people who know about the true purpose of my ultra secret mission and one of them is Naruto.

He whispers so as Ino, who is busy beating the heck out of Izumo, the shinobi on patrol again, for telling her that she indeed grew some barely visible pimples and her hips got bigger, wouldn't be able to hear us or any other curious eye that might eavesdrop. There are some Rookie Nine I know who have no problem in doing that and unfortunately their number is growing. My fists are starting to itch.

"I know what you want to say Naruto, but I will not decline the mission and you know I cannot allow you to switch places and NO I will definitely _not_ allow you to use a Henge no Jutsu and pass as another Konoha kunoichi."

God forbids him slipping inside Amegakure cross-dressing. Not only will he embarrass our village, but he will create even more havoc among an already fragile country and another civil war is the last thing we need. I seriously doubt he is ever going to grow at least two additional neurons.

The sole he has starts to feel quite alone in his big empty head. I fight the urge to punch him again because the sincerity into his sparkling cerulean eyes overwhelms me. He wants nothing but the best for his friends and I know he is willing to do the dumbest of things when it comes to protecting us, but I cannot allow him to step down to my level.

If anything, I will not permit my aspiring to become a leader and this world's hero to dirty his hands and put his reputation on line just for the heck of our mistrust and reprimanded feelings that we cannot overcome ourselves.

Me and Sasuke alone. Like he once declared, this has nothing to do with him or anyone else, but the two of us. I wish it was something deeper and more significant going on between us, but apparently we cannot always obtain what we wish for.

"Why not? I will make a good kunoichi!" I can't believe the easiness of his changing moods and I slap my forehead at how willing and eager is he to make a fool of himself. "I am Pervy Sage`s student, have you forgotten? Besides…Kakashi sensei has taught me some very useful things about women's behavior-"

"Stop it right there, you creep! I don't even want to hear it, because it is going to make my ears bleed!" If there is something that scares me worse than Madara gaining Rikudo`s level of power is the lines Jiraiya sensei picked for his should be thrown into the Valley of End books.

Seriously, how bad someone must to have suffered in life to stand reading them entirely and even be able to recite the passages or take the advices there seriously?

"Anyway…I just want you to take care of you, Sakura chan. Don't let anyone hurt you and more importantly, take care of Teme." He places his hands down my shoulders, giving me a little squeeze and I can feel the pleading tone in his low, calm and slightly throaty voice. Is he worried for Sasuke? What for? From what I have heard, he is doing pretty _well_.

In fact, he has made himself quite the reputation and it looks like no matter what sins he might commit, he still has that innate mysterious fascination people find charming and it is all that it takes for him to make them change their view on his persona.

He said he wanted to uncover some things that were not clear to him and, even if he hasn't told us what exactly was bothering him in all this time, the word that he, and one of the two formidable shinobi who have saved us all became a second Jiraiya, wandering through the world and helping whoever was in need was traveling and offering his services, has spread like drops of dew in an August morning among the Five Nations.

I just hope he isn't going to start writing R-Rated books, or I will consider being under the influence of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. As far as I am concerned, he seems more like the original members of the Akatsuki. We all heard the emotional story of the prominent figure that Nagato was and his willingness to change his people and fight along the others to achieve peace, by lifting his hand and offer support, instead of hate.

He understood that the power of suggestion and words were more viable options than weapons and even if Sasuke was not the most eloquent man out there, his actions were enough for him to prove himself and help him redeem and redemption was what he did. So much that he is on his way to make his goal come to fruition in a way or another, and take the lead of a nation.

A nation that, ironically enough, is the one where all our suffering have started. A nation who was meant to achieve universal peace and it was quite close to obtain it, if not for the seed of evil to have been inconspicuously placed within its root and watered to grow, until it engulfed and twisted its once rightful leader's minds.

Amegakure.

A land which has stopped grieving, a nation which can finally see the light.

I make a rash promise of that I am not certain I am able to fulfill, in the spur of a moment and growing adrenaline. "I will."

"And tell him that if he as much as makes you suffer, I will personally come to beat him to a pulp and knock some sense into him, as I have done before." I am afraid I will take his place and do that for him if escalading fury will take over my sadness, bitterness and burning jealousy.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto. You take care of the others and more importantly…" I decide to mock him a little and maybe help him open up his eyes to new horizons. Ones that are not so far out of reach and shine right in front of his still oblivious eyes. "…Hinata said she wants to try out Ichiraku`s new Ramen recipe. The one with extra misso soup."

"Really?" Was he still having second thoughts? The shy girl has done her best to come out of her shell and confessed to him so many times during war, so why was he still hesitating?

I feel like throwing myself into a bottomless waterfall for thinking that he still nurtures feelings for me and that I am the reason why he cannot lift up the veil upon his eyes that prevents him to accept Hinata's declared devotion.

After all, I don't know what he sees in me, since Hinata is a true refined educated lady, and my plain self pales in comparison to her grace. "Of course. And she keep on telling me we should go there one day, but you know how busy I can be with all the work at the hospital and-"

"I have two extra tickets and I don't have any mission and…do you think she would want to come with me?"

Was he serious? First she is going to faint, then she will follow him till the end of the world. She did it once, so why not repeating the experience? After all, _she _was there holding his hand when he was ready to give up on his dream and succumb to Obito`s deceptions. "Of course. Just ask her out. Be careful not to say something stupid."

"Pf…don't mistake me for the Teme." How would I be, since they are the total opposite of one another? But then again, it was Madara himself the one to say that when the two opposing forces in the universe come together, real happiness can be achieved.

"This…is never going to happen. I am taking my leave." I tilt my head so as to have a view on my friend who, apparently is going to murder a fellow Leaf shinobi soon. "Take care of that eccentric friend of mine and her equally big like yours ego."

"Sure thing. Take care. I am serious Sakura chan, if you are in trouble or simply need someone to talk to or beat the crap out of anyone, just send Katsuyu and I will be there in an instant."

I know he is serious and that is why I reward him for the care he shows by pulling him into a tight embrace. It would help a lot if he would have been two heds shorter than he is now. Ah, they grow up so fast. "Thanks Naruto. Take care."

"You too, Sakura chan."

* * *

And I take my leave, not once looking back. The moment I let my steps get lost deeper into the endless darkened forest, I speed up. It is not the fact that I want to listen to Ino's stupid idea and challenge some old eccentric man's outrageous records. It is anticipation that pumps blood through my veins and boils my every fiber.

I instinctively brush my fingers over my pouch, furrowing my eyebrows. A sharp sudden cold wind grazes over my temples and cheeks, making me shiver, as if to add to the sudden solitude I feel. I feel no chakra beside my own around so I am all alone in here. And except for the basic ninja tools, I have decided to add another item which is even more valuable than my very life.

**Itachi's diary.** I went through Hell and back to find it and I won't stop until my eyes have absorbed any line written there, like a sponge and my mind hasn't processed every bit of information about the life he lived. If I want to claim I come to understand Sasuke`s past actions and face him properly, I have to understand the origins of his pain. And Itachi's tragically life is one of them.

Besides being a shinobi who possesses the Rinnegan and has a part of the ancestor's of all the shinobi chakra, Sasuke is a man who loves his family more than his very life.

And he has chosen to pour his passion and prove that he is a worth heir of his famous ancestors, to _another_ woman who he agreed to marry with. A woman who is the sole daughter of a very prominent and wealthy feudal lord and Amegakure`s current leader and a woman who is the total opposite of me. And soon I come to realize that maybe mine and Sasuke`s history together was just a brief encounter.

And to think that my real mission is to be the_ guard_ of the very same woman who is going to take a place I wished to have been mine one day, until the ceremony is over and make sure there is going to be no assassination attempt, is outrageous enough to make anyone who knows about all the details question my masochistic side or my mental sanity. And the purpose of it is to prove Konoha`s loyalty and recognition of Amegakure as one of the Ninja Nations.

I pick up my pace the moment I realize that my eyes start to fill with unshed burning tears. At least the blowing wind is a good enough reason to delude myself it is because of the weather condition the reason I am showing my weakness in front of God.

There are two good things waiting for me the moment I step into Amegakure and that would be: first, I am not going to be alone on this mission.

Second, the other shinobi platoon that has been elected to participate to the ceremonies and ensure the success of my own mission consists of three shinobi from Iwagakure, Sunagakure and Kirigakure.

And one of them is none other than the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand, Gaara and seeing how things have turned out to be, I am considering of accepting his proposal and for once in my life, let my feelings be free from Sasuke`s overpowering influence and make a decision for myself, meaning to accept the Kazekage`s proposal to become his wife.

But then again, at that time, I had no idea of what Sasuke had in mind as well, and as usually, _destiny_ has proved to have more surprises in stock for us than we would have anticipated…


	2. Our unfinished love song

**27th July **

_Today, Shisui and I have passed the third and the final round of the Chunin exam and we have both officially become Chunin, in charge of our respective teams. _

_Father has been very proud of me and, as usually, he reminded me of the importance of having as much of our clans men in the highest ranks, although the Uchiha clan is already among the elites, so I wonder what is he really thinking about._

_Lately, the Police Force has been quite proficient and I couldn't help but notice a drop in the criminal rate, which makes me feel proud of my clan's contribution to the safety of the village, but it also hasn't slipped my mind the fugitive disapproving and smug stares of the people we are supposed to protect, and I now realize that, having a lot of power at your disposal makes you more envied and hated by the others. _

_I sometimes wonder if the Uchihas weren't granted this position particularly for causing more tension among the elders of the Leaf and the Police Force. I asked Father once about our clan being given a separate district to live in, at the outskirts of the village, and his vague answer hasn't satiated my confusion and hasn't brushed away the suspicion._

_He told me it was because of our role as the first line of defense, in case of an outside attack, which was understandable and perfectly reasonable, if we are to take into account the fact that two of the four of our village's barrier's key points cross the Uchiha`s district, and the prison is also situated near the Police Force, but such power at our disposal and so many strategic crucial responsibilities have stirred many discussion._

_I have overheard Father talking to Mother about two very influent elders of the council, namely Koharu and Homura and I could only decipher his disagreement and critique attitude towards their speech from the last meeting, when Koharu proposed the Hokage-sama to have our number of shinobi cut down to half from the ANBU Black Ops, but the Third has opposed them sternly._

_I have faith in his diplomacy and the tactful way of using the power of words as the finest of weapons. He is a pacifist who hates the horrid of war just like me. Unfortunately, I sense the thirst for blood growing impatient around me and Shisui agrees that there are more puppeteers behind the curtain, who stirs havoc and breeds mistrust among the higher ups._

_I agreed with him that we should keep an eye on the Uchiha`s moves. Lately, their actions stood up too much from my liking and I am anxious at the general public impact. We should work hand in hand together with the other shinobi, to ensure the safety and the Village's well being. Peace is what we should all strive for and that's why we must all come to a common compromise, meaning giving up our selfish desires and lust for power and protect our brothers, sisters, families and the village._

_A shinobi is a leader who is responsible for both the safety of his village and his team's survival. And all must be achieved through hard work, determination, humbleness and sacrifice. These are the qualities that were encrusted on the scrolls we had to bring to the Tower during the second stage of the Chunin exam._

* * *

**29th July**

_I have just finished my first mission as a Chunin leader, which was a basic scroll stealing from an important feudal lord of a small village, near the Land of Waves, as that man was dealing weapons and run a chain of brothels. _

_Along with the other two members appointed to my team, consisting of another Chunin from the Yamanaka Clan and a promising Genin from the Fuuma Clan, we have managed to put an end to their dirty work and assassinate their leader. Also, except for some minor disturbance, everything went out smoothly. _

_The Hokage and the elders have praised me for successfully carrying out such a complex mission, despite my lack of experience. There was another prominent member of the higher ups there, who was looking at me in a strange way, like he was intently studying me._

_He introduced himself as Shimura Danzo and I have found out that he is in charge with the training of the ANBU Black Ops. I think he hides something and he definitely strikes as the man to lurks from the shadows and pull the strings from the behind, using his privileged position. _

* * *

**30th July**

_Shisui told me that Danzo made him a questionable offer: he asked him to join the ANBU ranks under his direct supervision and tutelage, which he refused and I think he did the correct thing. _

_Shisui and I believe that the Elders are looking for a way to spy on the Uchihas from the inside, and given the fact that they cannot interfere in our business, since the Second Hokage has given us the privilege of self hovering and independence, I feel they are looking for a spy-a man to report to the Village about the Uchiha`s machinations._

* * *

**4th August**

_Shisui and I are currently training at our usual spot, near the waterfall. We have chosen this place, precisely because it is the farthest away from the protection barrier and, for this particular reason, the security here is lower, which gives us enough intimacy to practice our jutsus and techniques._

_He hasn't been appointed any missions since he refused to join the Root, which is both understandable, yet suspicious. I think the Elders are losing their trust in Shisui and are afraid he has disclosed their eventual mistrust and hidden plans to the Uchiha`s leaders. _

_Also, Shisui tells me he has awoken his Sharingan and apparently it is not a regular one. I question him about the unusual start shaped patter and he tells me it is a version of the Mangekyou Sharingan._

_I have only once heard my Father talking about it and I found out is a rare second stage of the regular Sharingan. I ask him if it is for that reason why Danzo asked him to join the ANBU and he tells me he believes so, but he also predicts that later on, a battle for his visual powers is most likely to happen. So Shisui wants to keep the Uchiha`s bloodline limit's unique abilities far from people like Danzo`s reach. I cannot agree more. _

_And he tells me that, judging from the way my own Sharingan develops and the ability to improve my speed and my accuracy, I also have the latent potential to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. I wonder if he is right._

* * *

**8****th**** August**

_Shisui has been given a secret mission and he is on his way to Iwagakure. I heard rumors about the assassination of a very important ambassador from Suna and they have asked for the Leaf's assistance. I am alone at the usual training ground, near the waterfall and I keep on practicing my Fireball Jutsu._

_Lately, I have tried to force the insight of my Sharingan and work on the rise of my chakra levels in parallel, so, consequently, I have realized that my speed and the ability to predict my opponents' next moves have increased as well._

_I have discovered some very weird inscriptions in a language I cannot recognize, written on a fan shaped stone, at the entrance of some ruins, behind the waterfall and I think it was an ancient Uchiha Shrine, similar to our Deity Guardian one, the Nakano Shrine, because I have spotted the same faces of the two giant Gods from the entrance, carved there as well, near the writing._

_I should ask Father about it, since I haven't observed it until now, and it might be valuable clues about our clan's history and ancestors._

* * *

**10****th**** August**

_Shisui is still on his mission. I heard there were some complications, because of the sudden involvement of the Hidden Mist missing-nins and they are sending back up. Today, father has brought me to my first Uchiha secret gathering. I have never realized there was a secret entrance door in the mail hall of the Nakano Shrine, beneath the seventh tatami mat from far right dug underneath._

_Father tells me that a certain jutsu is needed to enter the secret room and the Uchiha clan's Doujutsu is required, so this way, we are safe from the Leaf's potential spies or unwanted visitors._

_I am reticent about their choice of conspicuously gathering like this because I feel this will fuel the Village's growing suspicion even more. Lately, the rumors and whispers about the Uchihas being involved in the Kyuubi's attack from five years ago, have been something I cannot overlook anymore. I feel the higher-ups are putting the blame on the Police Force, but I have been there when Danzo asked Father to keep an eye on the civilians and not interfere._

_I still don't understand why they haven't allowed us to fight the Kyuubi as well, since this is the Police Force's duty. I asked Father about the weird inscription and he told me I will understand the moment I see the Uchiha Tablet hidden inside the underground secret meeting room. He made me very curious._

_Also, I cannot help but feel sad that I don't have much time to help my ototou with his training, but I have been appointed more missions. He is going to start Academy soon and I am quite impressed with his skills so far. I feel he has the potential to awaken his own Sharingan, which might be even stronger than mine. _

_His precision has improved the last time he failed the hunt of the Boar and his eyes have gotten sharper. I think he is now able to determine whether there is a clone jutsu or a real ninja. Father is neglecting him again and I see his disappointment. I wish I have told him not to worry but I want to make it his ambition to overpower me and grow. _

_Yesterday, Father also told me something interesting and it looks like the higher ups are talking about my future promotion as a Jonin. Giving the fact that the rate success of missions as a Chunin is 98%, I feel is a normal step into my ninja career._

* * *

_***Sakura`s POV***  
_

* * *

I shut the more than intriguing material I was studying, put it back on my pouch, letting it rest safely beside me, under my sleeping bag, and I felt my eyelids as heavy as a snow blanket. I wish I had it read entirely in one night, but it seems that Uchiha Itachi is a more meticulous shinobi than I would expect.

There must be hundreds of entries written down and I know for a fact that each apparently simple word has a deeper meaning and that is the reason why I wanted to absorb everything I read and try to understand and perceive everything about how Itachi lived and the way he viewed the world that has wronged him in so many ways, but he decided to defend with all his might.

Even if it meant going against his family and after reading this few lines, I couldn't help but understand this thing about Itachi: he was a strong defender of his beliefs and all his moral values were eventually leading to one supreme desired goal: peace.

And that was probably one thing that made Sasuke`s brother a distinctive exceptional Uchiha: having witnessed the horrid that a war is able to lead to, and living through the terror of seeing his village be destroyed by the Kyuubi, turned hum into a strong bewilder of human's dignity and the importance of seeing the larger picture and fight for the Village's benefits, as the single and safest way in acquiring true peace and stability.

I turned around to rest my exhausted body on my right shoulder as I blinked several times to try to focus on the dancing fire I made to fry some fish and have a decent supper. I let my jadeite pupils follow the meandering flames and I could not help but think about the fascinating mystery that Uchiha Itachi represented, as both an outstanding shinobi and an exponent of the once shining brightly Uchiha member.

In a world that molds our characters, making us simple products of the society we live in, Uchiha Itachi has found the importance of having comrades who transcend the notion of friends to rely on, and solid principles to serve as undying light through the mazes of the darkest roads, and maybe that was the reason why he has always served as the village's pipeline to the Uchiha clan and the Akatsuki.

Having the chance to throw a glance into the confinement's of Itachi's most valuable convictions, I realized the reason why Sasuke has never told us, or anyone else the whole truth, deciding instead, to let the curtain of his family fall and let his beloved brother's struggle to only serve as a memento for the passing time's echo of a long history of internal conspiracies and malevolent orchestrations, of people who claimed to have wished for Konoha's safety, even if it meant supreme sacrifice.

Maybe that was the reason why I was one of the majority who, inwardly, found it justified and right for Danzo to have being dealt with, by no other than the direct victim of his twisted ambitions.

Right after the Shinobi Alliance was waken up from the Infinite Tsukuyomi and realized that their enemies were no more, it took them three days and three nights of non stop party to realize that, together, they have managed to survive the final battle and they were, indeed alive.

Discussions, heartbreaking explanations and overwhelming shocking truths have been saved for later on, and I know now that, from that way the Raikage has willingly succumbed to his rash violent impulses and attempted to make Sasuke-kun pay for the sins he has committed, that he was never going to be willing to acknowledge Sasuke-kun`s undeniable contribution and accept him as part of the heroes who saved the Shinobi world.

He even asked for public execution that stirred a general repulsiveness from the present shinobi. It would have been a little too much, since, in all honesty, the only treachery the last successor of the Sharingan has ever done, was to interfere into the Kage's Summit.

Since Danzo hasn't officially been elected as the Hokage and only acted as an interim, he hasn't committed treachery for killing a village's leader. Not after the discoveries of his plots and collaboration with S-Ranked criminals, such Orochimaru, which were immediately made public.

Sasuke-kun didn't seem to care about being judged for his crimes, either. But he only told me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei part of Itachi's truth, in his own original way, namely, leading us through the key events that lead to the night massacre, in the illusionary world of the Tsukuyomi he temporary cast on us, and I swear it was the only time I have seen Naruto's ardent tears cascading down more painful than my own. I think I have been too petrified in shock at the horrid truth about Konoha's unbelievable request, to have any form of a reaction and even Kakashi -sensei seemed to be quite unable to keep his usual collected self, because he wasn't making eye contact.

Nonetheless, he held his sympathy and pity concealed way better than us. Having to realize that the Third Hokage, a man we have been engraved in our skulls and hearts as the ultimate defender of our safety and peace, and the protector of the First Hokage`s undying Will of Fire, would consent to let such a tragedy happen, was revolting, disgusting, disappointing and intriguing.

But then again, there were things I wasn't able to objectively look at that time and Sasuke-kun only gave us a brief insight of what has truly transpired between Itachi and the Elders, and a presumption of them wanting nothing more than to eliminate their once comrades of war and fellow citizen, was premature, since I lacked important pieces of the puzzle.

What has determined Itachi to retort to such a thing and what has been stronger than his devotion towards his village and fellow clan's members, to lead him to accept the mission and conduct the life of a missing-nin, far from his birth of place, surrounded by the enemies he was trying to get rid of?

According to what Sasuke –kun has let us know, he has been choosing to spy on the Akatsuki and eliminate any possible treat to the Leaf Village, from the outside, acting, once again as the perfect spy, but I felt there was much more to the story than this. If things were so, then how come he only appeared in the village right after the death of the Third Hokage and not earlier? And why is Sasuke-kun keeping all of them a secret and not reveal how things truly happened?

I could not help but wonder if Haku hasn't been right all the time: shinobi were mere tools to be used and take advantage of, when the situation turned dangerous for the majority.

In order to preserve something, sacrifices had to be made. Obito has been right from this point of view. So, they chose to eradicate the Uchiha clan, blaming it all on Itachi, in order to keep the Village's untainted reputation and notoriety, with the intent of preventing its destruction to happen?

After all, I was sure there would have been other ways to alleviate the conflict between the Uchiha clan and the higher ups of the village, using more diplomatic methods. Or maybe Danzo and the Elders' dark intents have spread their roots deeper than we thought.

I fell asleep with two things in my mind and the fire ceasing away, leaving a tiny trail of grey smoke to elevate towards the clear open sky: Itachi's stoic unfaltering figure and my last conversation with Kakashi-sensei.

_Two days before the mission_

"Have you summoned me, Hokage-sama?" I politely saluted my former sensei, trying my best not to laugh at the distinctive amusing way he looked like, clad in the large long sleeved Hokage clothes and the huge hat.

He never gave up on his signature surgical mask and it has quickly became the Village's trend and symbol, carved into the Hokage`s Mountain. His voice was just as even and collected, tough I am sure he has read my hesitation.

"Come now Sakura, don't need to be so formal. Some time ago, we have been team mates, haven't we?"

"Some times ago, the world has been on the verge of extinct. Things have changed ever since." I have replied just as confident and collected. I have changed and, even if my feelings remained unfaltering as cold stones facing the foamy energetically waves on the shoreline, I chose to redirect them to the things I deem worth of my attention, such as my duty as a shinobi, the patients I cure, the herbs and drugs I am studying, my friends and my personal well being.

"Hm? Is this how you truly think? Or feel?"

I decided not to let him prolong the ex student-sensei inspiring conversation, since I knew we were both extremely busy people, as I took advantage of the fact that he has been my mentor so many years before and cut him short.

"Hokage-sama, I am sure that such a busy person like you has a good reason to have called me here at such an early hour in the morning, beside from reminiscing over past foolish memories."

I saw him exhaling deeply, straightening his pose and taking that serious stern facade he had whenever he discussed political affairs or assessed shinobi`s duties.

There was a golden and green big scroll placed on his large office desk, which I haven't observed when I came inside and his eyes lowered on the said object, then they returned towards my expecting ones. "Very well then. If my students are so dedicated towards their jobs, then I cannot help but feel proud. As you have correctly assumed, I have a special mission I would like you to take care of."

My interest has suddenly been picked on and I could clearly feel adrenaline pumping through my veins, echoing through my eardrums at the idea of going in a mission, since in the last four months, I have been confined into the sterile hospital rooms, fulfilling my role as the Head of the Medical Units.

It might have been something pretty easy since I was the only one summoned into Kakashi sensei's office. But then again, the possibility of it being a joint mission was pretty high as well. "A mission? Is that the purpose of that scroll?"

"Precisely. Here." He handed me the scroll and I have accepted it, quickly working on the leather bindings, unfolding the sepia bamboo paper and eagerly scanning the content. My eyes flew on the bottom of the page, where a seal has been placed and I knew it belonged to a wealthy and important person. Kakashi sensei sensed the confusion and the suspicion wind milling through my head and decided to clear the confusion.

"This has arrived early in the morning. It is a request from a very important Feudal Lord from Amegakure and I want you to handle the mission."

"Amegakure?" The name alone was able to send cold shivers rolling down my forearms. Sure, Nagato and the Akatsuki were mere phantoms of the time, since the end of the war, but the incertitude, the fear and mistrust in the other Five Nations were still echoing through the always grieving streets of the village.

As far as I was concerned, the Hidden Rain was still keeping his closed to the visitors policy and only allowed the outsiders to patrol under certain and very strict circumstances.

"Yes. I am sure you are not aware of this since it looks like it is something pretty recent, but Amegakure seems to have a new leader, who apparently, shares the same interest as Hanzo of the Salamander."

"You mean, bringing peace to the Hidden Rain?" A new leader was not entirely a bad idea, but I could not imagine someone influent and powerful enough to keep the rebels and the paranoid people in a leash, besides Nagato or Danzo. Was he trying to win their respect by inducing fear or false pretense of peace into their hearts as them, as well?

"In a way, yes. Basically, this new Feudal Lord, wants to unify the two once separate nations and create a new powerful once. He attempts to restore the glory of the Hidden Rain. His name is Noriko Hanazawa. A very rich man and he has a single daughter, who is the same age as you guys."

My interest was being stirred further, but so were the number of questions flooding my brain. It sounded more like a delicate political oriented mission of accepting the cooperation with the other nations and expand the friendship and common help, than a typical shinobi one.

Were my diplomatically skills and well known reputation as the former and current Hokage`s affiliation, the reasons why Kakashi sensei chose to assess me that mission? "Noriko Ayano-_san_? Currently twenty years old and his heir."

"She is also at the age of marriage." Kakashi sensei felt the need to fill me up. I started to read the content attentively in order to have a clear picture of the tasks I was about to take care of. Why would that particular information interest me? I was sure he didn't want me to courtship her.

"So, what is my exact mission then? Spying on them and see if they don't have an ulterior motive? I would put it past the Hidden Rain, considering their history..."

"You have only guessed half of the mission correctly. Basically, Hanazawa-sama has asked for a powerful worth shinobi to guard his daughter, Ayano-_hime_, until she gets married. But your mission is more than safe guarding.

Considering their ascension among the other Five Nations, this is also a strong political oriented mission as well. You are basically a representative of the Fire Nation and you will act more like an Ambassador, under direct supervision."

It started to sound very important and I immediately understood the reason why he appointed me. Shikamaru was currently in another similar mission and mistakes at that level could rapidly degenerate into a conflict between the two nations. "Isn't this a bit too important to be handled by just one shinobi?"

I saw him casting his signature small smile at me, nodding once in agreement. I knew it. And judging by the past events, he couldn't possibly be thinking to send Naruto as well. "Very well. Indeed, my former sharpest student.

I have never said you will be alone. The Feudal Lord has precisely requested the other Kage's cooperation and invited them to have shinobi to supervise how things are going. Basically, he wants to assure us of the transparency and democracy of his methods. And that is why Sunagakure has accepted to head to the Hidden Rain and provide help and counseling."

"Oh? They did? What about the other Kages?"

"I am afraid they had no answer. Tsuchikage-dono said he is dealing with his own internal strikes and the Raikage is busy with the reconstruction of the village, which has been almost entirely destroyed by the Juubi.

Currently, they are focusing almost all their manpower to help the rebuild of their village. But the Mizukage has sent a four Mist Chunin and a Jonin platoon to help in straightening the security. It seems that there is some underground opposing to this unification rebels, who already tried to assassinate Hanazawa three times, failing every single time."

I could have figured as much. Amegakure has always been the battleground for the other larger Nation to set their conflicts and personal affairs, which eventually led to unnecessary casualties among the much smaller village's population.

Albeit, if this Lord Hanazawa Noriko succeeded in bringing together all the shinobi of the Hidden Rain, than it would bloom as a pretty powerful force to be reckoned with. I started to understand the extent of the mission. An imposing possible threat really close to our border, since Amegakure was the bridge that linked Konohagakure to Sunagakure. "So am I supposed to meet with the Suna shinobi there, or..."

"Yes. I suspect they are currently departing from Sunagakure and heading towards Amegakure, since the road is longer and they have the dessert to cross. No need to worry too much on that aspect, since I am sure you are quite familiar with their respective shinobi."

I have never liked Kakashi-sensei's cryptically way of beating around the bush. Couldn't he see I was getting all impatient in there?

That would be the ideal mission and opportunity for me to leave this village and stop my mind from thinking about a certain pair of onyx eyes. Everything around me bears his still lingering words and spirit and it suffocated me. And from the look of it, it was going to be quite a long mission.

"Of course, since we have probably fought together against Obito and Madara, it would be quite a high possibility for us to know each other." Inwardly, I couldn't help but pry at all the Heavens that the one shinobi I have found out later that he was a Sand ninja, who confessed his love to me in the night during White Zetsu's attack, was not part of it. Considering my luck...

"No, what I mean is that you are very familiar with them. In fact, Sunagakure no Sato has decided to openly show their willingness to straighten the bonds of partnership and friendship with Amegakure, by sending their Kazekage to attend the formalities and probably the engagement ceremony. Of course, Kankuro-_san _and Temari-_san _are to join him as his counselors and I heard they have a medical ninja with them as well."

My mind started to spin like a flying shuriken at the news. Normally I would have jumped ten feet in the air at the idea of working with the Suna brothers, since we have all became very close, but what racked my skull was Gaara-_san_'s participation. In fact, it was his still unbelievable proposal the one to throw me off.

Right after the awakening of all the Shinobi Alliance from the Mugen Tsukuyomi, I was appointed to personally tend the Kazekage`s injuries, which were difficult to heal since he has basically drained himself from all the chakra and lost his Sand Defense, by fighting alongside Naruto.

Also, his Sealing Techniques and the temporary cooperation with the Shukaku damaged his chakra network, so my job was to mend the chakra vessels and stimulate the flow of it, and it took me a lot of time.

And he took advantage of our moment together and, just as sudden and spontaneous as a nightingale's chirp, he asked me if I would like to do him the honor of becoming his wife. And the importance and the weighing of his confession has been on another level than the one of the shinobi before him and his innocent love letter.

I could have seen the sincerity dancing into his auburn eyes, as well as the insecurity and the uncertainty in his own capabilities as a man, probably taking into account a possible future rejection, and maybe that was the reason why, after recovering from the shock and made sure he wasn't a White Zetsu in disguise which we have missed during the War, I have decided to fuel his hope and told him I am considering his proposal, hence I will give him an answer, as soon as I sort out my own feelings. And he understood me, of that I am grateful.

Feelings for Sasuke...a shinobi he hates, I could see that much, but he refrained from showing it so obviously. I suspected it was due to his respect and consideration of his friendship with Naruto. I hated to think it had to do with competition to win my heart. As if the Kazekage himself would ever fight Uchiha Sasuke, from all the people, for someone like me.

"I am glad to hear that Gaara-san is so opened to welcome new allies but I am afraid things might get much more complicated. Let's not forget about all the problems the Hidden Rain has faced after the previous Ninja War.

Now that Pein or Hanzo are no more, there have been continuous robberies, crimes, assassinations and disappearances. Their shinobi haven't been part of the Alliance and I am not sure about how they truly feel about joining the Five Nations. One might think we are trying to bait them to open up their gates and take over their much smaller nation, by conspiracies and espionage."

"I understand your concerns and they are well grounded, Sakura, but we have no other alternative than to try and cooperate."

"Do you trust this Lord Noriko Hanazawa? Who is he? And how can someone have so much power in order to make such rebellious ruthless shinobi, like the Hidden Rain ones, to listen to him and agree with his...dream? Who would have such power and why haven't we heard of him before?"

A legitimate question and judging by Kakashi-sensei's face, I would take a courageous guess and say he was expecting my observation and he had the answer I was looking for. My only shaking feeling lied within his deep sigh of reticence, as if he was debating upon letting me know about the truth or skip it.

I decided to straighten his resolve and let him know that he was not talking to the 12 years old naive and helplessly in live delusional weak kunoichi, but a full grown up Jonin and the successor of the Byakugou Seal.

The pride and joy of my shishou, Tsunade-_sama_, lied imposingly upon my once wide forehead. "Please tell me all the details about this mission. If you expect me to take care of it flawlessly, then I must be aware of the people I am going to work with."

"Fine then. I was not planning to hide something so crucial from you, Sakura. Forgive this getting older sensei of yours. You are not a child anymore." I have followed Kakashi-sensei opening up the first drawer, which I knew is meant for very important mail and official scrolls, pulling out a fine bright red envelope, silently handing it to me, urging me to have a look at the content.

I did just as so, while he went on with his explanation. "Everything you must know is written inside. Open it. It is an official invitation that has been sent to me, along with the request of the mission."

"An invitation? To what?"

"To princess-_hime's_ upcoming wedding Ball. As you have correctly guessed, it is not solely because of his father's influence, the thing that helps him silently lead Amegakure, but his daughter's future groom who has a tremendous contribution as well."

"Really? And who is she marrying then? I assume is a shinobi. Don't tell me is Pein's Edo Tensei."

"Funny, but no. Read."

I did and the moment my eyes flew over the name of the future pair, I felt sick and depleted of all my powers, as if my very soul has been ripped away of my chest. It was a similar feeling to being dematerialized and had your spirit wander while your body gets numb.

"Sakura, are you all right?" I couldn't remember how I ended up in the street, still holding the content of the red envelope in my left hand and using the other to brush away my continuously falling tears. Maybe I run away of the Hokage`s Tower, but I wouldn't know since I haven't sensed any ANBU or Kakashi-sensei himself following.

My feet were moving unconsciously, but my thoughts were not from this physical world anymore. In that moment, Sasuke managed to kill what has been left of my soul again and I have been left without my inner fire.

I even felt I have been crying with blood tears. Where were all the dreams I had regarding his rival? Why has he promised to come back since he decided to start anew in a land so far away from his homeland? Far away from me?

That was exactly the state Ino has found me into and she more than running towards me, hugging me dearly, alarmed. "Sakura! Oh my God, what happened?! Are you all right? Are you in pain? Hurt?"

I wish I could tell her yes, but there were no proper words or ways to describe the sudden vast emptiness that engulfed my senses in that moment, so I resumed in crying harder on her shoulder, returning her embrace. "I-Ino...h-he is...I h-have t-to..." Great, I was stuttering worse than Hinata. But the extreme loneliness I felt was ripping my soul in half. I couldn't even properly stand, let alone walk, so I let my shaken knees drop to the ground, leaking at my golden haired friend's feet.

"Sakura, tell me what happened! C'mon, don't be like this, you are scaring me! Talk to me and no matter what happen, we are going to find a way.

I am here with you and I will help you. We are sisters, _ne_?" She was holding my hands all the time and it was in the moment I forced myself to look into her big sparkling with worry marine eyes, I have realized the full extent of my task. Kakashi-_sensei_ has basically sentenced me to death. "Ino..."

It was supposed to be a secret mission, since another reason was to keep an eye and spy on Lord Hanazawa and report anything suspicious he might do, but I couldn't shoulder all the excruciating torture alone, so I silently handed her the envelope.

"What is this?" Her eyes got all attentive and she was quick in assessing the situation. She furrowed her eyebrows realizing it was something important, judging by the content.

"My next mission..."

"You have been assessed a new mission? You haven't shad one in like what...five...four months?" And when she realized what she was holding but moreover, when she has read all the content, her mouth took the shape of an 'o' and she immediately scanned it the second time so as to make sure her sight was not deceiving her.

Sure, she has found the courage to move over and redirect her attention towards someone else who was willing to give her happiness, but the astonishment was justifiable.

"But this is...Sakura, is this real?!"

I nodded once, answering weakly in confirmation. It was not like I would lie about such a thing. In my mind, I refused to accept it. I was turning into a second person who was negating this existence like Obito and that was a frightening thought.

I didn't want to be a coward and choose the easiest way, meaning escaping into a fantasy world, but it was the only way I had then to not break down. "Yes..."

Ino muttered a small curse and more than forced me to stand, supporting me with her arms around my shoulders. I must have looked like a fragile porcelain doll, since she was so afraid I would fall down and break into pieces. As my heart did. "Gosh, this is serious. Come, this is not the place, let's go home. Ice cream is on me."

She knew exactly what I needed and that was why I have always considered her more than a rival or friend. My sister. And she had my favorite cherries vanilla ice cream. I was sure to have a sugar rush and a sleepless night that time, I was certain. "_Yada_..."

But I was following her nonetheless to my new home. Her home. That, until Naruto caught up with us. Of course, he knew everything since he has spied on us the whole time. And his furious face was more than suggestive. "Sakura-_chan_! I will kill that Teme's sorry ass for this, believe it!"

"Shhh, be quiet Naruto, we are in the middle of the streets, for God's sake!"

"_Warui_ Ino, but I can't believe he did that! And what is Kakashi-sensei thinking?! To send Sakura-chan there from all the-"

"I know, no need to remind her that, you _baka_! Let's go home. We will find a way."

"Yeah...I hope so too. Aish, why can't everything be damn fine once and for all?" Nonetheless, Naruto followed Ino and me, blabbering about how was he going to knock some sense into Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei, but he had troubles in deciding which one would come first.

I didn't remember how I made it back to Ino's place, but there I was, inside the living room, along with my furious listeners, taking turns in attacking a large bowl of my favorite ice cream.

I couldn't even cry properly, but just sob uncontrollably, and curse the day I have been born and the moment I fell in love with Sasuke-kun, tough I have the feeling that they happened at the same time.

"Sakura-chan, please stop crying. I am going to Amegakure, beat the shit out of Teme, then bring him back in here and lock him into your room, believe it!"

"Why, are you stupid? As if Sasuke-kun would accept to be dragged in here. This is all Kakashi-_sensei_...I mean the Sixth Hokage`s fault. I will go and talk to him. Maybe I convince him to give the mission to someone else. Hell, I am willing to take her place!"

Somewhere, at the back of my mind, I was tempted to let Ino and Naruto deal with it, but then I realized that I would be no better than the way I was five years ago.

I couldn't let my friends bear all my sadness and always jump into the fire to protect me. I hated that and I hate it now even more. I needed to find the courage to stop the crying and shield my heart on my own. "N-No...it's all right..."

I used the back of my hand to brush away my burning tears, smiling weakly in a way that Sai would deem as perfect for deceiving, deciding to act like the proud Jonin I was. I helped in defeating Kaguya, for the love of God.

Sure I was more than able to face my childhood crush and his broken promises. It was as important as the honor of my village. Ino and Naruto were there to back me up and so was the Suna delegation. I had to constantly remind me that I was not alone.

"B-But Sakura-chan! Teme is getting freaking **married**! With a stranger! You have always loved-"

"Enough, Naruto. This doesn't matter anymore. He chose to leave us again and it is a decision he took, without taking anyone else's feelings into account. You don't need to break your bonds with him, just because he decided to build a future with another woman. A woman who is not me."

"That's my girl!" I felt Ino's sisterly warming embrace caressing my grieving heart. As if she has sensed my pain through his Mind Reading Jutsu, she chose to encourage me and support my resolve. I wish I was as strong and confident as she was. "If he doesn't want you, then he doesn't deserve you."

"Ino, are you ok with this? Teme is doing a big mistake! Sakura-chan is the one he should marry with! Everyone knows it!"

I could sense his honesty and frustration, and I was glad that it was overpowering his bitterness and disappointment, knowing that no matter what I did, I would always be able to bear one man in my heart and he was not him. Me and Naruto were painfully alike. Both of us didn't have the happy end we have wished for.

"Of course I am all right! Sakura needs to let it go already. You can't keep in chasing a man in vain, all your life."

"Naruto...You told me back than that you hated people who lie to themselves. I do as well and so, I will be honest. I love Sasuke-kun and despite the fact that he is always repaying my feelings with rejection and false hopes, he is still the one I adore. But I am tired of crying every time he turns his back on me." I stood up from the inviting coach and headed towards my bedroom, preparing my luggage and ninja tools for the mission.

What it would be, would be. If there was something that Neji hasn't been wrong about, was the fact that, in the end, we were both enslaved by the unforgiving hands of the destiny.

"Maybe I should see this mission as the opportunity to make peace with my past and forget Sasuke-_kun_, once and for all. This is the decision I have made, so, as my best friends, please support me."

"Sakura-_chan_...are you sure?"

"_Hai_." My response has been a bit too quick and stressed, but my over protective worried friends decided not to press me further.

"I will support you, Sakura."

"Thank you, Ino. I will borrow some of your clothes." I rolled my eyes at the way her baby blue orbs widened in awe. I knew she has always tried to force me into being more feminine, but I refused to go further than wearing lipstick.

So I enlightened her and crushed her hopes. "For the reception and the Ball. I am also an ambassador, sent by the Hokage himself. I need to have some formal clothes, beside my ninja outfit, don't you agree?"

"No! Unacceptable! If you need new clothes then we can all..."

Me and Naruto have instantly sweat dropped when we hear the squealing blonde screaming it out loud. "Go shopping!" As if it was greatest wonder of all. I swear I haven't even seen Naruto disappearing from the room. I am sure he used his father's _Shunshin no Jutsu_. The traitor.

As soon as the first rays of light have tickled my eyelids, through the first hours of the cool morning, I have quickly gathered my things and headed towards my last destination before _Amegakure_.

Knowing that there was no need to rush or force myself to arrive earlier, since I left one day earlier anyways, I proceeded at a normal pace and chose to walk instead.

At the current times, as the Five Nations have come to an agreement, I felt somehow safer and there was no need for constant patrols or high security, when crossing the border, but it didn't automatically lead to the achieving of the much deserved peace.

No, far from it. The rebels and all the missing-_nins_, who opposed to accept the other once sworn enemy nations' help, were constantly creating chaos, by committing crimes against the foreign shinobi, and so the world was still living in a tumult.

Iwagakure and Kirigakure were the worst. Even some of their Elders were sternly opposing the cooperation of the other nations, saying nonsense like losing their independency, authority, because opening up so much would lead to a fake pretense of cooperation and friendship and eventually, allow the enemies for meddle into their internal governing and take over their respective nation.

Sunagakure has been constantly striving to tighten their political relationships with the other nations, but its choice of approach was more effective since the Kazekage himself has been traveling ever since the end of the war, to seek cooperation and support from the much smaller villages and nations.

Maybe that was the reason why he accepted Amegakure`s apparently generous invitation. And the Mizukage has decided to support Konoha and Suna as best as they could, but, after the incident with the previous Mizukage being under Obito`s control, they lacked credibility.

Even if the Kages decided to bury their guns once and for all, the Feudal Lords and the civilians were not that enthusiastic to know each other's pain. I couldn't lower down my guard since I knew that the roads were far from safe. I might be Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei's pupil, but I was not a naive girl, who lived in a constant daydream fairytale. You never know when ordinary thieves or high skilled Jonin or S ranked missing-nins from the other villages would strike.

After four hours of constant traveling, during which I only encountered shepherds, farmers and merchants, I have reached my destination. A pretty large village called Hoshi-yama has welcomed my tired self, with its large mahogany gates and a lot of noise and wandering around happy people. As soon as I stepped inside, my nostrils have been immediately hit by the familiar scent of sweet dumplings, cotton candy and almonds and the traditional_ koto_ instruments' melodic joyful notes, which assured me that I have landed straight in the middle of a festival.

"Great..." I have sighed heavily, trying my best to slip past the fascinated running amused children and enchanted couples on a date, looking for a _ryokan_. "...a festival means less available rooms. Maybe I should head straight to Amegakure instead."

But luck was not on my side, since after forty minutes of restless searching, I wasn't able to find one single available room. All the inns were full of visitors and they even made reservations two weeks in advance.

I couldn't help but ask one old lady, who was selling Ramen, about any upcoming festivals and she told me they were celebrating Tsuki no Matsuri. It was their village's most important holiday, dedicated to the moon.

I had a moment of total petrifaction upon hearing such a thing, memories of Madara's _Tsuki no Me_ plan shooting down my spine, paralyzing me, but she quickly explained something about it representing the moment of year when the moon is so close to their village, that one could see it emerging from the ocean. Good thing it wasn't raining, I couldn't help but pinpoint, since the village was close to Amegakure.

Then the old strange woman told me something weird about that nation stopping crying, since their savior took mercy on them and stopped its tears. "Savior? You mean Noriko-sama?" I couldn't help myself, but ask.

Then her answer got me rolling my eyes, paying for a Ramen I have forced myself to dig in, since I have never truly liked it to begin with, and promptly resuming my search for a room.

"No dear. It was Sasuke Uchiha-_sama`s_ kindness. He is our savior."

Since I wasn't able to see clearly through the mass of wandering around losers, I promptly jumped on the roofs and tried to spot an inn I haven't seen so far, feeling my stomach constrict and my vision get blurry.

"Psh...savior my ass...I bet he has an ulterior motive." Sasuke-kun was never the man to do something out of compassion, without gaining something back. He accepted to be part of Team Seven, just to get stronger, under Kakashi-sensei's tutelage, he left the same village later on to join a snake pedophile and get stronger. Then he joined Akatsuki to destroy said village, and he even went as far as to confess he was the one to use Obito and the Akatsuki, when everyone could see he was being a helpless puppet in the hands of whoever might grant him the opportunity to murder anyone who has wronged him.

But then again, I couldn't help but remember my brief conversation with Kabuto, after Ino has exhausted the last drop of my chakra, in a torturous shopping for dresses session. Somehow, he knew about my mission and I think it had to do with a blabber mouthed blonde team mate and future Hokage of mine, because Kabuto has been waiting for me inside my hospital office.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I am not the one who should say that, but you always have a choice. Going there to see Sasuke-kun, just because you want to prove it to yourself that you can get over him alone, is going to solve nothing. I have already gone through this: denying your feelings is not going to help you find out who you are. Or what your desires are."

I knew what he was trying to say, but accepting my past was not a viable option at the moment. I needed a faster way to forget Sasuke-kun and I had the perfect chance to accept someone else's help, who was willing to try and rip way the portrait of him from the frame of my stubborn mind.

"Kabuto, as much as I appreciate your words, I am very tired now. And I have a mission go prepare for, so if you wouldn't mind..." I turned around, not able to withstand his scrutiny and sharp eyes, because he would read my lame attempt to stay strong. "...I would like to be alone now and prepare for my task."

"I am curious about the reason why Sasuke-_kun_ has decided to marry that woman." He started out randomly and his easy breezy but pointed words were knocking at the gates of my reasoning. I wondered that as well.

"He wants to find happiness. Hell, maybe he is in love." The simple possibility sent me crying one hundred liter of tears.

But Kabuto only snorted once, visibly amused, shaking his head in disbelief. He knew him better than me, that was for sure. "Not the Sasuke-kun I know. Remember what he told Naruto-kun at the Valley of End, before they had their final fight?"

Of course I did, since he has never willingly admitted he viewed us, the former Squad Seven, as his second family. I should have known it was a lie, since a home was a place to return to.

Maybe he was half lying, since I was sure he acknowledged his bond with Naruto, which leaved me aside again. But I haven't caught the meaning of Kabuto's words. "I am sure it has nothing to do with him repenting."

"No, but it has to do with his proclamation to become Hokage." And that piqued my interest. Kabuto had a point and I trusted his judgment. He was a smart man, no doubt. And he was not an enemy anymore.

"If he would have liked to become Hokage, which is far out of his reach, since he has been a missing-_nin_, then he wouldn't have left the Hidden Leaf Village in the first time."

"That might be true, but he doesn't necessary need to become Hokage, but a _Kage_. One who is going to change the Village." I followed him push his glasses to the bridge of his nose, looking straight into my eyes.

I understood what he meant, but it was my heart the one to not accept the idea of another betrayal. I should have known better than to believe he wanted to sacrifice himself and willingly take the path of darkness for our well being.

"N-No! He wouldn't-"

"Becoming a Kage for another Village? Just because he said he will protect Konoha, doesn't mean he will remain in the Village. He can as well do that as the ruler of Amegakure, through an alliance or a treaty, with the promise of providing assistance when necessary."

"...Sasuke-kun would never betray us like this! Not this time. He has...changed. He promises he did!" Oh, how much I hated to cry for him and just when I expected I would shed no more sorrow for him, my damn naive inner has chosen to betray me.

"Are you sure you understand him well enough to guarantee for him? Don't forget that love is blind. And I can see it clearly that you still have feelings for Sasuke-_kun_. But...is he feeling the same for you? Which one is more important for him: his dream...or you?"

And then I knew the answer all too well. I even had it written inside the red envelope, serving as a token of my strong resolve, along with the invitation to his wedding and engagement party. I wish I could rip it off and burn it. I spotted an elegant looking _ryokan_, which was my current destination.

It was already dark and, true to the granny's word, I could clearly spot the bright halo of the sparkling big full rounded moon and I do agree, the breathtaking view was something world celebrating.

As soon as I entered the inn, I didn't even take a moment to assess the surroundings, too tired to properly blink, and I more than dragged my iron feeling heavy legs towards a very young, curvaceous, short brunette, who threw me a polite smile.

I didn't return the gesture since we were not close acquaintances so I only resumed in making my point as clear as possible.

"Good evening Miss, may I be of your help?"

"Yes please, I would a room for tonight." And before she started making revolting assumptions, I decided to not let her ask me something that will make my right fist yearn for a contact of any sorts with her face. "Single."

"Then you are very lucky, Miss. I only have one single room available. But it is on the other side of the main street. You will miss the fireworks."

I refrained from telling her that my mind exploded in billion fireworks the moment I have found out about my much expected mission, but all I wanted was to let my head hit the pillow.

So I lifted my hand towards the reception desk, with the sole intent of taking the golden key she has placed there. "This is good. I will take it."

Only, another hand coming from the behind beat me to it and in that moment, all my tiredness and mental exhaustion has been long forgotten. I whipped my head towards my shoulder, at top speed, to face the one who had enough guts to take what was mine. "What the-"

"Miyura, I thought you found a more appropriate room. A single would not suffice."

"I am very sorry, my lady, but everything is full, since there is the fest going on."

"Excuse me, but I was about to take that room." In front of me, stood a pretty young woman, clad in a red and purple silk and brocade _yukata_, with a black obi supporting her slim curvaceous waist, encrusted with small red rubies and black pearls. I could tell from the first glance that she was very rich and totally shallow and spoiled.

My eyes trailed from the sandalwood painted golden, with orange flowers on the straps and high heel, to her figure and I had to admit that her dark, rich amethyst eyes, framed by long curled eyelashes, mild tanned delicate skin and a heart shaped full mouth, made her a very attractive lady.

And the long light coffee hair, tied in a neat low ponytail, brushing past her small back made her look royal and fine. It was her attitude the one that was making her absolutely repulsive.

She didn't even bother to look at me when she spoke in such a superior way that made me feel a cockroach under her expensive shoe. "I am afraid you will have to look for another one." Why? Was Miss Popularity in there owning those places or was she plain cretin on default?

"I am afraid I was the first here. That room is mine. Hand me the keys, please." There was a tiny whisper at the back of my mind which sounded painfully like my intuition, which was shouting at me to not be rude to the stranger, so I kept my tone as polite as I could. Inside, I was envisioning myself pulling out all her hair.

It was then when she moved her bored eyes from what looked like her servant or counselor, to scrutinize me once, scoffing, as if she has seen something displeasing. "How rude for such a commoner."

And she slipped past me, holding her long yukata to prevent from stepping on it, gracefully advancing to the stairs, leaving me mouth agape and...fuming.

"I-I am sorry for this, Miss, I would have never imagined that Miss Aya-"

I didn't even need to stay and listen to the landlord's puerile pathetic excuse. But I wasn't about to let it pass either. Kakashi-sensei told me not to attract unwanted attention. And that was precisely why I throw a pile of _ryo_ on the counter, enough to cover for the damage I was about to make. "Save it! I hope that bitch is going to enjoy herself...in ruins."

Then I advanced to the closer wall, infused a minimum dosage of chakra and punched the solid surface, making it crumble, along with half of the ceiling, enough to put large crack into it, right under the room in discus. I left there in glory, having that chick's screams playing on the background. Ah, soft music.

That situation was getting ridiculous and I started to get very tired and very hungry. After fifteen more minutes during which I made sure there was no damn free room in that village, I decided to hit a bar, take a short break, eat something, because food was something this place sure didn't lack, and carry on my journey.

So what if I arrived earlier to Amegakure? It was not like they were going to throw me outside.

But just as I was about to pass a random house, the door suddenly burst out open, almost hitting my nose if it wasn't for my sharp ninja reflexes and a middle aged man, clad in a lab coat, with a stethoscope hanging around his neck marched outside, followed by a hysteric woman.

"Please doctor, there has to be something you can do! Tamao-_chan_ will die if you don't help!"

"I have already told you Tamaki-_san_, I don't know what is wrong with your daughter. I wish there was something I could do, but you can only pray for a miracle to happen."

The fact that a medic like me was willing to give up on finding a cure and also placed the burden in the hands of fate, was the thing that made me stop dead in my tracks and not proceed further.

And the said woman's imploring desperate tears have knocked on my kind heart's door, making me approach her. "Excuse me." I have successfully caught her attention, which was all on the retracting form of the doctor. "It wasn't in my intention to eavesdrop, but I herd there is a suffering person in this house."

She eyed me in confusion for a moment, then her burnings salty watered eyes filled with a longing hope. "Y-Yes. My daughter...there is something wrong with her. Last night, she got a high fever and was coughing uncontrollably.

Then she started to spite blood and I have called the doctor. He gave her herbs, but it didn't help. Now she is in pain and..." I placed my hands down her trembling shoulders, giving her a ghost of a smile. My new resolve was to help her daughter. It was my duty as a medic after all. And she was a human being as me. "...they don't know what is wrong with her-"

"Will you take me to your daughter, Aunty?"

"But what can you-" I shook my head once, stopping the visibly incredulous woman to doubt me. Of course I was a stranger, but she had to believe me and have faith in her daughter as well. Maybe there was a reason why I couldn't find shelter anywhere.

"It's all right. I am a medic."

"Are you?" She almost couldn't believe her luck, then with a newfound beam flickering into her mocha eyes, she took my hands and lead me inside her home, through the mild lighted hall, until we have reached her daughter's chamber.

"Here. Please come. Tamao-chan is inside. I warn you she is very sick." She shut the translucent bamboo shoji door and we both approached the bad. I furrowed my eyebrows, placing down my bag, taking my medical kit.

The first striking thing to the sick young lady was the unusual pallor of her face. Her once healthy skin was almost translucent as I was looking through a window.

She was covered with a thin bed sheet and I immediately found out the reason why. She was sweating madly like she has been running to the marathon and because of the high fever, she had troubles in regulating her unruly harsh breaths and contain her trembling limbs.

"Since when have her lips turned blue?"

"Yesterday night I think. Why?"

I wasted no more time, kneeling beside the girl and, focusing the necessary amount of chakra, I let it flood my chakra vessels, to my fingertips, placing my opened glowing with the familiar green mint glow palms upon her chest, descending down to her liver and coming back to her lungs, performing a quick scan of her internal organs and vital signs.

"I think Tamao-_chan_ has been poisoned. The signs are all indicating the common symptoms of her body fighting to metabolize whatever substance she has ingested."

"Dear Lord, but who could have poisoned my daughter? Who would want to harm her? She doesn't have friends and we barely talk to other people."

Was there a reason why they didn't? Although there was not my place to ask, I decided to let it pass for the moment, focusing my chakra further, increasing the intensity of it, trying to determine what type of poison was flowing through her system. She was in critical condition and I could say that her heart rate was alarmingly high, and it was pumping so hard, as if the weakened thumping organ wanted to explode.

She could have had a heart attack any minute and the toxicity of her liver was just as bad. "It doesn't necessary imply that someone wants to kill her. She could have drunk from a poisoned fountain or accidentally eat poisonous mushrooms or wild fruits."

"I don't think she did. Tamao-chan doesn't venture that far. She stays mostly home, helping me with the chores, or goes working on the rice fields."

"Maybe she got something from there." Maybe I should go and check those fields since there might be a potential danger for other workers as well, but for the moment, I decided to focus on the girl. Something was fishy there, I couldn't help but frown.

I was already performing a basic detoxification, but her body was not responding. Her eyes flew open suddenly, and she started to cough uncontrollably, crying out in pain. I had to place a palm down her chest, to force her down.

"_Itai_! Oka-_chan_, it my eyes...they burn!"

"Tamao-_chan_!" Her mother joined me, holding her daughter's hands, while I immediately instructed her to bring me four bowls with cold water. I would probably need to perform the same point extraction as I did to save Kankuro-san, when he has been poisoned by Sasori.

"What happens? Why is she not feeling better?" Her mother asked me, her voice dripping with panic. I would have liked to know, but I didn't. Then my eyes widened in realization. I prevented her from bringing me the suddenly unnecessary things, by gripping her wrist.

"Wait a moment, please. Something is wrong." Having said that, I stopped my healing technique for the moment, focusing my attention to her burning forehead. I knew I was rapidly depleting myself of chakra and I wouldn't have liked to make use of the Byakugou Regeneration technique, but if the situation would have asked for it...

I didn't want to try on _that _jutsu, but I had no choice. Tamao-chan had a poison that was spreading rapidly to all her vital organs and what was truly frightening, was that it attacked her immune system, destroying it. She only had few hours at most.

"What are you going to do, Miss?"

"Sakura. Please call me Sakura." I inhaled deeply once, trying to summon the still latent potential hidden in the origins of my chakra system and the moment I decided I have managed to focus a part of it into my index fingers, I placed my palms on her throbbing temples, focusing to get my chakra network stabilized the best I could.

The truth was, after battling Kaguya and having slipped past her four dimensions, a new power started to root deep inside me and that was the ability to access and unlock someone else's memories, past reprimanded emotions or negated flashbacks and find out what happened to him or her.

And that was what I was trying to do with Tamao-chan as well. There was no point in taking second guesses when her life was on the line. I was still testing it, but I could say that my new power was more than simple chakra manipulation, though I could describe the jutsu as being somewhere in between Yamanaka's Mind Reading Jutsu and the Hyuga's insight.

The tremendous difference was the way I was basically living inside the dream, feeling, paining and experiencing all as if I was the protagonist. All of that with a simple touch.

The moment I entered her conscience, I felt engulfed in a haze and my eyes were, as she declared, burning. I immediately realized the reason why the moment I felt something cold and sharp constricting my wrists, preventing me to move my arms.

"Chains?" the familiar low deep sound of cold metal clinging assured me I was tied up by some hard surface, lying on my back and there was a strong blue-ish light, blazing on my face, blinding my vision, hence the dry eyes.

I blinked several times, moving my head on my left and right side, seeing I was spread on an operating table, in a windowless room that looked like a prison's cell, surrounded by many unfamiliar machines, computers, foaming purple and crimson substances and vials and the pungent smell of disinfectant and chlorine. "What is this place?"

Then I realized they were all Tamao-_chan' s_ memories and not only she seemed to be held captive somewhere, but she was also naked! Then she/me started to trash and cry for help, to no avail. There was no echo inside and I realized I was somewhere underground. A secret lab? I didn't know why, but my thoughts fugitively went to Orochimaru. I knew he was traveling with Tsunade-_shishou_, but it was just his kind of place. The place where he was conducting human experiments.

Things were looking bad for Tamao-chan. I bit my lower lip, feeling my chakra drop alarmingly fast down, but I had to see what happened. A door I failed to notice opened with a thud and there were two men entering the said room, arguing. I couldn't recognize the voices which gave me some sort of relief, but neither was Tamao-_chan_.

Their low tones were harsh, angry and repulsive. I could feel my skin crawl in fright. "What do you mean it was a failure? I thought you have managed to create the perfect formula." One of the strangers informed the other, while approaching my bed.

"Haven't you said it is going to be like the original one?"

I could hear one of them tapping something on the computer, but then I felt a short sting down my left hand as I suddenly started to get too lightheaded to move my head in the direction of the blinking monitor. Then I realized I have been sedated. "I wouldn't have expected her body to reject the cells. We need someone stronger and compatible."

"Someone like…"

Before I could hear the key phrase of their conversation, my mind had a turn off, though the weirdest thing was that I seem to have an out body experience, because despite being unconscious, my body was clearly shaking, then I was engulfed in a pain beyond description. I could clearly feel every cell in my body burn and sting like someone was trying to rip my fibers to shreds. It was excruciating.

"Sakura-_san_? What happens?" I felt a hand squeezing my shoulder, and it was then when I let my palms slide from her temples, to my sides, panting harshly, feeling completely exhausted. "Are you all right?"

I was chakra exhausted and mentally messed up. "Kind of..." I inhaled deeply a few times to calm my racing heart down, then I took a shot from my medical kit, finding it to be the best option.

Whatever Tamao-_chan_ has gone through, was disgusting and revolting. It was crystal clear that she has been used as human experiment by those strangers. "She has been kidnapped. Has Tamao-_chan_ been gone from home for a longer period of time?"

Her mother seemed panicked and clueless. "She has been working for five weeks at a nearby farm. But I didn't like the idea of her being so far from home so I advised Tamao-_chan_ to return home and take a job here. She has been working at the rice fields ever since."

"I see." I quickly finished injecting a special drug that Tsunade-_shishou_ I developed, along with Kabuto, which had the power to stimulate the immune system and increase the resistance to potential harmful substances. It was the best I could do, apart from healing her damaged organs.

The shot was going to help her liver eliminate the toxicity of her body. At least I have managed to decrease the fever and she started to gain back the color in her rosy cheeks. "Tamaki-_san_, I think Tamao-_chan_ has been kidnapped and used as human experiment. And I have a feeling that they were shinobi."

"W-What?! But how can it be true?! We are civilians! No member of our family is a shinobi!"

I stood up, feeling my vision double and the head spin like a hurricane. I needed sleep and fast. There was no way I could have made it to Amegakure and introduce myself to Hanazawa and his daughter in that condition.

"They are probably missing nins who target civilians, because they pose no treat for them. It is not the first case. I did everything I could to help her." I also took a small vial with her blood to test it later, but she didn't need to find out. It would only scare her more. "If she makes it through this night, she will survive."

I didn't want to lie to the kind woman, because I was too tired and I have seen too many to give the people false hopes. She took both my hands, bowing down several times, crying and thanking me. "How can I ever repay you, Sakura-san?"

"No need for such things. I made an oath I will keep, when I become an _iryo_-ninja. I will never turn my back on a suffering patient."

"Iryo-ninja? You mean...you are a kunoichi?"

I thought my ninja pouch and my uncommon battle oriented attire was a major giveaway. Or at least my Leaf headband. "I am Sakura Haruno and I came from the Village Hidden in the Leaf. I am on my way to Amegakure."

"Oh?" I wonder why her pupils have dilated and turned the shape of stars, as if it was Naruto in front of a Ramen Happy Hour, when she heard about my place of birth.

"I am sorry to ask you this, but I have been trying to find an available room the whole day, since everything is full because of the festival and-" Before I had the chance to finish my lame attempt to persuade her to offer me shelter, she more than agreed to help me.

"Don't say anymore words. Of course you are more than welcome to stay here, for as long as you need. I have some onigiri and soup if you would like. It is not much, but I will like you to have some dinner."

I could have eaten the Juubi`s legs if she would have served it to me. I was beyond hungry. "Thank you. Yes. I would love to."

She nodded once, not questioning my choice of finding a more comfortable position near the inviting fireplace, understanding that I would like to stay close to Tamao-_chan_, in case her condition worsened. "I will be right back."

* * *

***Normal POV***

* * *

Unbeknownst to the rosy haired kunoichi, two pairs of gleaming eyes were following her every move, concealing their identities behind their long black cloaks, blending into the crowd.

"Is she the one?"

"The pink hair and the headband match. She is the current Hokage`s apprentice."

"Should we eliminate her now, or should we carry on with our mission?"

"No. We stick to the plan. We must wait for the best time to get rid of Haruno Sakura and the moment Konoha finds out about their ambassador being assassinated by Rain shinobi, while carrying on a political mission, which was meant for peace and collaboration, a conflict is going to be unavoidable between Amegakure and the Hidden Leaf Village. And once both the parties send their respective shinobi to battle, it is going to drag the other nations as well, and a war is bound to happen."

"It would be more difficult when she gets to Amegakure. She is going to be close to Ayano-_hime_ sama as well. And that means under _his _keen eye."

"No need to worry, Boss has a plan. In fact, that is going to only play in our favor."

"Yes? How come?"

"If someone is to fins out that Haruno Sakura, the bridge to friendship between Amegakure and The Hidden Leaf, has been killed by the same shinobi they were suppose to trust..." The older man leaned in, whispering towards his partner, making sure that no one was to overhear their conversation. "...they are going to blame it on the Leader."

"But...Doesn't this mean that Boss is going to be the one to be held responsible?"

"Not for much. I have said Leader, Nishino. Think about it. The moment we make Sakura Haruno have a tragically end, the future Leader of this country..."

When the information sunk in, two wicked smiles cheered at the flawless plan to manipulate the course of events, and take over the soon to be history Shinobi Alliance. "...will already be married to Princess Ayano-sama."

"Exactly, my friend. Uchiha Sasuke is going to be the one to blame for betraying the Leaf Village. Again."

"Should we report back to the Boss and announce him that she is close to the Village, so she will probably be earlier?"

"Do that. Use your Summoning for this. We don't want anyone to find out about this message." Quickly, the auburn haired middle aged nin performed the necessary seals for his Kuchiyose no jutsu, summoning a lizard, no bigger than Katsuyu's smaller parts, placing a scroll inside its mouth, with a encoded message. "Now go and report to my Lord."

* * *

***Sakura`s POV***

* * *

"How is Lord Hanazawa?" I found myself asking Tamaki-_san_, while enjoying our dinner together. Tamao-san's heart rate was not irregular anymore and her fever was almost normal, so we allowed ourselves to focus on something else than her appalled weakened figure.

I saw her giving a bit of thinking, then she spoke her honest feelings, which didn't surprise me, considering the previous rulers. "Hanazawa-_sama_ has stopped the grudge between the villages of this land. He offered us protection, help and financial support. Remember the fields of rice I have been talking about?"

I nodded once, implanting every bit of information inside my head. I had to have a general image of the man I am supposed to cooperate with, from a civilian's point of view. I would have liked a shinobi`s one, since we were most likely to be unbiased, but it would suffice to feed my curiosity. "The ones Tamao-chan works at?"

"Yes. It was his fields, which he donated to us, in order to stimulate our economy. Then we can go and trade our goods in the Rain Village and he only imposes us a quarter of the normal price." For a commoner, that woman was very eloquent and quite precise, which stimulated me to try and validate my suspicions.

"Not a long time ago, Amegakure used to be very secretive and closed to the outsiders. One would need special permission to enter it." My thoughts flew to Jiraiya-_sensei_ and his unmatched infiltration and espionage techniques.

Pein had eyes everywhere and Hanzo of the Salamander was not better. But it was understandable, considering the amount of mistrust and conspiracy going on in a nation, which was constantly caught into wars. No one trusted anyone then, so I take it Hanazawa is confident enough to let himself be so exposed?

Or he was simply that adored by everyone? Or powerful and feared, my shinobi intuition echoed through my mind.

"That was before Hanzo-sama has been killed. He would allow no one to enter without his consent, but Lord Hanazawa-sama wants to prove that we can trust one another enough to feel secure to enter the Hidden Rain Village or any other village. This is why he opened up to the other villages."

I started to realize then what Sasuke-kun`s role truly was. Like it was possible for all the once sworn enemies of the two Villages to come to an agreement, just because a rich Lord had a revelation that he should be a hero. Truly not among the nest of all the Hidden Rain missing-nins.

"How does he manages to keep everything under control? Surely there must be tensions and crushes within the missing nins, opposing clans and even elders. After all, he is building this country from the foundations."

"Everyone understands his good will and is tired of war. He offered a shelter and his protection to everyone who is not opposing him." She started to avoid my question and that was understandable. I don't blame her for not knowing, for this is a secret task Kakashi-sensei has entitled me to find out. So, what about the ones who were opposing him?

"What about Sasuke Uchiha?" There was where the source of my curiosity-and pain-lied. And her illuminated figure made me wonder what his purpose there truly was. "He is this nation's new savior and hope! Since Uchiha-sama has come, there has rarely been any crime or robbery. We can now walk freely."

"Then what about Tamao-san? Where was he when she was kidnapped?" So that was Sasuke-_kun's_ idea, when he requested to be allowed to start his spiritual journey of redemption? Becoming a saint? I just can't imagine a Susano'o with a halo atop his head.

But judging my Tamao-_chan's_ condition, it seemed that either there were certain mysteries that escaped _Rinnegan's_ vigilance, or he conveniently let it pass, which was frightening and outrageous. Last time I checked, Sasuke-kun was _not _interested in kidnapping young ladies and drug them.

But then again, last time we have seen each other, he was not about to become Amegakure`s Leader or get married either. Tamaki-san had no reply, simply because she has sensed and agreed with my suspicion. She chose to peek at her daughter, who seemed to have started to come into her senses.

"O-Oka-chan?" Her voice was hoarse and her tone no louder than Hinata's. We were both beside her in a minute. Her mother was doing her job, as crying, smiling and brushing her fallen chocolate locks away of her face, while I was checking on her body.

Not surprisingly, the drug was working and for the first time in the past week, I felt happiness and fulfillment. I have been just in time to save a life and I was suddenly remembered by the satisfaction that being an iryo-ninja has always given me.

"Tamao-_chan_ is going to be fine." I announced her mother. The woman nodded energetically, shifting her thanking orbs from her cured daughter to me. "She needs rest and food, to gain back her strength. I am giving her some vitamins."

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I am forever in debt."

"Don't even mention it." I stretched my hands above my head, yawning and rubbing my reddened stingy tired eyes, feeling dizzy. I have been drained of chakra and extremely exhausted from the journey. "I am going to sleep now, Tamaki-_san_. If it is ok with you."

"Of course, you must be exhausted. Where are my manners? Please come. I will show you your room." I followed Tamaki-_san_ towards the only bedroom of her home and, although I insisted that I don't want to be a bother, she didn't even want to hear anything about me sleeping on the floor and nor I was in my best of shapes to argue, so the moment I hit the pillow, sweet sleep has been cast on my heavy eyelids.

And for the first time in a while, I had a dreamless slumber, which was good for me. Because in each of my damned dreams, Sasuke-_kun_ was present. And so was my past, still haunting me.

Next day, I have woken up with the first rays of light and I was surprised to see Tamaki-_san _so early in the morning, preparing breakfast, but I was glad she did, because my stomach craved for warm eggs and cheese.

True to my word, I gave her daughter vitamins to help her immune system eliminate every trace of harmful toxins and something to protect her liver, and, after a quick basic healing, which left Tamao-_chan_ with a cute healthy bud rose in bloom hue in her cheeks, I paid my farewell to her and her mother, resuming my journey to Amegakure.

I have never been there before, but the description of the tall solitary looking buildings, narrow dark alleys, all naturally secured by the vast bottomless sea, has been accurate. The only factor that didn't match was the absence of its symbol-the _rain_-and looking in high spirits rushed inhabitants.

I have managed to get pass the once strict security with a basic check of my ID and a polite 'welcome', which has been the opposite of how Kakashi-sensei has been permitted to enter, during the Chunin exams, which was indeed, a major step towards the dream of the Hidden Rain Village opening its gates to new possibilities.

When I told the shinobi on guard who I was, he immediately appointed a younger Chunin to lead me to Noriko's property and soon enough, I have found myself in front of a castle, with red and green bricks on the roof. Auburn and soft pink vines were embracing the high arcades and windows, shining in all its splendor.

Inside, its sumptuous grandeur presented itself even richer, though I didn't have time to let my jade eyes wander in awe, because I didn't want to make a bad impression, by acting so unprofessional and unethical.

The Rain fellow _nin_ has accompanied me to a large room, entirely made as an interesting combination of black marble, crystal mirrors and silver warm chandeliers, where I have been left alone for about two seconds, before I was introduced to the famous owner.

"Welcome Haruno Sakura. I see you earlier." A commending, but amused voice greeted me the moment I stepped inside a spacious room, which was probably the guests room and I immediately figured out it belonged to the one who requested the mission.

Inwardly, I wouldn't have expected to be meeting him so soon, since everyone knew how much conspiracy and secrecy were concealing Hanzo or Pein's identities. But then again, this man has made his point clear.

I bowed my head respectfully, but not too low, since I was of no rank below this man and I also didn't want to put Konoha on a servile position. "Noriko-_sama_. I am here by the words of the Rokudaime Hokage-_sama_ and I am ready to start my mission."

While trying to be respectful, keeping my pose straight and my resolve confident, I took my time to try and figure this man out, and his striking pose, firm handshake and practiced smile were all traits to be taken into account.

But most of all, what appealed to my intuition were his scrutinizing intelligent amber orbs, which were studying the messenger of peace with the same vigilance as my own. So far, a proud allure for an aspiring leader.

I immediately wondered if his ray of light has inherited such a mesmerizing, but dominant features. "I would like to meet Princess Ayano-_sama _if possible." Maybe Sasuke-_kun`s_ choice of a betrothed has not entirely be on a whim.

His answer on the other hand, has been a bit evasive and suspicious, since I was supposed to arrive today. "I am afraid my daughter is not in the Village for the moment. She is representing her family, by taking part to an important Ceremony, in a close smaller village. She is bound to be back by the end of this day."

I immediately put two and two together, the wheels is my brain spinning like windmills on a stormy days. Festival?

Could it be the same village I have just passed? I surely wouldn't have missed such a prominent figure among the visitors and locals, considering the fact that I spent most of the day searching for a place to stay. "Oh? Then I would like to discuss the other part of my mission, with your consent, Noriko-_sama_."

I immediately took out the golden encrusted large scroll, with the familiar oak fretwork leaves adorning the ends, given to me by Kakashi-sensei, with the precise instruction to give it to the Feudal Lord, when I arrive to the Hidden Rain. "Of course. Please follow."

I followed Hanazawa Noriko out through the labyrinth large halls of his Palace, until we reached his office. He took a sit on his large office desk, while my eyes were all set on the young brown haired man, who was looking like a secretary sorting out files.

He reminded me of Shizune-_san_, albeit I doubt he was hiding bottles of sake under the desk like she did. "This is Koishi Terumi, my right hand and my military advisor. I trust him with my life."

"Sakura-san. It is a pleasure."

"How are you, Terumi-_san_?" There was just something about the two men in front of me that was making the tiny hair behind my ears stand up in alertness. Maybe it was my undying paranoia as a shinobi getting accustomed to always be on guard, but there was something in the way Hanazawa was studying the scroll which I didn't like.

Maybe someone like Shikamaru would have been better with this kind of mission. Tough I do realize that helping Suna to establish another ninja academy, copying our model and staying glued to Temari-_san_, was ten times more fascinating than guarding Ayano-_hime_.

"I see the Hokage is willing to cooperate. Very well. I should send a reply and pay my respect and my gratitude to the Hidden Leaf Village. I trust we are going to have a good collaboration."

"Hai, Hanazawa-_sama_! I will send a message back to Konoha-"

"Ah, no need. Just leave it to our Message Unit. Why don't you follow Terumi here meanwhile?

He will show you your room. Then, when my precious daughter, Ayano-_chan_ arrives, one of the maids is going to announce her presence to you. Take a walk. Get used to Amegakure." And if his next statement hasn't thrown me off, then sure as Hell the uncommon gleam into his irises did the job. "And watch it shine."

Then, out of nowhere, a weird looking lizard has appeared with a sudden puff on his desk and I swear that Kuchiyose no Jutsu looked like a smaller version of one of Nagato's Summoning Techniques.

So my uneasiness has all been grounded, and for that, I decided to fight my urge to press Hanazawa's buttons further, taking his advice literary. "Thank you for your hospitality, Hanazawa-_sama_. I will then take my leave."

I bowed once, and then followed the leader of Hanazawa's army, back into the halls, heading to the other aide of the huge Palace, into an additional wing, which I realized, was designed especially for guests.

And what guests he must have had. First, there were security cameras on each corner and secondly, all the windows had bars. I elevated an eyebrow at that. "Are you also a shinobi?" I asked Terumi out of blue, indirectly pointing out at Hanazawa's ability to mold chakra.

We arrived in front of one of the doors, which looked the same, as if someone has planed for us to mess the rooms up, pressing down the knob and I followed him. "Amegakure is still a fragile nation. The previous leaders have crated a rift inside the village. Hanazawa-sama is getting everyone united and for that, he needs power."

I had to admit the room I have been given was worth a Konoha's special ambassador's prestige. There were fine crystal chandeliers hanging on the tall ceiling. Fine brocade and expensive chiffon window curtains were framing the tall openings, in an interesting mixture between traditional and modern.

I also couldn't help but notice the golden embroidery of the bed sheets, or the pastel pink and electric blue porcelain teapot set, neatly placed on the coffee table. And I was also tempted to take a detour and not step on the fluffy rug, which I recognized to be imported from Iwagakure, because it was made from camelhair. Hanazawa was not joking when it came to display his taste for fine luxury.

"And is this why he allied himself with Uchiha Sasuke?" I couldn't help myself from asking, since it practically burned the tip of my tongue. I felt this Terumi's shoulders stiffen, but he quickly concealed his consternation, with a ninja's subtlety and mastery of emotions. He would make a worth opponent, I could tell by the skill of his chakra conceal.

"Uchiha-_sama_ is the one who gave us all hope. He is willing to help us built this nation from ashes. Hanazawa-_sama_ is very grateful."

And I know exactly how grateful. So Sasuke-_kun`s_ scandalous marriage was all part of a well planned strategically and political marriage. I would have never guessed that an Uchiha would be succumbing to something so boring and predictable, but then again, Sasuke-_kun_ was not your regular Uchiha either.

Not to forget that his brother has put his own wellbeing and free will at Konoha`s disposal once, so self sacrifice in the benefit of the others, was also an Uchiha trait. Maybe the brothers have never been that different after all.

And the way everyone was talking about him, was painfully reminiscent to what the former Akatsuki tried to do. "How...generous of him." What was Sasuke-kun thinking about? Was he trying to become the next Yahiko or Nagato? Was he stupid? Because both have failed in their attempts to bring peace. What was his purpose when he associated himself with such people?

"We own him too much." I would have laughed in his face, if his serious tone wouldn't have been so disgustingly stern and passionate. "I will take my leave now, Sakura-_san_. If you need anything, I will be at your disposal."

"Nothing he does..." I decided to end our conversation in the same cryptically and poetical but meaningful way, turning my head back to face him, lifting my chin a bit, to emphasize my warning. I too could play that game. "...is too much for a man like Uchiha Sasuke."

I knew all too well, for he has always craved for absolute. Like a blue bird heading for the crystal equally azure sky: the only thing that made the small creature stand out, was the flicker of its wings and its flight.

He bowed once to me and I swear I saw him smirking, but since my eyes were dry and tired, I thought it has been my imagination. The moment I was left alone, I quickly formed a basic simple protection seal I have learned from Tsunade-_shishou _and placed it above the door. Like Hell would I trust anyone who passes these doors while I am not there.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Then I pressed my canine down the soft skin of my thumb, until the tip of my tongue caught the familiar salty taste of copper, summoning Katsuyu-_san_.

"Sakura-_chan_! It's been a long time since you have last called. Are you ok?"

"Katsuyu-_san_, I need you to deliver a message to Kakashi-_sensei_. And Tsunade-_shishou_ as well." I took out the vial containing Tamao-_chan's_ blood, hiding it into a scroll, handing it to Lady Katsuyu.

I couldn't risk and study it in here because it would have attracted unnecessary attention. "Tell shishou to take a look at it and study the poison. Then I want the results. Let her know it is important."

"Of course. I will use the Reverse Summoning when I get the results. Take care, Sakura dear."

"Arigatou, Katsuyu-_san_." I followed Katsuyu's clone vanishing with a small puff, then I have decided to first unpack my few clothes and toiletries, then maybe take advantage of Princess Ayano's absence to go wander around the castle and the village and get familiar with the surroundings, like Shikamaru would do. Better have a clear map on my head, when time will ask for it.

I rolled my eyes at the much too shiny kimono Ino has forced me to buy, scoffing at the ridicule of the low cut and long sleeves and the combination between velvet and lace was even more of a shock. Better wear my Jonin vest or medical apron, than something only a landlord of a brother would wear.

Then, as I have arranged my shampoo and toothbrush, I have came upon Ino's questionable gift and suddenly panic started to take control of my hands, the moment I opened up the pink polka dotted bag.

Nothing so mischievous coming from my blonde best friend was good news and she always managed to lead us into all kind of troubles. That kind which had lasciviousness into the mixture.

And the moment I peeked inside, I quickly shut it back, while my disbelieving eyes shut in fury. Then I start to ramble, turning my back on the door, with the sole intent of hiding it back into my luggage. "Oh, I am going to strangle someone..." There, in between my index fingers, stood proudly a see through black and red thong, which was like a broken fishermen's net, after fighting a shark or another similar sea monster, loosing badly. And-the nerve of the outrageous article-it came with a matching bra.

With all the plotting I was mentally doing inside my mind, with my equally demented and hungry for revenge inner, I gave up on my shinobi alertness and failed to notice the door opening or the presence of another being into the room.

Or maybe the approaching roguish shadow, which shockingly managed to slip past my Barrier Jutsu like it was thin air, undetected, has meant to go undetected.

"I take it that this chamber is not of your liking?" It came to brush along my spine like a warm salty marine breeze, cooling my burning skin down, in a hot day, and I successfully shut down my senses, focusing all to the musical contralto familiar notes, freezing my breath inside my lungs.

I stopped working, moving, blinking, breathing, existing and I whipped my head in the direction of source of all my problems, successfully forgetting what was I supposed to do, besides being hit by a striking bolt of emotions, colors, rainbows and bitterness disgust over my weak self, as I felt like a solitary frozen meteor bursting in flames, entering the Earth's atmosphere, threatening to crush down and explode into fireworks.

I parted my lips, attempting to say something which would validate my resolve to step over my dead childish fantasies' rotten bodies, but nothing smart seemed to cross my mind. And so, I have realized that there was still more to be said to our story, than I would have wanted to believe.

Because there, in front of my disbelieving eyes, stood someone who was not the man who left me lifeless and waiting two years ago, hanging on the mirage of his returning gorgeous presence and his illusionary promise.

"S-Sasuke..._kun_?"

* * *

**AN: So here goes my second chapter of this story, which I truly hope was worth reading. Thank you everyone for finding time to read and review my story. I appreciate all the feedback and the welcomed suggestions. I will take into account what you guys have told me, thank you for advice. Shorter sentences? I am struggling on that one:D Please have patience with me. You guys are the best!**


	3. Stranger of my heart

**A/N: First, I am very sorry if this has created, or creates confusion, but please do tell me if it does, because I am going to change the description of the story and add Hinata instead, or any other important character. I do not intend to make this story a SakuGaara one, because I do not ship this pair...at all. I am a hardcore SasuSaku and eventually, my endings would not be...in an let`s say...an unexpected one. Sure, I will not have Sakura end up with Sasuke easily and yes, I can promise a lot of drama and teary situations, as well as a great contribution of Gaara and a possible developing romance, but in the end, I don`t plan on having Sakura be with any other man, beside Sasuke. **

**So I am once again apologizing for the ones who read this hoping I will pair Sakura with Gaara, because I honestly, didn`t want to fool you guys or confuse you. **

**Then, I want to thank you all for the feedback, I was not expecting anyone to follow this, since it is my first Narutoverse story and I don`t trust my abilities to properly portray the world of shinobi. I am more into AU stories, because I find it difficult for me to take a dip into the vast ocean of details that Naruto has managed to bring up. I am grateful for each of you who read this and I want to give a million of hugs to the ones who reviewed and left me smiling the all day. **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter and if there is something you have found disappointing, please do let me know. The last thing I wish for is to offend and let my readers down. **

**/**

**/**

**/**

* * *

***Sakura`s POV***

* * *

I have been a shinobi my whole life and consequently, I have came across many sorts of people, each with their own personal traits, different personalities and an unique story.

As a doctor, I have also been trained in human psychology and the understanding of behavior, needs and social impact on one's inner development. But never in my life have I been that stunned upon seeing someone I once knew, changing that much and the worst part of it, was that my petrified rooted in place self, did nothing to conceal her astonishment.

My lips parted, yet I was unable to say anything fluent or coherent, because the only certainty I had in the moment regarding the stranger in front of me, was his name barely echoing through the silence of the room, as a broken whisper of a long lost fading memory.

That red velvet voice, which once made my heart roll in delight and sent me reeling into beatitude, was just a figment of a distant figment that I have locked somewhere in the treasure box of a past delusional self. But I was not that girl anymore, even if the entrapping nocturnal fantasy has turned back to caress my heart like it once did.

But there I found his black sapphire orbs, gleaming like the finest polished diamond, still fascinating me with the perfection in beauty and mystery, and he was entrapping me with a lunar serene gaze, like he was admiring an iconic portrait of a Gioconda, emerged from the finest brush of a famous painter.

Never in my life have I seen Sasuke nurturing such intense emotions, besides hate, bitterness and lust for revenge, and he was projecting it all the outside, radiating an unusual fascinating warm light, like the velvet April sunset caressing the majestic cranes in their flight.

And I couldn't hold my stare long enough to follow his onyx irises' path and stare into his heart, because my traitorous own eyes started their journey on each plane of his eternal epitome of Caesar's masculine splendor body, as the very embodiment of a Roman statue.

The exquisite expensive Chinese silk of his haori, in the color of the deep serene blue ocean, was deliciously framing his broad lean shoulders, and the collar of the fine linen juban was embracing his chiseled marble chest, tantalizing my view of his sublime body and the rippling muscles of his arms and abdomen.

Shining golden embroidery was decorating its collar and the hem of his kimono, giving his clothes a regal aura and the amazing moons and flowers details, sewed with silk and gold threads only added to the allure of nobility, which not surprisingly, he always had.

It was in his blood after all, flowing through his every cell and fiber, since Uchihas were high class by default. No matter how ruthless, savage or thirsty for power they were, the clan has never lost the elegance.

What was unseen for a traditional attire, has fit his style like a glove, since Sasuke decided to wear black leather pants, which was so different from the usual cotton hakama pants, but definitely not an unwelcomed change.

Not only the rougher and tighter material, which, judging by the supple of the texture and the rich color, was deer, was making him look even taller and more imposing, but it provided a sinful view of his sculpted strong thighs and the slim gazelle long calves and, in addition to the navy kimono, which was brushing past his slender waist, was a maddening combination.

I could have honestly admitted that I openly stared at the oozing display of power and overwhelming presence and I couldn't help but declare that he has never been more handsome.

It was not just the astonishing physical beauty, because he never stopped surprising me with his looks, but his arrogant yet natural overwhelming confidence, domination, solemnity and serene attitude. The combination between the physical appearance and inner balance of his yin and yang spirit, was perfection of colors and feelings by definition.

There was no atom of will intent, no bud of blooming malevolence, deceiving or untamed wild burning hate and no odor of dissimulation, rejection or negation of stolen happiness dancing on his calm smooth temples and forehead.

Only peace of mind and an illuminated figure could have been observed on his figure and it was an iconic picture of Sasuke that I would want to engrave into my mind and rip the former one to replace it.

Whoever was the stranger looking at me like he was meeting with a figment of his imagination, not talking and not disrupting the flow of a heart whelming and enrapturing meeting, was not Sasuke who once asked me what business did I have with him, by coming to stand before me, like he did back then, after taking his revenge on Danzo.

In the past two years since he has turned his back on us and left, for the millionth time, without looking back, Sasuke has fully turned into a grown up man. His face lost the cute child contours, instead, the angles and parallel sharp lines of his face have completely matured and his lips and nose reached the perfection and precision of smoothness and grace, in a similar way to his ancestor.

His luscious ebony hair was slightly longer and partly concealing his left eye, but it didn't lose the rich and velvet soft texture, only the color was smoldering black, like a dark swan's feathers and the spikes were almost entirely gone, save for the slightly curled ends brushing his long neck. If I wouldn't have known better, I would say he was like a junior Madara, but nonetheless, very seductive. Not having the short spiky hairstyle and electric blue hints on his bangs, gave him a very mature and manly aura.

His once angled cheekbones stood high, proud and more regal looking than ever and of course his eyes, which always served as an open expressive path towards his heart. They were bigger, more expressive and powerful than words about echoes of infinity could comprise.

His onyx irises and the long curled rich eyelashes, decorating the almond shaped orbs, were like lace on black pearls and it only enhanced the unusual flicker igniting denied emotions which he chose to let it burst and shine, along with the musical, somehow amused lingering on me stare. Kami, how could someone look at me like that, without having me melting like hot caramel at his feet?

He was not gorgeous, and he was not just handsome. He was divine and I, even for a moment, for a blink that pales in comparison the an eternity that I was forever bound to spend without having him by my side, I longed to touch him and see if my hand would pass through a maze of thin fog, like I was trying to feel memories about my once love song, or it would meet the alabaster milk skin and the undying fire of his carved as a deity's body.

But then I realized how childish and futile my attempt to become a fighter for my own dreams would that make me become, so I mentally stopped the tiny traitorous electrical impulse to travel from my brain to my right hand and give up on my helpless, weak and humble attempt.

I knew nothing about that man, whose dream was to change the eternal grieving Village. He was a complete enigma, even if he stirred the darkest and most sensual seductive vivid desires, I knew zero traits to give me a pillar to reach what I knew about him.

And getting infatuated with a stranger was an absurd thing to do. So accordingly, the moment my logic has helped me understand that my childish crush has remained somewhere someday in time, only existing as a product of my imagination, it was easier to replace pain, frustration, sadness and weeping with curiosity, intuition and peace of mind.

They were all feelings I have never experienced in Sasuke`s vicinity, because his constant personality turns have always turned my heart into a watermill, spinning in circles, running on a mirage. I could see he was studying me just as intense, but he has preserved his keen subtlety, which didn't make me feel scrutinized and uncomfortable, like a lamella under microscope.

His velvet rich baritone voice, as versatile as a spring monsoon, was confident, taunting, playful, but incredibly alluring. If I hadn't known better than to trust appearances, I would say he was doing it on purpose to test my reactions. But then again, he has also been a chameleon when he was ready to kill a comrade with cold blood.

* * *

"Sakura." His low contralto tune, tingling my skin like smooth cashmere, send me back from the Moon, to my unresponsive body. I blinked several times to adjust my eyes to the dim light of the flickering candles, dragging a perfect impassive porcelain carnival mask over my face, going for another approach.

He would see a weak side of me that he could keep in a golden cage and use whenever he deems fit no more. Tears of tomorrow would keep me awake at night no more from here on out, Sasuke. So I placed my hands down my hips and fought the urge to bit my lower lip like the Hyuga heiress, lifting an eyebrow at the mouthwatering Uchiha in front of me. "Can I help you?"

I could see consternation washing down his forehead, but he brushed it off in an instant, expertly. Surprising him with a face of me he wouldn't have expected has brought me a satisfaction I have always silently craved for, when being in his presence. "Do I look that defenseless?" Nonetheless, he decided to throw the ball into my yard and reply in a similar smooth way, but that time, slipping a surprising answer into his speech. I would have expected the conceited bastard to smirk in that arrogant and superior Uchiha way, but no.

Instead, he beamed a subtle smile which I have never seen before playing on his amazingly silk looking thin lips, that normally, would have sent me into ecstasy, if not for me, mentally preparing myself to face whatever persona he would display. I decided to cut the evil from the root and not give him the pleasure of toying with my head again. The worst part was that he never needed Sharingan to do that to me. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He decided to play dumb, cocking his head on his right side, making the longer ebony strands fall on his temples and high cheeks. God help me, he was actually acting like he was...flirting?! I could picture my inner self preparing herself with pom-poms and paper to ask for autographs. He was so sexy, that it was almost surreal.

But I wasn't like that anymore. Ino once told me that ogling beautiful men or women was as normal as marveling at a beautiful sunset or a rare flower. But it didn't matter I would dream of marrying them as well. She was right. I was not envisioning myself into his arms anymore. In his new world...I was just a passerby. And that was precisely why I could reply him without feeling pain or remorse. "Like it matters."

He went silent for a moment, keeping his intense gaze on my figure, trying to pierce my very soul with his smoldering onyx eyes, contemplating whether he should just turn his back on me and go mind his business, or try another approach.

He did the last thing because apparently, that new Sasuke knew how to articulate more than two words. "Isn't this what you want?" Nonetheless, I wasn't actually expecting him to be so straightforward and I couldn't believe my ears that we were actually talking about...us?

Was that a _moment_? Did we ever have a moment? Because I wouldn't consider my pathetic declaration of love towards him, when he joined Orochimaru, as being a beginning or an ending. So I decided to come clean before him. Lying to Sasuke has never been an option, for he has always been a damn smart jerk who saw through everything and anyone.

The fact that he made unfortunate choices was by his own free will. "You never cared about what I wanted." I replied evenly, turning my back on him, throwing the panties I momentary forgot about back into my luggage, giving him the hint to go. I was not in the mood to face Sasuke. Not knowing how to approach him was tiring.

"There is more I could give you Sakura." I felt my spine roll in cold shivers when I realized that, without me realizing it, he came right behind me, like a growing shadow in the night and I could feel the hotness of his breath fanning over my exposed nape. I swear something has discharged an electric bolt through all my body, because my insides were trembling. Whether in fright or bliss, I wasn't sure, because I have never felt anything similar.

So I spun on my heel to face him, since hiding my face was not an option for a big grown up kunoichi, but his closeness has taken me by surprise. He has always been impossibly tall, but the difference between us has never been more intimidating. I had to arch up my neck to look into his eyes, while he didn't even descended his chin towards me. The only thing he had bowed down, were his charcoal penetrating eyes. "It could be, but I only need only one thing from you."

"And what would that be?"

"Freedom to forget you." Was he actually expecting to see me throwing myself into his arms, imploring him, for the millionth time, to never leave my side and accept me? As if! There was a limit to the amount of dejection and bitterness my heart could take and I was already having an overdose. I had enough trouble stocking chakra continuously for my Byakugou Seal, so consequently I didn't need to stock on Sasuke repudiation as well.

"I never claimed your own free will." No, of course not, since the only two things he ever honestly said to me where 'Thank you' and 'You are annoying'. "But go ahead and try."

I caught his wrist in mid air, when I felt his attempt to slip his index finger under my chin, like he could claim his right to touch me and I didn't hold back in putting a considerable amount of chakra into my grip, so as to make my point valid.

He never wanted me, so his touch was not distasteful. "This is my intention." Taking advantage of his lingering and suddenly getting cold stare on me, I brought my hand upon my neck and swiftly revealed the necklace he has given me before he left the village two years ago.

He blinked once, keeping his eyes on the gleaming expensive unique pendant, then his gaze returned on me. He understood the message. There was only once thing left for me to give to Sasuke and that was the very memory of him.

I was returning his empty promise and the memento of the person he most cherished back to the rightful owner. "That was a gift." He refused to take it back and that confused me.

I brought my eyebrows together, scowling at him. Why should I keep Mikoto's wedding gift so close to my heart, when it was not me the one to stay beside her son forever? Was he really that much of an inconsiderate bastard, or was it all his part of his sadistic pleasure to see me suffering? "You have nothing to offer that would interest me."

"It is yours now. You earned it." I wanted to tell him _'earned from where? Gambling?' _ but I bit it back in respect for his deceased mother's memory.

"Sasuke-"

Nonetheless, against my own free will, the thin skin of my exposed forearms has filled with cold shivers when he bowed his head to the same level of my face, then let the tip of his regal pointed nose fugitively brush my jaw line, gluing his moist lips to the shell of my ear, and when he dropped his already low contralto voice two octave lower, making it richer and huskier, whispering such forbidden words, I thought I have lost the balance of my senses for a moment. "This new you...intrigues me."

"Wha-"

"Come. I will show you the Village." Just as sudden, he broke the outrageous closeness between us, turning his back on me, bringing his arms together behind his back, straightening his pose.

I was one step behind pulling out a poisoned kunai and stab him in the spine for what he did. Let's see if Orochimaru`s immunity to poisons worked against my new improved version of Sasori's poison. I wanted so much to see him crawl in agony three days on a row. The bastard.

"I don't need a guide." What I needed, was for that day to end, a bowl of soup or anything that came my way to eat and him to evaporate from my sight.

"I am no guide. You are an official." I couldn't overlook his sudden change in attitude, because he was displaying a more impassive and neutral demeanor, similar to his previous past self, which gave me an anchor to hold on and not go crazy, probably sensing my evasive state.

* * *

And before I had a chance to retort, I have found myself following Sasuke out of my room and out of the castle, wandering through the crowded streets of Amegakure and it was similar to accompanying Lord Hokage in his procession.

Basically, all the eyes were on us and I felt a vein pop up my temple. In fact, they were all looking at Sasuke, because I only got some questioning lifted eyebrows and some hateful stares from the jealous fan girls.

I was constantly smirking at them just to piss them off further. Me and the local superstar. Sasuke should give up on his weird dream to rule that place and make a band with Killer Bee instead. I was sure he could rap just as fine.

Nonetheless, he brought me to the main points of interest, such as the local market, which was full of fishermen selling all kinds of fishes and fresh shells, fresh vegetables and fruits, and he told me they were imported from all over the country, so I couldn't help but remember Tamao-chan, when we passed the rice shelves.

True to its reputation, Hanazawa was a man who seemed to know how to stimulate the local economy and create a place for smaller vendors to sell their products, because the prices were much lower than in Konoha or Kirigakure.

I could see new neighborhoods rising in between the tall grey cold buildings and the houses were very modern in both painting and architecture. Seeing their complicated electrical system and the multitude of sewers networks, I couldn't help but wonder about how low I have always considered that place to be.

Nagato has definitely not been the best image that the Village could have had because, without bearing his trademark of brainwashed people and them living in suspicion the whole time, as well as always on guard shinobi, Amegakure was a beautiful modern city.

Somehow, I could imagine Sasuke leading a place like that. I took a moment to look at his profile as I saw the keen way his eyes were sharply observing all the finest details. I wondered if he was able to see everything that moved around there, using his Rinnegan like Nagato.

"Are you hungry?" He suddenly started, while we were passing a tempting looking onsen. I would have taken a bath if a certain Uchiha wouldn't have made me follow his ass around the whole day. But, he read my mind. Hunger was an understatement.

"A little."

"Hn."

Wordlessly, I let him take me to a local food court and I appreciated his choice. Not too formal to make me look like a fool in a classy place, but not a libidinous deprived bar to make ourselves look like the manwhore and his slut.

I didn't pay much attention to what I ordered, not feeling in the mood to busy myself with such things, taking whatever was first low-carb I have cast my eyes on the menu, and resumed in contemplating the surroundings.

I noticed Sasuke ordering green Japanese Sencha Jasmine tea for himself and he specifically instructed the drooling waiter to make it extra hot. I rolled my eyes at that, not even trying to conceal my reaction to the irony of it. Was he trying to melt his cobblestone heart or something?

Nonetheless, when my food came, I started to dig in, silently wondering whether I should dip straight into the matter that has been racking my brain for the past days, but I didn't know how to start.

Whatever I always said to Sasuke, I know it never reached him. And he seemed to have his eyes on me again, which was getting uncomfortable, as if he was expecting me to start rambling. Maybe I should stay mute for the rest of the da- "You want to ask me something. Ask." So much with my privacy. Was he able to read minds as well?

I didn't set myself any boundaries then, so I decided to satisfy my curiosity. Then I asked him. "What do you want to prove by coming here? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Protect the ones I care about." He replied without second thoughts and his coherence and determination threw me back off a little. His once ridiculous statement has rung behind my head suddenly, feeling a deja vu striking me, but that time, it was solid grounded.

_**"Many things have happened, but I decided to protect the Leaf Village and then I...am going to become Hokage."**_

I should have known he was not joking, even if it left us all mouth agape. Good God at Kiba's expression, for it was symbolic. "Why here? Why have you chosen this place?"

The reason should have been obvious, since, considering his sins, him becoming Hokage was as legit as fighting Orochimaru, Teuchi-san and Akamaru for the title. But I would have totally picturing him leading the ANBU Black-Ops. He had the traits...and the darkness. Or rather...he had them before...

"Why not?"

"Why Amegakure? Why not Oto? Or any other nation?"

"Why curious of such things?" Shouldn't I be? He should thank his luck for not being Naruto the one to do the interrogatory, either ways he wouldn't have heard the end of it. Inconsiderate jerk. Wasn't he the one to provoke that conversation? And where has my tomato sauce disappeared anyways?!

"I just want to know the situation I am supposed to deal with and the people I will be working with."

"I am not your point of interest." A weird allusive way to refer to his soon to be bride, I noticed, but I let it pass on purpose. Honestly, I have never seen Sasuke showing any sort of attraction towards the opposite sex, so I decided to study his distinctive way of portraying commitment.

"But that could change." And there it went his signature long practiced smirk, along with a wicked beam into his visibly entertained stare. Ok, so Sasuke could be sexy when he wanted. I wondered when did he learn to be so open towards the others? I thought distance was his secret key weapon to build a wall between him and the world.

"I would rather have it remain professional." I would rather pack my stuff and bolt the Hell out of there, but one couldn't have everything he wanted. There was another question I was dying to ask and I fully took advantage of his talkative mood. "How is she?" Nonetheless, I hated how my voice lost its fierceness and detachment when pointing out to the other woman, because I didn't want to show emotional attachment.

I have sensed a sudden wave of coolness present into his words and for a moment, he was back to his cryptic way. A trait that was painfully reminiscent to Orochimaru, which I hated. They had a talent to say everything, in a way that made no sense. "Something..._else_." Else as in...something he liked? Hated? Intrigued him? Attracted him? Something that...

"Something not annoying?"

"Something I don't feel the need to talk about...to you."

"Of course, because you never told me anything." Or rather...he never considered me worth enough telling. If there was someone who could have made that guy talk, was Naruto, because he understood him like a brother. But what was I to him? Because family I was not.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Anything. The truth." I was suddenly reminded by Itachi's diary and there was this nagging constant feeling of guilt washing through my system, at the idea of hiding it from Sasuke. Should I return it back to him? Then I would have never found out what has truly happened and I would remain in the dark forever. I was still in denial over the fact that I was reading the content just to have an insight of Sasuke`s all time drama.

"About what?"

"I have always been the one left in the shadows. Even Kakashi-sensei and Naruto have hid from me that Obito sought them out. They found the truth about Itachi from him. This is when Naruto's resolve to fight you in a deadly clash has formed and he said what he said."

"He was still a naive kid." Was he really? Because his decision to die along with him and finally have that bond which transpired time to mend and last for eternity, was heartbreaking, shocking and mature. I have never found Naruto's ambition childish. He was wise. Very wise. Like his parents.

"A naive child who understood you best and never turned you down. Not even when everyone turned their backs on you." When _I_ stopped trusting you. When we all stopped trusting you.

I saw him peeking at something behind me, as if he was following someone, then his stare turned on me again. I turned around to follow his stare, but found nothing distinctive. I couldn't help but notice the small number of shinobi. Were they training or staying in the shadows? "You came before me to kill me. But your resolve has been too weak."

I knew what he was talking about, but he should not forget that he had no second thoughts in attempting go kill me in return. It was then when my heart has fully realized the extent of the vile seed inside him. "Should I have done it then?" I knew I was not able to, but I wanted to understand why has he given up on having everything, only to gain nothing in return, but hate?

"Do you regret not having done it?" The easiness in his way of talking about taking a life was always clashing with my opposite dogmas as a medic, in charge of saving lives. But then again, his tone was nor harsh or resentful, like I would have expected. Did he only valued his life that much?

"You caused Naruto so much pain. And you added another burden to the already overdose upon Kakashi sensei's shoulders. I just don't want to see the people I love get hurt again."

"You didn't want to go against your village's orders." No, that was not true and he knew it as well. At that time, I would have sold my soul to Devil for a moment of bliss with him and I would have never regretted.

"My friends have consented to deal with the treat that Akatsuki posed. It was a logical decision we have all agreed with. Wouldn't you have done the same in my place?"

"Eliminating a treat or betraying a comrade?" My eyes widened upon hearing such an unexpected thing and it didn't slip his hawk like vigilance. He was talking about Itachi and he was testing my reaction. Would I be able to see through deception like a true shinobi? See through _his _deception? Which one of the two...was Sasuke`s true self?

I decided to play safe for a moment. There was no point in competing with his intellect yet. "Don't misunderstand Sasuke. The moment you have taken the opposite road from your home and colleagues that night, you have stopped being one of us. I am stunned that you have managed to sort your feelings out in the end, which takes us back to the big question mark: what was the thing that has driven you to have a change of heart? Or are you just being bipolar?"

"Do you know about Amegakure and the original Akatsuki, Sakura?" He swiftly changed the topic, probably taking my question a bit too reproachful. But, surprisingly, he remained just as serene and collected. And once again, I haven't sense resentment.

Where was all the hate he bore so many years upon his shoulders? What happened to his mind blowing declarations of war and out of our league's twisted scandalous ambitions?

He was acting like the Third Hokage, standing atop of the Hokage Tower, talking to the Academy students about how our dear village has been named by someone staring through a hole in a leaf. And they called Madara a genius...

"Of course. Pein was manipulated by Obito and used to brainwash this village. The rest was dealt with by Hanzo, in a similar way." I knew about that from Tsunade-shishou and Kabuto, but no knew had all the details of the story, simply because the respective puppet masters, who dragged the curtain upon the bloody stage, were dead and gone. So the truth has been lost through the multitude of old tore pages of the files in the Archives. Just like Itachi's story.

But apparently, Sasuke has done his homework and focused on history more than practicing his skills. Knowing him, I would have bet he was itching to test out his new powers with every chance he got. Apparently, I couldn't get used to Sasuke the man, not the lusting for fresh meat God leveled shinobi, even if he has always been more mature than the rest of us. No.

"Yahiko was their true leader. Nagato, Konan and the rest of the Hidden Rain shinobi, who followed his ideology, simply strived to accomplish the same goal. His only flaw was that his idealistic thinking has clouded his judgment and prevented him to see through Hanzo's deception."

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? Hanzo fought for peace. He even let Tsunade -shishou, Jiraiya-sensei and Orochimaru alive, because he believed they would play a crucial role in changing the mentality of their generation and take one step towards achieving peace. He would have never went against the people who strived for the same thing."

"Danzo has been one of the ANBU, who have jeopardized the mission of Iwagakure and made it look like Akatsuki stood between an eventual alliance with him. They were pawns for Konoha to take control over their respective land and strengthen their military power at the border."

"Danzo?" I wouldn't have thought he would go as far as to meddle between Amegakure and Iwagakure's private matters and throw Konoha straight into the lion's den, hence the Tsuchikage's mistrust in us. Ok, I didn't like where that was heading.

Everyone knew that Danzo has always been more eccentric and too much of a dictator, but what Sasuke was disclosing to me was breaking all the barriers of sanity and care for the village's well being. He was sick in every possible way.

I looked around briefly to make sure no curious eye was eavesdropping to our conversation, but I realized that we both played our parts as cautious shinobi and dropped our voices to a whisper level talk. "I have never said his methods were democratic."

"You agree with him?!"

"I wouldn't have killed him if I did, don't you think?" I was too absorbed into the story to roll my eyes at that. And there I was living under the impression that he did it for revenge.

"I wouldn't know, since I am not aware of the details. It seems like Danzo has been part of many conspiracies between the Hidden Leaf and the other Nations. Tsunade-shishou and I have read some of his reports and mission files and we have discovered oppressive methods and despotic tendencies in his conduct, ever since he has been put in the lead of the Foundation."

"The Root was only the backyard where he threw his garbage on. His real goal was to take control over the council, which he half accomplished, since he had Koharu and Homura on his side and the Feudal Lord lacked a backbone to oppose him."

"Danzo has not been entirely responsible for everything. The other Elders were just as guilty because, even tough they were not agreeing with him, they didn't openly oppose him either. Silently agreeing is the same as accepting."

"Or not caring. It is just this kind of attitude that lead to tragedies and the same lack of interest which I won't tolerate in here." I could feel it and it was all there: ambition. That was his newfound determination and the intensity of his set up mind was overwhelming and..._honest_. Sasuke truly meant to show a protective side and embrace the way of a rightful shinobi and I could feel his words enveloping my skin in a mantle of security and trust.

For the first time, I could sense his resolve revolve around something else, instead of his own selfish demented desires. And for the first time, I could briefly overlap Itachi's picture over his younger version's. Sasuke was thinking about the others and he was willing to help them. "You sound like you are already the Leader, while you are most likely dance on Hanazawa's music."

"You don't seem to like him too much, are you?" That much was obvious, but I didn't feel any threat coming from telling Sasuke the way I felt. Probably because I knew that he would not run to him and disclose it. It was not his style.

"There is no need, since you seem to like him for both of us."

"He is a wealthy man and his benevolence is well known. What he lacks in terms of vision and strategy, he compensates through diplomacy and generosity. I am merely giving him a hand in keeping the potential threats at distance."

"What do you mean by _threats_?"

"Whoever opposes his rule and doctrine, hence democracy and change."

Ok, forget what I have said about Itachi, because the similitude has been violently interrupted. Images of the prime Pein has flooded my mind. He also was a visionary with a similar ambition: to induce fear and respect and build an altar around his name, for people to worship him as a God.

It was wrong and I couldn't help but protest. "This is not freedom, is manipulation and inflicting fear! You don't strive to dominate the ones you protect, by making decisions for them. That is as selfish as Madara's dream world. Why don't you cast a Genjutsu on them instead?" It would take less effort and time.

"You don't understand what is going on here, Sakura. Look around you. They are free to wander, sell their products, move in or search for a job in other villages as well, raise their children, get married with whoever they want and basically do whatever they want, as long as they don't meddle into their neighbor's private matters. The nation I want to create is all about respecting each other's rights and follow the rules."

"And? Is it working? What about the rebels? Not everyone agrees with you and Hanazawa. Also, you are claiming to be watching closely, yet there are things not even _you_ can see, Sasuke."

* * *

"Why do you say that?"

I realized about my slip when it has been too late and judging after the way Sasuke has pressed his eyebrows together, visibly intrigued, I knew I couldn't keep it a secret from him. After all, wasn't he their guardian angel? So I told him about Tamao-chan, hoping from the bottom of my heart, that he would so something for her and the others in a similar situation.

"The village I have just passed on my way here...I treated a sick patient, who offered me a place to stay for the night. She has been kidnapped and used as a subject for conducting human experiments, in a similar manner to what Orochimaru once did. You might want to look into that one."

"Are you sure about that?"

"If I would have been that sure, then I would have reported to Hanazawa personally."

"No, the reason why you haven't reported to Hanazawa is because either you don't trust him enough, or you suspect him to be involved, hence you have secretly informed Konoha and asked Kakashi to investigate. Do not take me lightly Sakura. You have been asked to keep an eye on us as well."

Always the smart one, aren't we? Of course, what I should always bear in mind is that Sasuke was still a shinobi and he would be a shinobi as long as the blood of a warrior clan run through his veins, so it was natural for him to think like a ninja. So he has figured out my ulterior reasons. Very well. At least we had a good start: neither of us lying.

"I am here to guard Princess Ayano, as a representative of my Village. My mission is merely safeguarding and peace keeping."

"She doesn't need protection as long as _I_ am here."

Protection was a bit too stretched, since it was only a reasonable way to justify my presence around there. My true mission was political. I had to ensure the friendship between our nations and I would have liked for Sasuke to not forget about his origins. Was he really ok with leaving his hometown forever like that? "But you are not there with her. You can't be everywhere."

"In fact, I do. In two milliseconds, I can be anywhere and everywhere I want." Again that smirk assured me of the tenacity in his words. And then I grew ardently curious about how much his abilities have developed. Has he trained in those two years? Who could have been a matching worth sparring partner, if not Naruto? Rinnegan still remained a mystery and a fascinating subject altogether.

I decided to mock him a bit. Like I could care less about his woman or anyone around him for the matter. "Well that's reassuring."

* * *

"Sasuke-san?" A painfully familiar sugar coated voice echoing from behind me stopped my soon to come chain of mockeries. My head spun in said direction in a nanosecond, along with my patience and disbelief. What the...

Sasuke`s mid polite stoic voice rung into my eardrums like a bass guitar, assuring me that the same woman who disrespected me by taking my room yesterday and the same slut I scared shitless by destroying the floor of the aforementioned room, was his _fiancé _and the one I had to stick to for as long as the mission would last.

"Hn...Ayano."

I was mentally facepalming and openly staring at that girl, while she approached us, accompanied by the same guard as the day before, totally ignoring my presence. The bitch was doing in on purpose. "Your right hand man informed about your returning from the meeting in the Waterfall Village." Then when she stopped faking interest in front of the handsome soon to be husband, she angled her had towards me, having a worse mood swing than Juugo's. "You?!"

I would have replied, _no_, your mom, but I stopped myself in time. "Are you Princess Ayano-hime-sama?" I knew that would piss her off, since the expensive clothes, made from the finest and lighter materials, as well as the fresh nude makeup and refined jewelry were a major giveaway. But I concealed my emotions and mimicked Sasuke`s useful in those kind of situations neutral tone.

"It depends on who wants to know. Your name?"

"Haruno Sakura. I am here by the request of the Rokudaime Hokage-"

"I don't trust you." She bluntly interrupted me, like talking about the other villages' Leaders was a sore in the eyes and totally not worth of her time. Good God she was just like the female version of Sasuke, personality wise. Arrogant, rude, overconfident and all knowing. The only difference was that unlike her, Sasuke knew his place. He never considered him to be better than he was. "Tell your Hokage to find someone else to be my guard."

"I assure you, Ayano-hime that my skills are more than meeting your expectations. Also, your father, Noriko-sama has specifically requested a high skilled medic, hence me being here today."

She folded her arms in front of her well endowed chest, glaring at me like I was a rat. I stood up as well, not liking the way she was scoffing down at me and I had the womanly satisfaction to be taller than her.

I vaguely saw Sasuke staying three steps behind, half following our argument and half keeping his eyes on the passing people. "Am I supposed to let myself be protected by someone who has broken down half of an inn and endangered all of the clients' lives?"

"I would do nothing to endanger the trust between our respective Villages and endanger the cooperation and peace of my people."

"Of course you wouldn't. Treachery means death penalty in this Village." Like they could have done anything to me since I was not part of the Village. I rolled my eyes at her, politeness be damned.

She was pissing me off really badly. But I was able to see the way she appeared in front of Sasuke and that was the result of a spoiled princess, who was trying too hard. "Sasuke-san, will you accompany me back home? I am sure Miss Sakura here, is going to find her way back easily, since she is a shinobi."

He turned around so as if he was debating and for a moment, I felt something warm travel up my heart, when I imagined that Sasuke Uchiha was, for the first time, considering my situation as well.

But I decided to let the sickening couple go their respective way, because being the third wheel was not on my 'to do' list. Nonetheless, my mission allowed me to piss Ayano-_diva_ _drama queen_-hime further and, as a righteous person I was, I couldn't fight back the drive to do my job. "That wouldn't be a problem for me, as you so smartly deduced, but I am here to ensure your safety, so I will come along and follow my mission."

"But you work for me and I have already asked you to leave us _alone_."

"I assure you that taking part to the previous war hasn't left me deaf, Ayano-hime sama, but I am afraid that I, as a _Jonin_, can only get orders from the Hokage-sama and only _him_." That person should carve the information down her skull: I will take no orders from hookers, for as long as I breathed and not even when I die, I would bow my head and kiss the ground she walks.

Was Sasuke into that kind of women, or was he used to masochistic and commanding people around? He should have married that sound chick Tayuya then. At least her cavemen personality was more original.

Too bad she died. "Hmph...have it your way. I have never asked for protection anyways. It was my father's idea." Having said that, she slipped hat sneaky hand under Sasuke`s elbow, linking their arms together, and I realized that the gesture did not take him by surprise, but it wasn't on his to do list either. He silently accepted her presence beside him, remaining as silent as a koi fish.

His stare lingered one more moment on me, nodding once in his own reserved way, then turned his back on me, giving me a familiar view of the red and white fan of his family crest, heading back home with a woman I would strangle. I waited until I couldn't see the ghosts of their shadows in the horizon, before continuing my wandering down the streets, blending with the strangers. I needed dumplings and _fast_.

/

/

/

* * *

***Normal POV***

* * *

He couldn't say he despised the position he has been given, for it was a big honor for the once snow haired Jonin to step into his ex sensei's shoes and continue his and his best friend's dreams on his own.

But there were some moments when he truly felt the urge to hang the pyramid shaped Hokage hat on the hook and make a run for it. "Kakashi-sensei, let me go on a mission in Amegakure!"

First thing in the morning, Uzumaki Naruto has made his loud presence into his office, annoying the living daylights out of his former teacher, blabbering and throwing a tantrum about Sakura's new mission.

And Kakashi was so not in the mood for that. He has received disturbing news from the Hidden Grass and his former favorite raven haired student was keeping him high alert in Amegakure. "Naruto...what have we talked about barging into my office uninvited at such an hour? And you already know my answer. I will _not_ asses you a mission to the Hidden Rain."

"Then...then ask Sakura-chan to come back right now and let me take her place!" The blonde boy has planted his hands down the large oak desk, screaming at the top of his lungs and demanding explanations.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, feeling his patience running low. Were there bottles of sake hidden under the desk? The tip of his fingers started to descend down the drawers, but he found no inspiration there.

_'Damn Shizune for taking them all...'_

"No. I cannot let a child handle adult problems. Political missions are not suited for stubborn people who act first, then reflect."

"But Sakura-chan is there and that soon to be dead Bastard is there as well, getting damn married! What the heck, are you trying to punish her?! Better make her take Granny Tsunade's place and travel with the freak-Snake-Orochimaru-the-creep! Anko-sensei's words, not mine."

"Naruto, trust me, if I would have had someone else better suited than Sakura, I would have not sent her to handle this mission. I wouldn't let her know that Sasuke will marry a princess, either. Why do you see me as a sadist who whishes to see her suffer?"

"Because you haven't seen the way she was feeling, when she got the mission! She has cried all night long! Ino and I have been with her and she even punched us through the wall in a rage outburst. I even have a bruise that stings like Hell, look!"

"No need to. But I suggest you stop worrying. Sakura is not alone. Suna no Kazekage-dono is going to be attending the ceremony, as well and Temari-san and Kankuro-san. Shikamaru has finished his mission and he is heading to the Grass Village, either way, I would have had him replace Sakura."

That was not only reassuring for his rose haired student, but for him as well. Kakashi knew about Sakura's close bonds with the Suna gang and he also knew about their leader's infatuation with the young kunoichi.

Naruto's visibly surprised tome went suddenly calmer, but not losing the trademark intensity. He shot up both his eyebrows, eying his ex sensei in a dumbfounded way. One would have thought that the boy knew everything that moved. Especially when it was related to his raven haired friend, who he stalked since forever. "Gaara? What is he doing there?"

"Offering his nation's support."

"What I want to say is...Kakashi-sensei, you know about his proposal right?"

"Proposal?"

"Is Sakura-chan going to accept his offer to marry him?"

If the current Hokage was awe struck, he didn't hide it. Sakura and the Kazekage getting married was mind blowing and bound to stir a lot of complications. He knew about his and Sasuke`s silent declaration of war towards each other and Sakura there, caught in a love triangle would only lead to disaster. "Marry him? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know that Gaara has asked Sakura-chan to marry him after the war has ended? Oh, man, I was supposed to keep it as a secret! Damn it, Kakashi-sensei you must tell no one and if you do, tell them you heard it from Ino, either way, Sakura-chan is going to perform lobotomy and, I don't know what that means, but it sounds painful!"

The hurt and regret was palpable in the golden haired boy's broken tone, but so was his resignation and worry about his teammate. If Kakashi would have known about that particular problem, he would have never assessed Sakura that mission.

"Is this the reason why Gaara has personally decided to join his siblings, the moment he heard that I am sending Sakura to Amegakure?"

"...he did...what?!" A banshee like female voice echoed through the office, getting both Naruto and Kakashi`s attention in the direction of the door, where a confused Choji and a fuming stunned Ino made their eavesdropping presence known. _'Oh boy'_, Kakashi couldn't help but sigh, that was not looking good.

"Ino? Choji?" Naruto's visible illuminated face made the older man's hair at his nape erect. The stubborn eccentric hero got his assistants, in the form of none other than Yamanaka heiress, who would have crushed anyone who dared to hurt her pink haired friend and the chubby boy from Asuma's team, who would follow his colleagues whenever they went to run into troubles.

"Kakashi-sen...I mean...Lord Hokage-sama, what do you mean Gaara has gone to Amegakure, under the pretense of peace, in order to convince Sakura to marry him?" Ino started sternly, advancing towards the unresponsive Hokage, resting her scowling presence beside Naruto. Choji approached the duo as well, all eying Kakashi in a frightening way, expecting a brilliant idea for him.

The Akimichi was the oblivious one among them. He had no idea about what was going on there and truth to be told, Kakashi neither. "Is this true?"

So the former Hokage attempted to make his way out. He needed time alone and silence to reflect about the course of action. He didn't need a bunch of worried still kids to try and trick him into taking a dumb decision.

Send Naruto to where Sasuke was, marrying another woman, when the lady who loved him more than anything was there, being proposed by the Kazekage himself? That was just like staying in the vicinity of a crashing down meteorites Madara. He could remember the shaking ground and the blazing flames and Hell if Ino's darkened marine eyes weren't just as dreadful.

"Don't look at me, I have never said such a thing. Besides, eavesdropping is such a bad habit. I have hoped you didn't pick on your sensei's bad habit."

"You don't understand!" The sun kissed haired Yamanaka heiress momentary forgot her place and burst out as Sakura's self proclaimed lawyer. "Sakura is going to accept his proposal just to make Sasuke-kun jealous! She is going to do the biggest mistake!"

"W-who wants to m-make who j-jealous?"

Four pairs of widened eyes flew on the crept opened office door, coming to rest upon Hyuga Hinata, who had a spread cute blush adorning her pale cheeks and an apologetically expression on her figure. "Hinata?!" The four occupants of the room sang in canon.

"Sakura, Sasuke and the Kazekage are caught in a love triangle." Ino explained expertly, briefing Hinata over the situation. The timid Hyuga let herself in, coming to stand behind Naruto, saluting the Hokage respectfully with a bow, unlike the unmannered mammoth of her friends.

"This...was meant to be a secret!" Naruto spoke first, then he took a second to watch the violet eyed girl so as if debating how dumb he has been for trying to hide it from her. "Either way...Kakashi-sensei, you have to let me go as well!"

Ino immediately took Naruto's side, embracing his idea enthusiastically. Kakashi thought his ears would get hemorrhage. What in the world were those kids thinking about? One would have thought they matured after the last war. "Me too! My sister is caught in a bad romance and she needs relationships counseling and_ I_ am the best when it comes to couples and broken hearts!"

"As a former Team 10 member, I should join too." Choji declared solemnly. Too bad Shikamaru was not present, because the lazy genius strategist might have been able to knock some sense into the deranged students populating his office.

"I-I w-would like to support my f-friends as well."

"Awesome!" Naruto shot his right fist up in the air, feeling victorious. Kakashi mentally wondered how strong were Hashirama's cells to be able to support that ninja's undying enthusiasm. "Then we cam go together and kick Teme's ass and knock some sense into that idiot's dumb head! Then have him marry Sakura-chan instead. Kakashi-sensei, give us a mission to-"

"Fine then."

Four young ninja's jaws hit the floor with a thud and Kakashi enjoyed the moment of silence. Birds were chirping, sun was creeping from the plush clouds and the air was mild humid and hot. It would have been such a beautiful morning. "Huh?"!"

"Uzumaki Naruto..." He coughed once and started solemnly, talking like a true Hokage in his serious tone, attracting the named nins' undivided attention.

"Yamanaka Ino...Akimichi Choji...Hyuga Hinata...I, as the Rokudaime Hokage...am giving you the mission to DISSAPEAR FROM MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT BECAUSE I HAVE PAPERWORK THE SIZE OF THE HOKAGE MONUMENT THAT WAITS TO BE SIGNED, IF NOT, I AM GOING TO ONLY HAVE YOU TAKE CARE OF CHILDREN, SHUCK CORN AND PEEL PUMPKINS FOR TWO MONTHS! Any questions, kids?"

A moment of dreaded silence has followed and the around of running angry elephants could have been heard into the background. Each of the shinobi caught the main idea in his own way. "...children..."

"Corn?"

"Pumpkins?"

"Sasuke-Teme wants pumpkins for Halloween?!" Was that Hinata facepalming in the background, Kakashi shot up a questioning eyebrow. Then his olive shaped sharp eyes sunk like jellyfishes when he processed what Naruto said.

"Get out!" His suddenly troubled fed up voice Echoed through the peaceful streets of the village.

* * *

/

/

/

Outside the Hokage`s Tower, four proud shinobi of the young generation were plotting behind their Leader's back. Naruto was pacing back and forth, pulling his golden already messy hair with both his hands, cursing his onyx eyed friend and the former Jonin in charge, attracting a lot of attention.

"I don't care about what Kakashi-sensei thinks! I cannot let Sakura-chan get hurt again. Gosh I never wanted to pummel that Bastard so much like in this moment!"

"I feel the same." Ino joined his rant. "Sakura is like my sister and now that she lost her family, she has become even more emotional than usual. I can't even imagine her suffering of seeing Sasuke-kun get lovey-dovey with another woman!"

And Ino knew exactly the excruciating extended agony her jade eyed friend was going through and she couldn't leave her alone to face the salty angry tsunami full force. Not after her family has been taken from her and she felt lonelier than ever.

In Naruto's mind, if he couldn't be the one to protect the woman he loved and still had some remains of romantic feelings for, then the only one able to give her what he couldn't was Sasuke and only him.

Sakura could only love _him_ and it has been obvious for the cerulean eyed host of the nine Bijuus. So the idea of the last Uchiha getting bound by other commitments that were not involving the cherry blossom haired kunoichi was unacceptable. "Yuck! Stop saying such things, it is disgusting."

"Then what can we do to help?"

Suddenly, he has been struck by an idea that gave the Demon Bests who took shelter into his conscience something to sweat drop about. "I might have an idea." The blonde former student of the gutsy Jiraiya started with a wicked grin on his face, coming closer to the other three curious shinobi, all gathering in an exclusivist circle.

Choji could even envision a mini version of Shikamaru shouting down his ear to not listen to Naruto's outrageous ideas, but he brushed it off for the moment. His friends needed help, so help he would do. "I am already afraid to ask..."

"Let's hear it!" Unlike him, Ino's resolve was unfaltering. She was all eyes and ears. That could get interesting and the Uzumaki has proved he was not that much of an idiot when he actually set his minds on something.

"We go there, use a Henge no Jutsu and enter the Feudal Lord's home. This way, we can keep a close eye on Sakura-chan and make Teme's life miserable!"

The first one to wake up from the shock was Hinata. The Hyuga clan's stoicism and cool character was speaking volumes. Or maybe she was spending too much time in the company of a convalescent Neji-nii-san, picking up his stuck up traits and stiff personality. "N-Naruto-kun I-I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why not? It is brilliant!"

"I don't care. To protect my friend, I am going to do whatever works."

"Ino, you can't be serious." It was not an insane idea, in Choji's view. It was beyond ridiculous. Not only they would go against the Hokage`s order, but they would trespass a village whose political situation was unstable. As if that would ever work, without it turning very bad. "Let's at least wait for Shikamaru. Maybe he is going to have a better plan. Or at least...a plan."

"I am not leaving Sakura-chan there by herself and I don't care about Kakashi-sensei lame threats!"

"I agree! I KNOW Sakura. She is going to do something stupid. She might be damn smart but when it comes to boys she is hopeless."

"Can't we do something else to help?"

It was Hinata the one to try and come up with a solution that was at least reasonable. "W-W should try and convince Hokage-sama t-to allow us to at least participate to the wedding. F-Father has received and invitation as well. T-The Hyuga clan is also participating. I-I can give you all invitations."

"We can't wait that long. He has been sent to another urgent mission. God only knows Sakura is going to wreck the place or murder Sasuke and his bitch until then."

"Then we have a deal?" Ino was just as impatient as her best friend's loud mouthed teammate. She knew the extent of what they wanted to try and trying to sneak into Amegakure was suicidal, but she was willing to do that for Sakura.

The medical prodigy has saved her numerous times before and even gave her the necessary impulse to learn Medical Ninjutsu, so she felt like owning her a lot. "Yes! It is crazy, stupid, totally forbidden, but I will help. Choji?"

"I don't like the idea, but as a member of Team Asuma, I will not let you go there alone. We are all in this together."

"That's my teammate!"

"What about you Hinata?"

"I-I don't k-know what t-to say...Father won't be t-too happy if he finds out...and Hokage-sama neither...and N-Neji-nii-san..." Sure, Neji was still recovering from his almost fatal injuries, barely avoiding death with Naruto and Tsunade's miraculous help. But it didn't mean he was not as overprotective over his family as usual. And scary. A _Hyuga_ was a Hyuga no matter the condition and his treatment over the broken chakra vessels was working.

Ino threw a hand around the shy lavender eyed girl's shoulders, finding it really amusing how such an obedient girl who always stuck to the rules would go as far as to do such a crazy thing to help the boy she loved. So the matchmaker blonde decided to make it all easier for her. The more the better.

Plus, what Sakura needed was a lot of girl talk, not an army of dumb oblivious men. "Oh, c'mon girl, show us some muscle! Remember your speech in front of Madara and Obito ? Where is that Hinata?"

"Hinata, if we want this to work, we need you. _I_...need you." Two members of Team Asuma let their mouths hit the ground, opening and closing their speechless lips like fishes out of water, while Hinata was in the verge of fainting, when hearing a suddenly blushing Naruto's outburst.

Silence. Then the Hyuga has found her determination...and voice, her reason long forgotten. She might as well kiss her position as the Hyuga heir goodbye after that. "O-Ok. I w-will come."

"Yosh, mina! Let's go-"

"Wait!" The moment Ino got the confirmation of her friends making up their minds, she took over the reins. They needed a team leader and since it was all about boys and girls drama, she was the 'man' for the job. Plus, one couldn't make Naruto the leader. Or Choji.

Men were emotionally retarded by default -like her lover, Sai, God help her- and Hinata needed ten years of therapy after the previous girl's night. "We need a plan first! We cannot just barge inside, posing as God only knows what animal or random person. Also, who are we trying to fool? We need one hell of a Henge if we don't want to be caught!"

"Ok, this starts to sound complicated..."

"If by a miracle Sakura, the Feudal Lord or the other Rain Shinobi doesn't catch us in the act, then Sasuke is going to skin us alive." Choji stated the obvious, as if he has discovered another planet in the Milky Way. The other's rolled their eyes, bring all like _'duh, no shit Sherlock'_.

Apparently, Naruto was not in the bit bothered by it. In fact, his only purpose seemed to be him losing the other arm as well, in a similar manner. If he was lucky, it would be his left one. For the sake of the symmetry. "I will be finished putting holes into his skull before he does..."

"Actually...I know someone who might help with this one..." Ino started, after giving it some thinking. She nodded once as for herself, then turned her eyes on the opposite direction, to make sure there was no Chunin or ANBU following them.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't have time to explain. Let's all meet at Naruto's tonight and discuss. I will tell you all the details then. Don't forget to pack your stuff by then. And more importantly..."

She leaned in to whisper towards her friends, as if a group of famous shinobi, gathered in the middle of the road was not already suspicious enough. "...don't tell _anyone_ about this. The more parties involved, the less chances of success we have and the chances of being caught will be higher."

Choji shrugged once, not quite bothered to follow all the details. He was mentally planning a list of his food for the road. "Fine by me."

"M-Me too."

"Why do we meet at _my_ apartment? You just plan on eating all my Special Ramen, aren't you?" The blonde Uzumaki pointed his finger at Ino, while he had a funny shocked expression on his face.

"No, you moron! We just cannot risk being caught by our parents and you are living alone."

"...so?"

Seeing that the streets started to fill with curious passer-byes and ninja, stopping to salute them and question their small get together, Ino decided it was time to start their grandiose plan.

She had places to go and people to bribe into helping them. Someone who would not report to the Hokage. "Doesn't matter. Now let's go to our respective homes and until we meet again, just don't do anything suspicious. And pray for the ANBU not to track us."

* * *

/

/

/

Two firm knocks on his office door made Kabuto lift his eyes from the microscope he was studying and follow the source of noise. "Yes?"

A familiar voice echoed from the other side of the door, demanding to make her presence known inside. "Kabuto. We need to talk. I need your help."

He elevated an eyebrow at the looking very distress and panting Yamanaka, wondered why in the world she has run all the way to his office. That didn't look good. His years of travelling with Orochimaru made him double alert. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Wha...no! Not medical help."

"I understand. Close the door." She did just as he instructed, while Kabuto slipped his hands down his lab coat, supporting himself on his desk, eying her expectantly. In all honesty, the two of them couldn't stand each other's presence, period.

Yamanaka was a fangirl and a stubborn girl, living under the illusion that she was strong and independent, while the baby blue eyed kunoichi considered him a traitorous snake, half responsible for the deaths of thousand shinobi. After all, _he _was the caster of the Edo Tensei and his after contribution did nothing to make up for his sins. "What happened to Sakura?"

"How did you-"

"Know? You are so worried about her, that you came to me to ask for help. The situation is more serious than your pride or hate for me." Ino didn't have to beat around the bush, since he already understood the source of her worry. Sakura was going to see the love of her life walk away forever. Who wouldn't be worried in her place?

Ino was visibly biting back a much harsher retort. She had to constantly remind herself that Sakura came first, before her rage rage, if not, she would lose the help she needed and dig holes into Kabuto's skull, until he would look like a sieve "I see you are as much of a cocky snake as usual and yes, it stings me that I have to ask_ you_ for help, but, like you have said, this is serious."

"Let's hear it then."

"I suppose you already know about Sakura's secret task. You know...Sasuke`s wedding with a Princess from Amegakure and all the bullshit."

"I am aware of it, yes."

"Ok. Then I will skip the unnecessary details and head straight to the subject: I need a Henge no Jutsu that cannot be tracked by shinobi." She declared sternly. He didn't even blink.

/

/

/

* * *

***Sakura`s POV***

* * *

The way home was torturous from all points of view. Not only I have been caught in a short shower rain, leaving me wet to my ruined underwear, and made my hair look like a wet cat's fur, but I have been welcomed by Ayano , Cinderella `s Stepmother, who felt the need to insult me for the millionth time that day. I swore I was going to kill her one day.

"Sakura-san, there is a dinner tonight, with important representatives of the other villages as well as the Kazekage-sama." She told me the moment I stepped into that damned too big and illogically designed home, with the sole intention to change my wet clothes as soon as possible, not wanting to catch a cold. But I couldn't expect dumb people to take the hint. No. They were cretins and they were proudly showing it.

"Wakarimashita." I replied bored and rushed, attempting to head to the bathroom.

Only, the Princess decided to introduce me into the marvelous world of nobility, like I was a farmer, cultivating spinach and onions and I have just landed there from a stable, into civilization.

"...now I understand that you are a shinobi, Sakura-san, for my betrothed is also part of the ninja ranks, but please understand that this reception...requires a certain..._etiquette_. I would like you to not leave the impression that Konoha is so unethical and ill-mannered."

Slowly but surely, blood started to rush towards my temples and I could feel a pool starting to form, which sure as Hell wasn't me keeping a constant chakra level for my Byakugou Seal. That was pure rage. How was Sasuke able to cope with that kind of woman, was beyond my understanding. She was the **complete opposite** of me. Or maybe that was the reason? My head felt like exploding.

"I assure you Ayano-hime-sama that my village has always been on top, since the other Nations have merely taken us as role models, by copying the system created by the founders of the Hidden Leaf. I assume they have taken the high class conduct into account as well, when they decided to follow. Now if you will excuse me, I need to report to Lord Hokage."

I left her blabbering something I didn't bother to understand, marching down the hall, in the opposite direction. I needed a damn map. And I have caught the sight of Sasuke coming down to us, so I had no intention to stand his detachment and his slut's defying superior cockiness. "Such barbarian conduct for a lady. And her aggressive speech...unacceptable. Don't you agree, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn."

* * *

/

/

/

* * *

**16****th**** August**

* * *

_Today I have attended another clan's meeting, and, as usual, my father has been among the spirits who harshly criticized the current ruling system, the Elders and the villagers' attitude towards the Uchiha. I am starting to feel bothered to participate to these gatherings, because I have the constant feeling that I am betraying my village. _

_Shisui told me once that he would rather die protecting his village, than endanger the civilians' lives for the sake of our clan's questionable ambitions. He asked me to keep a close eye on the Police Force and inform the Hokage himself of their plans, which I agree with. _

_Also, he told me something that intrigues me and that is to keep Sasuke in the shadows and let him stay out of the miseries that happen within his family. I wonder what I should do, since ototou is still a child and I cannot help bit think that he is the new generation who could change, not only father, but the entire Uchiha clan as well._

_Sometimes, I feel confused about who I am and what my role is. Today, father told me that I have a very important role in the Uchiha clan and that he put all his trust on me. I wish he gave Sasuke a chance to prove himself as well. _

_I know my little foolish brother has been practiced his Fireball Jutsu intently in the past few days and I cannot help but spy on him from time to time. I see a determination in his stare that leads me to believe he is more mature than anyone would think._

_I know he fights for father's recognition and I know that deep inside he has always considered himself inferior, but I am sure that one day, Sasuke is going to be an outstanding shinobi, far greater than I was._

_I already doubt my path and my decisions and my purpose is still unclear. I hope he will never falter like I do. In fact, I am ready to shoulder all his hate just to make sure he would walk proud and steady._

_What is a clan anyway? Is it more than the feeling of belonging? I live under the impression that all my kinsmen have always hid their insecurities and doubts behind a fearsome name, which is pathetic._

_What really matters is for us to help the village grow and work together as one, even if we are Uchihas, Hyugas, Sarutobi or any other clan. Yesterday, I have heard an Uchiha picking on an Inuzuka, calling him a weakling by default._

_I couldn't help but interfere and take the Inuzuka's side, even if my own clan member has deemed me a traitor. But I cannot stay back when I feel something is wrong. _

_Shisui has always been an example and I asked him many times about what a village was and a clan meant for him. And he never stutters when he says that Uchiha is his family who gave him a life and a name, while the Leaf Village is the second family who gave him a home, an identity and the pride of bearing the Will of Fire. I cannot help but smirk. He is just like his father, God rest his soul in peace. _

_An incurable romantic dreamer..._

* * *

"...just like me."

I couldn't help but smile, feeling my throbbing headache alleviate like magic. The moment I arrived into my room, I threw my clothes down the floor, removed my shoes, my underwear and the bind that tied my hair and threw my exhausted body into the bathtub, filling the lukewarm inviting water with everything that landed into my hands: colored peaches, strawberries and lilies scented soaps, chocolate and wild berries bath foam, green crystals of bath salt and magnolia scented candles.

I placed a cotton towel and two cucumbers on my forehead, letting myself rinse into that paradise of aromas and fragrances, having Itachi's diary in my hands.

Since his brother was such an idiot, better find out about the universal truths directly from the real deal. It was easy to connect with Itachi's struggles and I have found myself under some similar confusion. So I decided to take my time and feed my hunger for knowledge. I still had time before that loathsome dinner.

Then, after feeling my face flush from too much hot steam, I decided I had enough lecture. I crossed my fingers upon the leather cover of the then closed diary, thinking about my home.

"I wish Naruto and Ino have been here. And Kakashi-sensei. And Tsunade-shishou..." A quick look on the wall clock made my eyes snap open and I basically flew from the bathtub, nearly slipping on a soap, stumbling back inside my room, drying my hair with the towel.

"Oh no, it is already that late?!"

Without losing anymore time, I opened up the wardrobe, grabbed the yukata Ino has handpicked for me and mentally went through Shishou's lessons about how to fucking get dressed into that thing. I placed myself in front of the large mirror, starting to get dressed. Twenty minutes left until the dinner to try and not give Ayano the satisfaction of proving her she was right.

"I will throttle that whore, then chop off her head with a scalpel...the pull out her hair and hang her with him...on the Hokage monument and let her corpse be eaten by crows...or better, I can use her as punching bag for my taijutsu training...or I can practice my Byakugou Healing after I mess up her internal organs...or I can have Shino's bugs enter her vessels up to her heart and down to her-"

* * *

_Knock knock_

* * *

A small knock on the door has interrupted my train of elaborate curses and silent murdering methods. If that was Sasuke or his fiancé, I would throw the empty shampoo bottle or a poisoned senbon. Whichever I could grab first. "...y-yes?"

I exhaled deeply in relief, fumbling with my hands behind my back, trying in vain to tie the ribbon properly. I should have paid more attention to Ten Ten and her way of getting that thing done so fast. The coffee eyed girl was an expert. "Sakura, it's me, Temari, can I get in?"

"Temari-san...of course! It is opened!"

The peculiar two small ponytails of my Suna friend were the first to appear in the doorway and I couldn't help but feel happiness, at the idea of having a friend in there. Suddenly, I felt more enthusiastic and less bitter. "Hey...having problems?" She probably saw my lame attempt to be a lady, approaching me.

We shared a tight hug, during which I took the chance to let herself know how much soothing her presence was. "Oh, you have no idea. They have long hair, a faker smile than prime Sai, a more wicked stare than Orochimaru`s and it goes by the name of Ayano." She gave me a funny look in understanding, visibly amused. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said this. I guess all the stress and night shifts at hospital have gotten to me."

"Hehe, it is all right. We are friends. And as a woman in love myself, I understand. How are you coping with it?" Temari came behind me, silently urging me to turn my back on her, while I felt her dexterous fingers work on my yukata. She was of a big help. As usual.

"Sasuke-ku..." To my and her utter stupor, I couldn't add the symbolic 'kun' at the end of his name. It just froze on the tip of my tongue, but refused to come out. I couldn't add an appellative meant for friends to the name of a person I wasn't considering to be a close friend anymore.

And I would rather have my eyes stabbed by needles than calling him 'Sasuke-san', or '-sama'. So just Sasuke would do for the moment. "He and I have long since settled our matters. A possible relationship and my feelings for him were just in my mind. I am the one who lived in a Genjutsu and this marriage has opened my eyes to see the truth that has always been in front of me."

"Relax your shoulders." She helped me fold the yukata upon my chest, then checked on the sleeves. I felt something brushing through my hair, when I wasn't looking into the mirror and I realized she decided to lend me a hand with my hair as well.

I didn't stop her. "You don't have to blame it all on you. After all, we don't choose the ones we fall in live with. Look at Shikamaru and me. Who would have thought we will end up together?"

"I take it that it was a very proficient mission, huh?" Anyone knew the real reason why Shikamaru always took most of the missions requested by Suna and they had to do with a certain one year older beautiful blonde kunoichi. But who could have blamed the lazy genius for fighting for his dreams, in his own smart and subtle way? Temari was worth all the trouble. "I would say you two have always been a perfect match. Both incredibly shinobi, calculated, rational and smart."

"Aren't we? But Sakura...I am also talking about my brother Gaara as well." I knew what she was implying and no one could have blamed Temari foe being suspicious over a woman who has been madly in love with another man.

She loved her brother and consequently she fought to protect him, but I would do no such thing as hurting Gaara, whether I accept to marry him or not.

"So you know then? I was planning on giving him an answer...as soon as I sort out my feelings."

"This is good. Just..." She took a moment to reflect, still brushing some strands of my pink light pearl rosy tresses. A quick look into the mirror left me with a pleasant surprise. She has elegantly turned my plain boring self into a very feminine, fresh and modern refined up do, with two thin braids starting from my temples, let louse to frame my high cheeks.

I couldn't help but think that Temari would be the perfect wife. She was good at everything, unlike this clumsy insecure me. "Try not to hurt him. This new feelings might overwhelm him and he is unsure of how to react. I think he really loves you...in his own way."

"Don't worry, Temari-san. The last thing I want is to hurt Gaara-san."

"I know. You are a good girl." Then out of nowhere, she took away the most beautiful handmade hair pin, in the same shade as my clothes and eyes. A gift from her. "There you go. My, you are such a fine lady. I am jealous."

"Thank you, Temari-san. Funny but some time earlier, someone has implied I have the grace of a dinosaur."

Suddenly, Ayano's words have become as empty as her inner self. I couldn't help but wonder if I shouldn't try to act more ladylike from time to time, because the woman looking into the same mirror, was not the self I knew. I liked what I was seeing and it made me feel more confident.

A powerful and uplifting sensation and it was all due to the strong lady behind me. Temari has been a valuable inspiration on the battleground as well. She was the first echo of courage when Gaara's troops have faced Uchiha Madara.

She gave me a small understanding smirk, heading towards the door. I understood she wanted to offer me privacy but I was more than grateful for her coming to greet me.

"Then that person is as ugly as a dinosaur on the inside. I will go check on Kankuro. God only knows he cannot wear a kimono otherwise than backwards. This men...I will save you a place to the table, ok?" It was more than I would have asked for. As a woman herself, she knew.

"Hai. Arigatou, Temari-san."

* * *

/

/

/

I lingered five more minutes inside the confinements of my room, mentally preparing myself for the psychological battle I was about to face, because, in all honesty, a dinner with Hanazawa, Sasuke, Ayano, the Suna delegation and other important representatives could only end up with me losing the fray with insanity.

When I decided that there was nothing else I could have done to make myself look presentable, I found myself leaving my room, descending the spiral stairs in a hurry, exiting the place. Only...instead of a large corridor that would lead to the ceremonies room, I have found myself into the back garden.

The night was serene, the air was cool and a strong scent of spring flowers was floating over the wet small grass. The pale halo of the still full rising moon was giving the peaceful landscape a fading blue glowing hint, illuminating the winding alleys, all the way to the front gates.

"Ah, kuso! Don't tell me I got myself lost...again! That Hanazawa bastard...he has built his guests rooms like this on purpose! Good thing the bathrooms are indoors, either ways I would need Pakkun or Kiba's noses to find my way to the toilet. Damn it...now where was that back door-"

That was it! I was ready to summon my chakra and escalade that damned castle to have a clear view from the rooftop because it was getting ridiculous. Only...a voice has stopped me from doing so and there came my savior in a shiny amour, to show me the way. I so hoped he hasn't heard me cursing..."Sakura."

"Eeep!" I spun on my heel to come face to face to the Kazekage himself and I couldn't help but be surprised at the unexpected occurrence. "Gaara-san? I am sorry, I was not paying attention." Of course I didn't, since I was busy being a damn idiot. But being foolish took time, because that would explain why Naruto has always been busy. Or Kiba.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He closed the distance between us, and I couldn't help but smile at his appearance. Maybe even blush. I haven't seen the Kazekage since he last visited the Leaf, which meant one year and four months and he truly turned into a charming presence.

His eyes were more expressive and softer, his auburn hair, which challenged the mightiest flames, was slightly longer, brushing his unique meaningful tattoo and the once soft and feminine lines and angles of his jaw line and cheeks have gotten sharper and very masculine.

His choice of clothing was not bad either, for he gave up on his distinctive , wearing a formal simple auburn kimono, which fit his sculpted frame as a glove. "What are you doing here alone? The dinner is about to start."

"I could ask you the same thing." I decided to be honest after all I probably looked like a kid into a weapons store.

His amused tone was melodic and calmer than the gentle spring breeze dancing between the fresh young flowers in bloom. And his answer got me giggling like a young little girl plucking daisies. "I got myself lost."

"Oh...So I am not the only one then." Ok, if even the Kazekage has gotten lost, then there was indeed something wrong with that place.

"For me..." Nonetheless, I felt like hit by a swarm of fluttering butterflies the moment I felt Gaara doing something I would have never envisioned him doing, namely bringing his warm palm under my surprised hand, holding it gently, as he was touching a newborn's fragile scalp for the first time, saying words that any woman would have dreamed of hearing in a lifetime. "..._you _are the only one."

"Gaara-san?"

* * *

***Normal POV***

* * *

A soft wind, scented with the ravishing delicate cherry blossoms in bloom perfume was playing into his rebel raven wings dark locks, while he took his time advancing towards the grand living room and attend dinner, crossing the back huge garden, thinking hard.

For Sasuke to having seen Sakura after all that time, was as soothing and refreshing as a running barefooted through a field of violets and Heavens if it wasn't making his all muscles tremble in anticipation to hold her, caress her delicate cheek, feel her, touch her and poses her body and soul. But he has been met with a side of her he anticipated and, deep down, Sasuke knew he has earned it.

He left her waiting and nurturing hope under a false pretence of acceptance and fueled her helplessly in love devoted to him inner persona with unfounded illusions, until he managed to crush her down slowly, but surely.

That was why Sakura has welcomed him with an attitude so cold and distant, like the heavy cobblestone entrance to an ancient sacred temple. And he was forbidden to step inside and find happiness. She has moved on, he could see the resolve dancing into those beaming vivid forest green orbs, that he secretly dreamed of and longed for ever since and it was tearing his heart out of his chest.

If he could have done something to make her read into his heart and understand his purpose, see through the world of deceptions, lies, hidden painful truths and fake resolutions, then she could be his and he would give himself to her, unconditionally, but that was utopia.

The suffering and sadness the thought of having her within his field of view, but so far out of reach, was the same as being pierced by his own kusanagi blade by Madara. Sasuke felt numb, powerless, empty and crushed down. Without her childish innocent smile, his word lost its colors.

Then, just as sudden, his sharp ears have caught the distinctive bell like soft tune, like the majestic thrill of a young nightingale, echoing through the night, caressing his eardrums. So the midnight haired nin quickly masked his chakra and concealed his presence behind a thick tall oak tree, following a certain pinkette, trying to find her way back to she main wing through the meandering alleys.

And the last Uchiha would have been deeply amused of her choice of vocabulary, visibly picked on from her equally independent fierce blonde sensei, if the ephemeral cherry blossom haired kunoichi wouldn't have made his breath hitch in his throat.

She indeed was a proud representative of her Village, contrary to his fiancé's rude implications and the brunette Princess had all the rights to nurture feelings of jealousy. Consequently, Sasuke found himself glad that she was walking in circles, not finding her way back, and unknowingly, let his eyes be enchanted by her presence.

Amazingly how she was able to be a rare precious pearl in the ocean, without even trying, and deep down, Sasuke always knew about the mysterious magical spellbound that her gentle soul had. And the emerald eyed kunoichi has perfectly preserved that trait, showing delicacy and grace to the others.

His widened onyx orbs hungrily traveled along the precise suave voluptuous curves, and he clearly saw the womanhood radiating through her mermaid like body. There was nothing left from the twelve years old teen's petite and fragile body.

She was a proud representative of her gender, revealing a tremendously stunning frame of a Goddess. And the serene night and spring floral background, along with the soft tunes of the crickets, were only adding to the revelation he had: no matter what, he couldn't unglue his eyes from her.

Sakura Haruno, a member of the once Team 7, was as picturesque as a playful nymph, exposing herself in all her virgin glory, with her perfect oval shaped face, cashmere looking porcelain skin, bathed in the gentle rays of the translucent moonlight, rosy hued rounded cheeks, heart shaped full plump luscious lips, touched by the sinful color of exquisite red vine and wild cherries and of course, her round jade eyes beaming as vivid as polished diamond glitter, challenging the nocturne's majesty in beauty and enrapture.

Slowly, but surely, the midnight haired nin felt his body temperature raise and his blood flood his every fiber upon letting his enthralled orbs admire the perfect yukata adorning her frame and he swore she looked like a future lady marrying an important Feudal Lord, Prince or even a..._Kage_.

An expensive silk yukata was molding upon her curves, waiving upon her feminine contours so deliciously perfect and elegant, like filling a vine glass with sweet liquor, showing her artistic body in all its fit splendor, without being too flashy or sultry.

A hint of subtle cleavage revealed a generous filled rounded chest and the delicate pastel pink lace and imperial lilies golden embroidery sewed on the collar, was enhancing the mystery of the purity and tenderness of her swan long neck and shoulders.

The strong opposition between her pearl creamy skin, as suave as the sea foam brushing along the shoreline and the strong bright light jade color of her kimono, in the same stunning hue as her irises, was also maddening.

A golden obi encrusted with small ruby gemstones was hugging her slim violin shaped waist, coming to rest teasingly tied in a small ribbon, right above her firm rounded ass.

The floral embroidered fuki was brushing the grass blades in her walking was twisting Sasuke`s imagination, by concealing her long gazelle like legs and he could only have a small hint of her goddess treasures, following her delicate feet and the matching high heeled sandals. She was not even stumbling or faltering, because she looked like she was barely touching the ground.

One thing that Sasuke has always found beautiful in her ex teammate's physical appearance was her hair, which she has grown a bit longer, with fallen cotton candy locks cascading over her delicate rounded small shoulders.

The rest was expertly tied up expertly in a fancy up do, with two smaller braids starting from each side of her parted on the right hairstyle, held in place by a hairpin, in the shape of a leaf green Chinese red dragon, made with fretwork sandalwood, with black pearl encrusted eyes and red painted wings.

She couldn't get more ethereal and the eternal infallible mild feminine aura and the growing addictive honey, vanilla and bergamots sugar scent that was trailing behind her shadow, was mesmerizing the onyx enraptured eyed Uchiha and without being able to summon his famous self-restraint and remind himself of his delicate position, Sasuke decided to reveal his presence in front of the lost wild cherry blossom and show her the way to the dining room...or _another _room if he were to fully succumb to sin further and take her down with him as well...

She was like a walking chimera painted in the rhymes and verses of a poem which glorified the sublime untamed romance and savage ecstatic sensuality, and Sasuke swore she never looked more ethereal. The rosette was floating over the thin fragile blades of the virgin grass like the most nimble fantasy. No man would have been able to resist that eternal fragile creature and her charming empyrean glory. Not even him. In fact, Sasuke wasn't even trying, because that would have been futile.

Her eternal feminine ineffable was challenging and she was as graceful and fragile as the suave butterfly wing in its innocent joyful flutter, and the translucent halo of the full moon mirroring her untouchable goddess trace, was sending his heart in an ardent desire to embrace her, to feel the softness of her cheeks brushing his fingertips and get drunk of her spring effervescent strong perfume of wild cherries and lotuses.

Only…someone _else_ decided to put a nail on the coffin of Sasuke`s emerging from its slumber resolve and come with pure intentions and a clearer heart in front of Sakura. He stopped dead in his tracks, cursing the moment when his previous team has befriended that _person_, who he refused to acknowledge as a friend, a Kage, a war comrade or a human being for the matter.

He viciously pressed his nails down the soft skin of his palm, until his knuckles turned purple, feeling mania and pure malevolent intent flooding his going mad with fury veins and chakra network, in a blink of an eye.

The awe-inspiring, formidable, but lethal idiosyncratic lilac color of the Rinnegan which was slowly filling his left eye with the peculiar pattern of circles and tomoe, was aflame and piercing through the dim light of the sumptuous translucent moonlight, while Sasuke swore that never in his life has he felt such a vehement driven to murder the Kazekage, than in that very moment, for trying to steal what has always belonged to_ him_ and only, since the beginning of the shinobi`s history.

"Sabaku no..._Gaara_."


	4. When we are all too blind to see it

****CHAPTER 4****

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Sakura`s POV****

* * *

"Gaara-...san?" It was not the honesty beaming into his serious aquamarine eyes the one to make my breath hitch down my throat, but the feelings of comfort and security that came along with his warm touch, a soothing hold I found myself eagerly returning, with a sincere smile.

For everything a man like Sasuke couldn't grant to anyone, Gaara was clearly trying to give his most precious new-found feelings for free to the people he cherished and that was slowly melting my heart.

It was exactly that sort of kindness and gentle emotion that my heart has always longed for, and it seemed like someone has decided to venture on the twisted labyrinth that my soul represented and try to take shelter there.

It was up to me to either welcome him or close the gates to my heart from a possible chance to happiness and keep on nurturing the buds of my childish fantasies regarding onyx eyes and silk raven hair, until the thorns would stab the last remains of humanity in me.

I lowered my gaze down from his insistent and expectant eyes, not wanting to allow such a sensible person to see how impure thoughts were haunting my minds. Especially not when I was well aware of the importance of the event and how much it weighted on his shoulders.

In that moment, the words trying to reach the depths of my heart and melt me were not coming from _Suna no Kazekage-dono_, but from Gaara, the hesitant man, who was trying to connect. "I am sorry if I am making you feel pressured. It is just that I am impatient to hear your answer."

His voice came low and calm as the velvet sky of July at dawn and it lulled me to give up on the unnecessary shinobi caution that I was always wearing as a mantel around my very being, and drop down my unnecessary guard a bit, since he was anything but danger.

I knew he has changed a lot ever since the previous Chunin exams, because he was no longer Gaara of the lonely merciless Desert. Slowly, but surely, he turned into the oasis of Sunagakure and his hopes and longing mementos of remorse and wish for a brighter future have managed to reach even his fiercer enemies and opposing parties. It was the same for the friends and comrades he made.

"I have given it a lot of thought." And I did. Ever since I have woken up from my self induced slumber, I envisioned all the possible scenarios that could have been if I wouldn't have been living under Sasuke`s influence, and the brutal confirmation of what I have lost as a person and a woman being trapped in that foolish infatuation for him, helped me have a clearer vision of all the things I let slip past me.

I could have had the overwhelming burst of love, adoration and admiration that only a youthful passionate male like Lee could have given me. I could have lived a tumult of emotions and foolish innocent romance beside Naruto, if I wouldn't have been so blind to appreciate his qualities -like Hinata did.

And now destiny decided to give me one more chance to redeem myself and find the oasis of calmness and peace of mind anyone would desire for, beside Gaara. Two crushed hearts to try and built something fragile and precious together, learning and exploring new horizons and mending our bruises together. Gaara could be the tissue I need to heal the scars Sasuke has left in my heart.

_'But can you give back what you get from him?'_ A tiny fading voice echoed from my inner but I decided to bluntly ignore it.

"And? Were you able to sort out your feelings?" His growing anticipation was tangible in his slightly trembling collected tone.

There was not so hard for a rational mind to chose between Gaara's determination and Sasuke`s sophistication. And the Kazekage was not lacking in character, strength and iron like will power. And he was doing it with a nonchalance that was making my knees turn into a puddle.

Such a raw but fine display of tact and polite determination could melt a woman's heart. I pulled the corner of my lower lip in between my canines, giving it a bit of thinking.

Offending him was the last think in my mind. I also didn't want to give him false hopes, since his sister's words clearly humming into my ear drums, as well as her silent plea to not mess up his fragile like porcelain feelings.

"...kind of. I have been really overwhelmed by a lot of..._occurrences_ that made me sad." I had no way to figure out that Gaara's flicker of gaze towards the moon above, then back on my suddenly nostalgic face, was coming from the idea that I was once again bringing Sasuke into the conversation, since the onyx eyed last Uchiha has always been the one to stand in between me and him, or anyone else, which I didn't.

The smiling faces of my parents have brushed through my memories in a form of a fugitive sad phantom of the past, which was still bruising me, but I chose to remain silent. I just couldn't think about romance while I was wearing the black clothes of the death, mourning and heartbreaking cries.

* * *

****Normal POV****

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, behind the tree that served as a silent witness of the intricate live triangle and severe jealousy, Sasuke was inwardly concocting the same ideas as his current most proficient love rival Gaara, feeling bitter guilt rush to his chest, ascending to his speeding heart.

Not only he had to withstand the Kazekage`s disgusting attempt to lure _his_ sakura flower in bloom, making good usage of any woman's sensible side, but she had to fight both the burden of not creating an unnecessary tension between Konoha and Suna, by bluntly rejecting their Kage, but the image of another man which kept on coming back to her, trapping her inside the chaotic world of her own demons, like a broken never-ending melancholic carousel ride.

Sasuke could clearly perceive the taste and feel of his boiling inability in the palm of his hand, where his nails were digging sharp lines of salty copper vital liquid, pouring down his wrist. His blood had the consistency of his mind: exploding lava.

He was always making her cry and suffer and the raven haired Uchiha knew that no matter what road he chose, he could never give back all the wonders she has shared with him, even if they were all unshared.

And to think she has only asked to nothing but acknowledgement in return, when in reality, he didn't have the legitimacy to do her justice and treasure her like she deserved.

Even if he nowhere spoke his mind when he told Kakashi that he didn't understand where Sakura`s liking him for came from, those were not empty words. It was a question that kept on playing down his mind over and over again and even though his knowledge about humankind has broadened during his journey of redemption, he never understood her heart, even if he was able to read what was written inside.

And that brought the Uchiha back to the moment where he almost snapped at the intimacy of their holding hands and Gaara's subtle endearment, when he used his thumb to trace the emerald eyed kunoichi`s delicate manicured nails, aware that she probably wasn't fully aware of the effects.

The Kazekage was an _idiot._ He was trying to be compassionate, supportive and confident, thinking that those were the necessary qualities a lover needed to portray, when in reality he was acting like Naruto, in terms of platonic bonds.

And if the slightly rosy hue wouldn't have painted Sakura's delicate high cheeks, clearly responding to the unprofessional but sincere approach, Sasuke would have laughed at the auburn haired Kage's successful heading towards the friend zone's path.

He himself was no expert, but his heart and instinct was letting Sasuke know that a lover was not a church to go and repent to, or a comrade to go have a glass of sake in a random bar with, a s well as sharing the tragic of each other's miserable lives.

It took a closeness beyond words and an intimacy to the highest peaks. No words, only cashmere soft white lilies perfumed flesh, naughty seductive stolen whispers under the flickering candles` mild light and no words between passionate never-ending kisses shared with pathos.

If there was a certainty that the sole existing Rinnegan user had regarding the girl wearing the sparkles of jade gemstones into her eyes, it was the fact that he was the one who wordlessly knew what was inside her mind, even when she was trying to hide it.

He knew he was a regular figment into her memories but there was a shaken intriguing sudden sadness enveloping her shoulders which was making him edgy. Was she having other problems, beside the obvious ones? Should he try to steal the answers from her, pressing her buttons further?

But her determination and earlier rejection got him out of guard. Sasuke didn't expect to be met with such a Tsunade like fierceness so he decided to try an even more sneaky approach. He would have to awake the flames of love for him inside her once again, then take the chance to bury himself deep down there, without going back to the past that made them both suffer so much.

The urge to reveal his concealed presence in front of the unknowing pair and rip Gaara's throat has never been so ardent for Sasuke and his rage was ascending to his temples with every passing second, making his vision take the color of his fearsome eyes.

He was barely holding back and it was in the moment he nearly bit the inside of his cheek has he realized that the sound of nails scratching on the blackboard were his gritting teeth. But he had to hold back his fury no mater the circumstances. It was him the one to claim he was no longer a child and he couldn't possibly let the crest of his family, which was resting soundly on his back, to be stained by his juvenile unjustified reaction.

What right did he have to claim any flicker of Sakura's eyes towards him, since he ripped her heart away, torn it to pieces and humiliated her feelings and gentle hopes more than once? Hell, he almost took her very life more than once!

"I just want to see you smile. But more than anything..." Once again the Kazekage`s sugary repulsive tone has interrupted Sasuke`s train of thoughts, making him resume his eavesdropping. The mere idea of him doing such a thing was making the onyx eyed Uchiha mentally facepalm. "I want to make you happy. I have decided to walk this new path and if you wish, you can walk by _my_ side."

Oblivious of one another's reactions, both Sasuke and Sakura's pupils dilated at the blunt confession, but for different reasons.

While Sakura was reeling in fascination, Sasuke swore that the sole reason for why Gaara was still standing in front of a frozen in astonishment pink haired kunoichi, was because his long practiced self control has automatically kicked in, and he swore there was a hand pulling at his collar, making him draw back and not unleash his rage. He even smirked at the irony of the situation.

Without false modesty, the raven haired Uchiha could have pulverize the notorious Kazekage with a simple flinch of his left eye, yet there he was being force to drop on his knees in front of the words coming from the crimson haired Kazekage`s heart, so he couldn't be angry. It was a power he never had.

So having to discover such a tearing truth, Sasuke saw no other reason to do such an unreasonable thing as spying on the lovely-doveys further, so he spun around on his heel and took the way back to the entrance of Hanazawa's home.

He had seen enough...for then and there was an unbearable dinner he had to withstand so better not fill his mind with negative thoughts. There would be enough time to let Gaara know his place even if the naive Kazekage thought he had the upper hand and won Sakura's admiration. What he had was just a mere infatuation in Sasuke`s opinion and the idiot has never been a competition to begin with.

A wicked smirk found his way to his delicate lips before Sasuke got his solemn facade once more and entered the grand living room to greet the guests, or rather allow them to stay in his vicinity.

No matter how many words that she thought she wanted to hear would come from Gaara's mouth, Sakura would never be able to replace the love she had for him with some other guy's fugitive clumsy and pathetic confessions. He was certain about that. As certain as the crystal tears she shed in the night he left her for the very first time.

* * *

****Sakura's POV****

* * *

"Gaara-san..." There were million things I would have loved to tell him and I knew that there were many things he deserved to hear, but I decided to let my honesty do the talking. Lying and deceivings were only good in the ninja world and had no place between friends or intimate confessions. "Thank you. You have been very patient with me.

"Then...can I continue to hope?"

"...even if I know I don't deserve it..."yes." Even if it might have sounded like something too simple and lacking substance and coherence, what I had for him in that moment was sincere and coming from the heart. In the shinobi world, there was among the most meaningful earnest words to confess.

"Thank you." Two words which once connected me to Sasuke, have become like a mantra I chanted down my head, until they got imprinted down my heart, but for once, I couldn't leave him stand in between me and the people who cherish me the most.

And when his moist lips connected to my hand, I swore I have felt a tiny fluttering in the pits of my stomach, like million joyful bumble bees filling the vast poppies fields in spring and it was something I don't remember feeling in a long time.

"I...ah...you're..." It has been as short as a blink of an eye, passing us like a supernova transcending time and space in speed, but we clearly felt it paralyze our spines and freeze the breaths we both were holding down our lungs.

A fragment of a foreign chakra which neither Gaara and I have recognized has suddenly enveloped us, piercing our skins like sharp icicles and it was absolutely electrifying.

To my utter surprise, I felt the Kazekage`s hold of my hand protectively and securely for that I was thankful, because even if I was a full fledged ninja and an accomplished med-nin and Jonin, it made the tiny hair of my nape lift in dread.

My eyes were anxiously scouting the surroundings for a possible culprit and I have observed Gaara's reaction, which was similar to mine. Whatever or whoever that was, it was pure malice.

"What...was that?"

"Probably one of Hanazawa's guards." Gaara replied evenly, like trying to minimize the incident. He should have known better as a leader himself, so I decided to lock my instincts and intuition for the moment and trust him. "Let's go. They are probably waiting."

I nodded once, following him back inside towards the expecting host. He was right. We had to stick to our business.

On our way there, I tried my best to kick my traitorous nagging inner away of my mind and make it stop screaming that I should have listened to the voice of the wind, rather than the diamond small particles of the sand.

Desert has always been an unpredictable hot mirage.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Would you mind if I take a small detour? I would like to ask you to save a place for me." I tried to be as collected as possible when addressing Gaara, but it was hard to contain my smile when he looked so enchanting.

Being blinded by my infatuation with Sasuke has kept me in a bubble which prevented me to see the beauty and the value in other men. The Kazekage has grown into a fine and very handsome young leader.

"Are you not feeling good? Can I be of any help?"

"_Iie_, I just have to go to the bathroom. I will be there in a minute."

"All right. Please take your time." I nodded once at him, spinning on my heels, having him watch my retracting back, while I took my time to silently thank Tsunade for forcing me to wear high heels all the time, either way I would have never been able to walk on that stilettos.

Damn Ino and her fashion advices. And damn that damned house and its winding corridors. The architect must have found his inspiration after a vacation in the Forest of Dead.

* * *

****NORMAL POV****

* * *

"I always found the people who try so hard slightly amusing."

The Kazekage turned around to come face to face to Sasuke, who has followed the interaction between him and Sakura until his vision couldn't take the horrid anymore, deciding to ridicule the Kazekage, since fate has made them both meet before entering the room where the dinner was. God he loathed that auburn haired man with burning passion.

But Gaara was just as good at keeping his cool, so consequently he welcomed Sasuke`s patience and detached allure with a lack of interest of his own. "I know she still has feelings for you and although I would like to crush your face from her mind once and for all, I will respect her. But I will be there to tend her wounds."

"Hn...you speak like you are able to make her forget about anyone."

"Sasuke...that time I have told you that we are the same because we both have experienced darkness, loneliness and this world's injustice. I still think the same. It is your motives the ones I am not sure about."

"I have never been like you, because you have never truly reached darkness." A wicked cocky arrogant smirk was what made Gaara almost frown at the easiness in Sasuke`s attitude, when he was displaying such a blunt form of despise and superiority. "You have always been left in the grey area. Like now."

"You still speak so confident, but unlike you, I don't make her suffer. I understand her loneliness and I am sure you do too."

"And unlike me, you cannot give her what she wants."

"How would you know what Sakura wants? What she _really_ wants?"

"I don't know. But I am sure of what she doesn't want. And that is be you." Sasuke replied confidently, making Gaara's heart rate rise to dangerous levels. Once, it would have unleashed a wrath over the others, turning his escalading irritation into a potential threat for his most beloved ones, but he has learnt the importance of keeping his cool and not be dominated by emotions which would perish in front of his title and his role of a protector. "She does not want you."

Nonetheless, the as the Kazekage himself, Gaara decided to let Sasuke know that he would not allow him to step on his ego any further, so he approached the still smirking Uchiha heir and bluntly gripped collar. Sasuke didn't even flinch, like he has been expecting the man before him to do such a defying thing, almost like he was provoked, consequently acting accordingly. "She has suffered _enough_. I will not allow your selfishness to crush her once more."

"You alone...are powerless in front of me." Just as his amusement has seemed to take the best of his character, Sasuke`s curl of lips has suddenly turned into a fine line and his attitude has grew to be serious, collected and more dangerous. He promptly took a hold of Gaara`s trembling wrist and almost crushed it in a vice-grip, making the Kazekage lose his hold on him. "I will permit no one to take what rightfully belongs to _me_."

"She is not your _possession_!"

"Uchihas always get what they want."

"Not this time. Not if I have a word to say in this. Not as long as the final word belongs to her."

"This proves you don't know her at all either way you should have known that she..." Deciding that the conversation would most likely lead to something that would not be in the benefit of neither of them. Sasuke walked past the unresponsive Kazekage, bumping his shoulder in the process, heading towards the golden high door of the living room. "...is already mine."

Deep inside the pits of his most concealed inner feelings, there was the same broken tape playing an old anthem that has been haunting Sasuke ever since he left the Leaf Village in that faithful night. `Sakura has already been _mine_.`

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I must say, Hanazawa-san that I am impressed by your village so far." A very eloquent Feudal lord started conversationally, engaging the host of the reception in a small random chat.

The other guests were doing the same. I took my time to eagerly study each of them and get and idea of Hanazawa's entourage and I must say the man had class. It was patience and politeness that he lacked and for that matter, he reminded me of Sasuke from the past.

Soon, the others have joined the conversation, displaying fake interest in the village's affairs, trying not to let it show that they would have rather be somewhere else.

It was written all over their fat faces. Man were they digging in, competing with Choji. "Indeed. In the past we weren't even allowed to get near its gates and look at it now! It blossoms like_ sakura_ trees in the spring!"

As far as I was concerned, appetite just won't come to me and it was not because the Chief has not done his best to display his mastery with the sushi or beef ribs, but because Sasuke apparently had a mood swing all of sudden and for some odd reason, that steel cold attitude of his was making my eyes impossible to look away from his unresponsive face, searching for his onyx ones.

Somehow, his ignorance was throwing me back in our Genin days when it used to fascinate me. Now it was making my heart sink down my stomach and it successfully replaced the pleasant warm feeling from Gaara's previous touch. And I could not even put it into words how much Ayano's display of affection towards him was coming as extremely repulsive.

I knew that for some reason, she was being exaggerated on purpose, because there was no way she was not faking the accidental brushes of his hand when they wanted to taste the same dishes or the way she leaned to rest her head on his shoulder, whispering something down his ear.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?" Temari, who was sitting on my left, trying her best to politely brush off an older son of the Daimyo from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall who was trying to enchant her, asked all of sudden.

When it came to sharp intuition and quick assess of the others' attitude, the blonde was a pro like Ino. I would have liked her to know everything, but I was afraid she would misunderstand my curiosity and confusion to some other old feelings that may have resurfaced. "_Iie_. I am not hungry, that's all."

"Are you sure?" She threw a glance down my almost full plate, and then resumed her watching me closely, searching for any trace of distress. Temari was a friend and a comrade I could trust, and that was why she was among the few people to know about my deceased parents, so she was constantly asking me whether I am coping well with the situation.

Heck, she even invited me to live with her for a while and get away from Konoha, for a change in scenery, which I accepted. After my parents' death, I have spent four months in Suna and it was enough for me go get closer to the Kazekage`s relatives.

"You have barely touched the food. Don't you like it?" She leaned in towards my ear, so that to make sure she won't be heard, making me giggle once. "It can't be more disgusting than this mofo's hook up lines, trust me."

I agreed when he gave me few examples. Was he really having royal blood? "A toast for the new pair!" One elder, who I learned was once the head of the army, has suddenly burst out, like he has just awoken from a slumber, catching all of our attention.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes because I didn't want to come as impolite as the dude who stood beside me-what was his problem anyways? So I lift up my glass when all the others did and I _'cheered_' along with them, half heartedly, finding the whole situation to be a humorless joke.

Who were they trying to fool anyways? It was all about politics, strategic moves and hidden higher ambitions. Both the parties in cause were only loving themselves.

"Uchiha-san, I heard you are Hanazawa's right hand. And I know about your contribution in the last war. Impressive!"

"Hn. I didn't do much." Sasuke replied evenly and I just couldn't help myself from gossiping with the Kazekage and his sister. Hearing the bastard mimicking false modesty was too funny to be left alone. "Pff...yeah...what a contribution...guess whose associates have started it?"

Temari snorted once not being the one for etiquette or table manners and Gaara threw a small smirk towards me nodding once. My stare flickered towards Sasuke to search for any sort of reaction, but again, he was minding his own business not casting his eyes on me once.

But I couldn't stop the bitter lemon taste on the tip of my tongue when I realized that subtly, but surely, Ayano has slipped her palm under his hand and he hasn't retracted his. I didn't want it to affect me and I did want to prevent my eyes to linger a second more on the pair, but it was too hard to resist.

It was Temari's blessed hand resting on my shoulder the one to make me snap out of my trance. She, just like me, was looking at what the Princes there was doing, but she wasn't so subtle as I tried to be. Instead, she chose to openly glare at the pair, looking quite offended by such a display of intimacy in public. I couldn't help but be glad for Shikamaru.

The Kazekage`s sister was a fascinating woman and a complex character, so much unlike myself. Out of the other ladies present, I was probably the lamest one. I chopped a bit of the meat and dragged the fork to my mouth. I fought the need to flinch. It had the taste of defeat.

"And who might this charming Lady here be?" One dude who was sitting beside Sasuke I, clad in a white kimono with a golden cape around his skinny shoulders , started randomly.

"A Princess? A heiress of an important Daimyo?" I threw him a confused glance, not quite catching the meaning of his dumb question. Was he trying to mock me or was he seeing something in me which I didn't?

I decided to play neutrally, constantly reminding myself of the reason I was there and embarrassing Konohagakure was certainly not one of them. "Actually I am here as-"

"To guard _me_." Ayano interjected into the conversation, stealing any chance to answer the man from me in a blink of an eye. Then she cockily arched an eyebrow at me, well aware of the fact that it would probably make my shinobi blood boil in repulsion of her rude interruption, expecting any sort of a justified reaction, that would embarrass me further. The only thing she has miscalculated was the fact that I was a Jonin and I had Tsunade Senju as my shishou.

So I gave the man one of my best mysterious smiles and decided not to answer, resuming in letting my body language do all the work instead. Inside, I was choking the rabid bitch with the fork she was holding. She was beyond annoying.

"Oh? Are you a shinobi then?" _Smart observation_, I would have liked to answer the genius. Was he that much of an idiot, or the man simply had no other hobbies to talk about? His mere existence was lamer than Obito`s in his Akatsuki days.

So I decided to brag a bit about my accomplishments, since he was that eager to find out. After all, everything I gained was accomplished through blood and sweat.

I have not stolen anything from anyone, but gained it all through my hard work alone. "In fact, I am a Jonin from Konoha and the previous and the Hokage`s in exercise former apprentice and I am here to serve as the bond between the two countries."

I took much pride of the way Ayano's face has turned green and I could almost hear the gritting of her teeth and the way her mind was cracking of fury and disappointment. Was she truly taking me as a peasant coming from a farmer's family, who hasn't seen a city in all her life?

She was beyond dumb, no doubt about it. What would her life with Sasuke look like? Did he really have the patience to put up with all her caprices and spoiled diva attitude, or he was simply that good in shutting down the outside world and live in his own fantasies? I was dying to ask him whether he could Infinite Tsukuyomi himself with the power of his Rinnegan.

"It might be, but a mission is a mission." She tried once more, as if we were competing over something. I wonder what her problem with me was. Sure, I was Sasuke`s former team mate and I have truly matured, meaning the passing time has shown mercy on me and repaid me with more definite feminine features, but I was nowhere a rival.

Sasuke has never shown any romantic interest in me, and neither was he acting that way at present either. And I highly doubt he was praising me in front of the others, while I was not around.

Was she that possessive and suspicious with the other females as well? Maybe I should pay more attention to her attitude towards Temari. If anything, the strong level-headed Suna kunoichi was more of how I would envision a perfect mach for a man like Sasuke to be. Or maybe the others were seeing something I was not.

"And so is the dream of a longtime peace between the Five Nations." That universal undeniable truth has successfully put an end to her soon to come blabbering and earned an appreciative nod from the Suna gang.

And I could have sworn that a ghost of a smirk graced Sasuke`s corner of lips, but it was hard to say since he was chatting with the man who stood beside his fiancé, having half of his face concealed by her studied complicated bun and it was also gone before it had the chance to be observed.

Apparently, the strange man liked my answer, since it seemed to amuse him deeply. "Oh ho ho, what a noble thing to say, for a _ninja_. Very fitting. Just what I would expected from Tsunade-hime's apprentice."

He knew my master? Well that came as a very unexpected surprise to me, but not an unwelcomed one. Finally, something tangible and less foreign to lean on, and help me cope with the situation better. "Do you know Tsunade-shishou?"

"Of course. She hasn't missed the chance to gamble when we met near the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Who would miss the Legendary Sucker? She has remained forever a dreamer."

I suddenly felt my vision turn the color of the fine wine one that one of the butlers was pouring down the crystal glasses and adrenaline has shot through my veins like poison, clouding mind and making me forget where I was.

Tsunade-shishou was one of the few people I would deeply feel respect, admiration and attachment towards and not only was she a formidable independent woman who fought with her destiny, pain and grief to become an accomplished shinobi and a revolutionary genius medic, but she was also a gentle heart and a loving soul.

No one would insult her in my presence, no matter how much of a juicy joke it might have been. "How dare you-" Before I had the chance to stand up and grip the arrogant impolite guest's collar, to teach him a lesson about what insulting the former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf meant, a detached, bored and very set back Sasuke Uchiha stunned all of us with his intervention.

That successfully silenced not only he man I was having an argue with, but all the guests.

"She is also one of the _Legendary Sannin_. So I would say her popularity grows with the social status of the ones to judge her." His voice was calm, confident and sensually smooth, but incredibly commanding and imposing and I am sure I was not the only one to get entrapped by the unique touch of silk and blazing volcano in his tone. "Or lowers, in this case."

Utter silence was the thing that followed his remark, and not only because no one dared to try and prove he last Uchiha the contrary, but because they were all busy tying not to laugh at the way the dude in discussion was basically leaking from his chair under the table like Sasuke`s former team mate Suigetsu, in both dread and shame.

Hanazawa felt the need to take his role as a host and a mediator seriously and faked a cough to try and deviate the conversation towards something less personal. "Ahm. I think we are ready for the dessert."

Never once have my eyes left Sasuke`s onyx ones and, for the first time that night, he decided to respond, linking his gaze with me. I muttered an honest small _'thank you'_, for defending Tsunade-hime so elegantly.

I briefly wondered why was his stare so intense, even if he merely flinched, while holding my eyes trapped on him and him alone, like a delicious spellbound, but when he threw a full smirk in my direction, it has been impossible to prevent my cheeks from taking the color of crimson roses or the sudden burst of tingles caressing my spine and arms. I hated that effect he had over my senses, as well as my body's reaction to his charms.

And I sure as Hell didn't expect Gaara to take the white folded napkin which was placed under his tea cup plate on his right and use one of the corners to gently brush it over my lower lip, slowly and precisely, almost sending my heart into a cardiac arrest.

I inhaled sharply once, not expecting his gesture, flinching back in surprise. Apparently, I had food stuck on my face of that I was not aware.

I lifted my hand to take the napkin from him and I wanted my touch to linger upon his expert fingers one more second, before he retracted his hand, giving me a small smile. "This is embarrassing. Thank you."

"You are very _kawaii _when you are clumsy." I couldn't help but giggle at his antics. His stoic features were strikingly opposite to his personality. I loved the way the Kazekage has matured over the years. Time has only made him wiser, warmer and more considerate towards each other I could easily give my heart to such a pure honest man.

* * *

****Normal POV****

* * *

Ever since he joined the dreading dinner, there has been only one thing into Sasuke`s mind and that was Sakura and her alone. And when the mesmerizing pinkette has joined the other guests, choosing to sit beside the Kazekage of the Sand Village from all the people, coming to rest just before his eyes, his mind has not stopped the image of her looking as fascinating as a daydream, to fill every star like shaped neuron of his system.

And that was why he was fighting the breathtaking longing need to watch her and get drunk of her hypnotizing spring floral scent and distinctive beaming forest green orbs, but he couldn't allow the others to see that weakness of his. It would directly affect her reputation and safety.

Nonetheless, it was a valuable opportunity for the midnight haired Uchiha to validate his earlier suspicions and his instincts have not fooled him.

Even having the insistent Kazekage`s presence right beside her, Sakura has never once removed her eyes from him and her desperate, almost imploring gaze was knocking the wind out of his lungs, in the most torturous way possible.

Maybe that was the reason why he couldn't react to his bride's-to-be daring ministrations, because all that he could clearly perceive, was the pair of the most precious viridian gemstones sparkling of unshed emotions and longing memories of their tumultuous past.

He wanted nothing more than to tear Gaara's hands off the rosy haired kunoichi, ditch the lame attempt of a formal dinner, which was slowly but surely turning into a joke, and take both of them to nowhere in particular, but far away from there.

From everything and anything that was chaining them to their respective duties as dedicated shinobi and their solemn oaths. He had the power to be whenever he wished for in a blink of an eye, yet Sasuke felt more caged than ever.

Good God was Sakura absolutely ravishing and his urge was escalading the highest most secret peaks with every passing moment in her ravishing presence, whenever he was reminded of the feel of her luscious skin under his touch.

Never in his life would have the last survivor of the Uchiha clan guessed that her skin would be so reminiscent to the delicate sea foam brushing over the gentle sand crystals of the shore line, like the pure snow white veil of a royal bride, and he had the cashmere touch of the supple milk tissue printed into his memory, where everything that once had a meaning for him, was left to burn and rise from the ashes, alongside with the tearing memory of his deceased parents and brother. She would probably never know of it anyway.

_'Tell her'_ A spiritual mantra was chanting down his skull like a broken tape all over again whenever he was taming the boiling voice at the back of his conscience, which was urging him to do, for once in his lifetime, be something more than just an exceptional shinobi, a proud representative of the lightening style Ninjutsu and the fire's most notorious child, and the proud wielder of the yin release.

Sasuke knew he should have been the man that Sakura needed. The only one who could give her what she wanted and, shockingly enough, he new exactly what her desires were and that was challenging his most latent vivid imagination.

Having that in mind, Sasuke could easily threw random fugitive glances towards the emerald eyed lady and admire how time has so masterfully brought out the eternal feminine ineffable on her features, so breathtakingly highlighted by the exquisite elegant clothes she wore.

And his sharp trained eye for details was proficient in tracing every fine detail that was slipping past the normal people's perception, like the way her delicate pastel rose locks were brushing over her high porcelain cheeks and long swan neck, making a tantalizing contrast with her gleaming clear jade irises in an exotic manner.

The strong rich color of her yukata and the golden embroidery was perfectly tracing the firm contour of her full developed breasts, making Sasuke`s hormones grow lupine in anticipation of how supple and sweet would they feel if he was to trace his tongue over the rounded mounds, or how smooth silk the sensitive skin of her tined thighs would feel under the palm of his hand.

And the seductive former member of his squad had trained educated manners of a lady and unconscious womanly calls that was stirring his wild Uchiha blood even further, such as the way she was tracing the tip of her tongue over her lower lip to moisten it, or the delicate way her long slim fingers were holding the cup of Darjeeling Tea, elegantly sipping from it.

Everything about her was a maddening combination between innocent, sensual, dark and untouchable and Sasuke knew he was almost there to let it slip past his grip.

He was intently listening to her small random conversation, paying two times more interest when she addressed the Suna gang and he sensed her growing distress, well aware of the fact that his behavior was affecting her. But there was a thing that the onyx eyed Uchihas couldn't do and that would be breaking her heart in two once again.

Not when she was granted one chance in a million to find someone to, at least, not hurt her in a similar manner to what he did. Someone who would be there for her with an open heart, like Gaara or that green spandex buffoon, Rock Lee. Someone who was not_ him_. That was why he tried his best to give her the cold shoulder and push her in the right direction.

A one way path which lead to the opposite side from where he was. But apparently her heart was betraying her badly. Sakura could have fooled the entire shinobi world, but she couldn't fool him.

The midnight haired Uchiha vaguely heard one loser from his side trying to insult the former blonde Hokage and that immediately caught his attention. Sasuke was no fan of Tsunade, but he respected her as a proud representative of Hashirama's family, and the woman has proved herself worth of wearing the trademarks of the Senju during the previous war.

So naturally, Sakura's vile intent has affected him as well, and Sasuke wasn't surprised to see her snapping. So he decided to interfere and not allow the situation to take an unfavorable turn of events. Not that he gave a flying fuck about anyone else beside of her, but the idea of Sakura being sent back to Konoha was doing funny things to his rapid pulse.

Now that he has been reuniteed with the pink cherry blossom haired girl, he couldn't lose her once again. Sasuke knew she was alone and his selfishness was only matched by his arrogance, but he couldn't help himself.

He couldn't hate her and he needed to see her. Feel her. Breathe with her and eventually fly with her. Anything, but watch her go away.

"She is also one of the Legendary Sannin. So I would say her popularity grows with the social status of the ones to judge her." Sasuke could clearly feel the astonishment of the other eyes that were following his reaction closely and he was barely preventing a snort that was threatening to come out of his mouth at the way that man's dread was escalading his dumb face.

It was an insult to lower himself down his level, since such people were as important as a gum stuck on the shoe, but nothing was outrageous if he did it for someone he cared for. "Or lowers, in this case."

He ended up his insult in a bitter way, displaying his disgust, when Hanazawa decided that it was time to put an end to the show. If he cared about his reputation and public perception, like he claimed he did, he would have ended the argument before it began. Sasuke couldn't help but loathe the man even more.

Nonetheless, when he caught Sakura addressing him a silent message of gratitude, caressing his sight with a memorable beautiful true smile, he couldn't help but react in his own Sasuke-ish way.

And he took much pleasure at the immediate response he got from her. And man was she funny with her obliviousness of not observing that she had whipping cream at the corner of her mouth.

Sasuke won't deny and say he didn't entertain the idea of pulling that lower lip in between his teeth and see if it tasted sweeter than the cream. That, until the Kazekage decided to play the Prince Charming he was not and be chivalrous.

Sasuke promptly rolled his eyes at that, returning his attention to Hanazawa and his deeply annoying fiancé. He liked Gaara more when he was a Jinchuriki.

But the moment the auburn haired Kage has decided to steal the show in front of Sakura once again, Sasuke has been afraid he was going to fully lose it for real. The audacity of that man to get so familiar with Sakura and toy her like he meant to convey a hidden message to the pink haired kunoichi, has knocked at the gates of his patience, successfully pushing his buttons further.

How much would have Sasuke liked remove that hands from that damned napkin which was touching Sakura's full heart shaped glossy lips, but again, he was faced with a melancholic inability to do something. He couldn't claim any right on her. Not anymore and not under those circumstances. Slowly but surely, Sasuke could feel himself losing the game.

* * *

****Sakura's POV****

* * *

Suddenly, a burst of coughs has interrupted our chatters and nagging thoughts, coming from Gaara's brother. "Kankuro-san?" My med-nin instincts have involuntary kicked in an instant, as my sharp eyes were quick to assess the situation.

I slid into Gaara's place, who rose up surprised by his relative's condition, and put my hand on his back, as the green familiar glow was radiating through my fingertips. Judging from the way he looked like he was trying his best to breathe, as his face was taking a blue hint, he has probably choking on his beef, so I would only need to bump him once and make him split the bit of food.

Then my instincts turned alert. Something was wrong. He started to trash uncontrollably and I had to use my strength to hold him down and not worsen his condition. Temari was right beside me, snapping out of the trance and helping me. It successfully ruined the dinner and the mood.

"Sakura, my brother is allergic to-"

"Peanuts!" I burst out, not hearing what Temari was trying to tell me, mentally killing myself for not catching it from the very first time. Of course the symptoms weren't matching the common ones. He was in the verge of having an anaphylactic shock, because his once regular breathing turned to be difficult and wheezing, water was leaking from the dilated blood vessels of his neck was making the tissue swell, his heart beat was threatening to turn into a cardiac arrest and he was barely holding on his counsciousness.

I placed my hand down his chest, quickly sending him a burst of healing chakra that won't help him for long. I whipped my head over my shoulder and my eyes have immediately found Hanazawa's ones.

My chakra alone was not enough, I needed a medical kit and I knew I had one in my room. "He needs IM adrenaline and fast, either ways he is not going to make it!" I saved his life once and I sure as Hell won't let him die now, for such a stupid thing.

What has almost slipped my vigilance was the reason why were there peanuts in Kankuro's food. It was common sense for a Chief to do his research and find out whether any of the guests were allergic to certain types of food, or if they were dieting or were vegetarians and I am sure Hanazawa was not the type of Lord to not follow the etiquette when holding such an important reception.

So how come the Chef has done such a huge mistake, since he hypothetically had this kind if information? It was not like he plotted to get rid of the Kazekage`s brother in such an obvious way...

"Terumi!" Hanazawa's commending throaty voice had echoed through the large room and I could clearly perceive the distinctive touch of exasperation in his tone. He was probably cursing Kankuro to Hell and back for ruining his party, but it was his man the one to be incompetent. At least he was not being that obvious. "Go get Hakumo! Tell him it is urgent."

"Hai, Hanazawa-sama!" I watched their brief interaction confused, while following Hanazawa's right hand man leave the grand room, silently asking the owner of the request where was his man heading to.

He sensed my distress and answered me shortly. "Our best doctor." I scoffed at that and if I hadn't have a patient dying right in front of me, I would have felt deeply insulted. What was I then, a carpenter?

"Where is your medical kit?" Temari questioned, while doing her best to help me prevent Kankuro to bite his tongue. "I will go get it from your room."

Finally someone with a brain! I was then able to understand why Temari was such a reliable shinobi and a proficient counselor. Her reflexes and intuition were sharp, prompt and precise. "_Onegai shimasu_! It is under my bad, where my luggage is. _Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

She was gone and back before we had the chance to blink. I wasted no time in getting a shot and a vial with epinephrine. I wasted no time in injecting it right into the muscle of his outer thigh. I had to use my chakra and knock him unconscious to stop his trashing and make his condition worsen, even though I knew it was not the smartest thing to do.

"How is he?" Gaara's worried voice has brushed past my ears and I could clearly sense his palpable distress.

He was not even trying to hide it, even if he was the Kazekage and had a facade to maintain, and that impressed me. When it came to his beloved people, he was being a caring brother and a trustful friend, before being a Kage.

_'Unlike other people who would rather have their souls be consumed by the evil than admit they were human'_ I couldn't help but think about a certain raven haired former teammate of mine...again. It was incredible how totally different they truly were.

I felt a drip of sweat roll down my neck, under my yukata. Kankuro was slowly but surely coming to his senses and his breath became regulated again. The epinephrine was taking its effect. "He is going to need some rest and he will be fine."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

****NORMAL POV****

* * *

"Are you sure that this is his home? And here I thought Uchihas were more...reserved."

"T-This place is h-huge! Hanazawa-sama must be a wealthy person."

"Hmpf..." Naruto was far from being impressed. He was brooding in front of Hanazawa's iron gates, having his hands prompted on his hips like Tsunade used to when she was bossing Jiraiya around, looking at the tall luxury building in front of him. "If Teme lives here then, inside, it must be just as boring as it is on the outside. I have always known he had an ego twice the size of the Juubi."

"I' m very hungry." The whole small group assembled at Hanazawa's door steps exhaling deeply, shaking their heads. That was one hopeless case. The moment they were out of Konoha's reach, Naruto has used his father's renewed _Shunshin no Jutsu_, to bring them close enough to Amegakure, using one of Jirayia`s past markings.

Good thing they didn't find themselves at bottom of the sea instead, where his corpse was pitifully enough left to rot. It was not like they would have been stupid enough to walk all the way there. But the Akimichi has driven all of them insane and he was at his fourth bag of chips, still hungry.

"Get a hold of yourself Choji!" Ino punched her team mate's head, hissing at him, getting all impatient. Her worry for her friend's mental and emotional condition has completely overwhelmed the blonde and her distress was contagious. The only still sane and clear thinking one was not surprisingly the collected Hyuga. "We've got stuff to do!"

"Yeah, you can stuff your face after we find Sakura-chan and make sure she is ok." Then his face got a funny wicked touch while they cautiously, but confidently entered the vast property of the current leader of Amegakure, bringing their plan to fruition.

"This place gives me the chills. I know Sakura, she won't like it in here. It is so...what is the term I am looking for, Hinata?"

"C-Cold. It lacks the c-cozy family warmth."

"You said it."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Choji started wearily, rubbing his once there chubby tummy out of reflex, pointing out to their barely existing strategy, based on a plan concocted by no other than Naruto, which they didn't even have time to properly discuss. "This is never going to work."

What truly frightened the gentle boy was the though of Sasuke finding out who has trespassed his property without permission, and, not surprisingly, the last Uchiha was more frightening than the current Hokage.

Contrary to his justified suspicion, Naruto was nurturing completely other ideas and his were all about how to properly beat the crap out of his best friend and eternal rival, assuming he was giving Sakura a hard time, as well as for betraying them for another village. "Don't you worry man, this plan is perfect, I keep on telling you! It is made by me, duh!"

"Pf, yeah. This is exactly why I think it will never work."

"Then why are you here if you don't like my plan?"

"Because no gentleman would leave two girls alone in this and unprotected."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!" Ino started more playfully than offended, debating whether to expand her _sensory jutsu_ even more or let it as weak as it was and stay safe.

She was discreetly scouting for Sakura's chakra, finding her rose haired friend located somewhere on the west wing of the castle, surrounded by other very familiar chakra signatures.

"That us the girls are not able to hold our ground? I feel the need to remind you of who exactly prevented Obito to properly target you all with the _Biiju Dama_ back then and saved your asses." She made a gesture with her hand towards Hinata and her, taking much pleasure from her accomplishment, even if it only lasted for a second before Obito has managed to make a fool of the Hyugas' and Yamanaka`s proud and joyful bloodline limit.

"Big deal! That dude with the funny tattoo and stupid white hairstyle like Kakashi-sensei's said that Ten Ten has took on Hidan's zombies alone, handling Rikudo`s tools." And the courageous brunette has not once left the legendary powerful fan unsupervised by her skilful hands, making herself quite the reputation.

"Which only proves that you the _men_..." Ino pointed towards a deadpanning Choji and Naruto, still having difficulties with getting used to address to their new appearances, feeling the veins of her temples pop up. "...are only good at causing trouble. Lucky you that you are kind of cute. Right Hinata?"

The playful blonde taunted the reticent Hyuga with a wicked smirk and a playful bump on her shoulder, giggling at the deep blush decorating her porcelain cheeks.

She probably had no idea of how very enchanting the lavender eyed heiress truly was and a quick peek at the equally once golden haired Uzumaki assured her that the two of them had another thing in common, among the others, which was the eternal obliviousness. She assumed the role of the matchmaker, already plotting some very elaborated plans to make them get together.

Hinata was almost hyperventilating, while feeling the eyes of the man she loved all on her. And the short chestnut hair she had, sticking to her matching mocha eyes were not helping.

She had to constantly brush off the falling longer strands of hair off her face, but at least it helped her get busy and stop thinking about where should she hide forever and escape Ino's wrath.

The blonde has always been too blunt for her style. "Ahm...I-I...ah...do you think t-this would work?" She referred to their _Henge no Jutsu_, elegantly directing the conversation towards something more neutral and less personal.

The others were just as hopeful it would do, either ways their plans, reputation and probably heads would fall like Kaguya's plans to turn everyone into brainless puppets resembling aloe plants. "Don't worry girl, you are fine. I am impressed you have managed to conceal your eyes though."

"Yeah. How did you do it so brilliantly? It is almost like it is not...you." Choji smartly remarked the Hyuga's exceptional mastery of fine chakra control and precision when it came to S-class jutsus.

Out of all the body parts, the eyes were the most difficult to direct chakra to, simply because the chakra network, which was connected to the veins and muscles, were incredibly complex and delicate, and consequently, it required a chakra mastery on a league of his own.

The others failed to do it, which was surprising, because Naruto's control has increased tremendously since he was able to evenly spread all the Bijuu's chakra in a quantity he wanted and Ino has been trained as a medical ninja.

"I-It is n-nothing that special. N-Neji-_nii_-san...his help...I-I got better at performing the a-arts of my _Gentle Fist_ technique." The mere thought of her stoic cousin was sending chills down Hinata's spine.

If the convalescent virtual leader of the Hyuga clan would find out about their escapade...she shook her head to brush of the horrid images. He would probably skin all of them alive.

"Cool!" Naruto's thumb up and goofy smile managed to give her a ray of hope as usual.

The moment the Konoha group has successfully arrived to the back entrance door, where they figured the commoners or the servants would be welcomed, they were immediately faced by Hanazawa's right hand man, who performed a full scan of them with his scary scrutinizing stare, being extremely cautious with the new figures around his Lord.

The future Kage was in a very delicate position, just like the country he wished to build, and the assassination attempts have been too many to be carelessly handled or ignored.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

It was the spunkiest member of the group the one to take the lead and to make their point clear. "My name is Uzuma-" A firm palm slapped upon his loud mouth and a hand strangling him from the behind successfully stopped the child of the prophecy to jeopardize their cover, laughing awkwardly at the going impatient guard.

"We...are _war orphans_ who have been starving ever since our parents died protecting our small village from...ah..." Ino was mentally facepalming and she was certain the others did it as well.

How come they haven't thought of a credible back-story, was beyond the Yamanaka heiress` understanding and the start couldn't have been more catastrophic. She should come up with something that didn't come too ridiculous to such an-

"...meteorites!" A loud _'what' _could have been perceived, coming from all the people's present consciousness. Choji decided to say whatever came to his mind first and his friends were certain it was Uchiha Madara's frightening technique the one that inspired him to say such a thing. "...big ones."

"plenty of them!" Naruto found his voice again, trashing and freeing himself firm Ino's grip. "Round like bowls of Ramen! Believe it!"

"W-We are looking for a d-decent j-job!" Hinata decided to save whatever was left from their reputation, while Ino and Choji were both praying to all the Gods that neither Sakura, the Kazekage and his relatives, whose chakra signatures she recognized to be present there as well, or worse, Sasuke, won't find it funny to land straight in the middle of their pathetic attempt to play the skilled shinobi, able to perfectly conceal their identity no matter the situation.

"O-Our village is very poor and the rice fields have drained, since it hasn't rained in months." The clever Hyuga went on, slowly gaining confidence. She could almost perceive her friends' exhales of relief.

And it looked like at the mention of their nation's struggle and hunger, Terumi's features have softened and his suspicion ceasing down a bit. "What is the name of your village?"

"_Getsugakure no Sato_, Sir." Hanazawa's trusted right hand man's nod in agreement assured Ino, Choji and Naruto of the legit name of the said village.

So the pale eyed Hyuga has not made it up and it sounded believable enough for the man before them to gesture to them to come and follow him inside. She was truly a worthy eloquent heiress of a prestigious family.

They were right on his tail, not questioning and not spending anymore time outside. The other random servants and guards were looking at them in a funny way.

"Are you all relatives?" He question further, while keeping his pose straight and commanding, leading the group behind him through the winding corridors, while the said shinobis` eyes were keenly studying their surroundings.

No matter what, Shikamaru was right. A ninja's most crucial information was the knowing of the area around. One would never know when a quick escape route would be needed and they were right on the once enemy's territory.

Ino decided that half of an answer would suffice, realizing that the man was not trying to make conversation, but corner them into revealing any dark hidden intention. "No sir. Our parents were good friends." If she would stick to a story close to their real one, the chances of screwing it up were smaller.

"I see. The truth is..." He stopped abruptly, making Hinata bump her nose into Naruto's back. "...we don't actually need additional personnel." That made the four ninjas grow stiff and alert for a brief. If Hanazawa was not lacking servants, then why have they been dragged inside for? He couldn't have possibly seen through Kabuto's best _Henge no Jutsu_, could he?

"Oh? This is so unfortunate." Ino decided to play it dumb and oblivious, like all the humble commoners were and test his reaction. Terumi was inwardly doing the same, trying to validate whether their intentions were pure or maleficent.

There have been assassinates and machineries coming from the opposing parties pretending to be peasants or merchants and approach Hanazawa before, so he wanted to make absolutely sure he was not the one responsible for his master's doom. "We have been starving for so long..." The blonde did her best to fake a sad heartbreaking tone, trusting her womanly ability to deceive the man before her.

"Look...if I hire you while we have enough.._.rats_ to roam around in here, then I cannot fully pay you like I do to our other servants or personnel. Do you understand?"

"_H-Hai_, Sir. But we would a-appreciate it if you w-would be so kind to p-provide shelter and food. I-It is better than to d-die of starvation."

There was something odd in the way the shortest female member of the newcomers was talking that was not matching her servile appearance, but Terumi couldn't put his finger on it, although it knocked on his alertness' doors. He decided to let it pass for a moment, but made an oath to keep a close eye on her. Her language was far too polished for a poor peasant's girl.

"Yeah, whatever she has said. We don't need money!" Naruto interjected while the others followed with a respective nod. At least his energetic tone was more credible than Hinata's masked education. "We can help with anything you need!"

"I am a good cook." Choji tried smartly, pointing towards the job he was good at, before risking to be given a job he would be completely clueless at.

Ino prompted her hands down her hips, following her team mate's lead. "I have worked as a maid before. Maybe you need more people to do the laundry."

The Yamanaka heiress had thought of the safest way to stay glued to Sakura without looking suspicious, but she has refrained from saying _'clean the rooms'_, because it could have been interpreted as a silent thought to approach Hanazawa and having ulterior motives.

Terumi went silent, furrowing his eyebrows, taking his time to study the people before him and assess the situation. He would have loved to kick them off right that instant because not only they were suspicious and odd, but loud mouthed, daring and unmannered as well. Albeit, that would be in contradiction to Amegakure`s policy of opening its gates for anyone in need.

So turning his back on a bunch of war orphans just because he hated their guts -and faces- was not the smartest thing to do. "Very well then. I will give you a chance. But you will have to prove yourselves worth."

"_Hai_, Sir!" All of them answered eagerly, while Hanazawa's most trusted man has nodded once, already regretting his decision.

"Very well then. You can start today. But first, I want to know your names."

"R-Ryoji Hanada, Sir." Hinata replied on her usual tiny mouse like voice. At least they took their times to come up with some random names.

But it didn't mean that all the Hidden Leaf group has not felt cold shivers roll down their spines, when Naruto introduced himself joyfully, all thinking that they should have known better than to think the cerulean eyed boy had enough common sense to not completely say something that would blew up his cover. "Minato Han _desu_!"

Three pair of forehead have sweat dropped at Naruto, while Terumi rose an eyebrows, probably because the name has rung a bell down his mind, but fortunately he was probably considering the boy to not be too smart for his age.

Ino shrugged her shoulders, mentally congratulating herself for coming up with such an elaborate temporary name, while Choji looked like ready to have a panic attack for having to lie. He was never good at dissimulating or faking in front of the others and he was already scared to death. "Inoue Kano."

"Namura...Chodai, Sir."

"...good?" Terumi truly found the names to be a little bit strange, like all their appearances and there was a tiny voice at the back of his mind which was sending constant alarms, but he had the perfect way to deal with it and make it not be all his responsibility.

Cos what better way to escape a troublesome situation than putting the blame on someone else, who was less likely to be executed by Hanazawa if something was to turn up bad? "You!" He sternly pointed to a bright orange haired Naruto, who immediately reacted, trying his best to play his part.

His gestures were all exaggerated but he was funny to watch. "The bright lamp head! You will take care of the horses." Naruto's face promptly fell down, along with his jaw. If anything, he sucked when it came to dealing with animals. He vaguely heard Kurama laugh at the ridicule of his condition, gripping her tummy, while pointing the finger at his dumbfounded face.

"And you!" Hanazawa's right hand man went on with assessing the said orphans their tasks. "Hanada, was it?" He pointed towards the shy stuttering Hyuga, who has been busy looking around, scanning her surroundings, a habit all the Hyugas had. "You will help in the kitchen. Cooking, serving, cleaning the dishes...everything."

"H-Hai Sir!" At least that was something she enjoyed doing, or at least, she was not a novice like Naruto. A quick peek at the distressed looking Uzumaki in disguise assured her of the fact that the cerulean haired Uzumaki was not on Terumi`s favorite list. But she won't blame him for being suspicious.

"It happens that we have some very important guests these days, which means more rooms to clean." Hanazawa's subordinate felt the need to underline the importance of the event, mentally facepalming at the outcome of the dinner, courtesy to the Kazekage`s brother. And his keen eye and sharp reflexes haven't missed the animosity lingering between the princes of the land and Konoha's jewel, Sakura. In a nutshell, his problems suddenly doubled. "You, the brunette one!" His eyes flew towards a scoffing Ino, who was trying her best to hide her hate for the rude man in front of her and his stern attitude towards a bunch of supposed unfortunate children.

Her short bob midnight black hair and bright blue eyes were still making her outstanding, but she has changed the milky complexion with a more tanned hue. "You said you have experience as a maid. Now you have the chance to prove it. The head of the maids will assess you the tasks. Just listen to her."

"No problem, Sir." She replied evenly, trying her best to sound neutral. Inwardly, she was dancing and tumbling of joy. The blonde has just scored a major win to approach her emerald eyed friend.

As a maid, she had access to EVERY single room, which meant Sakura's room as well. She was slightly surprised that the man before her had so much trust to appoint a stranger with such a risky job that could have allowed her to easily approach anyone and do anything.

But then she realized he took countermeasures. The head of the maids might have been the commending witch type she saw on TV, who would keep her on a leash and report everything suspicious to her master and that might have become problematic in the future. That gave Ino the creeps.

"And finally, you!" He turned his head in the direction of a then slim Choji, who started to feel light headed and he wasn't sure it was an after effect of Kabuto's formula. "You look like someone who likes to eat!"

The boy's stomach did a flip flop and the other Konoha shinobi grew instantly alert, all thinking about a possible reveal of their identities. "You will be the one to taste the food from poison."

"_Hai_." It was a risky thing to do and Choji was aware of it, but luckily for him, the Akimichi clan was famous for handling such missions that required food poison resistance, so they had advanced soldier pills to prevent their life to be endangered. "_Wakarimashita_."

"Good." Terumi took one more time to do a full scan on the people before him so as to make sure he was doing the right thing, almost like he was trying to remember something he has missed.

"My name is Koishi Terumi. I am Lord Hanazawa-sama's most trusted man." He felt the need to make his presence even more imposing, while in reality, Naruto, Choji and Hinata all thought about the same thing: what an _idiot_. A dangerous one nonetheless, but that was only because he was the owner of the land's underling.

"If you have any questions, ask the ones you will work under and try not to be a bother. We are all extremely_ busy_ people here." He warned cryptically, like there was something far deeper hiding behind that impassive façade of his, than the regular servants` tasks.

"And what if someone picks on us or we are in...let's say..._danger_?" Ino decided to test his reaction and see if Amegakure was indeed the little piece of Heaven they claimed to be, seeing Terumi's turned back stiffen, but he kept his voice calm, collected and...somehow amused?

The Yamanaka Princess brought her eyebrows together, dying to use her sensory abilities and see if he was being honest with them so far, but the blonde was well aware of the fact that they had to keep their chakra as low as possible.

Nonetheless, the answer of the surprising ninja has stunned the four members of the Hidden Leaf, not expecting him to be that much of a comedian, more in the sense of dark humor. "Then address _Uchiha Sasuke_. He deals with all the inconveniences." And left the small group smirking, heading back to his master. That name alone should kill any attempt of even considering doing something they would later regret.

"The fuck...does_ Teme_ have to do with that?!"

"Isn't it obvious? He is doing their dirty jobs!"

"I don't like this. And I don't like this place. This was such a bad idea!"

"Stop chickening out now when we have managed to get in and be a damned man ,Choji! You promised Asuma-sensei, haven't you?" Ino knew it was not fair to bring up such a sensitive topic into the discussion, but the message of their former Edo Tensei sensei's was still playing soundly into their hearts and heads.

He heartedly declared that he was proud of the way his former students have grown into such fine shinobi and they should stick to their incredibly strong bounds and dedication, until they became walking legends, which they did. The formidable trio _Ino-Shika-Cho_ has made itself quite the reputation over the passing years.

"I did but-"

"Then no buts! Remember, we are here to help a friend. How can that be wrong?"

"I-I think Terumi-san doesn't t-trust u-us that much."

"Hm? What do you mean by that Hinata?" As far as Naruto was concerned, Terumi's lame threat was only playing in his favor. He couldn't wait to exchange some blows with the last Uchiha for two valid reason: he broke Sakura's heart by offering his services to another country and marry another woman who was probably inferior to her from every point of view, and he was itching to have a spar with someone who was able to match him in battle and currently , Sasuke was the only man for the job.

A dozing off Kurama's voice rung into Naruto's consciousness, while the blonde scoffed at the way the nine tailed fox has addressed him. _'You are still a moron Naruto. That man has threatened you into not trying to lay a finger on his boss, and he doesn't want to be the one held responsible if something bad is to happen.' _

'Which only proves that he is just a coward who hides behind the Bastard's back! Hmpf! How lame is that?'

_'Just don't drag me into this mess. I had enough dealing with that Rinnegan before.'_

'You worry too much, Kurama. Just go to your sleep and let me handle it.' He turned his back on the lazy Nine Tailed Demon, raising his thumb up in the familiar assuring way. 'I am sorry, buddy. I will never let you suffer again.'

_'As naive as always, Naruto.'_

"Anyway, let's get to work. We had enough time for fooling around. We don't want them to get suspicious on us." Ino addressed the group. "Remember to keep your chakra concealed as much as possible and only use it if absolutely necessary. If they find out that we are ninjas, we are going to be in big trouble."

"We are already in big trouble. If Kakashi-sensei finds out about this-"

"Stop badmouthing us Choji, it only brings bad omen!"

"W-What do we d-do when we find Sakura-san?"

"About that, I think it is better not to reveal who we are…?"

"Hm? Why not? She probably misses her home and friends. Wouldn't she be glad to see us, even if we snuck inside just to make sure she is fine?"

"Nah. Sakura-chan is strong. She won't want us to think she can't handle the mission alone. The fact that we are babysitting her would be a major blow."

"For once, I agree with Naruto. I know Sakura, and she is stubborn and prideful. I say that we should keep it a low profile and when we find her, we let the other know and try to get close to her and help, but without revealing our identities. At least, for now."

"I-I must agree w-with Choji-kun. I think we should t-tell her the truth. I-If she feels l-lonely and n-nostalgic, then a g-group of servants will n-not be of s-so much help. W-We are going to appear rude f-for meddling i-into her business."

Ino sighed audibly, well aware of the impact of Hinata`s words over their current situation and she couldn't have agreed more with the lavender eyed wise Hyuga, but the ridicule of the situation called for desperate measures. "I know Hinata, I know, but no matter how you put it, this is the best course of action...at least for now. Let's find her first and then decide what is best to do, depending on her mood. Is this better?"

They all nodded in agreement, keeping their own preconceptions and mistrusts for themselves. "Good. Can you find her, without announcing everyone we are here?" She addressed the lavender eyed Hyuga, who nodded once, reluctantly.

She didn't need to use a humongous amount of chakra to scan the area once and look for the jadeite eyed kunoichi, but the Byakugan was a powerful Doujutsu and God only knew what kind of shinobi were sticking to Hanazawa's side.

"I-I do but...w-what if they have sensory types and w-we are going to be found out? M-Maybe we should not be so outstanding after we have barely managed t-to convince Koishi-san to hire us."

"What about my _Sennin Mode_? I don't think anyone can sense me gathering up _Senjutsu_ chakra. At least, anyone who doesn't have a Sage Mode of his own or is a sensory type."

"That could work." Ino shot up her eyebrows at the suddenly going smart Naruto, looking at her chubby teammate, vaguely wondering why was she feeling like they were missing something really important. Her baby blue eyes shot up to Naruto's expectant goofy face, pouting. Sure, what the golden eyed boy said was perfectly reasonable, but...

_'What about someone with the Old Man Rikudo`s chakra?'_ Kurama interjected lazily, paying half of attention to the young ninja's conversation. Maybe the Kyuubi should gather all the other Bijuus and have them laugh at how ridiculously devoted to their comrade those people were.

As usual, Naruto didn't catch it the first time, looking at the nine tailed fox like it grew another tail. "Ha?! See? You do that again, talking in puzzles like Shikamaru. No one understands what you say.'

_'I say that whoever has the Rikudo`s chakra is probably able to sense your Sennin Mode. Someone who is here and probably informed by the new servants. Do you understand it now?'_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata made the cerulean eyed Uzumaki snap out of his telepathic conversation, the suddenly turning serious features of his usually vivacious self, managing to confuse the others. "Is there something wrong?"

"I think we should just rely on our luck and look for Sakura-chan alone. The chances to meet here are pretty high. This place is not that large and we have different jobs. Let's not risk in vain."

He finished solemnly, linking his fingers behind his head, turning around to head in the direction of the stables. "I will see you guys later." Inwardly, he was itching to meet both his comrades and give them a good bear hug.

If he was to be honest, Naruto had an ulterior motive for being there, beside the obvious. Yes, he was very worried for Sakura's mental and emotional state, being among the few who have been silent witnesses of the pink haired lady's grieve and sorrow.

He wanted to settle the things between him and the midnight haired Uchiha once and for all and clear the mystery around his questionable departure as well as his real purpose of getting entangled into such a complicated net of hidden ambitions and political affairs of another nation.

_'Do you think you will be able to read his heart this time as well, Naruto? What if you will not find something you would like to see there?'_

'I trust Teme. I know he never does things without a purpose. Whatever that might be, we are still brothers and I trust him with my life.'

_'But the question is...does he trust you as well?'_

'...our Reconciliation hand sign is a proof of that.' As deep in thoughts as he was, the blonde boy failed to notice a keen eye following him with much interest, taking in his attitude and manner of conduct. For a starving supposed servile war orphan, his straight proud walk was quite nonchalant and confident.

"Is it my impression or Naruto seemed smarter than usual?" Ino shot up a confused eyebrow, wondering why would the usually knucklehead decide to suddenly get so cautious? Thinking and them acting was more like Shikamaru and Kakashi`s style. But not the straightforward Uzumaki`s.

"H-He is right. W-We have agreed to k-keep a low profile."

"Yup. Let's meet our respective bosses and not waste anymore time. We don't want to make a bad impression."

"Ok. But if someone runs into Sakura or is in trouble, contact me immediately. I will keep my _Sensory Jutsu_ active to a minimum, so as not to waste too much chakra or be sensed. Good luck, guys."

"You too, Ino. Let's go Hinata."

"L-Later." After the group has parted ways, it didn't take as much as they have thought to find the kitchen or the head of the maids.

The place was quite animated. Sure, they were not welcomed with the usual warmth or eagerness, but more like being stared at as they were rabid street rats and pity, nonetheless the Konoha shinobi couldn't care less about that. They had more important things to do and people to find...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

****SAKURA`s POV**

* * *

"Ayano-hime-sama?" I almost had a heart attack when I felt someone sneak behind my back, while I was keeping an eye on Kankuro, making sure his condition was still stable. After he gained his conscience, Gaara and Temari have helped me bring their brother back into his room, while Hanazawa's guests have gone to their respective rooms, not in the mood to eat anymore, suspicious of the incident.

I applaud myself for appearing so detached and collected in front of the Princess of the grieving nation, because the mere vision of her sugary coated fake polite manners were making bile rise my throat.

"What a shameful situation for our reputation." She started randomly, like a summer breeze. Have I asked her about her family's well being or reputation? I was shamefully honest in admitting that I couldn't have cared less. They could rot in Hell for all I cared.

"It can happen to anyone."

"Indeed but the next time we dace such an..." She came beside me and I couldn't miss the disgusted and revolted look she gave to a resting soundly Kankuro. Why was she that stirred against anyone who crosses paths with her?

Did she have some sort of a childhood drama that left an irreparable mark on her? "...inconvenience..."

She crossed her hands upon her chest, turning her back on us, prompting he frame on the doorway like she would have rather kept her distance. No, there had to be something more with her odd behavior, because she everything she did was abnormally exaggerated even for a girl who grew up with a silver spoon. "...you should ask for permission before you decide to interfere."

What did she say?! I had to stop midway from checking Kankuro's IV, before I let the gauze* too louse* and improperly administrate the medicine. Permission to do what? Save a life? "I am afraid that I don't understand."

"We have doctors here. Brilliant ones." She cockily started to enlighten me. What was truly ridiculous, was the fact that she seemed to be very serious, like she was trying to convince he both of us of her version of truth.

I was already me tally counting down to ten to stop myself from snapping at her. There was not way me and her would get along for as long as my mission would last.

Couldn't she and Sasuke get married already, so I could get the heck out of there to the people that loved me and waited for me to return back home? "So I suggest you would stick to your business and not handle task that don't concern you."

"Excuse me? I must remind you that as a doctor myself, I have made an oath Intend to keep. More than a shinobi, and more than a woman, I am a medic. And, as a medic, saving a life is in the job's description."

I turned around to fully face her and, even though I tried my best to keep a mild polite tone and not offend her, I held my stare connected to her own, not feeling the need to let myself be servile. I was nowhere a subordinate of that person, and my existence held mote importance than hers.

Let's face it, no one with a functional neuron would ever think that, when Hanazawa stepped down, she would be the one to lead Amegakure to it such expected glory.

She would stay like a lazy cat, sleeping on a golden sewed pillow, mewing and sipping her cream, while Sasuke would do all the job. "That if Amegakure doesn't have another policy for caring about a living "

She furrowed her eyebrows and I could see her features contort in anger, at the thought of being defied. Sure, she was probably used to have anyone bow down at her every command. "Don't forget your place."

"I am merely doing my job as I deem fit for my mission."

"Then do that and don't forget that you are not at home. This is my home and you are a g and you are here to provide safety.

Nothing else nothing more." I knew I should have known better than to be confused when she unglued her back from the mahogany door frame and approached me once again solemnly, but when she was almost a breath away from my ear, while our shoulders bumped each other and whispered those things to me, I understood she has meant the words for me and me alone.

The Suna brothers were right outside the door, probably paying attention to whatever was happening outside. I didn't imagine they would go as far as to eavesdrop. "And don't think I haven't observed how you were begging for his attention."

My eyes widened in shock and for a brief, I could have sworn my heart has completely stopped beating, not believing my ears what I was hearing. Was she accusing me of trying to get Sasuke`s attention? I should go check my brain from any seizure, because here was no way in Hell I remembered doing such a thing. "Wha-"

Before I had the chance to prepare a smartass comeback, she has decided to allow the i formation to sink down my head and left me alone with a deep in slumber Kankuro and my utter confusion. "Suit yourself, Haruno-san."

It took me a good minute to get back from the faraway parallel universe I was visiting, before I took a napkins box from the coffee table and threw it straight on the door, in a completely pathetic and useless attempt to clear my head from the misery Ayano has down inside my mind. "Aish! I want no part of what is yours, you damned witch, Shannaroo!"

She could take Sasuke, rub him clean until she could see her reflection, place him into a box, fold it with a ribbon and keep him forever in her poked and I wouldn't shed a single tear. I was long past expecting anything from the eternal avenger, for there was not even a single night passing for me not to think about how stupid I was and how pathetic I might have looked.

No wonder he used to hate my presence so much. If his apology and weak explanation for his actions so far, when I saved his and Naruto's life after they had their final showdown should have impress me or convince me of the contrary, it didn't.

He never once cared about me and he probably never will, which was for the best. I nearly fainted of shame when Temari entered the room, avoiding the box to land down her face, smirking down at the way I was pulling my hair.

Being forced to face the harshness of the reality of never being the one to walk beside him to the altar and bear his family name daily, it would someday get imprinted down my skull once and forever.

But what about your heart? Can you erase him from there as well?'

I could, was what I confidently replied to my disapproving inner. I had to, because if I didn't, I could perish like the auburn golden autumn leaves in November.

"She is not exactly a sunshine."

"Temari-san... I am sorry. I act like a spoiled child."

"Don't worry about that. You have saved my brother's life again. Ironically enough, the circumstances are painfully similar." I haven't missed what she has meant by that, conveying a silent message.

So my suspicion was grounded. It might have not come entirely as coincidental as we thought. Good thing there were people to be just as cautious as me. "And, thanks God, the outcome as well. Thank you. I, as the Kazekage`s counselor, am in deep debt.

And my older brother as well." She slipped past me, coming to rest beside her brother, brushing a fallen ink sweaty lock away of his closed eyelids and I smiled at the way her stern features soften, getting a more gentle touch. That was how I knew Temari. A loving sister who would defend her family like a feral superb lioness.

"Don't even mention it. I am merely doing my job...for a friend." She had no idea how much I missed my village and my friends and how soothing her and her brother's presence truly was. I didn't have to draw a curtain of indifference and strength over my sad eyes for her to understand and be sympathetic. It was the least I could do to help.

And maybe I should consider the opportunity of becoming part of their family someday as viable. "I am glad you are all here."

I felt a pair of hands around my shoulder, giving me a friendly warm bear hug, in a similar manner to what Ino and Ten Ten were doing while we were having a girls night out and I leaned my head on her forehead, while I was noting down the exact hour I gave Kankuro the second dosage of adrenaline.

I knew the three of them have gotten pretty close in the last few months since Temari had an affair with Shikamaru and her missions in Konoha have grown in number. "Hey girl, be strong. We have seen and faced far worse shit than this, but here we are, sound and safe. Ne?"

"Yes. You are right." Duh, how could I have imagined something worse than Ootsutsuki Kaguya and her army of while brainless Zetsus. I hate the weakness we have as individuals, when it comes to give some completely dumb and useless things more attention that they deserved. It was a weakness I have always found to be a curse for a shinobi.

"I knew there was something wrong with you during the dinner."

"Gaara-san!" Soon after Tamari's return back inside, the Kazekage has decided it was time to stop wandering through the dim lighted corridors and join us. What was he doing anyways?

"You didn't have this charming smile." I just could not stop a small smile to escalate my lips when I heard such words coming from the Kazekage himself, but he was just too kind and charming to resist.

"Gaara? Is it over so soon?" Temari questioned, getting a nod in reply from the crimson haired Kage. It was understandable since basically everyone more than expected some occurrence to disturb the boring dinner and get to their chambers to do more entertaining things.

I heard the wine was to everyone's content and so were the geishas and delicious food and fruits. From where i stood, it was similar to a brothel.

"Most of the guests and the Daimyo have already left so there was no point in me still staying there any longer. I will be in my room, resting."

"Then...I will see you tomorrow?" I found myself asking Gaara who didn't seem to mind my impolite request.

On the contrary, he was somehow relieved to meet him the next day. I didn't even knew why I was so eager to seek his presence but since h was being honest, I decided to come clean as well.

"Me and Hanazawa will visit the rice fields. We leave early in the morning."

"Oh...then...have a safe trip."

"I will make sure I wd I will be in time to wish you a good night."

Temari smirked at the two of us, probably expecting for something to happen between us since we were such good friends.

"I am going keep an eye on Kankuro for a while until I get sleepy and make sure he doesn't need anything, then I will try to find my way back to my room. You two can head back and chat."

"I will accompany you back to your room, if you don't mind." Gaara asked me and I was in no mood to protest. I enjoyed Gaara's company and it was a refreshing welcomed presence to keep in mind before going to bed and get risk of unpleasant faces. And to think it has only been my first day here...

"Thank you, yes please. Oyasumi-nasai, Temari-san."

"Oyasumi."

As I was walking side by side with a serene, but silent Kazekage, I decided to find out whether the strange architecture of that wing has only been the product of my imagination. '. "I don't get this part of the house. It is way colder, facing west, all the rooms are the same looking and the stairs are slippery and narrow. Like a haunted place."

"Hanazawa-san has an...interesting way of welcoming his guests. His acquaintances as well." So Gaara had the same view of the odd halls and rooms as me which was assuring. It meant I haven't gone completely insane or paranoid. As we were approaching my room, I could feel exhaustion getting h best of me, doubled by the depletion of some of my chakra.

I thought I was stronger than that, but a quick peek at the Kazekage`s face assured me of his similar condition. He looked extremely tired and eager to hit the pillow and I almost felt bad for having him accompany me, in stead of heading towards his own room.

"Why...would you say that?" As subtly as I could, I spiked up my chakra and checked on the barrier I have placed around my room, to search for any disturbance, finding none. The seal was intact.

Beside Sasuke who could have let himself in at the content of his heart whenever he pleased and Temari who knew the combination, no one should theoretically be able to get past.

"Let's just say that, tonight, Uchiha has been a little too much to handle." What was that emotion present in his sharp tone, that I couldn't decipher?

Because it had a spiciness and a dripping venom touch that I was not familiar with when it came to Gaara. Almost like the one hr had back in his Genin days and it intrigued me. What was he talking about? Did something happen between him and Sasuke?

"Sasuke? Has he done something, or said anything rude?" I knew they were not what one would call best buddies. In fact, the seconds most detestable character to Sasuke, after the Raikage, was Gaara and not surprisingly, he was higher on the list than Orochimaru.

Ever since my dear former team mate has decided to push the barrier of the dark humor higher and attacked the Kage summit, the two of they couldn't stand each other's presence. I knew what was crossing Gaara's mind. He viewed Sasuke as a dangerous direct rival.

"I am tired. It was all that he said, before giving me a chaste peck on my cheek, then making me follow his retreating back. "I will see you later."

And once again, my heart has almost had a cardiac arrest. Good thing my knees turned to jelly and I have collapsed down, after I entered my room and locked the door, sliding down it with my hand lingering on the knob.

From all the things he could have said, he had to remind me of why I was such an idiot.

_**"I will see you soon. Thank you."**_

"...go to Hell...Sasuke..."

"I have already been there...Sakura."

.

.

.

* * *

****Sakura's POV****

* * *

I was a pack of nerves and honestly, I couldn't even decipher the amalgamation of feelings flowing down my heart which was clouding my vision with anger, rage, tiredness and something else, of that I was not sure what exactly was, but it felt like a lump burning down my lungs and throat, preventing me to breathe normally and they were all courtesy of Ayano's loathsome presence.

I threw the expensive gorgeous yukata that Ino has bought me into a dark corner and, after taking a long long hot shower, I decided to go straight to bed, because honestly, it was a miracle that I was still able to keep my eyelids open.

So half awake and half zombie like, I dragged my limp body towards the bed, fighting the need to stuff my face with sleeping pills, which would give me a full 8 hours of much deserved sleep, without the risk of dreaming bothersome faces and demons which took the form of alluring, but full of thorns of roses.

_**"I will see you soon. Thank you."**_

"...go to Hell...Sasuke..."

"I have already been there...Sakura. You don't like it here."

My heart felt like exploding and I was certain I have never felt such a surge of adrenaline pumping through my veins, when a distinctive voice that still haunted my dreams and nightmares has rung thorough my already shutting down senses, like a midnight exciting symphony.

I whipped my damp hair towards the door, trying out my best frown, when my eyes caught the sight of a serene and undisturbed looking Sasuke Uchiha.

And I made the supreme effort to roll my eyes at him too, in case he hasn't caught my irritation for letting himself in -again- without my permission. "Of course I don't. Unlike other people, I _do_ miss my home and my friends."

Why wasn't he keeping the distance, was the only thing that kept on confusing me ever since I have came here. Sasuke has always been the solitary type who avoided human interaction, especially when it came to me.

Was it that much fun for him to take advantage of whatever has been left from the feelings I had for him and constantly remind me of my past mistakes? Life has already failed me in so many wrong ways, so dealing with resurfacing emotions was not on my `to do` list for the moment.

Apparently, he had other things to try to prove and that was why he swiftly approached me, stepping into my comfort zone, like he just needed to feel in control whatever he did. I have never been more aware of the Uchiha`s possessiveness and radiating dominance like in that moment. "So the reason why you are angry is because this is not Konoha?"

"Of course! I am a stranger in here and so are the others. And it suffocates me!" I felt so lonely, even though I had Temari and Gaara. We barely talked since we were all busy and I knew I wouldn't go as far as to bother the Kazekage or his counselors with random puerile complaints.

But it didn't change the fact that I have always been afraid of the silence and loneliness, because I was able to confront the chimeras of my mind and the things I was missing the most.

"Then..." I have no reasonable explanation for the reason why I haven't flinched or stepped backwards when Sasuke advanced further towards me, until he was that close, so I had to arch my neck to watch him in the eyes, but there was just something about him that my being was not perceiving as a threat and I was blaming myself for the weakness.

And I couldn't help but shudder at the irresistible gentleness of his touch, when I felt him lift his hand towards me to brush a fallen lock away of my eyes, cupping my cheek tenderly, successfully and inconspicuously getting even closer. "...how about we make it less insufferable then?"

I was stunned about the rapid flow of the events transpiring between us and how quick was this guy able to turn the tables and control the course of action.

I knew he had that splendor in his battle skills, but I wouldn't have imagined he was that infallible in manners as well.

So when he leaned in slowly, so as to allow me enough room to withdraw if my desires were so, with the clear intention to kiss me, there was a moment when I was tempted to give in and allow him to do that, but my hand reacted before my heart had a chance to succumb to his sinful enrapture, so I placed a palm firmly on his chest, making him froze midway, with his lips lingering above my own, almost touching.

Nonetheless, the moment I felt him smirking, and being anywhere near astonished or even surprised to see my reaction, like he has even anticipated my denial, I knew I should have repaid his mocking with a good chakra infused fist of choice, but it was getting too goddamn hard to focus on anything, while his mint hot breath was fanning over my lips and since the only source of light was the warm bright full moon rays creeping through the opened window, I was not able to have a clear view of him.

So my other senses went instantly fully alert, which wasn't playing in my favor because, instead of dwelling on how angry at him I was, I got my forearms and spine covered in rolling down pleasurable cold shivers, courtesy to his alluring closeness.

I could even picture the softness of his silk looking skin and I was immediately involved in a mantle of excitement. He was the only man in the world able to do that to me. A thing we both knew all too well.

If my heart couldn't stop Sasuke from crawling back into my mind, then my determination to grow over my childish dreams and maturity as a shinobi must have come in handy.

"Y-You are among the things that hurt me. Here or anywhere." I hated how my voice came as a breezy whisper, almost like I was afraid to interrupt whatever magic things would pass among the two of us in that moment, but I was too tired to give it more thought than it deserved.

What I wasn't expecting, was Sasuke`s next question and if I wouldn't know him better, I would have said he sounded bothered and a bit bitter. "What about _him_?"

"Him as in...who?" Naruto was the first one to come into my mind the moment he implied a relationship with another guy, but that didn't mean it was less scary.

"Gaara." My stomach did a flip-flop at the way he dropped the Kazekage`s name because, for a second, I could have sworn that our conversation was a reminding to those ancient tragedies and he was the hurt man who strived to fight for the woman he cherished, who I was not.

If I was sunned, I did nothing to hide it and neither did my going wide stunned dilated pupils. I sought for those bottomless rich ink sapphire eyes of his, expecting him to clear the confusion.

In opposite to his almost dripping of lethal venom low calm and dangerous voice, his gentle hand never ceased to caress my jaw and cheek, or play with the falling from my damp messy bun pink locks, twirling the rosy strands over his finger, lulling me to relax into his touch. "Does he make you happy?"

Who was that stranger anyways, because it was not the Sasuke I have decided to leave behind. In fact, that could have easily been a cruel illusion of my troubled mind. "He doesn't bring me pain." I decided to be blunt with him, since I didn't need to appear perfect in front of Sasuke to impress him for some reason.

"This doesn't equals happiness or..._affection_." If he was trying to take me for granted, he was a perfect actor and just for a moment I was tempted to drop down my walls and live the fairytale to its fullest.

But I didn't miss the fact that Sasuke didn't say _love_ and I felt his hesitation. His fiancé was under the same roof, and there we were, rewriting a Greek tragedy. I didn't want an ending with Sasuke. I wanted to allow myself a new beginning...without him. "It is indifference and tolerance." His thumb traced my lower slowly, sensually, so as if to imprint the memory of my skin on his fingerprints. "You need more, Sakura."

Out of my own accord, my eyes felt on the verge of watering and it had to do with the completely foreign delicacy present in his swift contralto husky tone, which sent me reeling into a windmill of unexplored sensations. I was fighting my best to keep my heart as a whole, because half was calling for him, while the other reasonable one was urging me to shove him off.

That was the complete opposite of the cold, detached Sasuke, who had an apathetic attitude towards everything that was not dealing with his family or twisted preconceptions.

It was almost like the man of any woman's living daydream, so maybe that was the reason why I silently decided to let him charm me and see how much can society change a living's perspective over life. "I-I don't..."

"More of what only _I_ can give."

I couldn't believe his guts and suddenly, I was afraid that the sexual tension which I was sure was tangible between the two of us would escalate to peaks I once wished for, but chose to deny for then, so I slapped his hand away. "I am afraid you are 1000 years LATE, Sasuke!"

I don't know why I constantly felt that there were more things Sasuke wanted to say, but for some reasons he decided to test my patience and see if I was willing to throw my morals and pride on the window and betray the woman's I was supposed to guard, trust, by flirting with her fiancé.

I would have once done _everything _for Sasuke, but then I realized that one cannot live by only making compromises. "It is you the one who always rejected me! I don't need anything from you! You don't understand a thing about me." "So stop trying to seduce me!"

I walked past him, not in the mood to grab him by that expensive silk collar and throw him on the hall. I couldn't do it anyways, so it would be me the one to show him my back. "Go and give _her_ all the things I couldn't have...from you."

Nonetheless, I could not lie and say I haven't flinched when I heard his parting words. "Once, you confessed your love to Naruto in order to free him from the promise he made to you and it was all an act. Now, you declare your hate towards me, in order to protect yourself from getting hurt. But you should know better that I..."

My breath hitched down my throat when , before I had the chance to take one more step towards the door or even blink, he shifted his body behind my back, enveloping my forearms with his long fingers, keeping me in place. "...can see right through you."

_**"...because I hate people who lie to themselves!"**_

Even if I did my best to encourage myself to be as a steel shinobi masquerade, my eyes moistened, but I was magically able to contain a salty tear that threatened to leak down my cheek and betray what I was feeling at the moment.

All the unshed emotions I had were resurfacing and it was hard to withstand such an amalgamation of contradicting feelings.

When he slipped his hand under my own, I almost missed the cold metal that touched my burning skin. He was trying to give me something, in his own silent way of conveying that he cared.

"After all this time..." He pressed my fingers down to urge me to close my fist and prevent the small metal object, which I recognized to be a key of some sorts, to fall down, whispering down my ear. "...I still can only do this much for you." It was for the second time when I could sense a trace of guilt present in his husky voice and I almost gave into his comforting overwhelming presence. I wished so much to turn around and embrace him, but I didn't.

"In the back southern part of the garden, there is a small copper gate." It was the last thing I have heard from him before he used his flicker technique to vanish from my room and allow me privacy.

I dropped down to my knees, watching the flower shaped golden key. I didn't even have the chance to scold Sasuke for trespassing my room.

After all that time, he was still a mystery to me.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

****NORMAL POV****

* * *

Unbeknownst to the sobbing rosette, Sasuke was resting his back on the wall beside he door of her room, feeling as empty as his soul has been torn from his chest and thrown in the bottomless pits of the merciless ocean.

After all the time, he was still only able to give her pain, in whichever forms imaginable. The pitiful excuse of a gift he had for her could not even begin to compensate for all the times he broke her heart.

The onyx eyed Uchiha pressed his canine down his lower lip, debating whether he should just march inside again and do something to cease away those vivid heartbreaking tears. Although he knew he couldn't be that selfish.

He knew from the very first time he left her that Sakura won't be waiting for him for a lifetime no matter how ardent the promise might have been. They have grown up, along with their feelings, and the level of maturity each of them have acquired over the past experiences gave them an insight of the path they should follow next. A future that didn't belong to any of them.

So Sasuke unglued his body from the wall, crossing his hands behind his back, not in the mood to go to his room and fight the tormenting nightmares or deal with his future to be bride, whichever came first, deliberately taking his time to cross the poorly lighted halls.

Besides, he has just found out that Hanazawa has hired four additional servants, who apparently were more than they wanted the others to believe. The idea of babysitting war orphans was as interesting as watching daisies bloom, but since he needed a quick distraction from Sakura's angelic image or translucent mother of pearl smooth skin, he would not miss the opportunity.

Sakura was right. He was too late and there were many other capable men out there who could give her the happiness, comfort and protection he couldn't, so the raven haired last Uchiha understood that perfectly. The most difficult part was acceptance of the undeniable fact.

If he truly wished for her to be happy, he had to let her go to be with someone who would be there for her, pampering her with the attention a chest of wonders deserved. Someone...who was not him.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****NORMAL POV****

* * *

"Why do you think we have been summoned here at this hour?" Ino threw a quick glance to the old pendulum, indicating the late hour of the night.

Choji, who was barely keeping his eyes opened, was only half listening to whatever his teammate was angrily blabbering about.

He has been instructed about what his job required for two hours straight and, apparently, he had to be present every time Hanazawa had to serve his meals -which were very often, since he was quite robust and gluttonous- being allowed to only have one small bite of the appetizing fancy delicacies and that worn him out.

He was basically dying of starvation and that was making him tired. "I don't know, Ino and I honestly don't care. Maybe the owner of this house wants to meet us personally."

"At this hour?! Is he a werewolf or something?"

"I-I have a very b-bad feeling about this."

"Now it's the time to start being negativist, Hinata." There was a constant alarm ringing down Ino's alertness, but she brushed it off. Apparently, a maid never slept since they were basically doing the laundry around the clock.

Just what in the world were the guests doing, Ino didn't even want to begin to imagine, but the other servants apparently felt offended by her status of a commoner, as if they were nobility in disguise and not the other way around. She found a younger than her girl who has been friendlier and she has been polite enough to give her some tips on how to properly do her job.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Probably causing trouble, or raiding the kitchen for Ramen."

"I-I hope nothing b-bad happened to-" Whatever Hinata had to say froze on her lips the moment she caught the sight of the person who has summoned them at 2:30 am and her eyes couldn't have widened more.

It was instantaneous. The moment Sasuke has stepped into the spartan room that connected the Guests' wing of the house to the main corridor, his usually impenetrable black sapphire eyes turned into the menacing color of his family's blazing dangerous crimson red.

It was crystal clear that anger was an understatement for what he truly felt, as well as the fact that he was not in the mood to overlook certain unexplainable circumstances.

His voice was low and his apparently collected, but deadly self was as vile as tangible through his sharp tone.

"You have two seconds to come up with a plausible explanation, before I decide to inform Kakashi or handle you myself." The three Konoha shinobi could feel their skin crawl in dressed at the overwhelming Godlike presence of a mature Sasuke Uchiha, who, not only saw right through their scheme like he was looking into a clear pool, but he was leaving them no room for lame attempts of trying a pathetic excuses that would anger him further.

"_Ano_..." Choji decided to try play dumb, since they didn't have the conformation of their blown up identities, but he knew better that underestimating the Sharingan was a lethal thing to do. "...we are looking for a decent job. We are war orphans. The look Sasuke gave him made him hide behind Hinata. Sasuke was basically shooting them with sharp icicles, as if daring them to try and serve him an excuse for their behavior.

The Hyuga was coping well with the tension, because she wasn't trembling like a wet cat, like she did back then in her Genin days.

"We own you no explanation." It was Ino the one to speak up for the silent Leaf ninjas, prompting a hand down her firm hips, speaking like the owner of the place himself, not bothered to face the last wielder of the Sharingan, although she briefly wondered why he wasn't having the Rinnegan in his left eye. " Isn't this a free country anyways? So we are free to come here whenever we want and this is not your problem!"

"_Trespassing_ my home kind of makes it my problem. You do realize your situation now, do you?"

"W-We have never intended to c-create problems here..." Hinata started on a more friendly and polite mild tone as her friends, understanding the fact that all of them were walking on thin ice and the person who could have had any influence over the midnight haired man, was not present in the room. "...w-we just want to help our f-friend, without i-interfering with her mission. Going against the H-Hokage`s order h-has never been in our in intention."

"But you did it anyways." Sasuke shot back to the lavender eyed Hyuga, approaching the group, until there were no more than three steps, stopping right in front of them, taking in their appearances.

He was stared back at from one spunky tall sultry, but beautiful brunette, a calm brown haired girl, who was shorter, but her eyes were keen and observant, like she was taking advantage of a very observant look and an average looking boy, who looked no more than eighteen, with a dark blonde hair shade and black eyes.

He didn't even have to guess who they were or use his Sharingan to see through their concealed identities, but he would give them credit for the high level Ninjutsu. It was not an unfamiliar to him Henge. Back then when he traveled with Orochimaru, his former snake like teacher and his right hand Kabuto were testing that specific _Henge no Jutsu_ and their results were quite impressive.

Not enough to fool his exceptional bloodline limit, but good enough to pass as an A or S rank ninja art, perfect for espionage or in their cases, deception and trespassing.

"Trying to illegally enter another Village...attempting to fool me...breaking ninja rules…" He smirked at that idea, silently approving their behavior. Sure, as usual, he was a master at hiding what he thought. They had spunk, he gave them that. "...have you guys always been that pathetic?"

"Who are you calling parhe-" Ino started with as much attitude as his, but a firm hand down her shoulder belonging to Choji, prevented her to cause anymore trouble to their already questionable condition.

"That's enough Ino. This plan has been a wrong idea from the very beginning."

"I don't have time to play childish games with a bunch of_ kids_." Sasuke was aware of the fact that they were bluffing, because the crime they have committed was a serious one and, ironically enough, they were at his mercy. A group of people who once made a vow to hunt him down.

He threw one more glance towards them, vaguely wondering how come a certain idiot of his best friend was not among them and how come the clown has not joined the party, but he would look into that later on. The truth was, he was dying to see how much Naruto's skills have polished over the past years and have a good fight with a worthy opponent, who would last more than two seconds before him.

The midnight haired Uchiha started to head towards the exit, not before reminding them of the reason why he thought they were there. "Keep in mind that the reason why I don't throw you outside, is because that will affect Amegakure and Konoha's future collaboration."

Inwardly, he knew all too well that Sakura felt lonely and if those best friends of her would have been able to bring a smile into the world of unhappiness she found herself living into, he would allow it and cover for it if he had to.

He was a hundred percent sure that they would manage to reveal their identities if he didn't do something to prevent it. "So I allow you to stay here on my _whim_. Don't screw it up."

He should have guessed that Ino of all the people was not the type to back away and let the others tell her what to do, but her words made Sasuke halt his movements.

"Actually we do have a good reason for being here and that is you!" If Hinata and Choji attempted to stop the blonde from uncovering Sakura's deepest inner turmoil, they didn't stand a chance because the strong woman saw nobody, but the impassive handsome man who wouldn't turn around to acknowledge her.

"We don't want to se Sakura being hurt again and not only does she gave to fight the idea of the man she loved getting fucking _married _right under her eyes, but she is all alone in here as well!" She made a small break in her speech to breathe properly and trace her hand down her hair.

"...such excuses are lame."

"_Nani_?!" Ino couldn't believe her ears. After all Sasuke and Sakura have shared, the raven haired team mate of her best friend was still talking in such a robotic manner, not putting any feelings into his words, when speaking about Sakura, like he never cared to begin with.

At first, she was stunned to see how much his physical appearance has changed and how years and his current lifestyle have turned him into a man that any straight sane woman would kill to have, but his interior was as cold as ever. A trait he was stubbornly preserved over the time.

"Yeah, call us lame for all you want! But you have no idea how much she suffered ever since her parents died." That successfully left him speechless. "Of course you don't, because you have never been there for her or Naruto or anyone for the matter! And sure as Hell you were not the one to stay at her hospital bed when she almost starved herself to death to feed her IVs with vitamins! So don't talk to me about Sakura, you inconsiderate traitor!"

_**"Don't talk to me about Itachi."**_

_**"You make Itachi's sacrifice be in vain."**_ Danzo`s shocking truth has been the first to echo through his mind the moment Sasuke has learned about Sakura's supposed to be secret.

"...her family died?" Sasuke was horrified to find out the shocking truth, but he was good to hide it. Inside, he was committing suicide.

All the things he has said to Sakura, were not rewarded with harshness and fierceness, but a tired weak attempt to silently tell him to stop adding more torment to her already troubled soul.

But he has been too blind to catch it, like always. He had all the vision in the world, passed down by the founder of the Shinobi world himself, yet he has always been blind all the time.

"Ino, remember she told us not to-"

"They fucking did! When Juubi attacked the first time, they have been close to the village which has been destroyed and caught in the radius of the explosion! You think you are the only victim in here, but I have got news for you: you are not the only one suffering!"

"Hn...this is_ her_ problem, not mine." He turned to face them nonetheless, and for a moment Ino caught a hint of a sensible emotion enveloping his iron like aura, but it was gone in a blink of an eye, so she was not fast enough to confirm it. "There are chores to be done."

And he left, just like that, before any of them had a chance to retort. He needed to do something, anything to vent out his raging nerves and frustrations.

"Aish! I can't believe I have been in love with this jerk! Kiba was right; this man is a complete ass!"

"We are lucky he let us stay and be here for Sakura."

"Y-Yes...S-Sasuke-kun could h-have informed Hokage-sama about our betraying and threw us all in j-jail."

"Hmpf! He probably didn't do that because he doesn't deem us worth of the trouble. Dealing with weaklings will be an insult to his reputation. But...there is something else that threw me off about his act."

"What?" Both Hinata and Choji eyed their blonde haired friend intently, expecting her to be more specific.

"...his attitude was just as bored and impassive but...his _eyes_ lacked vile intent."

.

.

.

* * *

His head was spinning, throbbing and his fists were itching to punch something solid. That was how irritated Sasuke was, and his attitude was contagious since the bulbs hanging down the walls of the narrow never ending corridors were flickering when he passed. "Tsk...one problem after anothe-"

"Temeeee!" An all too familiar loud irritating energetically voice has interrupted Sasuke`s train of thoughts, accompanied by a punch headed towards him. He merely had the time to let his left eye take the color of bright violets. A puff of smoke and loud _bam!_ has pierced through the stillness of the night.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank you all for the reviews and for following this story. **

**I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I have finished college and I had exams, which only caused me health problems, so I was not actually in my best of shapes, as well as I lacked time to write. So this is the best I could currently come up with. I hope you enjoyed it. If this chapter lacks coherence or if there are mistakes or it does not make any sense, please let me know. **

**I hope the other update will not take as long as this one. **

**Thank you guys again, you are the best!**


	5. Our one and only farewell song

****NORMAL POV****

* * *

Had it been any other person, he would have probably been punched into the afterlife, but Sasuke managed to avoid the lethal blow aimed towards his stoic face, solely because he has sensed the danger approaching him like a violent comet entering the Earth`s atmosphere, piercing through the matter.

A lump of golden sun kissed spiky hair flickered ad the corner of his left eye and it was the last thing he saw before his onyx bottomless orb shifted to the menacing unique pattern of dark lilac and he was gone before Naruto`s chakra infused blazing orange and crimson punch had the chance to make a violent contact, appearing behind him, having an iron steel grip of his shoulder.

Of course he was expecting to encounter the obnoxious idiot of his self-proclaimed best buddy if he has just had the unpleasant surprise to witness the other Konoha imbeciles sneaking around his home, but never in his life has Sasuke took into account the fact that Naruto would pop up out of nowhere, with no Henge to conceal his true identity and openly and boldly attacking him.

He should have never underestimated that dobe`s stupidity. A note for himself. Sure, he knew that they haven't contacted each other for merely two years after his unexpected departure and Sasuke was well aware of the lecture of the century that Naruto was bound to give him when he would find out what his future plans were –and neither including the former Team Seven or Konoha- but to have him pushed so far that he had to use Amenotejikara to escape his fierce blow was something that pissed him off and bad.

Ah, Naruto always had that particular power to drive Sasuke insane, no matter what he did and if the dobe was angry himself, then Hell would break loose…or statues and valleys would be destroyed. He truly hoped that the idiot would have enough common sense to realize that they were far from the Valley of the End –renamed the Valley of Hope after their fight and mended broken bonds after the last ninja war- and that was someone else`s home, not a deserted valley, with only wild animals and raw nature around.

God, he wanted to strangle the blonde with his bare hands, rip off his head and throw it to piranhas. Like Hell was Sasuke in the mood for Naruto`s preach. He had more important stuff to do, beside justifying his actions in front of the Ashura`s transmigrant. Curse him and his inheritance.

"Teme, how could you? How could you leave again and abandon us like that?" Said Uzumaki spun on his heel at an astonishing speed that his Rinnegan barely caught and shove Sasuke`s hand away off his persona, turning around to fully face him and the glare he gave almost made the Uchiha shot his eyebrows up, but he kept any sort of emotion to flicker on his impassive face.

He knew that his infamous stoic cold façade was making Naruto go mad in frustration and that was in his intention. He wouldn't create a commotion like the golden haired wielder of the Yang release. One insane was enough. Two would change the landscape dramatically.

But surely enough, the Uchiha was taken aback by the new Naruto and he would have never guessed that the Uzumaki was able to throw him such a furious hateful inflicted look, but his eyes were blazing with the familiar pattern of the Rikudo Sage Mode. He was glowing like a flashlight swallowing the thick darkness around. "After all of this...after all we have been through...you are still-" He practically spat the words into his former comrade`s face and Sasuke could feel all his displeasure oozing through his every pore, especially his eyes.

He cut him short with a low impassive characteristically tone and the apparently serene tone and arrogant self-confidence and defiance pissed Naruto off even more. "-After all of this you are still a naive child, Naruto."

Naruto would have none. When he came up with the plan to barge into Hanazawa`s home or sneak inside the Amegakure, that was the sole task he had in mind. Sakura was not a small child who needed protection. She was a fully grown up woman and one of the best damn kunoichi he has ever encountered. No, his purpose was to beat the shit out of the traitorous Uchiha for the suffering he was making them go through, until sense would return to his insane mind for the second time. "Do you even care how much you hurt us? Me Kakashi sensei...Sakura-chan?!"

A thing was certain about Naruto and Sasuke saw it immediately: the dobe was done beating around the bush. He went straight to the point, meaning he was annoyed till no end. Good. Served him right for the audacity to invade his space and throw a tantrum. "I have earned my place to break free from the village. The rest...is none of my concern."

Oh, Sasuke fought back the urge to smirk widely into Naruto`s flabbergasted dumb expression. The look on his face and the dropped to the ground jaw was a picture to kill. "So the people who have waited for you to return and never give up on you are not of your concern?!" His strident voice went two octaves higher and Naruto was practically screaming in Sasuke`s face. That taciturn expression on his smug face was making the blonde see red. He hated when his friend did it and he knew that Sasuke was doing it on purpose, but the way he said what he was spitting into his face was unacceptable.

"Teme are you on some shit drugs or has Rinnegan worsened your depression and suicidal tendencies?"

"What the fuck are you blabbering about you idiot? I am not in the mood for you. Call yourself lucky that i don't throw your pathetic asses away of here. I heard that Konoha is strict when it comes to _treason_." Sasuke saw it coming since he did it with his own hands.

Why was Naruto always meddling into his business, damn it? Even Sakura has stopped chasing unicorns and understood to not shoving her nose where it wasn't her concern, though she was a different story. He got the permission to leave the village from the Hokage himself and was pardoned of any crime in every single Nation.

Basically he did whatever the Hell he wanted and every odd was playing in his favor. He didn't need to explain anything to people who couldn't live their own lives and didn't understand that the world out there was anything but full of daisies and pink rainbows.

Naruto better sharpen his insight and pay a little more attention to what happened behind the curtains, if he ever dreamed to become Hokage. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. Like that would ever happen.

"Y-You know about the others?" The Uzumaki threw back at him, though it came more as a statement than a question per se. He knew how insanely smart his onyx eyed friend was and never once has Naruto deluded himself into thinking that Sasuke would be fooled.

"I had no idea that Konoha ninjas have so much time at their disposal."

"Stop talking like you are _not _one of us."

Oh, he just had to bring that up, Sasuke inwardly cringed. He absolutely loathed when Naruto got into such…delicate subjects. He knew exactly what to say to make him admit things that normally would not fly out of his pretty mouth, but the Uchiha managed to keep it cool once again. "I _was_ one of you."

"You're wrong, Sasuke." Oh, he used his name instead of the usual appellative. Naruto was dead serious and the angry glare he shot to him was letting Sasuke know the the foxy blonde would not be fooled and he never once forgot what his friend told him after their legendary battle in the Valley of End, when they were on the brick of dead.

Naruto knew that the person who laid on his right side back then, being equally injured, was the real Sasuke talking and his words were denied feelings that he kept a secret into the depths of his heart until the very end.

Hell, he even cried them and he was not ashamed to admit that, in terms of ideology and the way of imagining an ideal of a village and a ruler, he _lost _to the blonde`s idealistic vision of peace, collaboration and universal love as the most powerful feeling, which bind the people`s hearts, minds, destinies and led them to peace.

So what got into him in two freaking years to have Sasuke turn into a whole new level of indifference regarding his own friends, comrades or fellow shinobi? What changed so suddenly? Wasn't he the one to swear he would protect the Leaf with all his might? And how was he proving his words? By marrying a heiress of another village, automatically becoming its ruler? "If you would have given up like you said you would have given us away the minute you saw us coming. You knew right?"

"Go before I announce your Hokage and have him throw your asses in jail and end your pathetic lives as shinobi. It is going to make me look bad."

"Teme, don't walk away from us once again. I thought that we have solved that_...problem_ of us."

"...all the people live with false assumptions."

* * *

_**All people live relying on their knowledge and perception and are thus bound to them.**_

* * *

"What about her then?" The Uzumaki snapped once again and he practically hissed the words into Sasuke`s face, like a cobra full of lethal venom and his words have all but poisoned the Uchiha. Since when was Naruto hissing? "She is the one who kept on prying for you to come back and never give up on thinking that maybe she will have a place in your heart."

Of course, Sakura. A topic that was doing funny things with Sasuke`s system. He didn't want to talk about the rosette kunoichi with Naruto or anyone for the matter. What happened between them stayed between them. It was not anyone`s concern and since Sasuke wasn't inquiring his friend`s relationship with the mouse shy Hyuga, then he should just stay the hell away of his private affairs.

Not the Naruto he knew, but the topic made Sasuke clench his fists, controlling his rage. His insides were totally not matching his arrogant and smug expression of his growing smirk, dancing on his thin lips, much to Naruto`s horror. "Still not over it?"

"That's not true!" Upon realizing what Sasuke meant with that comment, Naruto felt his blood boil in anger. Oh, the Uchiha was doing it on purpose just to get on his nerves, he knew it and he knew that he crossed the line, but he could not help himself.

He knew what kind of turmoil and pain was Sakura facing ever since she has been assigned the mission to babysit the woman that the love of her life has so selfishly chose to marry –a woman that was not her- because he has felt the same thing each time he was seeing that look in her eyes when she looked at another man.

Jealousy, envy, the feeling of uselessness, the betrayal, the lack of self-confidence, the idea of being powerless and unable to turn her stare from his best friend to him and it has consumed Naruto`s heart like a flickering flame melting down the candle, until it burned completely.

Luckily enough, he has succeeded in getting over those feelings he has harbored for her since they were small kids, but she knew a hundred percent that Sakura`s love for Sasuke was out of that world. Never once has she stopped craving for him, dreaming of his touch, face, hair and touch and all that she got in return, every damn time, was his retracting form and a pathetic line that came nowhere near a long lifetime promise.

He never left anything to her, but took her everything for free. And that made Naruto go insane. He was sick of witnessing his best friend rot for a love that she would never get. Yes, Sasuke has openly admitted that he has always viewed them as a picture to replace the and fill the void left in his heart, but at the same time, he never expressed any romantic feelings for the helpless pinkette.

Sakura lived a one sided fairytale which made her die little by little inside and Naruto was afraid that she would soon be left lifeless, broken, thorn apart and unable to return to her previous jolly and hopeful self. She could fool everyone into faking her smiles and claim that she was way over her childish crush, but she would never deceive him.

The Uzumaki didn't even need to use his Sage powers to detect the lie between her smooth sharp tongue. He could even feel it crawl on his skin and it made him cringe. It was bitter and poisonous and he was sure that inwardly her insides were bleeding and her heart was grieving. And she being there, somewhere, probably suffering was making him but the inside of his cheek until blood poured on the tip of his tongue, holding himself back from punching the living daylights out of Sasuke.

"I love Sakura-chan...and I used to love her back then...but I know where her heart is and now you have taken even that from her marrying some other woman and have her come to be her safeguard. Don't you have any heart, damn it?!"

Sasuke said absolutely nothing. His smirk was replaced by a fine pressed line and his handsome face gave nothing away. He had his walls around his heart protectively raised up and the hard concrete was impenetrable, just as his hard staring black sapphire orbs, glaring back at Naruto just as hard.

He had nothing to say. He knew all too well what the blonde spiky ninja in front of him wanted him to realize, but Naruto was oblivious of what was going on through his heart. Sakura…even the echo of her name made his blood fuel with adrenaline and he was itching to go and see her smiling beautiful face, to hear the bell like voice which was caressing his very soul like a chirping nightingale during a sunny spring day, to let her unique floral fresh heavenly smell pamper his nostrils and intoxicate him with her ambrosial fragrance and get charmed by her ethereal almost surreal solar presence.

But that was the only thing that he could do: watch her from apart. Being an Uchiha was giving Sasuke a hard time in coming to terms with the fact that there were things completely out of his reach. Usually, they got whatever they wanted without putting too much effort into that, since they had every trait, from money, to the skills to pursue every damn thing they found worth of their attention.

Madara has been the most representative example, even if he died under the disgrace of his own unrealistic ambitions, he has found redemption on the very last moment when he came to realize what his true goals were, including his hopes for the future generations, getting the forgiving of his only best friend, but he has passed away like a winner. He got what he wanted.

Obito as well. He died protecting the world, his friends, his juniors, his dream and his family name and he turned into a windmill of paper pieces with a smile plastered over his face. He did what a Hokage was supposed to do. Like he always dreamed of.

But to Sasuke, the jadeite eyed stunning kunoichi was something far out of his reach. He knew all too well that not only he couldn't have it, even if his heart was paining him ever since he saw her smiling at someone else and get enchanted by some other men that were not him, but he didn't deserve her either.

Not after all the pain he has inflicted into her, voluntary or not. All that Naruto was throwing back to him was the truth. His words cut deep and the wounds were still fresh, because it took every fiber of his Uchiha blood to hold himself back from showing her how he felt back then when he left her his gift. Her emerald shimmering vivid orbs were so candid and the emotions waltzing into the tiny golden hues of her irises went through him like a fog, nesting into a place that he has prevented anyone to enter, since what has been the dearest to him has been taken away of his life: his _heart_.

And whenever he was hearing those words coming out of Naruto`s mouth, Sasuke was reminded of how much he has wronged her. And God help him if he wouldn't sell his soul just to give her everything she has lost and more.

Not only had he left her heart numb but he was depriving her from finding happiness in the embrace of a man who expressed his love for her. Like that loathsome Sabaku no Gaara. Or Rock Lee. Because he saw it with his own eyes, written there on her own heart. It still had _his _name imprinted on it, like a tattoo written in permanent ink that would never wash away. Sakura would never love another, while she loved him.

Still loved him. She was both strong and cursed for accepting the mission, along with the burden of witnessing him walk away once again, that time, forever.

"Because I realized that there is love for any of us." Naruto`s serious tone made Sasuke snap out of his stupor. His obnoxious level has been dropped to a low almost whisper like calm, yet sad tone. One that wasn't fitting a man like Naruto, Sasuke decided, but he listened.

He always listened to whatever that idiot of his friend had to say, because Naruto had an odd wisdom which was contradicting with his unpolished and rush thinking. " You just have to find that ray of sun and let it shine for you." He smiled softly and candidly when the angelic smile and face of a certain lavender eyed Hyuga materialized into his memory. "And sure enough I don't have to explain it to you…who is the one who is always watching you from afar, do I?"

He had enough. Enough of that blonde blabbering about things he thought he knew, but unknowingly to him, they hit the nail in the head like a hammer piercing through hard steel bricks, demolishing the very foundation of his impenetrable fortress around his mind.

Damn Naruto for his powers.

* * *

"What happened to the world we dreamed to build together?! Our dream."

"I don't want us to reenact our ancestors`s drama. There was enough harm for the ninja world for them to fail once."

"We don't have to be the next Hashirama or Madara. We are _more_ than the previous transmigrants. Old gramps Rikudo had faith in us. Faith that we can change all of this hate into understanding and acceptance. This is why we have been entrusted the seals haven't we? For everything else...we paid the price." Unconsciously, both the shinobi`s gazes flickered towards their once missing hands.

"If you want to pursue a sage life, than go for it, because you have become a good preacher."

"I don't want our journey to end up here and I hate to see you play Sakura-chan. Don't break your heart Teme she is already messed up. Did you know that her family has died? Do you have any idea of how much she suffers even if I am sure she is hiding it very well?"

He remained indifferent but inside he was seeing red.

"You once claimed that I don't understand how it is because I was alone from the beginning. But I am sure you understand her...that kind of bond. Can you stay indifferent?"

"What should that concern me? When have I ever been interested?"

"Then if what you have told me before we passed away then was not true, maybe it is time for you to be interested in the place you get for free. She doesn't actually ask for anything but to acknowledge her. Hell i am sure that Sakura –cha would be happy to see you accomplish your dreams, even if they don't include her." Naruto smirked knowingly, being ever too confident in his ability to read inside those black pearl bottomless orbs. "But I know that you don't love that spoiled brat."

"I meant everything I have told you. Every word. But you still don't understand."

"Then enlighten me. I know that you care. But why here? Why doesn't your dream include us as well? You called us your second family. Then why do you want to run away from your family? I thought you hated loneliness just as much as I did. What have you found in this place among strangers creeps like Hanazawa and couldn't have in Konoha?"

He fisted his hands, running low on patience. Listening to Naruto ahs always been something he avoided at all costs. That dobe simply didn't have a pause button. "Enough. Just fuck off and...do what you have to do."

"I am not done yet. Listen to me you fucking basta-"

"-After all this time...I thought you were able to read what is inside my heart…Naruto." In a blink of an eye, before Naruto`s still golden orange sun kissed eyes could catch it, Sasuke has cut the distance between them, using his flicker technique, and a top lightning speed fist flew in his direction, but it didn't aim his face.

Naruto didn't even flinch when he clenched his own fist, with his nails pressing hard down his palm, letting it clash with Sasuke`s one, knowing exactly what silent message was the Uchiha trying to convey.

They have never understood each other through words, since they were from different worlds. Words and poetical philosophical lines have never reached any of them. They didn't have the power to turn Sasuke back from his road and they never been able to mend their broken relationship. Fists did.

And that was the way they were communicating the best, like in that very moment. When their Rikudo chakra infused knuckles came in contact, crushing at full force, they were automatically been transported into another dimension of their minds and consciences, void of any interruptions from the outside world, both stripped down of their powers and both motionless facing the other.

Naruto`s cerulean eyes went wide as UFOs, while he gasped audibly, his jaw hanging low, matching the flabbergasted expression of his face. There was no trace of anger or bitterness on his features. Only a sea of astonishment, mixed with confusion and stupor.

Oh, he has been able to read through his friend`s heart all right, since they were already entitled to the Gods of the shinobi, being way past high class ranked ninjas. And what he has discovered let him speechless and that spoke volumes since the Uzumaki was never running out of words.

But that stole every word from his wide parted full lips. He was so dazed that he could even feel it on his skin as his spine and forearms was surged by an electrical discharge, shooting down his heels. He swore that he has been stricken by lightning. His breath hitched down his throat, his mouth went dry, his heart has longs stopped pumping life through his veins, his blood froze and there was a hard lump in his throat, which wouldn't go away.

"Teme you-"

Said man said absolutely nothing to him. He wasn't smirking anymore, but his demeanor grew colder and more serious than ever. There was a thick veil of darkness shadowing Sasuke`s tall impressive form and for once the Uzumaki knew that it wasn't coming from hate or revenge tendencies. No.

"Shit!" His raven haired friend, the one who he labeled a traitor of his friends, village, comrades, deceased family and brother, ancestors and his own morals, was in reality…

Oh God, the shock which crept on Naruto`s face was doubled by Sasuke`s small almost unnoticed nod, confirming the fact that the Uchiha wasn't holding him a prisoner of the cruelest genjutsus he had developed with his Rinnegan, but the stupefying painful truth.

And his blood boiled once again, that time, not because of Sasuke`s unexplainable behavior. After learning the truth, anything made an unacceptable totally absurd sense. He felt the world spin around him. After all that time…Konoha has learned _nothing_ from the Uchiha massacre.

History was repeating itself.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Without any of them noticing, a tiny delicate silhouette was watching from the shadows, while a crystalline tiny river of tears flow of her lilac pale shimmering eyes, upon hearing Naruto`s confession. Hinata has always suspected that the feelings Naruto had for Sakura were not only genuine, but they never ceased down.

And no matter how many times she would tell him that she loved him, even going as far as to be willing to give her life for him in a heartbeat, her feelings would never be reciprocated and for a moment, when the Uzumaki confessed that he still loved her, blood froze down her veins and tears threatened to fall down.

But the blonde hero admitted that his feelings turned platonic in the meantime and he realized that he and the pink haired kunoichi never meant to share a history together and he grew over his first love, understanding that her heart was forever belonging to another man. A man that was his sole rival, comrade, best friend and a man he considered a brother.

She couldn't help herself. She was happy. Hinata fully understood that Naruto referred to her and her alone when he said that there was love catching up with him from the behind and his previous actions showed the same.

He was sweeter with her, their encounters were frequent and he would not act like a simple friend. Those holding hands and fugitive smiles and stares, followed by chaste kisses on the hand or cheek were coming straight from his heart, and Naruto was the last person on earth to play with someone else`s feelings. He was completely honest and so were his feelings, though they were taking it baby steps, but that because, on the way of their blooming romance they were both beginners.

She was doing some chores, when the lavender eyed Hyuga landed straight in the middle of the conversation, or rather the fray. Because judging from the way Naruto was sneering at the raven haired Uchiha, saying things so blatant and personal, that no other living would have the guts to throw them into his scowling face, they were in the middle of a very heated falling-out and she all but wished to disturb, at the same time she couldn't walk away when she heard what their topic of discussion was.

His departure and…Sakura.

The Hyuga was shy, demure and hesitant, but stupid and oblivious she was not. She also knew that one of the reasons why the Uzumaki has basically flew to Amegakure was because he was burning to knock some sense into his friend and see for himself what everyone deemed as betrayal. She herself couldn't believe that after what he has done for them, Sasuke would simply turn his back once again and leave, like they meant nothing or his words had no backup.

Between their giggles and sweet chats, Naruto has dropped some of the things that Sasuke told him, Sakura and Kakashi sensei, even going as far as to tell her about his honest opinion on Naruto –he bragged about how he always viewed him as having something he lacked but he has been too cute for his own good- and Hinata promised not to disclose it to anyone and she didn't.

Then she was surprised to see them bump their fists, in the same manner as the former Jinchuurichi did to communicate and she too was confused about Naruto`s sudden change of attitude. His once furious contorted features turned aghast, his beaming orange orbs turned cerulean in an instant and he dropped the peculiar Sage Mode, in favor of his own normal self, eying the unemotional onyx eyed Uchiha with an appalled expression on his foxy face.

Whatever he discovered from their bickering has been pressing enough to make an loose-lipped hyperactive man like him go mute as a fish, while his jaw hit the ground with a thud as he was gasping like he was oxygen deprived.

Then she went curious. No other words have been exchanged between them, no other nasty or spiteful remarks and no other fighting attempts. Nothing. Just a heated serious exchange of glances. Their orbs were locked, but scintillating with very different emotions. While the Uchiha was unflappable, giving nothing away of how he truly felt, Naruto`s stunned expression was palpable.

She turned on her heel swiftly and tiptoed back inside the house, not wanting to loiter around too much, afraid she would be discovered hearing things that weren't meant for her ear to catch. Hinata was not like that. Barging into someone else`s affairs simply wasn't the way she has been raised. The Hyuga's were taught to respect the other`s privacy and not meddle into things that didn't concern them.

If Naruto would feel the need to share the newfound information with her, he would do it. If not, then she had to believe in him that he would know exactly what to do and how to behave, since a far-sighted judicious man like Uchiha Sasuke chose to disclose something very important to him, meaning he trusted the blonde`s intuition as well.

But it didn't mean that she wasn't less inquisitive.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

****SAKURA`s POV****

* * *

I could clearly hear the pendulum swings tick the echoes of time, yet I had no idea about how much time has passed since I lied on the cold hard floor, braced in the darkness' numbing limbs, spread on the blazing red tatami, clad in only a silk tank top and a pair of really high shorts, which did nothing to conceal my bare legs.

My eyes were spilling tears which kept on flowing like mountain rivers, while I was focusing on the small blazing silver object resting on the palm of my opened hand. I burned the flower shaped key into my memory forever, while my heart burned with Sasuke's blazing touch.

His overwhelming fire still lingered on my fingertips, were they tingled me and I suddenly envisioned his hands sunk in a tank with joyful koi fishes. It only made the evergreen fluttering of a pure white dove nested into my heart long for being set free, even more than before.

I was not stupid and neither oblivious or in denial. I knew exactly what went through the very first moment I have locked my gaze with him after so much time of missing his sparkling pearl black orbs and it was ardor.

After all this time, I came to realize how bad I missed him. Everything about him was calling my name and when he dropped it so deliciously from his thin sumptuous lips, my innards went into a carousel of emotions. But he was a changed man and it completely blew my mind and the most terrifying and thrilling thing about this new Sasuke was his lucidity.

He was whispering velvet phrases that would make any woman's deepest desires cling like tiny soft bells in a minute and he was doing it willingly and voluntarily. He wanted me to feel exactly what he had to offer and looking at the mysterious key he has entrusted me with, I came to realize that he was letting me know what I could have had.

And it hurt. I racked my skull for hours trying to come up with the answer of what exactly was the key for because he only placed it on my hand and vanished like he always did, leaving me hanging into oblivion, confusion and...something else.

And it poisoned my senses because my body was not reacting to my mind`s calling. My reason and heart were not cooperating. A part of me was pounding in my brain to stand up, drag my pathetic self towards the bathroom, take a good twenty minutes shower, let myself rinse into an ice cold steam and indulge in every scented soap which came my way and pull myself together, while the other was weeping and longing for his presence.

For his touch -his damned touch- which kept me reeling on his hypnotic silk marble hot warm hands and the relishing tenderness that he was displaying. I wanted to hold his hand, just as much as I was dying to indulge into those deliciously rippled muscled arms and take shelter into the hotness of his hard steel chiseled body.

I did my best to push myself up in a more decent position, because I hated the idea of being so natural, carefree and vulnerable in an alien environment, folding my legs and bringing the key closer to my eyes, narrowing them so I could study it better.

Seeing it bathed in the pale translucent blue light of the moon that was peeking through my half opened window, made me realize how beautiful it was. Even if it was no longer than my pinky finger, it had two red rubies encrusted in the middle of the petal flowered pattern and there were fine circles and lines made of gold decorating it.

"Damn it, Sasuke-_kun..." Why _oh why was he so greedy with words, taking pleasure from playing such a child game with my pure heart? As far as I was concerned, he has never nurtured a sadistic side, who took pleasure from seeing others suffering, not even when he lost way and joined Obito and the Akatsuki.

Then why was he making me figure out what door -if it was a door at all- did it open?

It better not be the one to _his_ room, or else...

I mentally kicked my inner self who was doing a happy dance inside my mind, grinning mischievously. Oh, Hell no! It didn't strike like an invitation to be his-

I shook my head energetically, not wanting to let such outrageous trail my already crushed hopes and nourish feelings that I was desperately trying to escape.

"Oh well. I have no time for such unimportant matters." So I decided to stop listening to my treacherous inner self fawning and drooling over some pretty -drop dead gorgeous to die for- dick and focus on some important matters, like cooling down my raging hormone-

* * *

I completely froze in my tracks and successfully dropped back down on the fluffy carpet and fisted my trembling hands into my slightly damp hair, with the _worst_ head throbbing ever. I was clenching my jaw so hard, that I swore I heard the hard bone of my jaw crack.

"Arghh!" I was pulling my hair, while my emerald eyes were shut down tight and I had billions of scintillating twinkles playing before them, while this agonizing throbbing of my temples was making my head spin in pain and I was exploding.

Burning angry tears were prickling at the corner of my eyes and soon enough they started to spill under my eyelashes and cascade down my cheeks in tiny rapid rivers, while an immensurable torturous burning pain enveloped my body and I was shaking uncontrollably, feeling like the Grim Reaper himself was lurking from the depths of the shadows, beckoning my soul.

What was happening? And why wasn't I able to send healing chakra or channel it to certain points of my body, as if I was a genin trying to learn how to focus? I started to panic and hyperventilate, and my heart rate was pumping blood through my veins like a speeding train flying over the tracks and I was not sure if I wouldn't go into a cardiac arrest and it was one of the most frightening experience.

I was paining, burning, shivering and sweating all over and I couldn't even prompt my body on my knees, letting myself slide down on the carpet, almost rolling out of the pain, gripping my forearms and digging my nails into my soft skin until I felt warm liquid puncturing through the reddened tissue.

Something…there was something crawling at my bones, cells, skin, organs and soul trying to tore me in half and break free. Just like a caged beast trashing and howling to reach the high moon smiling defiantly at his unfortunate condition. I had no idea what that was, but shockingly enough that was not the first time it happened, even if the previous past experiences have been far less painful and life threatening.

My body temperature was rapidly escalating and all I had to do was to either shout out for help –though I doubt that anyone would be able to alleviate my suffering and find out what was wrong with me- or hang onto my last resort: the Byakugo Seal. With much difficulty I have managed to fill it up in record time, since the last time I used it and I knew I had enough chakra to fight whatever the Hell was rooted inside me, but to no avail.

I had tried to ignore the amazing physical pain and focus on envisioning the fine chakra patterns of my body, like I have always done, until the sparkling net of light blue neon lines would enfold into my mind and allow me to direct it to whenever I wanted and spread healing power through my body. At least half of it, and it would suffice.

No avail. It was an immense and glorious failure. I couldn't mold chakra, despite the fact that I wasn't depleted of it. Something was preventing me from using ninjutsu. And I had three more experiences like that and they all started after I have been trapped into Kaguya`s dimension. I have no idea how I knew that, but I could feel it pounding down my mind, loud and clear. It was needless to ask Naruto if he has felt like somehow different ever since we have been caught into those parallel worlds, so I have talked to Kakashi sensei and Tsunade shishou. The current Hokage said that apart from some random dizziness and increase of his Chidori stream and occasional bursts of chakra, there was no major change.

And my busty gambling addict master performed a complete chakra scan over my system but she has found no disturbances. At least, not visible ones. I even asked Kabuto and he came to the conclusion that maybe travelling through another dimension has somehow created magnetic anomalies on some of my chakra points and they were causing an irregular flow when certain stimuli have been stirred, but he couldn't find a way to stop it.

He even suggested me to talk to a Hyuga and see if they could pinpoint the affected chakra points along my chakra network and try to hit them with their Gentle Fists technique. So I asked Hinata but she has said that she didn't have such an ability even if her Byakugan was powerful enough to perceive a faint disturbance on my chakra network but she said that, judging from her experience, I shouldn't have troubles in molding chakra because they were barely visible.

Somehow my mind involuntary drifted to a Sharingan user. Those eyes could see through deception and penetrate deeper than a Byakugan, so they would be able to locate the source of the unfamiliar feel of another person nesting inside me. But we all knew where a certain Uchiha was wandering and he was not quite…_available_ to ask, since he had more important stuff to do, such as betraying us all for them millionth time –he even found way to do it legally, sneaky maleficent genius- or fucking random luxury sluts.

I would rather slither my wrists than ask him. I would rather seek for Obito`s help if he would have been alive, than ask Sasuke. But murdering him and Ayano with my bare hands was far from what I was thinking about in that moment because I found myself dragged towards the deepest corners of my mind, surrounded by a thick white fog and I couldn't make anything out, except for the extreme throb of my temples.

How the heck was I able to exist in both the outside world an my mind was probably due to my inner self which was surprisingly silent, but as soon as a soothing ethereal bell like voice has reached my ears I stopped breathing. "_Child? Child!"_ It was dainty as the first snowflakes in December and the lingering echo was dancing around my eardrums, but it was calling for me and I had no idea of who it might have been.

That angelic velvet feminine voice was trying to reach me and I couldn't respond since I wasn't able to locate its source, yet I knew it was someone I didn't know or met, but I had to find. I held my hand trying to feel the fine traces of smoke around, but it slipped through the maze.

"Who...who is that?" My voice was hoarse and weary and I found myself able to ignore the physical pain. Or has it subsided without me realizing it? I couldn't tell for sure, since I couldn't feel it to begin with. I couldn't feel any part of my body like my soul has been dematerialized.

What was going on? Was it genjutsu? But when? How?

"_Come here child. Don't be scared_." That voice assured me and there was a calmness and a serenity in it that got me hypnotized to follow the direction of the lulling hum.

I tried to address it back since it seemed like it was coming from someone with a conscience. "Where are you? I can't see you. I can't see anything."

_"You hid me inside your mind."_

"Aunty are you here?"

_"Hold your hand child. And grab your destiny. Make it yours_." I did as she has instructed, lifting my hand in front of me, while my fingertips felt like tingling with an odd warm sensation. I felt hot and cold at the same time and I was reeling in uncertainty. It was definitely the first time I had this kind of experience and I knew I was trapped somewhere within my conscience, yet human brain was still a mystery. I might have already been dead without me realizing it, though I doubted it.

"Hello? Are you here? Who is this? Who are you?"

I witnessed a silhouette of a stranger taking form in front of my eyes and I came face to face to a rather elder woman who I have never met, yet she looked painfully familiar. It triggered many memories down the spinning wheels of my mind and I recalled seeing those particular features somewhere else.

"Are you the one who called me here?" I furrowed my eyebrows while I took in her facial soft expression and her tall slim frame. Yes she was old, but kind of woman who aged beautifully and time has been extremely generous with her, blessing her with the gift of wisdom and snow white mild hair, giving her a royal aura.

Her eyes had a stunning light shade of lilac and pearl white, being pupils less, but her stare was calm and not threatening, yet extremely calculate, speculative and keen, her rich locks were gracefully cascading down her lean delicate shoulders, reaching down the ground, where the curls were rolling around her ankles and bare feet, her skin seemed smoother and paler than fine porcelain and she had the most tender slim long hands I have ever seen.

Her perfect oval shaped face was grazed by wrinkles, yet she didn't lose the natural grace in the bit, in fact it highlighted her stunning shimmering eyes and the rich wine painted heart shaped thin lips and small pointed nose. Her cheek bones were rounded and firm and her chin was pointed. A long swan neck was adorned with an expensive looking pink gold and emeralds encrusted thick necklace, which went perfectly with the golden bracelets she wore around her forearms, ending with precious gemstones in the same shade as her eyes.

My eyes travelled to the long purple and pure snow white kimono that embraced her delicate curvaceous body, fitting her like a second skin, making a regal contrast with her pale skin tone and unusual, but amazingly silk looking long hair.

Whoever that old lady was, she screamed royalty, elegance, finesse and astonishing artistry through her looks alone and her voice made her look like a page thorn from a fairytale story, where she was the good fairy who came to lead the way to a happy ending and help the main heroine in a moment of hesitation. And her voice was more tranquilizing than any aphrodisiac. She was a goddess taking the form of a human. Definitely what stood out the most were her rabbit like peculiar ears, which were decorating her temples, without making her look sinister. Shockingly enough they fitted her.

I would have recognized that unique trait out of millions because they belonged to one single person that I had the displeasure to encounter: _Ootsutsuki Kaguya._ My God, was that demon nourishing the seed of evil inside my heart and now that it rooted, she came to beckon me to the dark side, doing it so subtly so that I would indulge on my own free will?

She didn't look like it and something told me that she was not the one I thought she was, rather someone related to her.

A relative maybe?

"You can see me." She said with a soft small smile that reminded me of a protective loving gesture of a happy mother addressing her long time lost daughter and my heart hitched down my throat. And those eyes seemed to know exactly what has been crossing my mind, even if it has been like a tiny flicker, it was enough for her sharp eye to catch it.

"Are you my conscience, aunty?" I had no idea who to address her but her gestures and overall appearance were very familiar like she was my very soul materializing in the silhouette of that older woman.

"Not quite...right now I am only existing inside your mind." She explained lifting her hand that was concealed by the long kimono she wore, pointing a delicate manicured finger towards me. "You summoned me here."

My eyes widened upon hearing her confession and I was extremely taken aback. I was the one who called her? How? I didn't even know her, let alone summon her! "What happened to me?" I inquired figuring out that she might have the answers I was looking for.

"Do not be afraid. Physical pain is only a perception projected on the fears and insecurities. What you see is merely the first stage the road to your real self. The road to the _real _Sakura." Not only her appearance was strange, but her way of speaking and the hidden meaning of her sentences were a solid proof of her belonging to a different world and time. I understood that I alone didn't have the power to project something so complex with my mind alone.

"What are you talking about? I have a second inner of that I am aware. Though I can't feel it!" Indeed, I tried to communicate with the other half of me, but it was like she has been gone with the wind blowing through my half opened window, which was strange. She has always been with me, snickering, whispering, blabbering and mocking me, but never once stopping existing.

"That is because this is only you, the real one. The one you should be. Strong, like a lioness, independent and graceful like a gazelle, beautiful and elegant like a swan, a nightingale that can't be tamed. Undo the seal of your bleeding caged heart and mind and let your body fly. It is the only way to turn inhibition into freedom and unleash your true spirit."

She slowly made her way towards me, approaching me carefully so I wouldn't feel threatened but her presence which was already overwhelming me and I took two steps back out of fear. She was not even touching the ground, but floating like she was made of air. "How do you know about it? Who are you?" I started feeling dizzy and losing reason and discretion. "Aunty ...ahm..conscience?" Had the situation been different, I would have cracked laughing at the imbecile appellative I have used to address her, though she didn't seem to mind but hide a smirk.

"You will find it in no time child. Have patience and...don't let it slip past your fingers. Let it overwhelm you. Find the one who wields the power to unraveled you. And let that person cease your fire away."

"Who are you? Why are you on my mind?"

"You will soon find out...about who you are...or _what_ you are." She finished on the same silk smooth nightingale like hum as she first addressed me and her contours started to fade away while my vission of her got blurry.

I held my hand towards her, trying to prevent her from leaving but I couldn't even touch her memory, let alone her godly person. "Auch!" I was gripping my hair, pulling at it while my body was shaking violently like I was walking on tectonic plates during an earthquake. A low pitched drum was pounding into my head, I couldn't keep my eyes open and I was sweating like crazy. I tried to stand up but my feet felt made of steel and it was almost an impossible task to move. Then the idea of using healing chakra came to me but when I tried to mold it, it was like I have never done it in my life. "Damn! What th-"

I sent a violent wave of my chakra down my body and it was similar to bring washed by a lightning bolt because it was fast and ten times stronger than my normal flow. It was like I was another person but not in my right state of mind and out of control. It worked though because the pain started to subside and I got up, supporting myself on everything I could find: furniture, armchair, sofa, all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

"The freaking Hell?" First time I caught the sight of what I considered to be a pathetic cadaveric self on the mirror I gasped at what has welcomed me and rubbed my eyes because I almost didn't believe it.

First there were weird voices in my head that say I will soon find discover things that will leave me en more speechless, then when the agonizing pain subsided I find myself looking like I have been magically propelled ten years in the future.

"Wow..." I didn't look like I have been hit by a speeding trunk. I looked really hot! And that spoke volumes since my self-trust was similar to Hinata`s, but the person I was in that moment was not Sakura Haruno. Oh, Hell no!

Through the damp soft silk top I was wearing, my rounded firm well-endowed breasts were perking up proudly and a pair of rosy soft nipples were protruding through the fine fabric. A generous cleavage was tantalizing any viewer as the stripes of my top hung low on my shoulders.

My once pale almost translucent skin was kissed by a pastel rose hint and it looked healthier, smoother than velvet, supple and shinier. I traced my finger on my forearm and it was indeed like running my hand on petal roses.

My once delicate curves grew into firm rounded shapes, my waist got slimmer, the contours and silhouette of my hips became firmer and more mature, tracing down my rounded ass and my legs seemed longer and more toned, especially my thighs, were fine muscles were bulging each time I flexed them. I could see I was a bit taller than before, maybe two or three cm but it was visible. The biggest change was my face and hair. It was more perfectly oval shaped, the lines and angles of my childish playful contours of my cheekbones jaw and chin were now precise and sophisticated. There was no trace left from the famous forehead that brought me so many tears during my academy days.

My hair was slightly longer, silkier, it was glowing under the light, the rich dark pink color was replaced by a delicate lighter pastel rose and I had a pretty generous strand of pearl white tug on my bangs, flowing over my right temple. That scared the hell out of me.

I took the odd lock in between my fingers and twirled it, feeling that it was indeed richer and softer than olive oil, but when I wanted to brush it off my face and roll it behind my ear I stumbled too steps back letting out a small cry. "Ah!"

I covered my mouth with my hands as adrenaline sent my blood running madly through my veins and my heart was thumping into my chest threatening to burst out. "Oh my God!"

Instead of the normal rounded shape, my ear shell was sharp like a rabbit`s' ears and that freaked the hell out of me. I quickly whipped my head over my shoulder and took a good look at my butt to make sure I didn't grow a tail too. "What is this?!" the other one was the same.

I grew _rabbit _ ears! Not that long of course, in fact it was pretty subtle and could have been concealed by my hair but damn! As if my forehead hasn't been enough.

In a nutshell, I looked like a transformed vampire and I could feel the lust for blood and soft flesh pump through my veins. I had absolutely zero idea of what to do.

Yet I knew all too well what my body needed and that was prior to any other thoughts and reasoning that my fogged mind could have come up with. There was a fire burning inside my head, there were flames blazing in the pits of my chest, there was a boiling pool nesting under my belly button and there was hot rinse soaking my underwear wet.

Every inch of my body was burning and I was not sure whether I wouldn't turn into a human torch but I needed to cease down this fire and unfortunately, plain water wasn't going to work. Not with the devastating hurricane of unleashed hormones making my heels grow rockets, while I kicked the door of my room open, gripping the wooden doorframe and supporting my still dizzy body.

My feet steps felt lazy, dragged and my heels were on fire, yet my body felt like floating over the velvet horizons, while I was crawling through the half darkened long corridors and for the first time since I have started this mission, i was the one who dominated the place and the odd sensation of having my inner energy vacuumed into the unfriendly cold concrete walls, was affecting me no more.

I felt in control, my limbs were trembling with anticipation, I had pleasurable tingles rolling down my spine to my toes and fingertips, my foggy shimmering emerald eyes were more daring and my imagination bolder.

I threw a fugitive peek into the huge mirror hanging on the wall and the cold impartial judge has told me everything about how much my body has been touched by the irresistible womanhood, blessing me with siren maddening curves and fine contours, like I have never had, turning me into any straight man's dark irresistible obsession and not only that, but this newfound fascination has placed a confidence upon my erratic heart, like I never had.

For the first time I dared to admit in front of my fawning inner that I felt _sexy_. I felt like a well gifted mature woman and it was plainly obvious in the way my delicate young featured and mimics turned into fully developed lines and angles, and lost the angelic touch, instead every roundness of my hips and chest, filling my lean toned body like a wine glass, molding down over my slim waist and rippled thighs gave me a rightful place among the world of shinobi beauties, like Tsunade-shishou, Kurenai-sensei or the Mizukage.

I don't know how I did it but I somehow managed to drag my body to his room and even though I was perfectly aware of what I was about to do, I had no control over my moves and my body had a mind of its own because the moment I had the door of his room in my field of view my breath hitched down my throat, my pulse accelerated and kept on pumping need and desire through my veins and I was panting and sweating like I have been running to the marathon non-stop, before going right for the kill.

_God please make him forgive me one day._

* * *

Without even knocking on the door to make my presence known before baring in another person`s intimacy, I grabbed the knob, and before I twisted it and pushed it open, I took one more moment to try and reason but it was no use. My blood turned into a steaming volcano and I started to shudder like a smoke addict, deprived of nicotine, withdrawal.

I entered the room and to my luck he was not sleeping. In fact he was enjoying himself in front of the fireplace, with a cup of hot steamy rooibos flavored tea, a good book and a pleasant warm smile on his face. Everything turned from comfort to confusion the moment I barged inside, looking like a serial rapist, half-clad and half naked, in the middle of the night, with a look so feral that was letting any straight man know everything I had in mind.

"Sakura?" The calmness in his soothing low tone hasn't cease away, but he had one eyebrow shot up and confusion reeling into his slightly widened eyes and I said nothing and neither did he when I shut down the door behind me and cut the distance between us in three steps flat, coming to a halt when there was barely half a step between the two of us.

I parted my lips, but words refused to come out and I resumed in only starring into his deep eyes, the unique color still fascinating me, while they were equally lulling me into an indefinite daydream and I arched my neck further to have a better look at his face. Damn was he tall when he stood up slowly, neatly folding the book he was reading, responding to my approach.

I could see he was intrigued by the way I let myself in, when in reality I have never displayed such bold behavior in front of him, but I was glad that he was not angry, even if he had the right to throw me outside, but I counted on the fact that he will not. No, because I knew he had feelings. And it was exactly those kind of feelings I was going to exploit in order to alleviate the thirst washing through my system and that alone tore my heart in half.

"Sakura? What happened to you?" Ah his voice was so manly and it came as a seductive whisper when he actually sounded so afraid for my wellbeing. I was insane, but this man in front of me was probably oblivious to how attractive and appealing he really was and I was sure I was oblivious to the fact myself, even if his fandom of rabid fangirls who kept on dreaming to marry him –or fuck him- kept on growing to an impressive number, all around the ninja nations. But I didn't care.

"I…" My voice came as a guttural throaty growl that I couldn't recognize and before worry escaladed into his clean deep eyes even more, my hands were wrapped around his neck and I forced his head down to slam my lips on his own. Our worlds exploded and Hell broke loose for the both of us.

Whatever I was doing was pushed into a secure corner of my insane mind before his taste has thrown me into bliss. I had no idea of how many women have kissed him before, but I didn't care. His lips were softer than cashmere under my fingertips and the peachy heavenly taste of them was honey like blessing on the tip of my tongue, that was tracing her lower one, begging for entrance.

I fisted my hands into his silk soft luscious hair and I marveled at how pampering it was. For a man, he was incredible delicate, his features were refined and tender, like of a royal blood- that he was- and I got intoxicated when my nostrils have caught the scent of his unique spicy fragrance. I couldn't tell what he smelled of, but it was fresh like he has just stepped out of the shower, because it was a mixture between his natural manly scent and fresh soap and it would leave any woman swoon at his feet.

I felt him stiffen his shoulders, while his body was tensed, but that did nothing to stop me, since I was clinging to him, nuzzling closer to his chest and I could clearly feel the rippling hard rock muscles underneath the simple T-Shirt he wore and honestly, I have never in my life would have imagined myself lusting for his flesh that much.

I was sure it was because of the hormones on rampage, but it was even more than that. I wasn't like a Jinchuurichi under the influence of its Biijuu, because I still had some common sense left and was aware of what I was doing, but the effect was similar to a psychedelic drug. I felt bolder, carefree and loose to kiss all of my moral values goodbye and go for the fire. For once in my life, I was free to be myself, even if I wasn't exactly my normal self.

And to my utter shock, I felt a pair of muscled arms fold around my waist as he has brought me closer to his body, gluing our bodies together and a palm was running down my spine, towards my shoulder blades and I melted into his arms. He was so warm and so comfortable and if not for my intoxicated state of mind, I would cried at how painfully cozy and familiar he made me feel.

His touch was tender, tentative, like he was probing and tasting to see how far was I willing to go with him and that gentleness had a family touch in it. It was that kind of delicacy that my broken heart needed, but not exactly what my body needed. My kiss was feral and I knew I was aggressive, because I bit down on his lower lip and he gasped, while I took the opportunity to let my eager impatient tongue dart inside and waltz with his own.

I moaned on my throat when I felt his own silk lips move upon my own and I would have liked to giggle but it came as a broken mewl instead. It was crystal clear that he hasn't kissed anyone before and if he did, he lacked practice and skill because he was clumsy and disoriented, but I could clearly see that he wanted it, because he did his best to match my rhythm and give us synchronization.

I detached my hands from his soft hair, after I finished messing his rebel locks, twirling his short strands over my fingers and let them slide down his shoulders and chest, feeling up his flexing lean fibers and my mouth went dry. I would have loved to feel his hands roam over my body because I had burning sweet spots ready to be stimulated and blazing flames that needed to be tamed, but I felt him hesitate, not sure where to touch me and where was forbidden.

Anywhere he pleased. That was my silent agreement and plead. Everywhere, because I was burning everywhere. There was no inch of my body which was not covered in rolling rivulets of sweat and shivers and I needed his touch to not melt into lava. He kept on running his palms on my lower back and up to the sides of my ribs and when he nearly brushed my breasts I inhaled sharply once but his hand quickly resumed their safe place on my shoulders.

"T-Touch me…" I whispered hotly upon his lips and I swore I saw stars into his hazed eyes, when lust has covered them in a fine layer of fog. It turned me on even more than before, if that was possible. "Please!" If someone was to see me begging him to take me, I swear they would have been left mouth agape.

The famous young prodigy medic of the Hidden Leaf, Tsunade`s and the current Hokage`s apprentice, was humping an equally reputed man like a bitch in heat, with no shame, being the one to initiate such an act was offering herself on a plate, like I had no dignity. Wasn't that a sight to behold?

I didn't give a flying fuck about that. He was too good, too soft, his body was hot and hard steel toned and I wanted those strong arms all over my body and even inside, as far as he could enter me and I would still breathe in unison with him. I wanted him and badly, yet there was a tiny voice at the back of my head that was screaming desperately at me and had a tug of war with my dark inner wicked laughing self and it was losing badly, telling me to stop and leave, before I broke his heart and ruined our strong bond.

I paid it no mind. It takes a mistake to recognize the right path and unfortunately that was what I was doing when I boldly slipped my hand and under his clothes and let my palms rest on his abs. I felt him freeze in place, shocked and he removed his lips from mine, still keeping a hot distance between us. We both panted harshly and our minds fused, while I half opened my eyes to see his ones shut, while he tried to regulate his breaths.

"Sakura…" I felt everything in his tone. Confusion, hesitation, lack of self confidence in his skill, the obvious warning that what we were doing was wrong, at the same time the low pitched growl of my own name coming from his slightly bruised hips sent my heart into a cardiac arrest and I had to press my thighs together to alleviate the throbbing of my damp core.

I bit the inside of my cheek until the taste of salt and copper imprinted on the tip of my tongue when the hand that was cupping my cheek fell on my left breast and he gave me a tentative squeeze. My inner shouted _yes _while my body was craving for more. "…what is the meaning of this?"

Why was he asking me this as if it wasn't obvious? I could have rolled my eyes, but instead I traced the contour of his carved muscles with my fingertips and I felt them bulk under my touch, while his own breath became erratic. A total of six deliciously sculpted muscles were flexing under the palm of my hand and wild dark ideas were running through my mind, and I envisioned my tongue tracing them and have a taste of his skin. I almost not processed what he normally asked.

"I have…no idea." I stammered back to him and he could see I was honest. What should I tell him? That I was possessed by something I haven't ever seen or didn't know what it was? That I was a woman with needs and they started to manifest ever since I turned eighteen? Whatever the excuse for my behavior would have been, it wouldn't be enough not to place me among the sluttiest of all the sluts out there. And I was insulting Ayano…"But I need you."

In his own taken aback turned on state of mind and body, he hasn't realized that I didn't use the word _want, _meaning that I only planned on using his body to satisfy my hunger. My heart was the overwhelmed by guilt because I _did_ have feelings for him and they were definitely not platonic, but they were as timid as the first fluttering of a newborn butterfly, emerging from a chrysalide and it was something I didn't want to lose.

It made my heart go high like a while dove towards the horizon and my stomach filled with humming nightingales, making me queasy whenever I was around him. And that was the reason why I didn't want him to think I have played him. No way, it was the last thing on my mind. The fact that his room was the first that came to my mind when I found myself in such a situation was the solid proof of the fact that I had his beautiful face inside my mind and my heart nourished my feelings for him.

If anything, he won't judge and I could see it into his own shimmering eyes that he still didn't found my behavior cheap and whorish, even if I acted like I was appealing to his manhood like a vampire lusting for fresh hot blood. Maybe it stirred him as well.

He said nothing, only stared deeply into my eyes, then he brought his hand back on my cheeck, caressing my jaw and I unconsciously leaned into his warm touch. God he was so gentle with me, even if my behavior was wild, uncontrollable and disheveled. I followed him lowering his head towards me and when he pressed his lips back on my parted ones I arched my neck and shut my eyes, while a new emotion shot through me like a small dark cold planet gravitating around the sun`s blazing fire, seeking for light and life.

I flinched when his hands descended from my back down my ass, but he didn't went even lower, only felt the back of my thighs and kneaded my rounded hipbone. I was sweating and trembling under his touch and I wanted to ask him to slip a hand under my top and touch my skin. Anywhere, just to feel the contact with his soft palm. I knew that he could give me the feelings I needed but that was not the reason I have been there. Or maybe I was indeed looking for something more, but it was not the right time to ask for it.

Nonetheless, I kissed him back and my lips pulling, massaging and moving in tandem with his own was not entirely driven lust. I had feelings and so did he, but I couldn't make up the extent of my own. Not in that state. His lips left mine, before I got the chance to let my tongue take a dip inside and explore the untouched territory of his hot cavern, but I wasn't upset because I have realized that he probably found it weird, since he was clearly unpolished.

And he placed soft butterfly kisses down my jaw and under my chin, while his hand kept on playing on my hair, a thing I have come to realize that it fascinated him. And he said no word. That was kind of disappointing. I wished to hear him tell me that my skin was sweet like my kiss or he liked the fresh floral scent of my hair, but he didn't.

My forearms were covered in goose bumps as his tender brushes kept on decorating my throat and my pulse, where his lips lingered for a bit more as he placed a sloppy kiss on the throbbing vein, like a newborn discovering his mother`s chest.

He was so sweet and the feelings stirred inside me were so new and so alien, that it made me have a clear picture of a very jolly me, dancing on rainbows, spilling chocolate candies and float on colorful bubbles, giggling and getting crazy, while he would place those charming kisses on my lips and hands, fascinating me.

But…I needed something more…primal. In fact, I had no idea of what I wanted because there was this fire blazing hotter and hotter on the pits of my stomach and my lower inner muscles were clenching painfully, making me let out a dragged moan in agony. I craved for something that I only knew of as a medic, but I couldn't voice out as a woman, because it was my first time experiencing such a thing.

And Ino`s steamy stories wasn't helpful at all. I needed someone with experience. Someone to know what to do in this situation and when my hands gripped the hem of his t-shirt, with the sole intent of removing the offensive article of clothing and have access to more skin on skin contact, his hands gripped my wrists before I got the chance to roll it over his head. And I stopped, while both of us panted heavily.

"Are you sure that you want to go further?" He asked me and I was stunned at how calm and unfaltering his voice was, even though it was clear from the heavy falls of his broad chest that he was trying his best to regulate is uneven breath, half whispering and half asking me that and it was then when I have been snapped back to reality.

A reality that brutally showed me how bad I have messed it up. If he would have wanted to sleep with me, then he wouldn't have asked me such a thing. I wanted to cry because he has been so considerate and his trust in me was something I didn't deserve. I bit my lower lip and for the first time since I have boldly barged inside the confinements of his half lighted room, I felt shy and remorseful and I lowered my eyes unable to look into his deep ones.

Because I would see the most accurate portrait of how much of a scum I have been and how I have almost kicked such a fine man out of my life and I truly stopped. Stopped with everything. I think that even my thoughts have stooped filling my head with naughty thoughts regarding all the things I wished to do to him and how.

And the lamest weak apology that flew out of my mouth was the last thing he heard from me before I spun around at the speed of light and vanished from his sight, from his room and far from his skin, because I swore it burned me worse than the brightest sun. "I am so sorry…Gaara-_san_." His purity and honesty have been the most cruel judge.

"Sak-" No, I have prayed for him not to follow me, but he only opened the door, coming to linger in the door frame, while his rich worried voice echoed through the darkened corridors and I was silently prying for his relatives to be asleep because it would only lead to major embarrassment.

Even if Gaara would have covered for me, saving my pride and admit that we have willingly indulged into temptation, being caught in the middle of fucking the Kazekage, while I was on a diplomatic mission, like him, was as pathetic as it was laughable and insulting for both the host and the guests.

I was long gone before he had the chance to catch the sight of my lingering shadow, trailing behind him, imprinted on the cold alien walls and my name on his lips, brushing like a silk veil past my ears was the last thing I took from him, before throwing the outside door open and stumbling on the three stairs, before I threw my panting trembling body in the limbs of the cool serene night.

* * *

I immediately prompted my shoulder on the side wall because I felt like someone was tearing me in half. There was this sharp pain down my chest and someone was hammering into my skull digging holes and making me go deaf, like I have been on a high altitude. I let my body slide down and fisted my hands down my disheveled hair, but no tears came to my foggy eyes.

I felt extremely bad for what I did, I was ashamed to the moon and back, I wanted to go back and apologize but I was afraid for what I was about to do. I had no idea of how to act, since nobody would teach me about low and pride, I was very hungry, thirsty, all the hormones in my body felt like exploding, I had the urge to do everything and anything, yet I was paralyzed in fear, shame, pain and disappointment.

Gaara would never forgive me for that, I was certain and honestly I was seriously considering his proposal. Sasuke was forever out of my reach, he was something that belonged to my past, a possible relationship with him was only a figment of a sweet fairytale enfolding inside my mind; one that is never going to cross that border and get to the real world.

I lifted my almost teary eyes towards the open clear sky when I felt a gentle soothing blue ray caressing my damp forehead and one of the brightest and biggest moons was decorating the velvet azure and the billion twinkling faraway constellations were creating an empyrean landscape. Would I have been in a less foul mood, I would have marveled at the spectacle that the grandiose nature was offering for free.

I wanted to let my body sink on the cool moist viridian grass and let the sound of chirping crickets lull me into quiescence, but no such luck. My innards were trembling and I felt the physical distress blend with a major negative feeling of loneliness and alienation and I knew that there was something I had to find, but I didn't know what exactly.

It has happened to me before, but never this bad and Tsunade-shishou told me not to worry because they might all be after effects of traveling to another dimension, although I doubted that Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei ever felt this way.

With much difficulty, I got back inside the corridor, sharpening my senses so as to make sure that I was not going to encounter the Kazekage on my way because there was no way I could have faced him. I would go into my room, lock myself, throw the key so as to make sure that I didn't fancy any thought of escaping and try to infuse chakra into my body until the tension would be alleviated.

Then I would take care of the unbearable need to jump a man by myself and pray to all the Heavens above that Ino`s advices would work, either way I was doomed. Of course, life has been so cruel to not let me take care of my problems like I have wished and decided to mock me once again.

My vision played tricks on me because I barely saw everything clear and it was like one of those dreams where I had a clouded view of the world around, because I had gone to a different side of the building, in a hall that I couldn't recognize.

I was in the other side of the castle. "Fucking Hell…" Frankly, I had no idea of how I got there or how in the world have I made it so quickly, but I put it on the fact that my powers seemed to have grown magically, just like my physical appearance.

Like a magnet pulling my feet in a direction unknown, I headed down the unfamiliar hall which was brightly lighted by a huge chandelier handing on the wall and immediately my mind put two and two together. The small sparkling crystals and honey and red rubies colored candles were a proof of someone important living there. Maybe more important guests.

Or the owners.

But I didn't allow myself to gape at the beauty of the architecture and inside decorations, because next time I knew I had stopped in front of a silvery painted door, with golden fretwork lace like decorations adorning the frame and the wooden surface, and somehow I knew I would find there something to help me cease away this horrible way I felt.

I don't know what has gotten into me. It was like deja vu but I pushed it open, more like trying to find shelter inside, because even if I was incredibly hot, my hands and bare feet were cold and I didn't want to encounter someone else and make a reputation of a slut or embarrass myself further, so I have welcomed myself inside, slamming the door behind. It was not in my intention but the golden knob slipped form my quivery hands.

* * *

And the sight I have been met with, stole my breath away, made my heart stop pumping life through my frozen body and my lips parted, wanting to scream, shout, ask for an apology –again- mumble something smart and dig my way out of that pit hole, but words refused to live my mouth.

"Sakura?" That voice. A voice was calling me just like before, but there was no way in Hell my mind could have missed the way it sent my senses into a highway of speeding contradicting emotions, but above all of it, it cast a veil of a seductive lust upon my eyes and body and I flinched at the rich alto vibrations of that unmistakable tune.

It was _nothing_ like Gaara`s sweet effeminate surprised hum. That was pleasant and pampering, like a tissue on an open wound, calming and comforting, almost cozy and friendly. No, _his_ one was unfazed, giving nothing away of what the man in front of me was feeling, and it lacked echo, being dropped dangerously low.

I felt the brief scare turning into cold pleasurable shivers roll down my body. "S-Sasuke." His voice was like rich Pinot Noir wine: sumptuous, sweet and maddening. Delicious, like the view of him under the fading moonlight, creeping from the thin layers of clouds. Somehow, I have come across _his_ room and the thought of Ayano being there never crossed my mind. Do not ask me why because I wanted to know the answer myself, but I knew that she wasn't there in that moment. And frankly I didn't care where she was, either.

The last survivor of the Uchiha was staying with his back on me, his hands were stuck on the first two buttons of the navy shirt he wore, with the clear intent of unbuttoning them and step outside the formal elegant clothes, probably intending to go to bed and only his head was half turned to acknowledge –and glare at- whoever dared to enter his chamber and I was graced with his profile and a legitimate question hanging on his oh-so sweet looking fine lips. "Did something happen?"

He stunned me with the impassiveness and stoicism he displayed, while I was a carousel of emotions and burning adrenaline, fusing with the hormones that wouldn't let me rest for a moment. "I…" Had nothing to tell him. Nothing. No words, no explanations, no information dancing on my hanging low parted lips, only a predatory look that I was sure it had some sort of effect dancing on his handsome features, because I have perceived a subtle frown even if his famous practiced self-control hid it almost perfectly.

And he didn't moved an inch or pulled a muscle when my feet carried me towards his unmoving self, stopping right in front of him, hypnotized by his eyes. Those bottomless almond shaped orbs, framed by equally lacquerer long eyelashes, were gleaming more than the purest black sapphire and the sophisticated net of silvery delicate lines around his irises were inviting me to openly gaze in awe.

They were incredibly beautiful to watch and when he actually let them come to life, by pouring parts of his heart into those endless pools, it stole my breath away and locked it securely in a chest of wonders, resting down my throat. As he completely turned around, I came to realize how close we truly were and how undeniably gorgeous looking he really was.

He spun on his heels, but he did it so swiftly and slowly, like a proud black puma and his luscious soft hair whirled when he turned around to face me, making the longer strands of his bangs spill on his temples and stick to his neck. Even if they fell tantalizingly on his high cheeks, it did nothing to conceal his high proud regal features.

In fact, it gave him a subtle hint of both seductiveness and mystery and it made me lose myself into openly gawk at how handsome this Uchiha really was. But I have long realized that he was far beyond physical beauty. The fascination and allure which pulled women towards Sasuke like magnet transcended his appearance and went in the spiritual world of his character and raw projected strength, dominance, wisdom and skill and those traits were only scraping at the surface.

Sasuke has always been _too_ much. Too good in everything he did and he only polished that refinement over the years, coming back more imperial and stunning than never. And that alone made me stay rooted in place, looking at him in a shock induced pleasurable mesmerized state of mind and even my insanity has been drugged into bowing to his commands. He did nothing, merely dropping my name and addressing me one single question, but he coaxed me with his charms, by wrapping it in sugar, honey and velvet.

Then my clouded eyes fell on his half unbuttoned shirt, where a voluptuous view of his sculpted in marble rippling chest was made my mouth go dry as I gulped once and couldn't help but get dizzy. Dizzy to touch him, the desire to feel him and taste him was making me scream.

This was nothing like ten minutes ago or so, with Gaara. Oh, Hell no! This was pure bliss. Sasuke was so damn_ hot_ that I thought I would totally lose my mind if I didn't do something. Anything but get closer and closer I did. It was like a laughable pathetic déjà vu, but I brought my hands up and dug my nails on his shirt, gripping the hem of the smooth expensive fabric, and, driven by a mysterious self confidence that was desirable for my normal rather shy self, I linked my eyes with his own.

But unlike the rather hesitant and inexperienced acting confused Kazekage, this one male didn't even flinch. There was a desperate ex-teammate of his, half naked and looking like a rabid beast, escaped from an asylum –I was certain that I looked like a runaway experiment from Orochimaru`s hideouts- fixing him with a hungry stare that would probably make any sane man run for his life, letting him know that she was not there to chat about old good times together, or how we used to walk dogs and cease runaway cats of rich feudal snobs for money as D ranked missions, and no muscle was pulled on his stoic face.

And before I literally crushed my lips over his delicious looking moist ones, I could have sworn I caught the sight of a breathtaking, but extremely pompous and arrogant smirk bloom on his face, but it was over in a blink of an eye, so my mind has almost missed it.

And I stopped existing in the outside world the moment I came in contact with his skin, after spending my whole life trying to imagine how this moment might be and how would he taste. But it beat every singly childish delusional figment of my hopeful crushed genin dreams. This was pure euphoria.

_Never_ in my whole life have I felt something like this before and it was overwhelming and maddening. I would have expected him to push me aside, or simply remain impassive and let me do whatever the hell I wished until I got bored or he grew impatient, before he pushed me away of his life like he always did, but no. He managed to actually stun me.

He reciprocated. Heck, he kissed me back with the same intensity as a crushing cataclysmic comet entering the Earth`s atmosphere and I was hit by his fire, ice, star dust and everything he was made of, like a hurricane, throwing me in the middle of the storm.

He was soo good! .amazing. It was Heaven on Earth and I couldn't help but claim those lips of him as hard and aggressive as he could. He was nothing like Gaara, he came nowhere near any of the men I have kissed previously and I knew I would regret it for the rest of my days, the fact that he was _not _my first.

There was no trace of equivocation in his behavior, when he took my example and kissed me back just as hard and it was on a whole new level. This one was not a sloppy, clumsy and undisciplined peck. He knew what he was doing and it was not that shocking to discover that Sasuke was so fine in this department as well.

He was so skilled that was almost incredible how good he truly was! Everything was perfect: from the pace he set, from the way he was angling his head whenever the tips of our noses threatened to bump on one another and the exact pressure he was applying whenever he was pulling and nibbling my lower lip, tracing his tongue over it, licking, tasting and probing just like I was doing –not so masterfully- was making my knees turn into a puddle, while my body melted like a hot chocolate fountain, relishing into his touch.

By Heavens, I didn't want this to ever stop! I was desperately screaming inside my mind at him to never stop doing what he was doing and never remove his mouth from mine, because it felt like someone was pouring honey, dark chocolate, vanilla and amaretto on my lips and the taste was beyond Godly nectar.

I couldn't suppress the mewl and the shudder creeping over my spine and forearms, as my hands felt the back of his neck, bringing my body flush on his own and he was quick to find my lower back, while his fingers pressed on the bare skin, because of the short top I was wearing, which left my upper body half naked for him to see, when I tiptoed to match his impressive high and deepen our contact.

And he wasn't ashamed or confused of what to do, when he touched me like I wished to be touched. Rough, debauched, inappropriate, dominant, possessive and demanding. He could be everything he wanted because I wanted every part he had to give. His hands were incredibly soft and smooth and his palms felt like silk on my hot skin, as they roamed under my top on my bare shoulders, spine, the side of my ribcage and hip bones, kneading, squeezing and massaging each inch of my body in every right way.

While our lips were waltzing together in a perfect synchronization, like they had their own secret rhythm, moving and massaging one another he suddenly pressed his canines down my lower lip and I gasped at his action, but I understood why he did it the moment I felt something wet, warm, slick and abrasive slip past my teeth, dip into my mouth and tingling my gums and the inside of my cheek, while it venture further to explore undiscovered territories inside the cavern of my mouth.

Something happened to me in the moment I felt his tongue slip inside my mind and I swore it was pure arousal exploding in the pits of my stomach, while my heart jingled like a jolly soft bell in the Christmas night, filling my heart with so many indecipherable emotions, but they were all synonyms to completion and happiness and the intensity of each of them almost got me teary.

It was a connection between us that left me speechless. Not that I had much to say about what we were doing and how we were expressing all the untold words to each other, but it was more than I could have handled. We have never been this close and I couldn't believe that such a simple and common gesture could have meant so much and bind myself to him so deeply. The intimacy between us grew tenfold when he chose to allow himself such a vulnerable act and I swore it didn't felt like he was just a turned on man, stirred by an aggressive dominatrix rebel opposite sex, trying to find release and pure physical pleasure.

I immediately responded to his gesture, when I brought my own tongue upon his and tapped it on his own muscled organ and we played and danced together, teasing each other and exchanging saliva, fire and lust, through our hot lip lock. If anyone was to see us in that moment, they would probably hid under the bed, cringing in shame.

I kissed him like I would never be able to kiss another man and he kissed me in a way I would never let anyone ravish and claim such a possession on my mouth, simply because I was certain that the effect would never ever begin to compare. This was Sasuke and the things he did were unique and peculiar, having his print on them and that was making even such a simple act of kissing so outstanding and addicting.

Was he kissing Ayano like this too? Because I felt bile raise my throat at the idea of another woman having the privilege and the pleasure to be touched by this…_God_. Even if the history of transmigrants and Hagoromo`s influence over the next generations was a twisted story with many confusing truths, he and Naruto were the undeniable wielders of the two seals that were the quintessence of the balance of things.

Yin and Yang. The two opposing parts of the Universe, which came together to breathe life and create shapes and patterns. And Sasuke was one of them. The darkness himself. The one who was able to mold the matter and the shadows into any form he wished for. The keeper of the Yin release. And I could feel each part of his astonishing power radiating through every fiber, even thorough his kiss. Ant that was why I indulged into everything that came with his kiss: the passion, the strength, the taste of the five elements he possessed, the rich taste of his mouth and how incredibly well they molded over my own bruised lips, like we were meant to be.

And that was the reason why he was indeed worth of the title of God among the shinobi world. A title that he was sharing with Naruto. And now he was sharing a kiss with me. Damn. I was truly kissing _the _Uchiha Sasuke and I almost couldn't believe it. I wished I was sane and enjoy the moment for as long as it would last.

And I wished there was some way of freezing this steamy intense moment between us in a picture to stand the test of time and make me always bring back to this time, with the same pounding on my heart and shivers of my body, over and over again.

My burning lungs were screaming for air in vain because I gladly gave up on focusing on such unimportant acts like breathing, since I had the man I have always craved for showing me the true definition of the hottest French kiss. The way he let his tongue twirl around my own, flickering it upon my upper lip, then my teeth, welcoming me inside to come and join him, while our lip lock grew steamier and heavier with every passing second, was artistic itself.

* * *

I bit his lower lip and suckled greedily on it, with the same innate joy as a toddler's, while my daring tongue rolled over his gums, tasting him and savor his taste and good God he was heavenly nectar!

I broke a moan deep down my throat when his own slick muscle tapped my playful one and he opened his mouth wider, gladly welcoming me inside to explore further and I wasted no time. I slipped my tongue inside his hot cavern and let it flicker over

I automatically angled my head so my cheek was brushing on his collarbone and I buried my fingers into his rich midnight hair, taking a fist of those incredibly cashmere soft luscious spiky locks and made him lean forward, deepening our kiss and I heard a broken alto growl rumbling from his broad chest and it was so damn sexy and manly, that it sent the woman in me to reel on the sweet embrace of rapture's passion.

Our tongues were writing verses and I couldn't help myself from moisten in all the key hot points, starting with the throbbing constriction which was making my lower abdomen inner muscles pulsate and I was no stupid. As his intoxicating scent and taste was slowly but surely spray over my skin, pouring his equally unleashed desire through my skin, so was the rinse in between my legs was soaking my lace lingerie damp and it was getting more and more painful to withstand.

I was aware of the fact that Sasuke has noticed it too because my body language has been enough to make a devilish arrogant and overconfident smirk to bloom on his lips, while he kept our lip lock secured, never once slowing down the pace. I was helplessly ribbing my thighs together while pressing my shuddering body down his hard steel rock one.

Everything in my mind screamed his name and God's in pure bliss, because I didn't have enough of a poetic mind to express how incredibly soft and honey his kiss was. I let my lips, my teeth and my tongue take everything from him and he gladly gave back just as much. His lips were smoother and softer than the most pampering velvet, moving frenetically upon my own. He was occasionally angling his chin, changing our positions while he kept on pulling and massaging own lips and I couldn't help but melt like a candle out of bliss.

He was so good, his technique was simply flawless, just like an excellent Uchiha man would be, the pressure he was applying every time our lips pressed and lapped upon one another was as precise as an Swiss clock and the whole outrageous idea of how many woman had the luxury to be the ones that he kept on practicing with to obtain such a delicacy and refinement, was sending my steamy blood into a boiling lava.

I have kissed men before, but neither could have reach Sasuke's taste and skill. His fragrance...I swore right there and then that never in my life have I tasted something so delicious. I had no restriction or inhibition to freely graze my tongue over his, letting it roll and encircle that slick abrasive organ, which he kept on rolling over my own, in a maddening way. I felt his warm saliva mix with my own and it had the sugary taste of a cantaloupe. So rich, so soft and incredible honey and milk like savory. I felt like running through an orchard full of plums, apples and grapes in bloom, in a warm lazy September day, touch by the tender sun rays and it was _divine._

If I have found the idea of engaging in such a passionate French kiss, exchanging saliva while our tongues are free to waltz together or explore on their own before, doing it with Sasuke is completely another story. There was not a single thing in the way he moved that was making me feel less that million sparkles tingling inside the pits of my stomach, turning my whole body into an exploding supernova.

But I was also aware of the frenetic flutter of my erratic heart, while the swan inside spread her wings free and shined majestically under the fading pale blue moonlight, was beckoning old feelings which I have nested inside my mind and they were all for him. For me, it was more than connection of lips and crushing mouths or exploring fingers. I knew what I have felt for her and damn right if he wasn't peeling each layer of the me from the present, slowly unveiling the old naive fool from the past, who was ready to steal each cosmic star and place it on his feet.

Those feelings that I didn't want to feel kept on shooting through me, while my body was thirsty for his touch like it has never craved for anything before, not even liberation and it was because no one and nothing was making me float like he did. With just a kiss. His hands were not demanding nor offensive, he had his right wrapped around my waist and his left one cupping my cheek, not moving them and not attempting to touch me in other places. He only used his mouth, not any other kind of touches whatsoever, but it was enough to drive any woman insane.

My lungs were burning from oxygen but so was the fire from the pits from all over my body: air consuming. I didn't want to end the contact with his sinfully addictive mouth, but at the same time I didn't want him to hold me so tight into his arms and if I would have been in my right state of mind , I would have probably let crocodile tears adorn the corner of my eyes, where fierce lust stood for the moment.

I hated how his arms encircled me protectively and almost tenderly, like I mattered because I knew that he never actually _cared. _If you were not Sasuke's goal in life, you got no place into his future and that's the kind of man he has always been.

The one who left _me._ And I was certain that he would not even blink if I was to back away and watch his back. After all we have always been the same road but with different directions.

And that was precisely the thing that kept on confusing the certitudes on my brain while it was spinning like a turbine, trying to produce a good explanation for why was I feeling that it were not his lips the one to kiss me and leaving me breathless, but his very heart.

I knew that even if my rampage hormones had their eyes all set on this fine example of virility to satiate the need to have a man buried deep inside my body, brain and insanity, I also learned to listen to the music of my heart, and the tune it was humming was his own _damned _name.

Over and over again, until I had it burned in my mind and drumming down my eardrum. And he was reciprocating. I detached my hands from his hair and dared to let right one run down his shoulder and bicep, where I dug my nails down the bulky veins protruding from his sculpted biceps , realizing that he too reacted to my touch.

The other hand which seemed to have nourished a conscience of itself was kneading and caressing his neck, jaw and cheeks, in the same manner like he did to me, but I was way far more aggressive, while his touch remained as pampering as pure cotton, pouring delicate stardust over my skin, letting me shudder all over. He was tender like a white dove's pure snow white wings, yet incredibly sexy and arousing.

Please someone explain to me how in the world was an ominous lethal man like Sasuke be this soft, because the first thing that came to my mind when I pressed my lips on his own, was the sensation of running my fingertips over red rose luscious petals in bloom. It was incredible and _he_ was incredibly sweet, even if he was usually stoic, hard steel and his manners were over studied and cold.

His taste was a contradiction of how he acted and how his impassive reactions were. Kissing Sasuke was like kissing my way to the Gates of Paradise. He was lifting my heels off the ground and I was floating above the clouds.

I couldn't help myself when I not so gently flexed my hands, fisted them into the shirt that was chugging his torso, brought them together right above my heart and prayed them open, while the sound of thorn fine expensive material echoed through the stillness of the night. The buttons went flying in each direction, rolling on the floor, at our feet, while I detached my lips from his own, unable to fight the dizziness from the oxygen deprivation and it was then when I realize how long our kiss has lasted, if even he was slightly panting.

A perfect love story that I created into my mind was playing before my eyes and I refused to believe in it, afraid not to let those demons slip past the walls I have struggled to build around my heart, in order to not be hurt again. I let my palms rest on his new uncovered skin and my eyes were all set on his body.

Heavens, he was _gorgeous _beyond words and so was every part of him that I could reach, see, smell, taste or even feel. Sure, he was insanely skilled and trained as a shinobi and that was painfully obvious, but his good Uchiha genes were flashing before my eyes in a symphony of angles, lean planes, declivity, lines and sharp contours, that were sketching the perfect silhouette of a Roman statue of a deity, representing the symbol of eternal manhood, virility and idealistic strength.

I didn't know how to act or what to do because he didn't say nothing, nor did he attempt to tore my hands off his body, so far. I was so overwhelmed by his presence that I forgot the reason why I was there and my body was held captive in a sweet hypnotic state.

We have stayed like that for a good half a minute, neither of us moving, and only the harsh pants and the sharp inhales could have been heard. It was not necessary uncomfortable, yet the air was filled with sexual tension and it was as thick as a sharp blade grazing the surface of my skin, covering it in cold shivers, pricking my forearms and my nape.

Then it happened. Lost in that labyrinth of sensations and newfound strength, womanhood and craziness, I elevated my eyes and locked my gaze with his own. There was an indescribable vibe playing into those onyx usually hard eyes of his, but that time they looked like charcoals set on flames and they were blazing and shimmering…_red_?

When did he activated his family`s bloodline limit? Then million thoughts flew through my mind, seeking for a possible reason for why he did it. Usually when he let the ominous shade of the Sharingan bleed intense crimson, it was a sign that he meant to finish the person off quickly, and without breaking too much sweat.

Like usually I got lost into those bottomless shimmering unique star shaped complicated pattern, following every straight sharp precise line, framing his widened pupils. It was lethal, deadly and extremely dangerous and I knew he had the power to crush me without battling an eye if he wished to –though I could not cease away the feeling that it wouldn't be so easy- but they kept on captivating me even then.

There was something particularly beautiful in the menacing aura they projected and the fierce definition of pure shinobi skill was enough to turn me on and call the beast within me even further. He still did nothing, but let his orbs bore into my own. Was he silently daring me to try and go further, until he took control? Was I already caught in some sort of genjutsu without realizing it?

It didn't look like that. My vision could have been fooled, but not my feelings and I was clearly in contact with his rock hard body, feeling the overwhelming radiating power and heat and it was undeniable real.

Out of my own accord, I have done the unthinkable and slowly, surely, almost sensually I dragged the shirt down his shoulders and hands, revealing more bare skin for the world to see, until it slipped past his elbows and wrists and I let it fell on the carpet, without making a sound and so have my hands descend on my sides where they came to rest awkwardly and it was then when I broke our eye contact, but my stare flew over his half naked body and I couldn't help myself to drool at the fine specimen staying so close to me.

He still hadn't mutter a single word, but the language of those delicious incredibly carved hard steel muscles spoke in a way that I could understand. As a medical ninja I have seen thousands men in less clothes than him, but neither came even close to how Sasuke looked like. He was not that bad looking in his genin days either, but the athletic slim bone structure and high stature was making him rather average, compared to bulkier shinobi or guys of his age, like Naruto or Lee.

But the _man _in front of me has long left his former self to a distant faraway past memory, where it belong, because he was definitely and undeniably different. Time has been generous with this particular Uchiha and his incredibly gifted lineage only helped him built that muscled frame, which would leave any woman reel in ecstasy at such a divine sight. He has definitely surpassed the majority in terms of looks alone and all those mouthwatering supple rippling fibers oozed of pure raw strength.

Lean long rippling planes were descending down his broad back and his shoulder blades looked like a pair of solitary rocky cliffs, separated by the perfect S-line shaped spine.

His chest was proud and carved in pearl and marble, glistening with barely visible dew drops of sweat, rolling down on the deep valley of each protruding muscle, whenever he inhaled and exhaled and probably the most breathtaking feature were his abs.

I knew that comparing the two of them was not only unfair, but cheap and slutty as well, yet my mind alone noticed the tremendous difference between Sasuke and Gaara and the balance was clearly in favor of the midnight haired Uchiha heir. Gaara was well endowed as well as a result of a long time career as a shinobi, but he was rather slim and delicate, as a pure water lily in bloom and he looked rather elegant and fragile.

Of course, he was good looking in his own way and it wouldn't be fair to not admit that he was past the average, but he was nothing flashy either. I have never been such a hunter for a droolicious looking guy, like Ino who bragged about gorgeous man being more prolific in bad –God forbids her superficial way of thinking- but there was no way I couldn't imagine my hands travelling all over those eight packs of his, because never in my life have I seen any other being so deeply carved and defined.

Each contour, outline and shape of his fibers were polished, like his whole body was made by the finest jeweler and he was beautiful to perfection. Like a Greek God walking among the mortals, displaying a manly splendor of polished shapes and angles, he was a picture to die for. Those strong inviting arms, the long slim neck and the lean, straight imposing shoulders, ending in another set of rippling sharp muscles, bulking down his arms –oh how I longed to run my nails down those biceps- and long slim forearms.

I cursed and thanked –at the same time, I was totally insane- him for wearing his pants so low on his slender waist, because I was graced with a blissful view of his slim long fibers descending down his sides, like two sharp triangles, going dangerously low and I didn't even want to imagine how incredibly gifted he might have been even lower. Was he a God down there as well?

_Well duh, such a smoking hot body wouldn't end up so abruptly, would it? _I mentally punched my perverted drooling inner self to Hell and back for filling my head with such naughty ideas.

I didn't have any idea of how much time he has allowed me to daydream about how I would like those muscles to ripple under my hungry touch or how would he feel over me while we let the primal instincts of getting united in the most carnal way possible, and I frankly didn't care. I was surprised but I kept it out of my gawking stupid staring figure. I probably looked lame enough to annoy or amuse him to no end, even without expressing my stupor about how much he changed while grazed by the implacable passing time.

But he did the last thing one would have expected from an Uchiha with a Sharingan unlocked. A Mangekyou, to be precise. A long slim index inconspicuous digit slipped under my chin and pressed the soft bone, forcing my head up to look at him and the next thing I knew his lips found my own again and he actually kissed me, out of his own accord.

A kiss so chaste and sweet that it almost filled my glistening eyes with tears of joy. Another free hand snuck around my waist, but he was gentle, yet firm, bringing me flush into that hard rock body I was admiring one breath away earlier, and I gasped at his action, which gave him enough access to my mouth to let his tongue dip inside, like a swift snake attacking his prey.

I let my hands wander all over his chest, abdomen, shoulders and back and my nails dug into his velvet smooth skin, leaving fine red marks along the way, everywhere that was within my reach. He cupped my cheek and brought my face even closer, angling his head and deepening our kiss as we both grew wilder and more intense. I saw stars and breathed Heaven when the hand that was wrapped around my waist descended down my ass then came to massage the insight of my bare left thigh and I purred as a content cat, sipping her sweet whipped bowl of cream.

My own hands were everywhere, on his silk lacquer polished soft spikes, around his neck, palming his biceps, sliding down his waist and his lips left my own, traveling along my jaw and neck, where he suckled on my pulse, just like I have wished for Gaara to do, but this particular man knew exactly how to pleasure a woman and his lips felt amazing on my skin!

I had tremors all over my body and I pressed myself into his own hot hard steel one, grinding my hips on his own when he dipped his head down to plant butterfly kisses on my collarbone and chest and he didn't leave me beg for him to touch me properly, nor to invite him to taste me because he confidently and rather boldly brought his right hand upon my half bare breast, giving me one teasing squeeze.

"Mmmn…S-Sasu-" My voice was so quivery that I couldn't even spell his exquisite name properly, because my throat was full of mewls in pleasure, when he started to rub my hardened nipple and I could feel it stand erect under the thin material of the top I wore, poking at the soft skin of his palm and he kneaded and massaging my rounded mound, while his hot mouth glued on my ear whispering things that I would have never imagined myself ever hearing coming from Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Is this how _bad _you really wanted_ it_…" The full-toned contralto voice trembled like a bass guitar into my eardrums and it has been even more sensual for my senses, wrapping my whole body in a layer of dark wild cherries chocolate, while I was bathing in lust. "…Sakura?" Oh my God the husky way he pressed each syllable of my name gave it both an erotic and elegant touch and that was enough to send me into the clouds.

I have not been aware of how incredible wet down there I was, but he made me soaked and rinsed beyond words with his damn velvet pampering voice alone. It only got deeper, lower, richer and had more resonance over the years.

Was he teasing me or mocking me? I couldn't tell because he has always been impossibly to read and a sexual seductive Sasuke was something I have never witnessed so I didn't know how to respond. Of course I craved to have him. I _wanted_ him ever since I didn't even know the true meaning of sleeping with a man, but he knew that. Or maybe he was that much of a conceited arrogant prick who wanted me to beg and inflate his ego even further?

The moment I felt him grind his hips over my own once, I lost it completely. My senses felt like being awaken from a deep slumber because suddenly I could hear, taste, sense and see the outside world through another perceptive and a veil has been raised from my once oblivious mind, allowing me to perceive everything as clear as looking through crystal polished mirrors.

* * *

Whether he did it i voluntary out of reflex, or he was just testing how far was I supposed to let this craziness go on until I backed away in fear and insecurity -_like I have always done_\- I had no idea and frankly I didn't cared either. It was an almost subtle brush, but feeling the hot bulge of his pants press upon my lower abdomen, sent me reeling into euphoria in one millisecond flat and our fires exploded like two colliding galaxies. So, with a strength that I had no idea the petite soft weak body would have been able to muster, without molding chakra -consciously- I abruptly broke our maddening lip lock, fisted my trembling fingers into the silk hem of the shirt he wore and pressed my body into his, backing him two steps against the sofa, pushing him down and kissed my sanity goodbye.

Before I had the chance to ponder the things I was about to silently demand from such an action, I was on the top of him, straddling his waist with my thighs, while my hands landed under his half opened shirt, with both palms spread on his pectorals, never once breaking the eye contact with him. My my palms were spread all over his chest and my coral rosy hair concealed my bowed forehead and eyes, cascading down my neck like a fine bride`s veil.

And his gorgeous looks has only been doubled by the vanity dancing on that breathtakingly handsome face of his, because all the while I tried to be seductively aggressive and seduce him, his wide smirk has never left his face, like he was not only expecting me to jump him, but he was daring me to go any further and the dangerous game he was playing was making my hot intense moment with Gaara look like a child`s play inside the playground.

I saw everything. Every each reaction waltzing in those absolutely stunning onyx eyes of his and I then realized how much like a gate towards his soul they were, and that was already insane since Sasuke has always been all but a simple man.

"S-Sasu-keh..." On my God I have never realized how bad I was panting but never in my life have I found oxygen to be so stupidly useless like in that moment. A thing I would have gladly disposed of and so I have done when wasting no other seconds, I clumsily but aggressively crushed my mouth back on his own, already getting so pleasurably familiar with his petal rose soft this but firm lips and his honey peach sweet Godly nectar taste.

And he responded just as feverous, as I felt his right hand finding my nape, sneaking behind my spine where it let it leisurely run up to cover me in shudders and cold shivers, bringing my head down and let our faces mold so perfectly together again and kissed me just as luxury amazing as before. Maybe even better. Oh damn, I have never realized that he could be even _better _than that.

But he has proven me wrong. For everyone who thought that Uchiha Sasuke would not improve his still, he has always proved them all wrong. Like he did to me. He didn't answer with words like I would have expected. He was never the one to waste his time with explaining what he could so masterfully show through his gestures.

Sure enough I will never forget that look in his eyes. Never in my life have I seen Sasuke's eyes sparkle like that, not even when he fought. Those bottomless ink jet pools were as hard and impenetrable as solid cliffs when they pierced you like their sharp peaks pierced the sky. But not when he has seen my frenzied moves and I am sure he has read the fire within my eyes.

He kept the eye lock for as long as I have looked deeply into his eyes and for the first time in forever there was something written there. Sasuke _was _able to feel and was able to pour his emotions into those eyes of his. Those incredibly beautiful charcoal eyes that I dreamed of every each night. Eyes that I loved, bore into my ones and they were more shimmering than the purest jet black sapphire. His hot hard steel body reacted to mine and he was reacting to me.

I would have liked to tell him _no, don't fuck me when I need gentleness_, but I was in no position to demand anything from him. What I needed was him not the prejudices. He could have easily pushed me off and refuse me, but he didn't.

He was still licking my lips with his tongue, his hands were still keeping me close to him and he was still responding to my kiss, my desperation and my fierceness. I wonder what he didn't tell me no. Was it pure curiosity? Did he want to know how much I have changed from the timid humble clumsy genin I once was? Or was it amusement at how much the clingy annoyance of the girl I was in his mind was turning into Konoha's major slut, jumping on a man who had his engagement party coming in three weeks?

Not the Sasuke I knew. Of course, this man I was making out so hotly, kissing him in a way I that should have been against any law of morality and self-control, was a total stranger. I couldn't' help but notice from the first moment our eyes have been reunited after all this time. I was ready to jerk my hand that was palming and running over his lean shoulder blades and chest off and pin his wrists -yes, I was _that_ offensive- when he snuck his slim index digit under my face and pressed his thumb on my chin, sopping me from deepening the kiss even further and I have half openly eyes to protest.

I was so dizzy with need and lust for him that I saw my vision double and there was a heavy luscious thick fog encompassing my field of view like a bride's veil. I inhaled sharply once while the rises and falls of my chests kept on pressing upon his own chiseled chest, but I understood that he was not trying to push me aside...once again

Instead his hand that was cupping my jaw, tracing over my cheek occasionally, slipped past my ear, where he has removed a fallen disheveled locks of my short pink hair and, slipping his fingers through my scalp, he took a fist full of my damp hair, forcing me to arch neck and angle my head until I almost leaned my cheek on my shoulder, but matter how uncomfortable might that position be, he leaded me towards him and it was him the one to part his lips and wrap them around my own.

I would have giggled or smirked at what he did, if not for how bad I wanted him. Sasuke has just shown me the best angle to kiss French kiss him and when I tapped his lower lip with my tongue he opened his mouth wide, letting me in. I entered him as deeply as I could and flipped it over his pearl white straight row of teeth, then rolling it on the inside of his up and lower lips, lapping and licking them, while he flickered the tip of his own tongue over mine, but he didn't stop me from thrusting back inside, greedily, demanding and feverous.

I could not help myself from letting the rosy abrasive muscle from sliding down his throat, as far as I could reach, being helplessly beckoned by the hotness and the sugary taste of his hot cavern and the low rich growl that broke at the back of his throat, just under his Adam Apple, send the vibrations shooting down through my tongue and diffusing into all my body like an electrical discharge, and I moaned into his arms, melting like chocolate steamy pudding at the sensation.

I had tingles all over my lips, my spine and fingertips. It was by far the hottest thing I had experienced. The man Sasuke has become, leaving the shinobi skills aside, was a little wonder by nature. He was not only incredibly gorgeous looking, but his gestures when he was acting intimate were pure erotic. His erotic however was on a whole new level than the cheap debauched and perverted primal carnal fantasy of the majority, like Jirayia -God rest his soul- Kakashi-sensei or Ebisu-sensei.

No, this one Uchiha was exquisite, luxurious and... like dark chocolate on satin and his face felt like lace upon my sweating soft skin.

And that kiss was not in the bit gentle. Far from it. It was absolutely mind blowing, wet, wild, bruising, hard, aggressive, possessive and…_hot_. I could feel my throbbing inner walls pulsate with zeal, while my panties were sticking to the slick soft skin of my core and the lust was driven by his ravishing lip lock.

He fully kissed me like I have never been kissed before, with tongues entangled and battling for dominance, teeth grazing, lips mashing, pulling and suckling and faces molding together while our noses kept on bumping but neither seemed to care. "Hmmm…" My moans grew more intense and prolonged as his daring strong hands made my lust and the pleasurable chemistry explode between us, because everywhere he touched me, he turned my skin into star dust and I exploded.

I couldn't resist the temptation to bit his lips and when I did it I managed to steal the sexiest most feral low pitched growl rippling from his broad chest, it sent the rich vibrations through my own body as I was pressed flush against him. He kept me glued to his chest with both his hands waltzing on my back.

He was so soft and honey flavored that I could help but suck and lick on his lips and tongue, while he did the same. I knew he was allowing me to dominate the kiss because he kept on backing off, giving me enough room to explore him and learn more of how to properly enjoy the experience and take of him everything I could and even more and desire has shot through me when he roughly gripped the hem of my top and in one swift motion of his hand, brought it up to my head and threw it aimlessly behind the sofa leaving me half naked for his eyes to see.

And God only knew how did I managed to grew suddenly shy and scared like a mouse and turn from a feral lioness, into the older of the Hyuga sisters when his onyx fire burning orbs stood glued to the two revealed full endowed rounded breasts and it was both uncomfortable and thrilling.

Was he admiring? Criticizing? Hating? Adored? I didn't know what to make out from that stare ,because the Sharingan was something that was far out of my reach. It only took an Uchiha to read another and I was no Uchiha Itachi, or any other Uchiha per se.

_Not that Itachi had boobs or something…_

It was incredible the way he could make me jump from one state of mind to a totally opposite one, in a blink of an eye. From incredibly aroused, to rather shy and unconfident, even if I have never felt this strong or sexy in my whole life.

Maybe he saw the ears? Oh Heavens, I have totally forgotten about that. I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity. With those blazing eyes, how could he have missed any single detail of flaw on me? I was sure he even pierced my mind and read my like an opened scroll.

And that was exactly what made anyone crawl and wish to hide into a shell in front of their cold scrutinizing eyes. Uchihas could peel every single layer of a person`s self, with one single stare, unveiling their most secured secrets, leaving anyone bare and defenseless before them.

And that was why I felt insecure before those still bleeding crimson eyes. In fact, I had the chance to study them up to the finest details and I could actually make out the peculiar straight pattern and it was more complex than I thought. Beautiful I could say. Lethal, but beautiful nonetheless.

There was beauty in the deadliest danger an Uchiha represented. Like a poisonous flower attracting the finest naïve delicate helpless butterfly, who got mesmerized of his flashing deep colors then got stuck in its net, without an escape.

My breath hitched down my throat and I inhaled sharply once, without freeing that gulp of air from my lungs, when I felt his palm rest upon my heart. He was touching me, yet he was not, avoiding my breasts on purpose. Or not. I froze in that position, while my erratic heartbeats tingled on his fingertips. "This is not the smartest way to ask me for such a thing."

I bit my lower lip and shifted my eyes from his blood infused crimson ones, fixing an aimless spot on the half illuminated opposite navy painted wall, while I took his words to heart. He was right. I was a fool. But what was I supposed to do? I needed help and not just _any _kind of help. Kind of help that only a man could give, yet at the same time, it took one hell of a male to tame those burning flames.

Unconsciously I have been dragged to him, after my failed attempt with…for the love of Ton Ton, I was thinking of another man, while I had another one straddled under me, half naked and staring at me like he too wanted to take a step behind.

* * *

_Somebody please kill me now. _

With only his first stage of Sharingan, Sasuke was able to tame whatever the Hell was inside me and sent my body into rampage with his hypnotic eyes, like it did to Juugo. Isn't this what he was trying to tell me?

Then another logical question came to my mind if I was to think like that. If he was aware of his powers over me and what my needs were, why did he let this thing between us escalate to such a level? Why didn't he knock me unconscious the first time I kissed him?

Out of curiosity? Was he intrigued? Shocked? Confused? Taken aback?

Not the Sasuke Uchiha I know.

Or I didn't know him that well enough anymore.

Maybe deep inside he wanted to experience such thing between us as well. Maybe he wanted to kiss me as well and he got the chance when I took the forbidden step and got into his playground, tasting the apple of sin.

And maybe…we both wanted to know what it would have been like for fate to turn out differently.

In a world of possibilities, anyone could find have found his own happy ending.

And possibly…I was overthinking everything. So I decided to forget everything and anything that would have distracted my attention from the man under me, when he leaned forward, brought the hand that was tracing my collarbone behind my nape and meet me halfway in a kiss so intense, that left me tremble in pleasure.

Whether it was his amazing heavenly honey fragrance mouth on mine, his tongue slipped easily past my parted lips or our bare chests firmly and intimately pressed upon one another, I didn't know, nor did I care, but it surely drove me crazy to have him and I decided to succumb and go whenever temptation would drive me.

* * *

****Normal POV****

* * *

To say that Sasuke was pissed off was an understatement and a way too simple emotion for a complicated man like him, with an overthinking mind, which was furious beyond words, though he perfectly plaid it cool, being his usual impassive self and he decided once more to get on Naruto`s nerves with that peculiar attitude of his.

That imbecile blonde haired Uzumaki was dumb beyond words and frankly the onyx eyed Uchiha cursed him to all the dimension that Kaguya opened back than and back, all the way to his room. His freaking room where he was sure he would not restrain himself from breaking anything hard and worth of being touched by any jutsu he could think of and the mere thought of seeing something thorn, broken to pieces, brought to dust and ashes, was working like a scar tissue.

Not only did he had to babysit those members of Konoha`s stupidest genins who made it to ninjas, from the infamous Rookie 9, but the leader of the dimwits in person has popped up from nowhere –_fuck his Shunshin and…when the heck did that dobe got so skillful with using his father`s most fearsome jutsu anyways?!- _and had one single thought in that empty brain of his, namely to move his jaw with a surprising well aimed punch in his face, which the Uchiha only avoided because of the Rinnegan.

Fucking idiot. Sasuke cringed at the idea of calling him his best…he couldn't even spell it without feeling blood rush to his temples where a protruding vein was decorating his flawless face, while he smashed the door open, then slammed it back shut with his leg, not caring if the sound of wood hitting wood would wake anyone up.

They could all go and fuck themselves. See if he cared. He would knock them all unconscious if he needed to. He was that pissed off. The nerve of that idiot, to barge inside his…into the place he was occupying and not even caring of who might have witnessed him or if he was on an alien land, he went flying towards him, with his Sage Mode fully engaged, at his top –_astonishing_\- speed which easily matched his own, fusing Rikudo`s chakra into that damned punch aimed for him.

Which Sasuke avoided, of course. What if someone saw him while he attacked the second most important man in Amegakure? Sasuke knew that he was part of the stupid childish mind-blowing soap opera of coming to keep a close eye on Sakura, like the other crappy friends of his, but seriously, he could at least keep his Henge up now, could he?

But no. Two years passing and Naruto has not matured in the bit. He didn't grow a brain either. But there was another thing that bugged Sasuke and that was the sole thing that never changed between them: the Uzumaki`s ability to read his mind like he was actually a microscopic gobbling, sneaking into his skull and wandered through every secluded corner until he uncovered his deepest feelings.

They were all grown up and frankly Sasuke would have liked to stop clinging to those avatars of Ashura and Indra`s past selves and transcending chakra, but apparently the fate has come to bite his ass…again. Why oh why did Naruto had to be there, in that moment to come and unleash his train of questions, which were ridiculously accurate and legitimate for such an idiot like him?

Of course it has always been going like this between them ever since they have been placed in the same squad and Sasuke knew that since both of them were handicapped when it came to words and long inspiring speeches, they let their fists do all the talking but seriously, didn't that wannabe Hokage learn anything about self-restrain?

To go all on him like he was fighting Madara was a bit too much for a friendly greeting. At least he was not in his Kyuubi mode `cos that would have been quite the spectacle. In fact, Sasuke would have enjoyed whooping his ass because frankly he was getting bored of training alone.

He needed one rival able to match him and the only breathing person to have such a skill was, unfortunately enough, his old best friend and rival, Naruto Uzumaki. The one and only obnoxious hero by default. Oh yeah, thrill shot through them when he learned that he was there too, accompanying Ino, Hinata and Choji.

Now that he came to think of the small gang, he inwardly snorted….well a part of him was rather amused, because the other one was already planning another meeting with that dobe, in a secured place, where no one would interrupt them when they would they would try to rip each other`s throats.

The look in Naruto`s eyes was so feral that if it wasn't Uchiha Sasuke the one to glare back just as hard, he would have dig a hole in the ground with his bare hands and hid inside out of fear. Since when did the dobe grow such a scary fierce look on his dumb looking grinning face?

The midnight haired Uchiha was well aware of the fact that the moment he would drop the news that he was going to marry Ayano and take over the Amegakure to the other nations, a certain blonde would be the first to literary fly in his direction and throw a tantrum about bringing him back, chasing after his ass just like he did back then when he first left Konoha.

Naruto was in for the lecture of the millennia, but damn if Sasuke was in the mood to put up with his brotherly pieces of advice. What he was curious about was how much has the cerulean eyed wielder of the Yang release improved his skills over the years. How many new Justus has he come up with and how many variations of his Sage infused Rasen-Shuriken was he able to release?

His speed was at least on par with his, that was for certain and it seemed that so was his strength. Also, he might have practiced Taijutsu as well, it was visible from the more precise and accurate executed moves. There was no way that Naruto wouldn't have grown to be even stronger and honestly, Sasuke`s fists itched to test for himself.

It has been quite a long time since he has felt the thrill of engaging someone in a fight and even if he was more political oriented than a shinobi, his Uchiha genes grew ravenous whenever it caught the scent of flesh meat and boiling blood.

Plus…it was not like he has remained the same either. Oh, no. It was after he has left Konoha the moment when he came to realize the full extent of his Rinnegan and the powers he has been blessed with. Dobe and any other ninja out there…had no idea of how _far_ he truly got.

But it didn't matter that he didn't annoy the heck out of him. Oh, he would make sure the blonde Uzumaki in disguise got at least double the work he was supposed to do. He enjoyed playing hide and seek? No problem. Sasuke would give him just what he deserved.

Then he inwardly sighed when he understood that those four were far too childish not to blow up their lame cover right away. So it was somehow _his _responsibility to cover for them as much as he could. If the Konoha gang got discovered by one of Hanazawa`s henchmen or the Lord himself, then his hands were bind.

Or not.

Just the mere thought was giving him the headache of the century. He sharpened his senses so as to make sure that his fiancé was not around and he sneaked in side his bedroom , already discarding his clothes on the ground, working on his shirt, envisioning a long steamy hot showe-

Someone intended to barge into his room. It better not be Naruto again, remembering that he still had some shit to pester him with, because if that Uzumaki idiot didn't caught the main idea from the first time, then he was in for a good beating.

But Sasuke being Sasuke would rather have his wrists slit than admit that someone was getting to him, making him angry so he decided to play it cool when he dealt with anyone who wanted to annoy him further, at such an unholy hour.

So he merely half turned his head over his shoulder and prepared his cold stare to glare at whoever dared to turn the knob and push the door open without even asking for permission. Oh, the nerve of that person! His blood was already boiling and he had a hard time in keeping the peculiar color from rising to his eyes as well. One just doesn't trespass his property like he owned the place, especially if said room was his bedroom and it belonged to an Uchiha. Period. So much with the stoic bored façade. He would give the motherfucker a piece of his mind and the mother of all the glare-

* * *

He froze and stopped his train of thoughts when his charcoal piercing orbs fell on the owner of the shadow who slipped past the doorframe, still holding the door knob, and without further notice slammed it shut in the same manner as he did previously, only the low thud pierced the uncomfortable eerie silence like a thunder hitting on a tree.

Had it been any other person, he would have probably have his jaw sank into the floor, eyes wide as telescopes and a facial expression similar to one who witnessed an army of green zombies rising from the graves. But he was Sasuke Uchiha and no Uchiha would have been caught dead sporting such a stupid emotion as bewilderment playing on their handsome faces, even if on the inside he was gawking like an idiot and slapped himself so as to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him.

And first thing that came to his mind when his impassive stare landed on the owner of the approaching him figure, was _Holly Mother of all the shinobi…shit!_

The _last _person he would have expected to welcome herself into his chamber was Sakura herself. Sakura Haruno! What the heck? Has Naruto miraculously become a master at genjutsus that not even the Rinnegan could have detected? Was it raining with candies and all the rivers turned into honey and milk and no one announced him?

He even stunned himself from keeping his utter shock out of his handsome features when he took in the way he actually looked like and the fact that he only turned on a lamp instead of the lights and the moon was bathing her in its blue fading light was not helping his case.

What the hell? What the freaking Hell was his former teammate thinking about when she stepped into his bedroom, at that hour, without being announced beforehand, when she was in the house of a higher up from another village?

Was she insane?

_Duh, was she ever sane?_

Well, by the looks of her, Sasuke started to question her mental sanity. But that was the last of his problems right then, when he took in exactly how she looked like and he swore that nothing he has ever experienced before made his spine be shot by an electrical discharge. Not even when he fought his ancestors was Sasuke so thrilled when he landed his eyes on someone like he was in that moment.

That was Sakura ok –_the coral pastel light hair was a major giveaway_\- but at the same time she was not. Sasuke was not an imbecile and his keen eye didn't miss a beat. Something was definitely not right with her, but he couldn't actually pinpoint exactly what. Not that his mind worked a hundred percent, because his damned hormones pumped adrenaline, lust, desire and astonishment all together through his veins.

Sure, Sakura has always been a pretty girl and she had a fascinating charms around her, especially when she smiled in that angelic way that, unconsciously, made his heart fasten its even peace, but in that moment she has lost all the cherub aura of a maiden locked into a golden tower, who was expecting a certain raven haired Prince Charming to come and rescue her and coincidentally enough, he was that one.

No, in that moment, three steps away from him –_and she was still approaching_\- she looked like a Goddess emerging from the waterfall, with a killer predatory attitude, a dark forest green intense gleaming stare shot towards him and a flirtatious swing of her siren like firm rounded hips that made her every swift step seem like she was an elf floating over the clouds, barely touching the ground, even if they looked a bit disheveled.

If he was to be honest, Sasuke would have described her as a Sakura coming from the future, because she looked at least ten years older. A woman. A fully developed woman was cutting the space between them like a razor blade, because the sight of him cut down his breath from his very lungs.

Her normally pale almost translucent skin looked like the mother of all the pearls shimmering under the tender touch of the pale fading moonlight, wrapping the silhouette of her wine glass shaped curvaceous body in an ethereal halo. And it looked softer than cashmere and silk material and Sasuke would be damned if his fingertips weren't itching to turn around to fully face her, lift his hand and feel the softness for himself but he restrained that pathetical urge.

She was clearly prepared to sleep because she wore comfortable thin clothes, but the damned vixen decided to test her ability to twist a man`s mind and make him drop to his knees, because they were so short, that women like her should be banned from wearing them.

The silk white top she wore was barely covering her modesty and the last of the Uchihas was blessed with an generous view exclusively for his onyx eyes to see –_devou_r- of her deliciously full rounded firm breasts, which were pocking from the hanging low straps of the soft fabric and his throat went instantly dry when he caught a microscopic sight of her rosy nipple tantalizing him and letting him imagine how would it feel on his tongue if he were to pin her on the door she has just let herself in and-

He has officially mentally slapped himself and whether it was for the first time in forever or not, Sasuke frankly didn't care, but he would be damned if he would ever admit that for a brief of a moment, he considered getting physical with his former Team Seven colleague. What the hell was he thinking about and…when the fuck did she got that close?!

"Sakura." Oh his well so practiced fake self-control came in handy that time around because Sasuke actually managed to sound levelheaded and his tranquil low velvet baritone voice has been his main ally for the millionth time, when he addressed that creature in front of him.

Instinctually, he wanted to make sure that the person he was talking to was indeed Sakura. By the way she has spelled his name she seemed completely taken aback to find him inside so he quickly assumed that it was not in her intention to seek for his person.

Then why was she there, in that part of the house? She looked like she has been ripped from a cover magazine at some fancy perfume, at the same time her voice was one octave lower, darker and she sounded panicked, confused, desperate and needy.

"Did something happen?" He inquired but damn if Sasuke could look away from those emerald orbs of hers. Somehow, they were having an unusual flicker and there was a particular emotion dancing around her widened pupils that he hasn't seen on her before.

**Lust**. Pure, uncorrupted dark desire and when she was shooting such seductive thoughts into his onyx orbs, it beckoned a very primal part of him to come and reciprocate. Now Sasuke was famous for being able to remain impassive to outside stimuli, no matter how much the others would try to faze him, but he too was a full grown up healthy young man, with…_needs_.

And it was exactly those kind of urges Sakura has started to stir inside him, ones that the raven haired Uchiha couldn't overlook. She hasn't answer his question and it was then when he decided to turn around and face her. That was not the smartest thing to do, because he has miscalculated her almost invisible swift steps and they were one breath away from one another.

He let his charcoal eyes roam over her body, slowly, studying her and trying to unveil all of her body language. His stare fell on her divine slim toned creamy long legs and he blinked invisibly twice to estrange the images of them straddling his hips, from his brain.

Deciding that staring at her body was something dangerous, since it had the shape of an exquisite masterfully sculpted violin, with curves, lines and angles molded in all the right ways, embraced by a porcelain skin that was softer looking than the petals of a water lily, he decided to resume in only looking at her face.

That was a mistake too, because the midnight haired Uchiha has never allowed himself to take in so many wonderful details of her delicate features. He only have the sparkling green garnet orbs imprinted on his retina, haunting him and keeping him company ever since he has first met her. But the delicate high nose, rose kissed high slender cheekbones, a perfectly slim oval shaped face, framed by the pastel cherry blossom colored locks, her small chin and those incredibly sensual plump lips, in the perfect shape of a heart were a breathtaking sight to see.

She was undeniably beautiful and that was a blatant understatement for how she looked like. She has always been a gorgeous girl if he was to be honest.

Sasuke found himself spell bounded by the delicate features of this Sakura. She was so delicate, every curve and line of her silhouette was a page ripped from a fairytale book, she was flawless like a porcelain doll, she smelled like a storm of flowers, spring mountain breeze and a light shower rain altogether and Sasuke has never felt anything that appealing before, and it drove him insane.

She was too close.

And when he felt a pair of fine hands gripping the half unbuttoned folds of his shirt, he didn't even flinch. It was not that he couldn't stop her, even if he was slightly taken aback by the obvious odd power radiating from her body –_he guessed that she was somehow using her Byakugo Seal for a reason that he didn't understand_\- rather he was curious to see what laid behind those scintillating desirous forest green eyes.

He got his answer one blink of an eye later when she tugged on the fine material, tiptoeing so that to match his height, even if she looked a bit taller herself, and without any further notice, slammed his lips on his own. Never in his life has he been more stunned by her actions and Sasuke would have expected that from anyone else, but not Sakura.

And yet…her lips were all on his. Mouth to mouth colliding in a bruising lip lock. Teeth on teeth and tongue to tongue. A ravenous kiss that made his eyes go wide and that time, he couldn't control himself.

But what really caught him out of guard –_which was shocking enough since it was Uchiha Sasuke the man we were talking about_\- was how his own body reacted to her, before his rational mind had the chance to interfere and cut the evil from its roots.

He found himself pulled into the hypnotic state she inflicted on him when he felt her flesh touching his and he did the unthinkable: he kissed her back. And the daring stunning looking rosy haired Haruno heiress would never know that he would have liked to kiss her a long time ago. But her taste, the feel other slim body pressed so intimately on his own, the floral feminine fragrance invading his nostrils, the rosette was sneaking inside his mind, taking shelter into his arms, brain, eyes…

_Heart._

And he wanted more. Even if he knew that something was definitely strange with her demeanor, beyond the fact that what they were doing was wrong from any point of view , he did _not_ want to stop. He couldn't. He wanted her far too much and if the odds were so and she has come across him and indulged to the temptation to break the forbidden border between them, then so be it.

He quickly wrapped his hands around her much petite frame and when his fingertips came in contact with her hot milky skin, feeling the incredible soft like she was covered in swan feathers, his blood started to boil and the need to touch her grew unbearable.

She wasn't holding back either and that unrestricted side of her turned him on badly. He liked that aggressiveness of her and maybe he wouldn't mind seeing it more from time to time. And he had no problem in admitting that he truly_ liked_ their kiss. She was clearly prepared, even if she was rash and lupine, but it didn't bother him at all.

Sasuke let her set the pace and feel like she was dominating and the eagerness in tasting him when she dipped her sweet tongue inside his mind, like she wanted to pierce him to his very soul, was rewarded with a low short growl form his part, but she probably didn't realized it, since she moaned too loudly when their tongues rolled over one another, in a steamy sensual exchange of saliva.

Her erotic feminine sensual mewl when his hand found her hip bone, pulling her flush to his chest and deepening their kiss was enough to send his body on fire. The need to go back to the blonde idiot of his best friend and pummel him until he run out of ways to decorate his grinning face with bruises, was long forgotten.

Lust has shot through him, while adrenaline was pounding into his protruding muscles and his body temperature grew as his heart beat intensified. He claimed her mouth possessively and greedily, following her example, in any way he wanted and he wanted to feel everything,

Her lips –_smoother than silk and cashmere_\- felt like the sweetest dark cherries and apricots syrup and even if he was not the man to fancy sweet things, she felt like Heaven and tasted accordingly. They were so plump and their unique beautiful precise heart contour made him suckle greedily and lick them, nibbling that full silk lower petal in between his teeth, but he did it less hard than she did with him.

A smirk which passed unnoticed by the emerald eyed kunoichi made its way to his thin mouth. She actually bit his lower one pretty hard because Sasuke felt the familiar salty copper taste of his own blood, but she suckled on the soft tissue, like a newborn. That was one hell of a kiss. He vaguely wondered whether who would run out of breath first, because neither seemed to want to break up the hot lip lock.

Not only that, but he let his hands wander all over her body and everywhere he touched she seemed to enjoy and ask for more from him. Her slender small back, the valley between her shoulder blades, her toned firm ass, the worked thighs, her flat stomach and the side of her breasts under his palm were all small wonders themselves.

It didn't take a genius to understand what she wanted and Sasuke didn't protest when she opened up his shirt and frozen for a moment allowing herself that moment of weakness when she stood in awe staring at his bare torso.

He could care less because he too had some very original ideas about what he would do to her if he was to lift her up, make her wrap against his hard rock body, take her to the sofa which was two steps behind him and show her the way to either Paradise or Hell. It depended on how many sins would they commit.

It was ironic really how life was and how much would one`s perspective would change over the years when they become adults. Back then in their genin days, there was nothing that Sasuke would have found more annoying –_beside Naruto who had the talent of always finding the best way to piss him off_\- than having Sakura ogle him like he has been a rare gemstone that she couldn't help but stare at the entire day.

But in that moment, there was nothing more arousing for him than having that feral look on her eyes, which were stuck on his body. And he mentally smirked. He knew what she was looking at and he was ready to bet that there were some steamy fantasies running down her mind in that moment.

The fact that she looked a little bit hesitant was coming as a surprise. As far as he could see, Sakura was not exactly in her right mind, but she still had some self-control left. The Hell with it all. Where there was chemistry sparkling, logics should dig a hole in the floor and crawl inside and do not disturb.

So he decided to make her life easier when she reluctantly brought his shirt on his shoulders, dragging it slowly down his arms looking straight into his eyes. Unconsciously, his infamous Sharingan activated and it was solely because of the sudden amount of rushing adrenaline, energy and spark that shot through his veins as a reaction of the woman who was able to make a volcano ready to erupt in any moment, out of his manly hormones.

While she was not aware of what he was doing, being all too surprised to see that he let his family most precious gift blaze into his orbs, Sasuke took an involuntary peek inside her conscience. And that was when he has seen _it _clearly.

And he freaked out. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was **freaked out** and fuck if his breath didn't hitch into his throat and his hot blood hasn't freeze down his veins. Yet, it didn't surprise him. He was actually relieved to see that Sakura has always been much more than just another kunoichi, with a good brain and mediocre skill as genin.

And the jadeite eyed woman would never guess how much she meant for him, not as a former colleague or Academy mate, but as a man. A man who never once stopped thinking about her, even if his past and present actions spoke otherwise. But he has never been famous for showing emotions, especially not so delicate ones.

And that was the reason why Sasuke was the kind of person who spoke through his gestures and attitude and that was why he was trying to convert to her, when he decided to help her making up her mind and kissed her on his own free will.

And when her soft silk hands touched his bare skin, it ignited a fire inside him that made his whole muscles throb and adrenaline to surge him with a revitalizing energy and it was magnificent. How stupid he has been all the time for not allowing such a magnificent creature to get close to him earlier just because he has lived his childhood under the stigmata of the other`s selfish and twisted preconceptions.

He was slightly taken aback by the force she had to easily push him down the sofa behind, but he had nothing to protest against the fact that she acted like a wild stunning lioness caging him in between her Goddess like soft body, touching, tasting him and getting crazy together with him.

He knew that he shouldn't take advantage of her state, but he couldn't help it. Feelings that he has tried to deny for so much time came to hit him full force like he has been stricken by his own Chidori infused with the Sage`s chakra and Sasuke swore he could perceive the pain running through his every cell. Fibers that were fueled with the fire that Sakura was pouring into him through every graze of her nails on his marble skin or gentle caress.

Everywhere he was touching him, Sasuke felt like she has burned his skin. Heavens, he wanted her so much that it pained her not to have it and slowly but surely his young boiling blood made his body react to her. She was all spread over him, kissing him while her hands were feeling each muscle like she was a toddler discovering the world around him, through the palms of his hands.

And he was doing just the same, kneading her pearl supple skin, massaging and caressing her back, her slim waist, her flat stomach, and of course, those two full endowed rounded mounds and her rosy nipples, who were proudly pointing up to him, bagging for attention. So Sasuke feeling extremely generous that night, has let his palm slide under her hanging low top, sensually tingling her ribs, feeling her skin cover in pleasurable shivers, palming her right soft breast, rubbing her and God, the moan she let out, while she pushed her chest further into his hot touch was the sexiest thing he has ever heard.

His pants automatically tightened and he was sure that if she continued to unconsciously –or not- to ground her own hips upon his own, he wouldn't be able to retrain himself from flipping their position and get serious. He still had some control left. _Still_, being the key word.

Nonetheless, when he felt that his lungs –and probably hers- screamed for help, the onyx eyed Uchiha let his lips slide down her jaw, planting chaste wet kisses down along her cheek and down her long slim neck, while she seemed to melt like hot caramel into his arms, as he pulled her even closer to his chest, relishing into the taste of her skin and smell of her damp soft hair.

She smelled like a garden filled with roses, lilies of the valley, tulips and bergamots and she had the taste of nectar sweet peaches. He could not help himself but wonder how would she taste down _there_ and if her skin was even smoother and honey flavored. That thought alone was enough to make him reel into the limbs of insanity.

His fingers slipped under the straps of the short silk top that hid the wonders of her body from his stare, dragging it down her arms and in one skillful move, Sasuke removed the useless piece of article from her body and even though Sakura made no attempt to stop him, she instantly go stiff and her body language definitely didn't pass as unnoticed by his keep hawk eyes. He stopped touching her for a moment because he was stunned by her beauty.

As well as the Uchiha didn't want to make Sakura uncomfortable. It was for the first time that night when she came into her normal character and she seemed rather shy under his scrutinizing eye. She stood there, so close to him, half naked and she lowered her eyes, prompting her body on his bare chest, with her palms pressing on his pectorals, almost like waiting for a judge to give his verdict.

He wanted to snort at her, but decided not to because he hardly did it and he was anything but amused of her right then. Did Sakura really think that she was anything but _perfect_? And Sasuke was not referring to the way she looked in that moment. She has always been an amazing person. And ninja, even if she probably rivaled Hinata at self-esteem and confidence.

That was why the Uchiha was looking at her like he was admiring a work of art made by a genius sculptor or an oil painting of a notorious painter, which was radiating light and pastel colors which seemed to breathe life into the motionless portrait of a Madonna.

She was that _beautiful_. She has always been beautiful and the way her emerald eyes were scintillating under the gleam of the moonlight creeping from behind the thin clouds, blessing her delicate features with a mild light brought a tenderness he didn't know he possessed on his touch, when he let his hand rest above her heart.

Sasuke refrained from touching her directly on her uncovered perfectly sculpted round mound, but that gesture has been intimate and affectionate enough to make her breath hitch down her throat. And he gently lead her down again towards him, while he met her halfway in another sensual kiss, but he was gentle and she purred contently, letting him lead the way.

Oh God, the feel of her unclad incredibly soft shimmering sweaty porcelain skin pressed on his own, felt like lying down on the morning grass, surrounded by the virgin nature, its small miracles and fresh crystalline cool dew drops.

He would be damned if he let another man –_be it that Kazekage freak or another loser_\- have that cherry blossom haired kunoichi. Not if he was still breathing and living. Touching her was like touching Nirvana.

"Sasuke…I-" She stammered in between their kiss and lustful hungry touches, but when the said raven haired Uchiha pulled back just enough to let her room from whispering upon his lips whatever she had to ask of him, he felt her stiffen and her jade eyes were shut.

Instead of uttering any words, she went silent, unmoving, not responding and only breathing softly, almost unnoticeably. "What?" When she simply collapsed with her cheek on the crook of his neck, his mind had a complete turn off. Limbs hanging on each side of his lean torso, hot even breath fanning upon his collarbone and her pastel coral hair spread on his neck and cheek, and he swore that if he was any other living human, Sasuke would have been rolling down on the floor, laughing his fucking ass out loud.

While being caught in the middle of the hottest make out session in history, with one of the hottest most wanted man in the five shinobi nations…

Sakura has just _fallen asleep_ into his arms.

* * *

_What…the…freaking…fuck?!_

Sasuke had to blink for several times and even go as far as to use his Sharingan to make sure that someone has not pulled a prank on him with a lame –cruel- genjutsu and troll him big time. But no such thing.

"Sakura?" He called her softly, while the said kunoichi stood still and silent, exhaling deeply. He used his index to brush of her coral locks that concealed her face and see that her features were serene. Yup, she was sound asleep, having a content expression on her face.

As if it was magic, her firm womanly features took a softer touch as she seemed to get back to her normal young adult self. He had enough time to witness exactly what was going on and his Sharingan caught everything like a camera, recording, memorizing, learning and discovering secrets.

Her hair took a darker familiar shade, the tips of it went back to the original shorter length, the snow kissed odd lock of her bangs turned pastel pink again, her face seemed younger and had a childish cherub angelic touch, her bones losing the mature sharp touch were softer.

And he couldn't help but creep a ghost of a smile when his knuckles brushed her jaw and ears. Of course he has seen those strange sharp ear shells, covered in a tiny layer of white hair and he found it rather cute.

Then it hit him. They were almost like a rabbit`s, only not that long and they didn't lose the normal touch entirely. But his genius mind didn't miss a thing. He was quick in putting two and two together. Rabbit like ears, badass attitude, Goddess features, the obvious transformation of her body, like a breaking chrysalides turning into a fully developed butterfly, inhuman unfamiliar strength radiating from her, bold moves, incontrollable drive to sleep with a man…

And then his onyx eyes went slightly wide when he fully understood _who _exactly was sleeping into his embrace. He wrapped his hands around her almost protectively, not believing his eyes. He turned off his Sharingan and let his head hit the armrest, facing an aimless spot on the ceiling, where the rays of the moon hit the crystals of the chandelier, barely breathing enough light to distinguish the light navy painting.

"Fuck…" He traced the golden necklace she wore around her neck, even if he knew that Sakura would have rather throw it on the sea. His mother`s necklace and its pendant had a faint glow. Of course, since it was embed with her chakra, it reacted to his chakra and Sasuke knew that it had a calming effect on her. In fact, that was probably the thing that knocked her unconscious.

Who would have thought that his gift would come in handy in such a way? His reason has been completely different when he has entrusted her his most precious memory of his beloved oka-san. It was the sole thing he had from the loving Uchiha Mikoto and he has given it to Sakura, not actually caring what she decided to do with it.

But he trusted the rosette and her feelings. She still loved him, that much was obvious and he would never laugh at his mother`s memory. She was too kind hearted to do that, but what he didn't know was how much it pained her to wear such a burden.

That necklace was not a promise but a cruel heartbreaking exquisite –_and expensive_\- goodbye. Pure gold encrusted veritable diamonds and small rubies. Sasuke racked his hand though his midnight locks, sighing audibly. He found himself in a very complicated situation and Sakura was in deep shit.

Not wanting to make it even more of a pain in the ass, risking to be seen in a compromising circumstance, the Uchiha let left eye flicker the familiar blazing pattern purple and in a heartbeat, both vanished from his room like a tiny line of fog under the blowing wind, being transported into Sakura`s room, on her bed, in that exact position.

Careful so as not to wake her up, he shifted their positions, leaving her sprawled on her tummy on the soft plush mattress, with her cheek pressed on her pillow and her hands on each side of her head and he brought the sheet over her half naked body, up to her neck.

If anyone –_a maid or any of her dwarfs friends, God forbids their stalking personalities_\- was to barge inside then, it would only mean doom, so before he teleported himself back into his room, Sasuke took one more moment to let his eyes wander through her sleeping form once more.

She was so breathtakingly beautiful, looking all ethereal like a Princess resting in her castle, unperturbed and oblivious to the malice of the world around her. One flicker of his lilac eye and he was gone like a phantom of the time, emerging from the old rusted pendulum, in the embrace of the night, appearing into his own chamber one blink of an eye later.

In the place of his handsome presence, beside a sleeping pink haired kunoichi, was her silk tank top, resting on the mattress.

Sleep has only come to him around the first rays of the morning sun. And Sasuke was absolutely certain that breakfast would be quite an interesting experience.

* * *

****SAKURA`s POV****

* * *

If there was such a prize for the most awkward moment ever known, that one would have definitely won. Seriously, never in my life have I felt such a violent urge to dig a hole into the floor with my nails alone and dip inside and have the pits of the earth swallow me entirely until I disappeared from there, both physically and spiritually.

I was ashamed to even breathe. Sasuke was staying right in front of me while Gaara was nowhere to be seen and neither was Kankuro. Temari kept on throwing me suspicious glances and even asked me it i was ok but i gave her a high pitched _no_ like I was playing the flute and she almost burst out laughing.

Ayano, like the brainwashed dumb lab rat she was, has been oblivious as hell. She was eating her food, and gave everyone except me her fake sugary smiles, which gave me diabetics and made my eyes bleed.

I swore that if she touched Sasuke one more time...i lifted my eyes to glare at them and his onyx eyes bore intomine and he smirked. I blushed ten shades of crimson red and buried my head down the plate i haven't half emptied.

There was no way in Hell I could have put anything into my mouth, chew on it and swallow it, without all of it coming back into my throat. I reluctantly dragged the fork to my lips but whenever the sweet or spicy taste of food and the cool silver spoon came in contact with my lips, I shivered.

I was muttering soft curses under my breath and they were all addressing to me and the raven haired Uchiha, whose onyx eyes bore holes down my skull and I sure as Hell felt that intense look pinning me and trying to read my damn mind, at how incredibly stupid I truly was. Everything and I mean every single particle of air, dust, matter and cell had his taste, feel and touch embed into it.

I could still feel those amazing hands and his delicate sensual touch lingering on my skin and it was hard to suppress all of the images with us together, even if it came as one big messy orgy, there were still things that I clearly remembered and it both pained me and thrilled me.

What the heck was a girl supposed to do in such a situation? I was praying for all the Gods there to not be asked or addressed by anyone because I was sure that I couldn't find my voice to speak, let alone come up with a coherent sentence and I didn't want to get too suspicious.

I had enough of Temari`s well-known glares and Sasuke`s heated stare, like daring me to look up and face him. Face the truth of what I have done. He probably realized that there was something wrong with me, yet the bastard has not stopped.

And Gaara…oh dear Lord, Gaara. I couldn't do that to him. I didn't want to toy with his feelings, he has been only roses and daisies with me, the way he treated me made me feel like the most blessed woman on the earth, he showed me feelings that any other woman would have dreamed of hearing and he even showed me that he had a love to share.

_Love._

I have never been more confused in my whole life. While the other people` s chatters and the sound of the cutlery was fading into the background, I was sinking deeper into an ocean of turbulence. What was I supposed to do since my mind, body and heart were sending me contradicting signals?

Whenever I was in the presence of the Kazekage, my heart felt content and I felt calmer, happier and he had the words which made me smile. He showed me that kind of timid teenage romance, filled with shy giggles, subtle touches, fugitive glances, white chocolate and chaste kisses on the cheek. My heart fluttered with a delicate emotion whenever he was giving me one of his rare smiles and I admit I absolutely adored the feel of his lips and the tenderness of his inexperienced kiss.

He was so sweet that my knees were melting as my heart skipped a beat whenever I envisioned myself beside him. I actually could picture Gaara as part of my future. And such a future didn't sound bad at all. I could actually easily fall in love with such a man. Any sane woman would do and I knew that my rivals were many.

Out of all the other stunning and probably more capable women out there, he chose me over all of them and that flattered me. So naturally I should be completely honest with him. Plus, Temari would slit my throat. Damn was that woman just as scary as Tsunade- shishou.

By the way, she was still throwing suspicious glances in my direction and I felt the tiny hair behind my ears rose. Fuck she probably smelled that there was something going on between me and her brother, from miles away.

I flickered my eyes –_which were half concealed by my rosy hair that was hanging carelessly over my face, like I attempted to drag a curtain between the world and I and hid my shame_\- towards the other guest and I let out an invisible sigh of relief when I realized that nobody gave a shit about me, let alone look at me.

Even Sasuke was engaged in a small chat with some dude with funny eyes and a bald, whose name I haven't even tried to memorize when he introduced himself. Plus I hated how his perverted chestnut eyes linger one more moment on me, like he was a major creep who lured young women into his web, poured odorless and tasteless drugs down their drinks, got them intoxicated and then fucked them in his king sized bed, behind a random brothel or club he owned.

Sasuke…

There stood the MAIN reason why I couldn't indulge into Gaara`s charming words. I did my best to focus on the plate in front of me and the weird looking food that I couldn't touch, to prevent my head to whip up and ogle him like a dumb star struck idiot.

If Gaara was making my heart hum like a gentle soothing hummingbird, whispering sweet nothings into my ears, until I got a warm pleasant sensation in the pits of my stomach and tingles on my skin, that particular Uchiha was able to set my body on fire with one single touch.

When he touched me, I swear that there was nothing like that to even start to compare with the electrifying jolts of pleasure he send down my spine, rolling from the top of my head, down my heels to my curled toes. That arrogant bastard knew exactly what he was doing and he did it so well that it should have been illegal.

That looks of him was a major advantage and the fact that he was so good, so skilled and so polished in pleasuring a woman, knowing exactly what points to touch and how to stir me, send me into the other millennia of pure bliss.

And his kiss…I honestly could have imagined that kissing Uchiha Sasuke couldn't be less than perfect, but no steamy or romantic fantasy of us sharing a lip lock was even close to how the real experience was. His lips were not only incredibly soft, like they were touched by the purest cashmere, but he was even sweeter than a succulent ripened apricot.

A taste that would turn any woman into a crazy addict. And he had one Hell of a wicked tongue! To think that I even suckled on it…

My fork has slowly slipped from my frozen fingers, clinging shortly when it made contact with the porcelain smooth plate, while my orbs fell on the exact _thing _I had playing before my dreamy eyes. Said raven haired Uchiha in front of me has just took a small bit of meat and he did the worst of the sins possible. He let his tongue travel from the corner of his –delicious oh-so ravishing- mouth, all along his lower lip, to whip the tomato sauce off and I swore it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

And the motherfucker did it so naturally. Suddenly I hated him. I hated him for twisting and messing up my damn mind, I hated him for abandoning me, I hated him for staying a little bit too close to that damn Ayano chick, I hated his guts to claim my lips and my body so greedily, I hated the possessive way of holding me into his arms, I hated him for staying glued to my heart and I hated him for making it so much for me to forget him.

And that was when it came to me. I shut my eyes briefly, counted down to ten until my racing heart started to beat normally again, I grabbed the abandoned fork and shove it back into my fried eggs, forcing myself to eat.

I had to get over him once and for all and I should stop chasing a chimera now that I claimed to be a grown up. No more funny games. What happened last night has been our last goodbye song.

The food tasted weird, I couldn't help but notice. That until a hand which came from behind me has placed a plate full of fresh grilled eggplants and grilled zucchini with cottage cheese in front of me and my day has miraculously brightened as it instantly lift my mood.

My eyes widened in surprise but my heart did a flip flop. That was my favorite food! I elevated my eyes to look for the angel who read my mind and my eyes landed on s petite chestnut haired girl with matching warm eyes, about my age, who was keeping her stare on the ground and bit her lower lip.

"Thank you." I beamed honestly and she nodded and smiled gently. So shy. Almost like...I shook my head as the home sickness got unbearable. I got reminded of Hinata.

I was getting home sick again and it was not the time to be weak, but it was not like I could have prevented it. I missed my friends and my village like Hell, I got a hard time getting over my own feelings and I wished that Ino was there. She would give me a good advice since she basically lived for the topic boys and gossip. But I forced myself to stay cool and not create a fuss out of my own troubles. No one cared about how I felt and they weren't obliged to withstand a girl`s emotional breakdown. There were too many people who wished to see me down and i didn't want them to have the satisfaction of my tears rolling down.

At least I could express my gratitude towards this girl who was not bolder than a mouse and be polite. She really did me a huge favor. "They are my favorite. How did you know?" I didn't expect an answer but I couldn't contain my enjoyment. I started to dig in not caring whether was looked like a monk starved or Choji during indigestion hospitalized days.

The girl hasn't replied either. She truly looked like Hinata and she was beautiful and cute too. I took pity on her for the fact that she was only a maid, serving some stuck up bitches and dick`s asses, instead of having fun with her friends and meals with her family. There was too much poverty in the world and that was so unfair. Kids should never suffer. Never. But those were the consequences of the war. I have seen countless people like her, even younger and my heart thumped faster for each of them.

I have studied her for as long as she placed some random food in front of the others, but I was as subtle as possible, realizing that she was aware of all the eyes watching her and it was making her uncomfortable. Her gestures were calculated, precise, her small pearl hands had an unusual grace, dexterity and elegance. Just like the Hyuga`s. _Both were something that I was not_. I always envied Hinata. She was so many things and every time she stood beside me she brought my faults to light. This was a reason why i wad no fan of Hinata`s company. She was way too perfect and too intangible, even if she was completely blind when it came to he own personal merits.

"I hope you will...enjoy the meal...Miss Haruno." She actually answered weary and even if her tone was a gentle whisper carried out by a breeze, I still caught it and smiled back nodding once. She was way too cute and for some outlandish reason I caught Sasuke staring back at her which was odd as fuck.

At least it made Ayano jealous. I suppressed a smirk by shoving a pretty large bit down my mouth. She looked like ready to rip the poor girl's head and eat it on her bread. She should because that young maid was probably ten times a better person than the spoiled princess could ever be. Served her right.

Meanwhile, I was trying my best not to ogle Sasuke because if I did I am afraid I won't able to fight against the strange driving of my inner and it scared me. I couldn't even breathe properly with his presence around me. Because everything there reminded me of everything that Sasuke was and it was more than I could have withstand.

His hands running over my body, holding my hands, his lips kissing my own, moving tasting feeling, sucking, his tongue sliding over my chest, his fingers pleasuring me, it was too perfect, too hot, too much. I wanted all of him and Sasuke was an amalgamation of new sensations.

This feel of him tattooed on my mind body and soul made my thoughts slip from Gaara to him because there was no way I could have faced the Kazekage without feeling like sinking ten feet on the ground in shame and guilt. I was sure he did t want to see me ever again. I am amazed that Temari kept silent and she didn't seem angry when she greeted me that morning.

_She wasn't smiling either..._

Gaara was the last man on Earth I would like to play. From all the people, he was the last to deserve to be entangled in such a vicious net. Gaara was discovering the wonders of feeling devotion and that was something I didn't want to ruin. I knew that I would break his wings in half and he would crush if he found out that I only approached him to satisfy certain needs and that was why I was thankful for his inability to give me what I wanted.

Gaara deserved tenderness and honesty. For everything that I needed then, Sasuke was perfect. There was no way in Hell that the pure inexperienced Kazekage would have understood what a one night stand implied since he would probably feel that level of such an intimacy between two people, but Sasuke was a different story.

I didn't delude myself that the Uchiha was a virgin, but I didn't take into account my resurfacing feelings. I thought they have sunk along with his departure and remained a rare pearl secluded in the pits of the deepest shell, but he came up with his own orchestra of turmoil and he played my heart like a sad choir of violins and piano.

I don't know if I could have called it luck but no one stressed me a word and I was thankful for it. I was not in the mood to withstand o rude remark or masked hateful thoughts. I wanted to be left alone to reflect on my demons.

I couldn't stand that tense atmosphere anymore and I couldn't stand the presence of Sasuke around me anymore. What I have done last night, be it half voluntary and half unwanted, it didn't matter anymore. I took what I have always dreamed of him –besides getting married to him- and I felt the touch of Heaven blessing my heart when he kissed me. That was our last farewell. The only thing we haven't done in our lives, as both ninjas and civilians.

Our kisses, the touches, his fire and my bliss, were all verses of the goodbye poem and I was damn sure he wrote verses on my skin with his lips, tongue and teeth, while I memorized his taste. But that was it. I knew that it lasted far too less for him to give me back what he has taken from me but it would suffice.

One taste of him was enough to remember for a last time, but apart from that, Uchiha Sasuke didn't belong to my future. He belonged to my past, along with all the memories of him that I locked inside a chest and hid the key into the back of my mind. Forever.

* * *

I slowly rose from my seat, so that to make my departure as natural and casual as possible and with a weak soft _Excuse me_ and _Thank you for the meal _I was out of that room, which has suddenly gotten stiffen and the air was too hot to breathe.

I fell all the eyes fallen onto me, like a heavenly veil hanging on my shoulders, but I could not care less about any each of them, while my clumsy steps carried me towards the net of the halls and bright lighted corridors, slipping past the swarm of maids, butlers and servants, bumping and shoving them out of my way, while muttering lame excuses, until I reached my room.

I wanted to punch something and break whatever the Hell came my way and, as if karma came to bite me by the ass, my eyes fell on a gleaming small object resting on the nightstand and the first rays of the morning sun –it wasn't raining that day- were casting down the key I received from Sasuke.

My feet automatically carried me to said object and I grabbed it, while the luscious metal felt cool on the hot skin of my palm, while I was staring deeply at it. Man, I had the urge to shove it down his damn throat and choke him on it. Somehow, I was angry with Sasuke.

Angry because he was making me feel uncomfortable by simply being there, breathing and existing into my world and I couldn't stand it. I wanted to punch his smirking face straight to another dimension and see if I cared if he could come back from there or not. I didn't want to give the self-centered pompous arrogant prick the satisfaction of seeing that he could get to me, crawl back to me and slip under my skin, like a snake.

No. I have already made up my mind. I just prayed to all my lucky stars for Gaara not to hate me for my totally unacceptable behavior. I racked my hands thought the slightly disheveled pillow hair I had and pushed the window open, welcoming the gentle breeze blowing into the velvet curtain and my face.

I fisted my hand around the key and flexed my hand attempting to throw it outside, without a care where it landed, when I heard a low silk voice startling me from behind and I almost jumped in surprise, while my heart burst out of my rib cage and my pulse was running over 100 mph.

I spun my body at the speed of a blitz and I chocked on my own spit when I came face to face to the same person whose image I wanted be yank out of my mind, body, soul and…

* * *

"What the heck!" I pressed a hand down my heart, throwing him an pointed glare, while he merely stood there in all his impressive handsome tall, arms slipped down his pants in that lazy peculiar way, totally undisturbed and unbothered by the fact that he was inviting himself into my privacy without any further notice, like he was entitled to come into my playground whenever he felt like.

The nerve of this man was driving me crazy. That was a thing that I have always despised about Sasuke, beside his mind numbing episodes of dementia and craziness when he claimed –and even tried- to kill us all: that aloof annoying self-glorification that was apparently running into his clan, like anyone was bound to kiss the ground they walked on and fall on their knees in recognition.

If one was to be angry with Sasuke, it was easy to pin point the many major flaws he got. He on the other side was not even flinching and was scrutinizing me in a way which made me feel quite bothered, whether in distress or something else I didn't know, but I didn't like it.

Just like he was able to read my mind, but finding my thoughts unworthy of any comment, he stated on his usual cool unemotional tone. "Have you found out what the key is for?" I thought he would not see it when I slipped it into the small pocket of my pink apron, since his black orbs were set on me, but the keen bastard has caught it.

_Well duh._

"I...am completely clueless." I shrugged like it was nothing important. It probably was since it came from him but that was one more reason to be uninterested of whatever the fuck he had to show me. "But I suppose it is something related to us since you assumed I would be able to find...whatever lock it opens."

_I wish it was the gate to your heart, because that hasn't been given to me._

He took a moment to answer, while his eyes shifted from me to stare at some random point behind me, on the still opened door. A soft floral scented fresh blow of wind brushed past us, making our hair flutter. "Come with me." His low baritone voice was no louder than a tender hum, mirroring the breeze outside and if I didn't know him better, I would have said that the effect was similar to a dreamy tone.

But Sasuke was always down to earth. He never did things as dreaming, as he himself once stated. He had ambitions, not hopes. That was how arrogant and self-indulgent he truly was. He had no doubt that he would succeed and everything would go according to his plans.

I wished I told him to piss off, but he beat me to it, but opening his mouth –_delicious and soft like silk_\- to talk again. "Something is bothering you."

My first reaction was to send him straight to the pits of Hell, lock the door and throw the key to the sky for him not to reach it. Demons cannot reach Paradise. "You don't say." Incredible how could he act like nothing happened few hours ago between us. Wasn't he affected by it at all? Where was the light which was shining brightly into those impenetrable bottomless eyes when he kissed my lips in a way that made me feel as if a butterfly has landed on my skin?

Where was that serene angelic look on his handsome face when the moon fell on his cheeks and soft hair? I had no idea how to understand that new Sasuke. At all. He always had one dominant side and that was indifference over anything and everything that was not Itachi, his family or revenge.

"There is something you have to see." He was ignoring me, that much was obvious. My first reaction was to tell him _no_, but something in his extremely serious demeanor screamed at me to follow because I needed to know about what he had to show.

And if it was related to that key, than he would save me a lot of trouble. I traced the fallen locks of my face, brushing them behind my ears, planted my hands down my fist, pushing my chest forward and throw him an impatient gaze.

His eyes lingered on me for one more second, before he _Hn-ed _to me in that annoying way, and turned around abruptly while his broad back was facing me, he stopped in the door frame and waited for me to follow. I curled an eyebrow up at his demeanor and inquired. "I thought we would teleport there."

"It is not very far from here." He still hasn't turned around to face me, but his voice was just as even meaning that he was not angry with me for suggesting such a thing. But like Hell would I want to be seen hanging around with him. Since I was his former team mate and a very important shinobi of the Leaf, word about me being here has rapidly spread wide, so the last thing I needed was cheap gossip about he and I wandering through the town like two love birds on a date.

Somehow, I felt that the less we would be seen together, the less chances for someone to find out what happened between us were. Plus I didn't think I would be able to stick so close to him without feeling my body temperature raise and shake like a jelly fish.

I was inwardly grateful for him that he didn't linger too much inside my bubble and put some distance between us. And the thought of him being mad at me for what I have done shot me like a lightening but I brushed it off.

He had the power to stop me before I have begun.

_Right?_

"I don't want to be seen with you." I told him honestly and waited for a reply or any gesture, but it never came. His spine was straight as a pole, his shoulders lean and not in the bit tense, his stance relaxed. He only half turned his head over his shoulder and I caught the flicker of his right onyx eye under his thick dark long locks meaning he didn't like my reply, but chose not to comment.

I couldn't make out if he was glaring or just staring at me waiting for me to go on and explain myself. I just crossed my arms upon my chest and made no attempt to move. I was not joking. I didn't want to go with him, period. Either he used his oh-so famous Rinnegan and take us both there, or he would better drop it. If he did so, it meant it wasn't even important to begin with. My test began.

He let out a short _sigh _Iike he was doing his best not to snap at a mentally disabled person, raked his hands through his disheveled hair and opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't ley him come up with a reply and performed a simple _Henge._

And I would have liked to smirk victoriously at the slightly taken aback frown when my appearance transformed completely into one of a long dark haired middle aged woman, with big round sparkling light blue eyes and simple casual clothes. A combination of Naruto and him.

"Is this supposed to amuse me?" He inquired and I could see that his low rich voice dropped one octave lower, meaning that he was annoyed, yet he was trying to play it cool. Good. I was not doing funny business.

"Is this supposed to intimidate me?" I bit back just as confident. I too could be arrogant if I wanted to. Wasn't he the king of stoicism and hiding his heart?

"Hn." I followed him raise his hand in front of him, and perform the same jutsu, all the while he hasn't broken our eye contact and I envied his skill to use one hand to perform hand seals. Brown light slightly longer strands which brushed past his shoulders, a simple dark T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. He could have easily passed like a teenager in his eighties.

But I did a gesture that it even stunned me, not to mention him when I saw his unique black sapphire eyes take a lighter shade of brown and it escaped my lips before I had the chance to slap my trap shut and not make a fool of myself further. "No, don't!" He shot a fine eyebrow at me but said nothing only blinked once, clearly not catching it.

I answered to his unvoiced question. "Your eyes..." Oh dear Lord, could I have gotten even more of a damn idiot? Clearly yes! "…don't _hide_ them." I bit my lower lip and I was pummeling myself inside for how weary and odd it sounded. The impenetrable expression he gave me made me crawl ten km underground of shame. Didn't that sound stalker-ish?"Don't change the color of your eyes."

It was the thing I adored the most. Sasuke without those impossibly unique black pearl big almond shaped eyes would be another person. As long as his eyes stood the same, his feelings won't change. Surprisingly he nodded once and didn't change them, taking his time to look at me in an incomprehensive way for one more second, before he beckoned me to follow him.

And I did. I fell into steps with him, from the moment we have left my room and the house, walking at a casual pace together, with absolutely no one paying us any mind. Were people that superficial to only go after the looks?

* * *

It didn't make that much of a difference for me –_except for the odd color of my usual pink hair_\- but it was funny really to see women of all the ages passing Sasuke by, without sparing him any glance and I bet he loved the lack of attention he got.

Usually they would be ogling, drooling, gaping at him and imagine themselves in all sorts of steamy fantasies, which I so don't want to imagine.

Did some do that while being trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi as well? Now that was a thought that has never crossed my mind and I actually forced myself to stifle a laughter when I thought of Karin for example. Or Ino. Or each and every girl from the Academy.

Minus Hinata. She was Naruto exclusively.

All the time Sasuke said absolutely nothing. He didn't look angry, dissatisfied or content. He was just being…himself I guess. His usually impassive, bored, stoic looking straight ahead self. Was it normal for us not to talk about what happened between us or Sasuke was just as unsure of what to say or do as me?

Yeah, right. Since when was Sasuke confused about anything?

Yet, when trying to avoid a hole I didn't see because I was busy staring at the high roofs of the top buildings and unusual –Hella creepy Alice in Wonderland like- architecture, I stumbled closer to Sasuke and our knuckles brushed accidentally and I swore I was shot by an electrical bolt.

I flinched, while my skin covered in goose bumps. _What the fuck? _I swore I had no idea why, but that incredibly hard to resist need to take his hand into mine and intertwine our fingers knocked the wind out of my lungs.

For a moment…just for a moment I had millions of images flying through my head, like my conscience wanted to pick up the most convenient scenario to play and it was overwhelming. I continued to walk but my mind was miles away of that world.

Why? Why did I want to hold his hand so much? Even for a second…I wanted us to walk hand in hand. I didn't want to but at the same time…I did. And that was stupid. So stupid that I cursed myself for my stupidity.

In fact, I haven't observed that we were at the outskirts of the village. Sasuke said that it was not far, but we were on the verge of exiting the village and Sasuke didn't stop walking. I shot my eyebrows up when we casually passed the two Rain shinobi and they made no attempt to stop us, simply ignoring us. I then realized that Sasuke has _genjutsu_-ed them with a quick flicker of his three tomoe Sharingan, but he did it in a blink of an eye so no one would suspect anything. "Some things don't change."

"Hn. It was your idea to use a Henge."

"I understood that this world didn't want us to be together, so that was why it was better for us not to be seen together." Plus I couldn't face his cold demeanor. Somehow it felt like he was being extra distant towards me and for a moment I wondered whether he has not been solely attracted by the person I was the day before.

Sure…he never really liked the real me.

He has always hated me.

"Sasuke...if we are to meet again in another life...would you have given me a chance or pretend you don`t know me?" It was unexpected and I cursed softly for breaking an already uncomfortable silence between us, but I had to know.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he sending me off with a harsh retort or a cold stare like he did before? It wouldn't hurt me, I was already immune to the sharp icicles he was sending to me whenever I told him how I felt. Like he did in front of the Rikudo, before throwing me in a cruel genjutsu.

He did nothing but keep an hard steel impenetrable façade. His beautiful onyx eyes, his thin lips, his elegant cheeks, his high nose, none of the above betrayed how he felt about it. Nothing and I realized it when it was too late.

His silence was his answer.

Once again I meant absolutely…_nothing._ Just pure entertainment. Suddenly I wanted to cry out loud, to shout it to the world how much I hated him, to punch him, slit his throat, yank his dead heart out of his chest and feed the sharks with it.

I hated myself for how weak and pathetic my voice sounded when I muttered a barely comprehensive "Sorry this was stupid ", but he did nothing. Not a single muscle pulled when he stopped abruptly, making me almost bury my nose in between his shoulder blades, coming to a halt before a pretty large cliff, covered in bushes and wild flowers and mushrooms.

When did the landscape changed? We were into some sort of a young forest, but I don't recall seeing it anywhere on the-

"It is not on the map." Sasuke`s husky low voice brought me back to the real world, answering my unvoiced question. We were both standing in front of a rocky cliff. For what? I had no freaking idea.

"What...exactly is this? Is there any door that my key opens?" What a stupid thing to ask. But he brought me there to begin with so he would better not give me a smartass retort or I was going to punch him straight into his face and take pleasure into hearing the sharp bone of his strong jaw crack open and he went flying down on the grass cushion.

He didn't answer, instead he quickly performed a complicated hand seal and two things have immediately piqued my interest: that time he used both his hands for the seals he did too fast for me to decipher them and…he used Rinnegan. Now that was interesting.

What I thought to be a simple cliff, was actually one huge boulder the size of a smaller house and I couldn't help but remember our mission to rescues Gaara from the Akatsuki and the cave I have fought Sasori into. "Have you copied the model?" I inquired with a short smirk playing upon my lips and I knew that Sasuke understood what I meant, even if he was not present then.

I knew because of his short scowl when I pointed out to his former affiliation to the organization. Though I must admit, there was some history regarding the original Akatsuki and Yahiko`s dream and that was admirable. It made them look less like mercenaries and S-Ranked ruthless demented criminals, but more like true heroes and saviors. I liked the former team Nagato, Konan and Yahiko and I was grateful to Naruto for sharing their story with me. I wish I had known them like that.

"I haven't built this place." Sasuke answered smoothly while we both stepped inside, with him leading the way and me trailing after his shadow. Oh, sweet irony. I couldn't see a thing, but I knew that he had a clear vision in front, because of his visual powers.

* * *

**You aren't afraid, are you?**

**Scardy cat.**

* * *

"Sasuke, I cannot see-" I reached my hand to grab his shoulder when we travelled deeper inside until the light from the outside became a small dot and the boulder slide back, letting darkness swallow our moving forms and I felt shivers roll down my spine.

It was stupid to feel threatened when Sasuke was beside me, but the atmosphere was eerie and the silence was so heavy that it was pounding inside my head and then I realized that we were slowly descending and when we did, so the darkness became even more vivid like it took human form.

I couldn't hear our footsteps and then I grew aware of the fact that there was no echo inside which was weird. If I would to lose Sasuke he wouldn't hear me if I screamed his name.

_In a complete different context, I would have turned tomato red at the innuendo…_

Once again he proved me how stupid I was to chicken out for nothing, as in a heartbeat I saw how the cavern became fully illuminated by millions of candles hanging on the walls and I gasped audibly when I grew aware of where we were. It was a huge cavern underground with all the walls encrusted with billion shimmering diamonds in all the colors of the rainbow.

A crystalline sinuous tiny river was parting the hard grey stone and white marble ground in half and the water was purer than any spring water or rare pearl and its even smooth ripple created a pleasant clatter.

But what stood out the most was the huge altar, resembling a shrine, built in the middle of the highest wall, with a huge weird and menacing looking statue of some deity -I supposed it was a god- that I haven't seen before. There was also a wooden altar on the statue`s left, sculpted with weird symbols, letters, numbers and mythological motifs, such as strange huge birds with scales and long tails, dragons spitting fire and lotus flowers and a marble encrusted red rubies tablet, placed on a velvet golden sewed pillow and surrounded by equally flickering bright red mild candles. "Wow! This is amazing!" It was not exactly my definition of beauty, but the grandiose and the unique masterful architecture was overwhelming and fascinating.

I was not aware of the fact that my eyes popped out of their sockets and my mouth hung wide open, while I was darting my orbs in every possible direction, acting like a small child who got lost in the chocolate factory.

I turned around to find a very calm Sasuke, who was looking at me with an unreadable expression on his handsome face. There was something into his eyes that didn't sit right, but I had no idea what exactly was…I didn't care. "How did you find this place? It is so beautiful. Is it a shrine?"

"Not quite. It's more like a...shelter. Though I would say that it is much more than a simple secret hiding place or a shrine."

"Indeed but it takes more than pure luck to find such place in a land like Amegakure. It is not like one would randomly stumble on it." I knew what I meant with that one and he of course caught the meaning too. I meant that he _purposely _searched it, obviously because he knew beforehand that it existed and he was able to find it.

"You are sharp." He cracked a ghost of a smirk playing at the corner of his sensual lips and I was shot by an indecipherable feeling grazing down my forearms, making me slightly shudder, despite the fact that there was definitely no wind blowing and it was not that cold inside.

"So? Do you know who built or owned this place before?"

He pointed his index to the strange looking statue behind me and I turned my head over my shoulder to study it better too. "This person." He explained and I learned that it was not a God`s statue. It didn't quite look like some divinity someone would worship.

With the exception of someone just as crack nuts as Hidan, but I doubted that Sasuke converted to Janshinism.

"I...don't think I have seen this statue before." A giant creature with six limbs attached to its muscular half naked body, two making a hand sign and the others holding three swords which I have never seen, but triggered something familiar down my mind three visible heads, as if he was having a 360 degree vision –Byakugan much?- in each possible direction, facing the points of the compass and four menacing looking eyes on his hideous contorted square face. Scary. "Who is it? Or _was _it?"

Having such a sinister demon walking around was giving me the creeps. I hardly believed he was still alive. To think that such a person ever existed. That if it was a person at all…

Nonetheless, Sasuke`s short, to the point answer sent my heart in a cardiac arrest and I swore that the poor organ has stopped pumping life through me for a whole good second. "Ootsutsuki Indra." I had to blink several times, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and I whisked my head back to face him, probably having the most shocked dumb looking gasp plastered on my face.

Have I heard him correctly? Did he just say that _that_ thing was…

"W-what?! Are you serious?!" He let his black smoldering sapphire eyes shot from the said statue to my own emerald ones, locking our gazes and his expression was something along the lines of _have I ever joked? _ "This person is...this was his secret cave?! Indra...as in Ootsutsuki Hagoromo's older son…"

I resisted the urge to face palm for not observing that Sasuke has dropped the Henge. I couldn't explain it…that feeling…the sight of him around that place…with his imposing regal aura and his hands crossed behind his straight lean back and tremendously gorgeous looks was so natural and so fitting like he was _meant _to be there. It was crazy and made no sense, but that was how I felt while seeing it. I dropped the façade as well in respect for him. "Your-"

"Aa."

Seeing Sasuke stepping on the same old rocks, pebbles, fine sand crystals and shining marble traces as his ancestor was…majestic. Surreal maybe. It made him even more intimidating, more solemn and powerful looking…and definitely more breathtaking.

"What about this?" I inquired sensing that he would answer to my questions since he was the one to show me this place, referring to the tablet behind. That looked like something of a tremendous importance. " What is this?" I could have stared one thousand years at that handwriting because I couldn't decipher anything. Was that even an alphabet?

"The Uchiha Tablet." He answered just as smooth as silk, but somehow his low rich voice was softer when he dropped his family name.

My mind had a complete shutdown. WHAT?! I wasn't sure I haven't screamed it in his face. "No this can't be true. The Uchiha tablet was in Konoha. You have destroyed it yourself when we got back!" I couldn't have possibly seen that coming.

The very FIRST thing that Sasuke has done when we returned to the Hidden Leaf –_beside punching the Hell out of Naruto for snickering and grinning at him for being a traitorous ass turning good after he knocked the sense out of his dumb head_\- was to head straight to the outskirts of the village where his clan`s shrine ruins were, jump inside and turn that tablet into ashes with a fierce Amaterasu.

I have seen it with my own eyes and so did Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Tsunade-shishou, Kabuto, Orochimaru and the former Taka members, who were with us. Hell, I have even heard the snake freak Orochimaru mumbling _What a waste_.

"It was because that was a fake."

"You mean someone has replaced it? Was it Black Zetsu, or another Uchiha?"

"Neither of them. It was Indra himself. He knew that people would find it and use the information written on it to rule over the shinobi world, so he merely made sure that they will never obtain the powers. Then they would shake the balance of powers."

"What are you talking about? And how do you know about this?"

"It is written on it." He answered like it was something obvious. For him maybe because I doubted that someone else would be able to read it. "Along with the full accurate history of the shinobi, Kaguya, Hagoromo and of course the Rinnegan." He shifted his gaze to me and held my gaze pinned with a stare so intense and cold sober that it knocked the wind out of my lungs, like the best was yet to come. "And the way to open the doors to the other dimensions."

My eyes got even wider than before and I was sure I looked like a frog with myopia. "...you mean...the ones that Kaguya opened when we fought her?"

"Among the others."

"There are more worlds? Where to?"

"The moon." When he saw the shock on my face and disbelief he turned and brushed the writing I saw nothing but his Rinnegan blazeing lilac. I couldn't see because no one could, except of him. "Indra hid his father's original writing for his last transmigrant to find it. He left it for _me_. The ability to meet the other members of the Ootsutsuki clan."

"Oh my God! There are others like Kaguya out there?"

He nodded, looking totally unperturbed. How the fuck could he be that calm when stating such things was beyond my level of understanding.

Unemotional autistic self-absorbed freak.

"Unbelievable. Have you met them? You can read all with your Rinnegan right? Can you teleport that far?"

"Yeah...but..." For the first time his thin lips curled down into a scowl, like he was remembering something unpleasant. "There are_ others_ who search for it too. I can't let his happen. This place...must remain a secret."

Others? Who could have possibly be looking for it since it required the Rinnegan to find it, let alone opening the door and we all knew who was the only wielder of Rikudo`s visual powers. That if his evil clones weren't plotting behind his back.

Plus, that was HUGE. One wouldn't simply tell such a thing to a former team mate like he was disclosing how bad her makeup was or how much he loathed when she snorted into her sleep when they went camping outside.

"Then why have you told _me _about it?"

He didn't answer but stared at the tablet instead, his features hard and calculating. For me it was just a complicated impossible to read amass of letters carved in dark ink. He was probably seeing everything clear, reading and absorbing each line.

It took more than a mere Rinnegan to actually read it correctly and we both knew it. Let alone all the bragging and exaggeration, to be able to grasp the full meaning behind the words of the father of all the shinobi, hence a sage and a genius of all the generations, it required someone of an insanely high level of intelligence.

Of course I knew all too well that Sasuke was brilliant, he wasn't considered a genius just for the heck of it, but even so…I blinked several times, while I pressed my hands down my temples, feeling a little pressure.

Suddenly…I felt so small. So childish and immature, compared to him and I was sure that Naruto would have felt if too. Sasuke has managed to make me feel insignificant, like an ant. Maybe that was why it was nothing so special to him what has happened the night before between us.

His mind wandered through other unexplored universes, and I hoped for him to pay attention to me or my petty feelings. I felt left behind like nothing changed. Like nothing mattered.

_Like I didn't matter-_

"You have the right you know."

"What? Why?" I whispered but he didn't answer, instead he went own, opening the box with secrets and dropping them to me one by one.

"The key I have given you is embed with my chakra and can open the door to this place and the portal to the other dimension. Infuse it with your own and it will open automatically." So it was not exactly a key per se.

"But why?"

"Do not let anyone find about this place."

"Answer me, Sasuke."

"Not even Kakashi."

"Why have you let me find out?"

"Or your friends."

"Sasuke-"

"Or the _dobe._"

I stopped asking him anything when he spat Naruto`s appellative into my face, dripping of venom. One by one and swiftly as a black puma, his steps carried to my unmoving form, and I only realized that his hand snuck around my waist and I have been yanked towards him, bringing me flush into his hard rock chest. Just the feel of his rippling muscles underneath the clothes he wore was enough to make me gulp once. "No one is to know about this place." His voice was extremely low, no louder than a hum and there was a sultry husky hint in in, one that made my knees turn into jelly, as I simply nodded because I knew that my voice would have sounded like a stammering Hinata in a pinch which I didn't want.

He had too much influence over me. "No one, but you and I." If I have been a major creep like Kakashi sensei or Jirayia I would have said it was flirty, because seductive was up to the level of insanity. What did he have to mention the two of us and make my stomach do a flip flop?

He was going to get engaged by the end of the next week, for Heaven's sake! The seed of story will never grow roots.

_Then how come my heart bloomed like a tulip bulb whenever his hands played into my hair or he kissed me?_

"Promise me, Sakura." He practically spellbound me with my own name but it has never sounded more exotic than when his lips hummed it.

"I swear I will not say a word about this."

"Good." He lingered his stare one more moment and he parted his lips so as to say something but chose not to and let go of me.

I exhaled not even aware that i was holding my breath. He probably saw i was suffocating. "Let's go back. It is getting late." Before I had the chance to loiter for a second more, he had his Henge no Jutsu back in place –when the hell did he do it?!- and I quickly concealed my own identity, while he lead us both out of that place.

"R-Right." I followed him outside and i stared at the couples walking beside him. No one would know if we were to hold hands now. No one will notice. I threw a glance at him. But Sasuke kept on looking straight ahead.

"There is something else that the key I gave opens. This time it is a real gate."

I snapped out of trace and blinked. He caught me ogling him again. Damn was I major stupid. "Another door? Is it...something like..." I didn't know hoe to even put it. Crucial? Shocking? The end of the world?

Oh my God Sasuke has just disclosed to me that aliens were real!

"You are alone here." He started vaguely and I had no idea that this new Sasuke lived to beat around the bush. He was finally talking about THAT thing that happened between us, though I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Is it so pathetical?" I chose not to find myself excuses. He probably found me annoying.

"Loneliness is not something we chose by our own accord." I knew what he meant with that one. It is life that throws us in the cruel limbs of solitude and takes away the ones dear to us. No one procrastinates out of their own accord not even Sasuke. That was why he was there.

He didn't know about my parents yet he read my heart again and didn't insult me. I knew he understood and that was why I didn't felt the need to break down and cry my eyes out in front of him and even so, I somehow knew that he would not judge. "I won't cling to you. I know this is not fair. For you or your...future bride."

I was so ashamed of what I have done that I knew that no matter how many times I should say _I am sorry _it won't erase my tainted handprints from his skin.

Or the deep scratches of my nails on his chest and back.

He spoke again and I didn't know if he was upset, disappointed, annoyed or impassive. He has gotten even better in hiding his heart and that annoyed me. "It is something that will make you feel less alien in here." Now I got curious. He hasn't teleported my house somewhere here has he?

"Then why don't you tell me where it is?"

"Where is the thrill in this if I told you?"

"Then is something close to your home, isn't it?"

"Hanazawa's home." He corrected and I raised my eyebrows at him. What did he mean by Hanazawa's home? Wasn't it his as well?

Before I had the chance to ask, he explained. I observed we have crossed the gates again without interrogating and the streets were crowded with vendors and people wandering or shopping. We lost our steps among the crowd and no one paid us any mind. "I have my own on another side of the town."

I nodded and couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't living there with his...woman but maybe it was because he respected her dignity. Plus he and Hanazawa were always busy so it was more comfortable.

I wonder how his home was. We got home and I was sad. That day felt like we were...something. Not just ex colleagues and fellow shinobi. I always wanted to meant something more to him even if it was just purely platonic and that was simply because he entrusted me with a secret and I knew as the sun set that he hardly shared pieces of his mind with the others.

He still hasn't said a word about-

"I know what you want." I got lulled by the sweet mild alto rich tone and I almost missed his words that interrupted my train of thoughts. Was he reading my mind.

"I already said I am very sorr-"

"Don't." We have stopped in the garden and still haven't removed the Henge. My gut told me to keep it. I don't know what his excuse was.

"Then if you don't want to hear this little pathetic and useless me apologizing for the millionth time…" I wished I could have kept my voice high, almost screaming at him, but my last words came out as weaker as a scared rabbit without a shelter to hide. " …at least say that I have once meant something to you. Say you want me to stay even if it is just pretending. Say you-"

"Sakura-"

"I know now that shadows cannot be touched. They can only follow you silently but they will never whisper sweet nothings into my ear. They don't keep me warm during nights and they will not hold my hand when we see the sunset." Those wore not simple words of frustration and negated feelings. Those wore the lyrics of my heart`s songs. I was honest with him even if I knew it would crush me down once again.

"After all this time…I am still so sorry for not being able to reach your hea-"

My apology froze on my lips and he was too fast. I had no time to react only my heart has missed a beat when he gripped my chin and kissed me fully on my lips. "Whatever you like...don't regret it." And he left turning on his heel, walking away from me, back into the house, until I couldn't make out his shadow from the other darkened silhouettes. I kept my stunned stare glued to his back until I have seen him no more the small fan and blue red colors of the Uchiha family stuck on my retina.

* * *

****NORMAL POV****

* * *

"Say I have once meant something to you. Say you want me to stay even if it is just pretending. Say you-"

"Sakura."

"I know now that shadows cannot be touched. They can only follow you silently but they will never whisper sweet nothings into my ear. They don't keep me warm during nights and they will not hold my hand when we see the sunset."

He cut the distance between them –which was barely there- before her emerald eyes had the chance to blink and let one salty pearl shimmering tear roll down from her long eyelashes and she didn't have time to react.

He felt her stiffen her shoulders when he raised his hand and cupped her cheek tenderly, and used his thumb to lift her chin up and his onyx eyes locked with scared emerald. She answered his unvoiced question. She was afraid they he would make her forget. In his hypnotized state by her beauty he hasn't realized that his blazing orbs were beaming crimson red.

"Don't take it away from me..." She muttered and her eyes shimmered with fresh crystalline tears. What was that sadness going through her because it stunned Sasuke to the point his breath froze in his lungs and his heart stopped pumping life leaving him numb.

He had already taken her everything along with the cruel fate which already left het orphan. What more could he steal from her fragile tiny smoke of soul? It broke his heat in half. Never. His knuckles brushed over her temples and she flinched but hasn't pulled back. She was imploring him with her eyes. Eyes which want to remember. Eyes that didn't not to forget. Eyes that couldn't back away from his.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips over her upper one while the tip of her tongue brushed over his lower lip ever so soft, captivating her with a kiss so sweet that it brought those tears that were too shy to roll down to paint her porcelain cheeks, back into her eyes.

And she reciprocated because he had her heart on his fingers and he played her strings. He didn't mean to use his visual powers to make her forget. He gave her one more memento to remember. She kissed him back slowly moving her lips leaning forward to apply the necessary pressure quickly finding their perfect rhythm.

His hand was caressing het cheek, his fingers caressed her silk coral hair and the other snuck around her lower back, bringing her flush to his broad chest, angling his head for a better access. He occasionally traced her tongue over her lower lip tasting but not demanding permission to explore further.

Because that Sakura was the one he knew: tender, gentle, breakable, fragile and shy. The fierce inner wild lioness was buried deep inside her mind, lost in her deep slumber, waiting to be beckoned and show her claws and that untamed fascination, mixed with the scent of sweating honey flavored skin and fresh blood was enough to drive the man in him insane. But the kunoichi who was so afraid to enfold her hands around his neck and was trembling afraid not to be awaken from a cruel dream, was the one that was making his cold impenetrable steel heart miss a beat.

He wanted to tell her so many things; he wanted her to know everything but where he could have started from? His complicated life has always been too much for her. So he let her take from him what she wanted and he would give what he could. If she wanted to remember her moment when she allowed herself to feel, to breathe and be wild, then she was entitled to keep those memories.

Meanwhile he made sure to imprint everything on his retina and burn that picturesque image of her of every part of Sakura, the woman who was not his. Those small rose tinted cheeks, her cashmere smooth porcelain shimmering skin, the smooth skin of her high nose when hit brushed over his when they changed positions, those beautiful green garnet eyes that translated the whispers of her heart into words and her lips.

Silkier than a water lily in bloom and sweeter and richer than apricots nectar, they were flickering and folded around his own, waltzing, tasting and pulling soft flesh like he did. She clearly wanted to pull way probably lacking oxygen but he refused to let her go, so Sasuke pulled back slowly, but kept her lower full heart shaped lip in between his teeth and pressed down gently biting her skin and she let her forehead rest on his own, letting him keep her mouth trapped, inhaling, panting and trembling.

In a moment of feeling more daring the rosy haired kunoichi placed a hand on her racing heart and looked into his eyes. She told him everything and Sasuke was overwhelmed with the amount of different emotions that Sakura was portraying. They were contradictory, the girl was confused, hurt and scared but even more, she liked it and her glistening hazed eyes shimmered with hope.

Hope that at the end of her journey she would be able to take something from there and something from him in return to what she has lost. "W-Wh-y..." Would the situation have been different, Sasuke would have chuckled at how she stuttered but since he kept her trapped in a half kiss feeling her hot mint fan over his nostrils was shutting down his common sense.

He knew what the beautiful rosette wanted to ask, but he didn't have an answer to her. None. So he did just what he has always done when he couldn't keep all that heart for himself: he turned his back on her and walk away, wordlessly.

After all, he has done it for so many times before.

* * *

****SAKURA`s POV****

* * *

I dropped down on the grass, fisting my hands down my rosy locks. And my eyes filled with spilling hot tears, but that time I didn't want to hold them back. I _wanted_ to cry, I needed to cry, I needed to get that out of my mind and damn well no one was going to stop me from crying my poor eyes out until I run out of tears.

He has removed the Henge from me. It was in the moment I bowed my head in front of the clear shimmering starry night sky to conceal my damp cheeks and y pastel rose locks fell on my face, when I realized it. He didn't want to kiss a _fake_ image of me.

"Damn it." I was in big trouble.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

****NORMAL POV****

* * *

"I see we are making progress." The short man stepped inside the darkened room, hands behind his straight spine, wrinkling his nose in disgust when his nostrils caught the pungent scent of formaldehyde and alcohol. His two followers followed him suit, both having the same displeased facial expression and they threw weary glances around.

"My upgraded version of the Edo Tensei is almost ready." The owner of the secret lab answered to his statement, from the other side of the room, where he stood in front of a rather large desk, studying some files, an arrogant cocky expression playing on his thick lips. "I have to get the correct formula and bind their souls completely then we can turn into perfect army of immortal zombies."

"Excellent. What about the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"That my dear fellow associate...was meant to be a surprise for your daughter's engagement party but might as well let you know. I have finally found it in here." The shorter and older man slipped his hand inside his kimono and took away a scroll, throwing it on the table, where in rolled open, revealing a detailed map. He put his index on a dark dot marked with red.

"What the hell is that?"

"I am sure you know about Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and his two sons, right?"

"You mean that crazy story about the history of shinobi or shit?"

"It is no longer just a myth. I am sure that this cave here...is the key to unravel the secrets of the Ootsutsukis` powers. Indra`s secret home! Everything it is within our reach. We just need Uchiha to open it up with his Rinnegan." The man in his forty has stated casually as if he was discussing weather.

His other companion rose an incredulous eyebrow at his nonchalance, when the mere thought of manipulating the heir of the Uchiha clan crossed his mind, let alone voice it out loud, not quite believing that he wasn't on some drugs. "So far so good, but how do we exploit him into agreeing with such a plan? He is too strong to be controlled."

"Even the most powerful people have a weakness." When his answer has been welcomed with a glare and a facial expression which all but screamed _are you fucking insane_, he sighed audibly taking a luscious black and white photo out of the first drawer, throwing it under the scowling man`s nose, for him to study and see how damn serious he really was, when it came to stuff like that.

Said man said nothing but shifted his eyes from the full of himself younger than him tall man, to the photograph in question, and his eyes partly widened when he realized that he knew the person all too well. He didn't even need to express his stupor, for his partner in crime answered to his silent question. "This girl...wears the key to bind his will and make him obey all of our commands. He puts a hand on her necklace, following the detailed contour of the expensive jewelry she wore.

"Haruno Sakura? She is just an ex mate."

"I must disagree that their relationship is so simple. She loves him. And i have a feeling that he loves her too. But this is not the point. Look at her neck."

"Just a simple necklace." The wrinkled man stated as a matter of fact, not quite understanding how would that help their case in any way. Was that man truly mocking him by making him travel all the way from his land to his home, just to talk about women jewelry and fashion? Because he would turn his pitiful pathetic self into ashes in an instant or throw his ass into jail and let him rot there, with the other rats, if he came as much as to entertain such thoughts as laughing at him.

"Not_ just_ a cheap jewelry. Uchiha _Mikoto's_ necklace and not only it is inestimable but it is embed with the essence of the Uchiha`s power. Adding it to the DNA sample of both Senju and Uchiha we have from Naruto and Sasuke arms we have collected from the V alley of End, it makes our Edo army invincible. And it opens the doors to Indra's chamber and whatever it is inside." He explained, well aware of what kind of thoughts were flickering behind those incredulous eyes, which were shifting from the woman in front of him, to his smug face.

"We need to get our hands on that necklace and...dispose of that girl."

"No, she must live. It is the only way to play Sasuke." The younger man protested vehemently, even if he would have wanted nothing more than to get rid of the medical kunoichi but it was not that simple. Not only was she the former and the current Hokage`s protégée, but she was the former team mate of Uchiha Sasuke nonetheless. The three of them were all a pain in the ass and of course, very dangerous. "Soon our ruling will begin. Uchiha is a major fool. And so are the other Kages. A bunch of oblivious imbeciles."

For the first time since his secret arrival, the older much shorter proud man smirked at his equally wicked looking acquaintance, turning around, letting his gaze travel around the giant containers, feeling creeps running down his spine.

A weird looking thick foamy liquid was bathing some butt naked comatose looking people, each of them being connected to a giant and complicated looking computer, which was probably monitoring the vitals, recording the data he got from their cerebral activity.

_Human experiments, _he deduced. Of course, such a complex jutsu required a large number of test subjects, but that wasn't a problem since there were civilians to capture and test the formula on, without raising any suspicion. Sure, some managed to escape, but they all knew their lifespan was shorter than a rat`s. They wouldn't live enough to alert the four nations about what was going on right under their noses. "I let everything in your capable hands Hanazawa."

"I will not disappoint you, Oonoki."

"Contact me as soon as you are finished. The fourth nations won't know what hit them." The Tsuchikage concluded while he let his floating form slip past the half opened door, with his two most trusted people following him suit.

Hanazawa smirked shaking his head at the man`s naïve side. He would be damned if he shared his ruling over the five nations with an old decrepit fag, who called himself Tsuchikage. No one would stay in between him and his dream.

_Soon my love…we will be together soon and when it will happen…no one will tear us apart when we are going to rule together. _

_Nothing and no one. _

Hanazawa was anything but a stupid man. While he took a close look at the map in front of him, his blood boiled in fury. He took a random kunai that was resting on his left and stabbed the paper with its sharp end, digging a hole through the map and the desk, the menacing sound echoing through the stillness of the eerie place.

He was greeting his teeth in anger. There were exactly _TWO _freaking people in the entire universe who stood in between him and his ambition and they all belonged to that loathsome Village.

The peculiar leaf symbol that he pierced with the sharp blade was flashing mockingly back at him while he wanted nothing more than to repel the disgust and the aversion he felt towards that particular place.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Hagoromo sons` last generation of transmigrants and the most powerful living ninja. While one was pretty narrow minded and rash, the other one was crafty, sophisticated and smart as hell. What one was lacking, the other was complementing.

Curse them all. He found a way to keep the Uchiha on a leash. He just had to think of a way to corner the blonde wielder of the Yang release. Let the plotting begin. He had to play his cards right.

That was the last thing in mind when he abruptly turned on his heel, whipping his head in the direction of the sole large portrait hanging proudly above the ceiling and his gaze softened. The beautiful face of his angelic beautiful passed away wife smiling back to him made his resolve grow tenfold.

"Sumire…" His hard stare darkened and his eyebrows twitched when he thought of her damned lineage and the reason why she left him. "…_Ootsutsuki_." She has sacrificed her life while saving her newborn child. His precious daughter, Ayano.

He _despised_ his own child for sucking her mother`s life, in exchange of her own. Well aware that a man who didn't poses any of her strong genes, he being not even a distant relative to a derivate clan as the Uzumaki, Senju or Uchiha, was going to give half of his genes to his baby, Sumire understood that Ayano wouldn't be able to survive the amount of chakra she would inherit from her mother, because she would have the weak genes of her father.

So in order for the power to not consume and kill her offspring the moment the umbilical cord that connected the mother and the child would be cut and she would stop feeding her with her own chakra and life force, Sumire used her family`s secret Kinjutsu in order to breath her life into Ayano, sealing away her Ootsutsuki powers and thus saving her life.

She died right after, leaving behind a heartbreaking Hanazawa and a newborn crying out baby girl. That was why he had no problem in using Ayano to lure the Uchiha and use his unique powers to help in bringing Sumire back to life. Once upon a time, she has been his most valuable treasure. Then just as suddenly she has left him.

And his heart changed into a black bottomless hole that swallowed the light and everything that went through it. Even if that ray of sun…has been his only daughter. Or anyone. Ayano was, of course, oblivious to all of that.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

****NORMAL POV****

* * *

"S-Stoop waiit!" Her weak mewls turned into full moans when his skilled calloused hand slipped under her short summer dress and she gasped when he palmed her wet core, rubbing her through the lace thong she wore.

"What is it?" She suppressed a shudder when he glued his lips on her ear, suckling on her earlobe. She pressed her hands on his shoulders, attempting to stop his movements, when both knew she didn't have the will power to do so. Why trying then?

"I am scared. What if he finds out? He will kill us both."

"Relax, he won't."

"He is not stupid, Terumi." Her darkened foggy lusted orbs flew open when she felt his long slim digits sneak into the front of her lingerie and her mouth turned into a nice _o _when he shoved two digits inside her core, without any foreplay, finger fucking her merciless, while she bit her lower lip not to scream his name in ecstasy. " He can see everything and he knows everything. This is why my father trusts him."

"Then it means that he already knows, but doesn't care." Said man stated a as a matter of fact, while his mouth went for her neck, where he bit down her soft skin, suckling greedy on it and she arched her neck giving him more access to eat her out. She jerked her hips up to meet his feral pumps halfway and she saw stars when he inserted a third finger inside her.

She could feel a knot on the pits of her abdomen, but that was not enough to alleviate the throb. Her sticky juices were leaking down his wrists, milking him and she was beyond wet and ready for him. He always managed to get her so aroused without much effort, even if he hasn't been exactly gentle. But she didn't care either. She just wanted him inside her. "Ah! Mnn...noo!"

"Shhh, keep it low, darling, or else some servant will hear us." In one swift motion he removed his dripping in her juices appendices, put them into his mouth tasting her on his lips –never breaking eye contact- smirking deviously at the way she was licking her own dry bruised lips seeing the erotic naughty spectacle that his mouth was creating.

Her hands worked on his pants, pulling down the zipper in one harsh movement and dragged them down his knees along of his dark boxers leaving him half naked, already rock hard and ready to ravage her.

She shut her eyes while he pushed himself inside her in one single soft hard thrust and she tightened her legs around his slim waist to prevent herself from jumping in surprise when pleasure shot through her like a bolt.

He pressed her hard into the wall behind, hammering into her, fucking her brains hard until she couldn't make the difference between reality and ecstasy. She bit his shoulder while he growled darkly at how tight and hot she was and how incredibly good she felt. "Ah! Ah! I-I am s-scared. Scared that someone will find us out and I will lose you."

"You won't, I promise."

"Let's run together. I don't want to marry him." Contrary to popular beliefs, she loved him and Ayano was sure that Terumi loved her too. Either way, he wouldn't have been that insane to fuck the heiress of the Hidden Rain`s current ruler and the future bride of Sasuke Uchiha, in their very home, each and every night when he wasn't running any errands for his master.

But he couldn't help himself. Ayano was something else and when that woman first smiled –truly smiled in that enchanting angelic way- when they first met and he started to work for Hanazawa, he felt something pound into his heart. Something he didn't feel for any other woman before and he had the sudden urge to have her and he did.

"You have to. This is the only way you will get what you want." He gripped her chin and kissed her fully on her mouth, with tongue, teeth and lips. And she kissed him back just as hard, loving the animalistic lust of their sparkling chemistry. "Don't you want to see_ her_ again?"

Lustful eyes filled with tears. She bit her lip while she felt the orgasm escalade, while his long member kept on thrusting relentlessly inside her hot passage while her inner muscles were clamping around him in a delicious way, that sent them both all the way up to Paradise. "S-So muchhhh..."

"And we need him for our plan to work. It is a win on win situation. Until then, try and bear with it."

There were tears pricking at the corners of her eyes in both pleasure and pain when she was reminded of the one who brought her to that world. He rode both their orgasms and she stood still in place, helplessly moaning and crying his name while their combined juices leaked from her womb down her thighs, milking him for all he was worth. "Aaarhh!" He muffled her scream with a kiss as he came too, spilling all his essences inside her where he remained firmly planted.

"Remember Ayano...we only _use_ the Uchiha. Nothing more nothing else. After then...we can get rid of him and be together. Your dad as well." His eyes shimmered darkly while he kept on panting to catch on his uneven breath.

Said woman fell limp on his arms and he locked his limbs behind his back supporting her warm slick body, while keeping himself in a standing position, pressing his hard chest down on her bare one. The feel of her full rounded breasts squashed by his pectorals was giving him an odd sort of comfort.

She smiled that soft smile that made his heart beat faster, took his face into her palms, brought his head down close to her serene satisfied face and kissed him softly.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Choji had the worst day of his life and that spoke volumes since he has taken part in the last ninja war, which was basically a living Hell itself. But no. Being the meticulous dedicated ninja he was, the chubby man has done exactly as he has been instructed, meaning tasting each and every food assortment that would go straight to Hanazawa and his guests` meals, meaning he was hungry as hell.

Heck, he was starving and his stomach was rumbling and begging to be fed, but he couldn't even put something into his mouth without thinking of each lethal totally invisible poison he has been taught about, by the other man who supervised him and other two servants in charge with tasting the food and checking for poisons.

Sure, his family had a long history and vast acknowledge in all types of poisons and deadly plants, but damn if the hair on his nape hasn't erect when he envisioned himself putting those mushrooms or tropical fruits into his mouth, totally oblivious.

Thanks God he was still alive, moving and suffering from food depriving. He wanted something warm, slick, full of trans deadly fats, full of calories, cholesterol and whatever Ino has been blabbering about and of course, pork ribs and barbecue. And Ramen.

He kept on cursing softly and mumbling, while he rubbed his aching stomach, walking down the poorly illuminated corridors, all the way back to his room, wherever the hell that was, because Choji couldn't make his way through that labyrinth.

Just as he was about to pass a random corner and take a turn towards the stairs, he came upon a very interesting scene. He stopped dead in his tracks, lifting an incredulous eyebrow at the tall brunette, with a low ponytail cascading down her bent spine and a grey and golden apron hugging her slim waist, indicating that she was one of the household maids, having an eye glued to a wooden rusted door and she was prompting her hands on the frame.

If someone was to open the door from the inside unexpectedly she would stumble and fall straight on her nose. He got closer to her, but made no sound , understanding that whoever was that woman stalking it was important and he didn't want to blow up their cover and give away the fact that they were there snooping.

That was Ino, his teammate. And she was doing her favorite hobby, meaning eavesdropping and shoving her nose into the other`s business. He sighed inaudible and got behind her, when she let out a frustrated silent screech, while her high pitched banshee voice made his skin crawl.

"Oh my God, I can't fucking believe that slut!" She cursed at no one in particular, while she was still peeping through a small hole in the door.

Choji raised his hand and tapped her shoulder softly not intending to scare her. "Who are you talking to, Ino?"

She jumped in surprise, spinning around to come face to face to Choji and his curious look. "Aish!" The peeping Tom Yamanaka heiress brought her hand upon her racing mad heart and let her back hit the door she was clinging to, giving him the mother of all the glares. Choji took an invisible step back. Man was she scary when angry. "Choji, what the hell, don't scare me like that!" She turned around to eavesdrop again, gluing her deep jet black eye on the hole, scoffing. "Jeez. Good job for interrupting my spying. Now they left."

"What are you so nervous?" The Akimichi inquired, wondering about who might his friend and fellow team member might have stalked in a foreign place, except for the other people she knew. Ino always had to know about everything and anything. She was a walking piece of hot gossip and she basically knew something about each living ninja or civilian. "Were you stalking someone?"

"What are you talking about, I am not a dam creep! That slut! Sasuke is a major _dumbass_. And here I thought that he was a genius." The concealed platinum blonde flipped her long bands over her shoulder, dusting off her ruffled clothes, brushing off the invisible dust of her long rolled up sleeves, crunching her nose in disgust at what she has just witnessed.

"Why do you say that?"

"That Ayano tramp is cheating on him with that Terumi or whatever that dick`s name was, right under Sasuke`s freaking nose!" She fumed like _she_ was the one cheated, instead of the raven haired Uchiha. Choji`s mouth went wide and his eyes bugged out of their sockets, upon hearing what Ino was dropping to him. "Can you believe the nerve of them?!"

"No way! Are you sure?" He whispered back to her, well aware that someone might come and catch them in such a shameful act as eavesdropping, but the news was huge! One doesn't simply backstab an Uchiha in the back and live another day to brag about it, especially if the first name was Sasuke.

"Duh, I have seen them with my own freaking eyes! I am so mad I want to go and rip off all her hair and sacrifice her to to...to Hidan's Lord Janshin or what`s-his-face!" The Yamanaka was fuming, her nostrils were blowing fire like she was an angry Chinese dragon, her orbs were narrowed dangerously like a predatory hawk`s and she was pressing her nails down her palm until the knuckles turned a dark shade of purple.

Seriously, while her pink haired best friend was probably having the worst time of her life, trying to come to terms with the fact that the man she was ready to betray the village for, just to follow him when he left, was leaving her for another woman, she has just caught the same woman cheating the said onyx eyed Uchiha major times, right under his freaking nose, with her father`s right hand man.

She was so angry that she could almost taste the bitterness of their disloyalty on the tip of her tongue and she was basically trembling in fury, being on the verge of damning it all to hell, barge inside and slit their throats. And that was only one part of what Ino would do to them and the sadistic manners of torture she got in stock would leave Ibiki Morino cheering in appreciation.

Choji asked the most legitimate question while he threw weary glances behind him, as if he was afraid not to be caught eavesdropping and roaming over places he shouldn't and he had the creepy feeling that he was being watched. "Should we tell him?"

"No, are you nuts? Who would believe us?" Ino sneered, while she too wanted nothing more than to go and rub it into that smug Uchiha`s aloof –handsome as Hell- face that his whore was fucking Terumi behind his back, going at it like rabbits, spreading her legs wide open for him in every available dark corner, like maids and servants did. "We must tell Sakura."

"Have you managed to find her?" It did not sit right with Choji. Sakura was not only reeling in depression and agony since her parents have passed away not long ago and she was mentally unstable, so God only knew what the rosy haired kunoichi might have done in such a state if she would hear that someone went as far as to hurt Sasuke in any way.

Not to say that whatever blow Sasuke too, it affected her physically, as if someone was stabbing her heart too. That was how much she loved him, anyone with a functional eye was able to see it. Even if she was trying her best to deny it , ignore and pretend she didn't care anymore.

"Yes, I know what her room is but I will approach her slowly, either ways I will get suspicious. I must find an opportunity. You know how incredulous she can be."

"Right. What about Naruto and Hinata?"

"Haven't talked to them since yesterday but I have seen Gaara and Temari as well. They threw me a weird glance. I think that Gaara is upset over something."

"Upset?" Choji followed Ino suit, while both were making their way down the hall. The beautiful azure eyed kunoichi racked her hand through her long liqueur locks, while she inhaled deeply, doing a quick useful breathing exercise to calm down her raging nerves, because she was certain that if she didn't, she would go and do some permanent impalement.

"Not exactly the right word hm...more like...upset on someone...jealous I might say and this is weird because I had no idea he could even be jealous."

Changing her mood in a heartbeat with a skilled that matched the one of a famous actress, the Yamanaka heiress snickered in a devilish manner, while Choji sweat dropped since it was definitely not the first time he has witnessed that suggestive wink and each time, it lead them into trouble and Shikamaru was not there to come up with a desperate genius solution. "I know that look. I hope you don't plot anything that is going together us into trouble...or jail."

"No jeez, relax. You know that all my plans are always perfect thank you very much. I think that the Kazekage is jealous because Sakura doesn't give him attention. And I am ready to bet my payment for half an year that he is ready to slit Sasuke's throat. Remember he asked Sakura to marry him and now his number one hot rival is blowing on his nape, stealing the woman he wanted from under his nose."

As far as Ino was concerned, Gaara was the perfect opportunity for her jadeite eyed friend to finally move over with her life and find the much deserved happiness. Screw the intangible Uchiha, for he was just a mirage she should definitely stop chasing. Some things were just not meant to be hers, hence her continuous suffering, but it didn't mean that Sakura couldn't find salvation in another man`s warm embrace.

And the Kazekage was definitely a changed man. In fact, Ino couldn't believe how much of a solar pleasant soothing character he was and time has been very generous with him as well. The blonde restrained herself from drooling over his retracting form when he passed her by in the garden. He definitely became a very fine man. With his shimmering clear aquamarine orbs, void of any hatred or malice, bright auburn rebel locks framing his pale face and his thin soft looking lips were definitely a sight to behold.

He wore simple, but elegant fitting clothes, since he was probably not going to meet someone important, just wasting time and relaxing, and the blonde had a very keen eye when it came to study the opposite sex and she could clearly make out his hard rock body under that shirt and pants. He had a nice sexy toned ass, she wouldn't lie.

Basically Gaara turned into one sexy as Hell young man and she saw how he treated Sakura and how his eyes shimmered and his mood instantly brighten up when he saw her. Shockingly enough, the once Suna menacing weapon and Jinchuurichi was able to give the rosette the much deserved joy.

He was tender with her, his moves were not daring, but caring, the look on his face was serene and honest and his feelings were pure. He came clean and approached her like a true gentleman and a leader. He was in fact, the proud son of a former Kage and that much was obvious. He had manners and style and everything about his exquisite behavior –from the way he talked or walked, to the way he conducted important meetings and took part in political affairs- screamed nobility and high-class.

Unlike his older spunky sister, Temari, who clearly shut the traps of all the people who were pissing her off, even going as far as to shout at a feudal lord that she was sick about his old hag lazy ass` complains about the small number of shinobi who were guarding him, stating that a woman couldn't provide enough security for such an important person.

She gripped his expensive gold sewed silk collar, lifted him up in the air and hissed into his face that he should be lucky that she was there as a representative of her country either ways he would have been lucky to get to his destination with all the limbs attached.

So Ino would cheer for Sakura to choose Gaara over Sasuke in a heartbeat. The Uchiha had his chance and everyone was sick of her crying and waiting for him to return her strong feelings someday, but it would never happen and she knew. It was her chance to prove that she could be over him and show him what he has lost when he chose an ugly skank to be his wife.

She inwardly snorted. So much for the proud Uchiha clan. That was the end of them.

"...ok...? But I thought that Sasuke is getting married with Ayano."

Ino slapped her forehead upon hearing the oblivious tone of her friend. Seriously Choji should go and find someone to fall in love with and stop being such a totally clueless blind man. "With that cheating ugly harlot? Hmpf! Over my dead body!" The Yamanaka more than shouted and Choji was mentally thanking all the Heavens that no one was around to witness her outburst. Good thing they didn't have to put in too much effort to keep their Henges up. It only took them an insignificant amount of chakra, which could be maintained during their sleep as well. "As long as I breathe he will not marry her cheating ass. . !"

"This will end up bad, I know it."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

****SAKURA`s POV****

* * *

My head snapped up and I was illuminated. With much difficulty I collected my pity grieving self from the ground, brushed off the dirt off my clothes, dug my hand on the concealed back pocket and took out my phone, fumbling with the keys.

I had much difficulty in pressing the _call _button with all the shaking and trembling, but I managed to find the person I was looking for. Gluing the device on my ear, I used the back of my hand to wipe away the tears off my face.

I just hoped for her to answer as fast as possible. I threw weary glances around me, like I was suddenly transported into a haunted home, aware of any spirit who might have come to tear my soul away, waiting and listening to the familiar ring sound.

It suddenly sounded more annoying than ever.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

****NORMAL POV****

* * *

Riiiing Riiinggg

A still very enraged Yamanaka Ino was pacing down the corridors, searching for _room number 42, you skank_ as the head of the maids so politely instructed her, having her hand fisted and teeth clenching, while she went through all the silent killing methods she learned from Tsunade, during the times when she has been her apprentice.

Not only Ayano, Sasuke and Hanazawa`s cheating dog made her spit fire from her nostrils, but the fact that she had to put up with a stuck up bitch who kept on giving her the most difficult of tasks to take care of, going as far as to rudely insult her ass in front of the other staring maids and bulers, with the most arrogant attitude ever and an annoying flip of her long red hair, which flipped past her waist –she looked like a scary slutty witch- and a smug expression playing upon her overly glossy full lips.

Oh, how the platinum stunning blonde kunoichi wished to connect her chakra imbed fist with her chin and send her flying into another time, and she was barely holding back a vicious insult –one of the many others- she picked up from Asuma.

She was shoving her dirty hands –she was asked to clean all the floors inside the kitchen and the dining room, as well as the toilets from the first floor and she smelled like a sewer- as deep as they could go inside her pocket, mindful not to let it slip past her clenched fingers –she needed a shower and fast!- and cursed loudly, not giving a fuck of anyone who might have heard her.

"I swear that whoever he or she might be, I will curse the Heck out of his sorry as-" Her baby blue concealed eyes flew wide open and her heart frozen in shock. "Sakura!" She practically shrieked into the speaker and she was sure that said pink haired kunoichi was as good as deaf by the time she finished banshee screaming her name in bewilderment.

She quickly scanned her surroundings in search of any eavesdropping party and dropped her surprised voice. "Oh my God, Sakura you have no idea how much I…" Ino was a very proud heiress of the Yamanaka clan, as well as their Shintenshin no Jutsu, but she always had a sixth sense when it came to feeling sensitive topics rising and that was one of the moments when her intuition –woman of course- came into handy.

She knew. Even without Sakura confessing she knew that some drama was about to come, so she dropped the unnecessary greetings. "Something happened. Talk to me Forehead."

Said Billboard Brow was silent for a moment and Ino`s heart clenched painfully when she heard a muffled sob. Oh, she was going to do permanent impalement on whoever dared to anger her friend. _"Pig…I…did a very bad thing. There is no one I can talk to here, but I am desperate."_

She could bet she was, because Ino hardly heard Sakura whining like a baby. Only when the topic was a certain raven haired runaway Uchiha. "Calm down and tell me exactly what is wrong. I swear we are going to solve it, no matter what." She assured and she almost envisioned Sakura nodding once, like she always did when they talked.

The irony was at its finest. So was ridicule. There she was hiding in dark corners like a thief wanting to sneak inside and steal, instead of going to her needing friend and hug her, providing comfort.

"_God…I don't even know how to start…or where should I start from…"_ She made it sound like there were more things bothering her and Ino could have seen it coming. That was why they were there to begin with and apparently it was not half such a bad idea.

"Start with the things that bother you the most and let the others come naturally." The Yamanaka reasoned. It was one of the basic techniques that her father used for interrogation. He would always go for the main information.

Key word, _used_ to.

After a good minute of agonizing pregnant silence that killed Ino in anticipation, Sakura spoke again, no louder than a hushed whisper. _"I…almost slept with Sasuke last night."_ Ino promptly dropped her jaw to the floor, actually hearing the echo of the loud thud and her mind went numb.

She pinched the skin of her arm to make sure she wasn't daydreaming. "WHAT?" She let out a high pitched screech, totally forgetting where she was. Then she slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent more compromising sounds from coming out of her still hanging open mouth, blinking rapidly.

"_This is just the beginning of the problem." _Oh my, there was even MORE to come? Ino let her body drop to the floor, resting on her butt with her legs spread all over the hard cold surface, unable to stand.

She took a quick peek at the ID of the caller to make sure it was Sakura calling. It was her, all right. Damn. "I don't understand a thing!" She half whispered, half screamed into the phone.

"_I barged into his room and…basically jumped him. Next thing I know, we were all over the other one, kissing ,sucking faces and making out on his couch." _It took all of Sakura`s self-control not to stammer like their Hyuga friend. She could feel blood flood her cheeks in embarrassment.

Ino didn't want to hear the end of it for she knew what was about to come at the end of the whirlpool. Deception, betrayals, broken hearts, tears, depression, chocolate chips ice cream, unhealthy fast food, shattered dreams and more tears. Sasuke was marrying another woman and that was fact. "B-But you haven't…you know…did it, right?"

She could sense the irony of the destiny, it was there, it was palpable, it was laughing in their faces and it was showing them how much of a tragicomedy destiny could be. There she was getting all worked up because Ayano was cheating on Sasuke, and Sasuke was backstabbing her in the same blatant manner. Oh she would have laughed her ass out loud if her friend would not have been part of the show.

"_No, fortunately we didn't have…" _She couldn't say _sex_. She just couldn't. It was too much to handle, to embarrassing and painful, not to say to surreal to actually picture she and Sasuke doing- _"…and this is not all. I basically threw myself at...another man, on the same freaking night, right before I run into Sasuke."_

Correction, it was THEN when Ino`s brain had a complete shut down and it was a miracle that she hasn't fainted yet. She didn't know how was it possible for her to contain her cry, not actually grasping a word of what Sakura was disclosing. "Oh my GOD, Sakura, you are totally kidding me! You did that with…GAARA?!"

If Sakura had problems in the past, nothing even began to compare with the shit she found herself into. Ino swore that by the end of their conversation she wouldn't be able to stay sane.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It took every drop of sobriety not to pin her down the soft wet cool soil and take her right there and then, under the full moon, sparkling stars and floral scented night, that was how bad he wanted her, but Sasuke would be damned if he indulged into his lust like that.

He had to be in control, he needed to restrain himself and not give into temptation, even if it was simply irresistible, with those silk rose touched cheeks, heart shaped luscious lips and shimmering jadeite eyes and porcelain skin, fighting the demons inside his mind and the power of her mouth moving on his own.

But Sasuke couldn't and frankly didn't want to just walk away without feeling those lips on his own, dancing, waltzing upon his until their faces became one and tongues melted into one carnal delirious tango, so he kissed her. He kissed her before he left her there, alone and more confused than ever, but he slammed his lips on her and stole her breath away.

All the things she wanted to say but couldn't were there playing behind her eyes and he could read them all. But he kept silent well aware of the fact that he couldn't make any promise. He couldn't give her any hope to cling on, since he himself wasn't aware of the outcome and it wouldn't be fair for her to keep on nourishing her broken heart with illusions about the two of them.

He was selfish, yes, he was aware and he shouldn't have kissed her. He should have refused the invitation to commit the biggest sin and not push her back the night before when she came to him almost begging –even if he knew that she needed him- but he could not resist her.

Sakura was poison, a psychedelic drug that he would take whenever, the most precious pearl of the ocean, his biggest mistake and the only woman he would ever lo-

"B-But you haven't…you know…did _it_, right?" He stopped dead in his tracks, not taking the corner to go to his bedroom. He knew that voice. It was Ino Yamanaka, talking –screaming and freaking out at something or someone- and she was creating a commotion.

Now Sasuke was not the one to eavesdrop. That was a shameful act, unworthy of any other proud Uchiha. But…that was not a normal circumstance and that idiot of a spunky blonde would blow away her cover if she kept on screaming like that, so he naturally had to step in and do something…

_Right?_

She was sprawled on the floor like a tramp, clearly unaware of anyone seeing her while she kept on mumbling curses under her breath, talking to someone on the phone. By her stunned look on her face it was probably Sakura.

He wanted to roll his eyes at that. What an _idiot_. Instead of acting so immature, she should just go there and have a decent conversation with her friend. No one would mind.

_Or know. _

So having that in mind, Sasuke started to move his feet again, with the sole intent to snat that useless phone out of her hands and teleport her ass straight into Sakura`s room. "Oh my GOD, Sakura, you are totally kidding me! You did that with…GAARA?!"

He froze in shock. Everything stopped for him. Time wasn't flowing, wind stopped blowing, his breath hitched down his throat, his heartbeat turned into an agonizing silence, only his temples were pounding like millions of drums playing into his ears.

Sasuke has long passed the stage of furious. He was beyond angry. He was livid. The very blazing flames of Hell burst out of his orbs and his face contorted into the most sinister frown ever known. He didn't just hear the name of that _little _fucker of a Kazekage creep being dropped, in the same sentence as the words _Sakura _and _did it_, did he?

He wanted to laugh. Sasuke actually wanted to laugh, but not the normal I-am-so-happy type of snicker or shy teenage girl with a crush giggle type. No. He wanted to howl that maniacal laughter that all the evil characters did when their insanity took over and they actually managed to build up the huge device to blow up the entire world or bring back dead people to life and brainwash them all.

Because that was what the Uchiha experienced. He went crazy. Crazy with hate, rage, _pure malice_ was flooding his system, his veins turned the colors of the Devil itself and his innards clenched while he felt sick.

There was an agonizing sting into his chest and he felt his heart being pierced by the sharpest of blades. That couldn't possibly be true. He must have heard it wrongly. Ino wasn't talking to Sakura, she was probably screaming at some other random unimportant friend of hers.

Just not Sakura. Not the Sakura he kissed, not the one who barged into his room, shoving her tongue down his throat and basically sucking the very life of him. Not the Sakura he almost had if she didn't fall asleep into his arms. Not the Sakura who was on the verge of freaking cry –again- because he wasn't bringing up the topic _they._

_Us. _

The last thing that Sasuke saw before the dark purple electrically charged chakra which was bursting out of his body, threw the entire huge mansion into a blackout, by making all the bulbs explode into millions of pieces, was his _both _crimson star shaped bleeding eyes turn into the familiar ominous lavender color of the Rinnegan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

****SAKURA`s POV****

* * *

Someone was coming. That much I could tell, so I quickly muttered a short _I will call you back in a _while to Ino, hanging up just in time to avoid being heard by anyone else –God forbids- than my best friend when I disclosed such juicy details, like she would put it, when the steps I heard approached me at a slow calm pace, like the owner was barely touching the ground, floating over the tiny blades of the fresh grass.

I tried to act like a composed woman, coughing inaudibly to make my voice sound decent and less throaty and hoarse, like I have been screaming a certain _someone`s _name for the entire day –or night- even if my damn traitorous mind was 99% filled with Sasuke. His fingers playing into my hair, the way he kissed me, his scent lingered in my skin and his voice. I was poisoned by his sensual delicious presence.

And the newfound top secret information was huge.

"Sakura." Oh my God that voice send cold shivers down my spine to my heels and they froze, keeping me rooted to the soil, while his handsome face revealed from behind the gate that connected the outside to the back garden.

I refused to look back but my head snapped before i could stop it. Auburn burned into emerald and I couldn't help but feel my blood shot to my temples. I was panicking and for the first time I felt insecure and nauseous around the Kazekage.

I had reasons to do so. The shame and the guilt have never been so consuming. I prayed for the ground to open and drag me inside, because I so did NOT want to face him then. I couldn't. Now with Sasuke`s vivid kiss playing on my lips and at the back of my eyes and skull.

"Gaara?" Sooner or later I was meant to face him. It had been unavoidable. The guilt was consuming me like a candle.

"We need to talk." He said smoothly and his voice sent my heart straight to Paradise, floating over puffy pink clouds, where a choir of angels were playing their harps. I could die peacefully into his arms and still be happy.

I nodded once. I was so not in the mood to sort out feelings. Gaara was so sweet so gentle so tender he told me things I wished to hear my whole life.

But so was Sasuke.

I couldn't do that to him. I saw him approaching me slowly and before I knew it he was right in front of me yet I couldn't look into his eyes, afraid of what I was about to see. "About my behavior yesterday I know that what I did was unaccepta-"

Words froze down my throat when his warm had cupped my cheek and he urged me to look up and I did. Before I could process what his intensions were, and his lips were on me and I got a chaste kiss so sweet that it made my heart skip a beat. "You don't have to say a word." He whispered sensually upon my lips and I melted into his touch, shutting my eyes to enjoy the feeling of his skin brushing my own. "I wanted to do this long time ago."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**AN: Hey there, _minna-sama_, I deeply apologize for the long wait, but I have been working on my other stories as well. Hope you are still interested in this story. I know I know, Sakura acted like a bitch in this chapter, but I couldn`t help myself to write a two kissing scenes in the same chapter, between Gaara and Sasuke and then have Sasuke suffer a lil bit more at the end, HA! **

**But isn`t _Ootsutsuki _Ayano even worse, sleeping with Terumi? I wonder if Sasuke-kun actually knows it, hm...**

**I know that Naruto and the others are acting childish, but I find it quite in their character. I personally can imagine them doing such a thing, Naruto and Ino especially. Maybe not Hinata or Choji, but hey, they would follow their teammates wherever. And no Itachi diary moments in this chapter:( **

**On another note, WHERE IS MY LONG EXPECTED SASUKE AND SAKURA KISS?! The very LAST Naruto movie has been released and we still don`t have a mind blowing kissing scene to brag about, like Naruto and Hinata had, aish! This is so unfair for my poor fangirl heart! **

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading this story and taking some of your precious time to give a feedback and let me know what your opinion about this story is. Your words mean so much to me and having people to read this story makes me happy!**


	6. Golden kisses and crumbling masks

**::****There was sunny and the air was warm yet my heart was flying on the Winter's Wings::**

**::Normal P.O.V::**

* * *

He couldn't help it, it was pouring through all his system, embed into his cursed Uchiha lineage and passed down to him as a mantra of the blood sizzling with the intent to take revenge on all the things that they felt they could have done better, but has slipped past their shrewd vigilance and flawless intuition and damn it if Sasuke was able to fight it back.

He was unable to let his mind align with the limbs of ration which were stretched towards him, but Devil has consummated his soul before the ray of tranquil practiced self-control and stoicism had the chance to purge his mind from all the demons that have nested for years into the catacombs of his chest, bursting free to wander and take over him.

All he could envision under his fluttering long curbed eyelashes was the Kazekage`s loathsome faces touching Sakura in ways that he would personality ban and erase from his pitiful fling existence. How dared he _touch_ something that belonged rightfully to _him _and him only?

Sasuke was not a stupid fool, oblivious to the calling of the rosette`s body, mind and soul and he knew it, felt it, touched it and _tasted_ it on her every fiber: Sakura lusted for _him_, craved for _him _with the thirst of a fierce lioness wandering through the Savannah without finding shelter and fresh flesh, yearned to have something she has always encrusted in the back of her mind, ever since they were genins and that love she had for _him_, even if it metamorphosed into something that was probably out of her control, taking over her mind and forcing her to keep on taking two steps back from something that she couldn't reach, it was written all over her chartreuse eyes.

She yearned for him in every swell of the lustrous desire scintillating into the aureate ring sewed around her viridian irises, into the way she breathed him while straddling him in a way that no woman dared to broke the forbidden closeness and step into his indomitable bubble and Sasuke fucking saw it all and even more.

She could have tried to foolishly and desperately trying to pretend that those resurfacing feelings weren't already percolating all over her skin, while she found herself in his overwhelming ravishing presence, but Sasuke was perceiving everything with the keen eye of a man who desired and lusted for her just as much.

It was not Gaara, the pathetic insult of a Kage, the one she wanted, but him and him only. She always wanted him and he would have rather transgress the realm of the Devil once again and sell the last fragments of his soul, than having to lose a battle who was not even a fair conflict for a woman`s heart to begin with.

And there he was, blowing up the entire electrical power in the imposing shimmering mansion out of a trembling fury, an unleashed unfazed and unadulterated raw fury that he hasn't felt in a while, dating back in the times he used to train his boiling mind into becoming an arctic storm and kill every reminiscence of feelings –of bonds, which kept on pulling him back, reminding him of the things he lost and the things he couldn't become- to reach the supremacy of a flawless assassin.

For the first time in what looked like centuries, Sasuke had the uncanny urge to bloody _kill _someone in torturous hideous mind blowing ways that only Orochimaru, the embodiment of the unleashed Hell would have been able to teach him, and, unlike the times he would use the flicker of his striking power to end up the miserable fools` stale lives in a heartbeat, impaling their useless existence with the tip of his katana, Sasuke would have gladly indulged into the primal carnal need to see agonizing suffering coming from all the screams which would be as melodic as nightingales` midnight symphonies to his ears.

He felt blinded by the overwhelming power and murderous intent, which was creeping along the column of his spine, traveling into his eyes, which were burning and stinging him with a power he hasn't felt before. It was there, manifesting around both his pupils yet he was oblivious to the tremendous significance of him getting one more step closer to the supremacy and epitome of glory that the Sage of the Six Paths himself had, in terms of awakening the terrific blazing color of violets in _both_ his orbs, namely the Rinnegan.

No, Sasuke was busy letting his mind nourish from the sadistic pleasure in envisioning himself ripping Gaara`s damn skull off his neck and chop off every limb, every part of his body, peel of the skin, his bones, every vein and tissue until he reached that traitorous heart and cut it into pieces, then burn his remnants with the perennial ominous flames of merciless God Amaterasu.

A symbol of purification and liberation was turning into a lethal fierce weapon to bend to his command, playing a faithful companion, along with the shadow that was following his menacing silhouette from the wall behind him. Faintly, he heard Yamanaka`s short screech of fear, clearly being taken by surprise, but he couldn't care less.

So far, he has allowed those dimwit clowns to trespass the properly that was under his shrewd surveillance for the heck of getting closer to Sakura and be alleviation for the sadness that clearly waltzed into her forest green eyes, but they proved to be as good as useless.

And Naruto...oh, Hell might swallow him entirely if Sasuke wasn't feeling like ripping his blonde counterpart into tiny pieces and leave one Hyuga Hinata a virtual widow., for having the audacity to once again remind him how easily he could sneak into his mind, read every line from his bloody diary of darkness, swim along in the ocean of the turbulent storms inside his chest and make him spurt confessions, like he was a damn priest and he was confessing.

He had only one problem mocking, taunting and ridiculing him in that very moment and Sasuke allowed himself that moment of weakness into struggling with that stupid juvenile question, but it was out of control: Sakura did what exactly with that auburn haired imbecile, whose name dripped from his tongue, like limbs of lava pouring from a steaming volcano?

Hell broke loose into the patterns of his Rinnegan, which was swallowing the light and control from his usually black sapphire eyes, when images of the two of them getting passionate and _intimate_ together, enjoying the touches they were sharing, into the embrace of his house and Sasuke swore that he was in the verge of losing his mind.

"What," His voice has been dropped to the level of the most menacing baritone key which sent Ino into a fits of trembling, from all the joints, whipping her head over her shoulder, seeking into the darkness for the owner –probably the Devil himself, transcending worlds- coming face to face to two flickering iridescent violet pair of eyes, pulverizing the barriers of her mind ,until he left her a memory of the ghost she was, making her blood freeze on her veins. "is _that_ simpleton buffoon doing with _her_?"

Holly Heavens, the petrified honey haired Yamanaka couldn't utter one single word, because never in her life has she tasted the disgusting acid taste of _death_ itself pouring on the tip of her tongue like in that very moment, not even in the previous war. She didn't fear for her life, she was trying to peel her soul and check it if the phantom of her spirit was still latched to the casket of her unresponsive body.

She didn't even proceed what the heck has he spat to her, because the way he hissed and growled at the same time, like a lethal Python spitting deathly venom, ready to coil around her throat and kill her in the span of a millisecond was too overwhelming to allow her ration to process Sasuke`s question.

She let her phone slip painfully slow from her frozen fingers and the short deep _click _the contact with the ground has produced, pierced her eardrums in an eerie sinister tango of blood and death. Whether Sakura was still on the other side of the line, Ino had no idea, but that has been her last concern in the moment she has realized that it was indeed Sasuke`s voice, the one to haul like an untamed beast. What was going on ?

"W-W-What?" If Hinata has been a role model to her friends, making her coy innocence the epitome of cuteness and delicacy, it was the time to make her heart beam with joy, because the heiress of the Mind Transfer Jutsu swore that she couldn't recognize her goddamn voice.

Was the stuttering whispering imbecile her talking back to him? Dear Heavens…she was so scared, that she forgot how to breath. Her lungs filled with air too fast, making her head spin and her vision blur.

Sasuke was mentally falling into his knees, praying to logic, ration and restraint to have mercy on the pitiful unfortunate soul before him and put a seal back on the crevice of his darkened state of mind, taming the beast within inside, before he killed the Yamanaka before him, for making his nonexistent patience run even lower than possible.

There were more things that Orochimaru has taught him and even if he would have rather have his tongue chopped of before admitting it out loud, that snake eyed freaking half demon and half sadistic manic has taught him the sublime definition of winning the battle with the inner feelings and flawlessly reach the epitome of concealing what he was thinking into fooling the minds of the ones before him into thinking that they weren't reaching him in any ways, hence not allowing them to climb the walls around the fortress of his mind and read his thoughts, so he inhaled sharply three times, trying to alleviate the exasperation bubbling inside him, raked a hang through his lace sewed midnight hair, out of reflex, shut the eyes that he knew they were making the indomitable fearless Yamanaka to piss her pants and tried once more.

"On the phone…you were talking to Sakura." He did nothing to conceal the fact that he has walked into a private conversation and instead of being the elegant gentleman that, without any pompous false modesty, he was, and walk away, he decided to eavesdrop. "What did she tell you?"

By any means, Sasuke couldn't utter that character`s name once more, because he was afraid that if he did, it could only trigger more unfortunate alien reactions out of him and that was definitely not the way a true blood Uchiha would handle his stuff.

He had to play the refined man who honed his skills and patience, to the point he has become an emotional genius, who was more enigmatic than the golden halo of the moon above or the wings of the nocturnal starry sky above. He knew that when Ino would get down from the peak of dread, she would take a hold of herself and understand his question.

Lulled back into the world of living, Ino blinked twice to make sure that she was still alive and she responded to him, even if Sasuke could detect the reticence in her voice. That has added one tiny particle of the respect he had for the once fangirling obsessive blonde before him, fully seeing it into her eyes that Ino was debating whether to betray a friend, pondering which way would it be in her best interest.

Ino was smart and Sasuke knew it as well. She would never once sway from the path of sworn sisterly and betray Sakura and from that point of view, the Uchiha trusted her intuition and demeanor around the cherry blossom, so he wouldn't judge her if she chose to defy him, because he knew that the Yamanaka sole heiress wouldn't bent to anyone`s command and put herself before the honor of friendship.

But when she has opened her mind to utter the words to him, Sasuke fought the urge to smirk back at her. "S-She told me she kissed Gaara…and she is unsure of what to do or how to feel about it. This is where we have been interrupted by the cut of electricity." She was telling him the truth, Sasuke detected no waver in her tone when she did it.

He nodded once to her, knowing that she could see him because of the fine gentle rays of light percolating on the outline of his masculine sharp features, creeping through the halls in the door and the oval shaped window beside him, thanking her for being honest.

And also, he was able to see it that she was debating whether she should voice out her confusion, so having taking the lead of his emotions again, assured that Sakura hasn't took that forbidden step into the direction of Gaara`s bed, Sasuke cut the distance between them and stretched his hand towards the blonde, who was crippled under the staircase and she hesitantly took his hand, as he pulled her up to stand. "T-Thanks."

"You could have lied to me, instead of informing me about what transpired between them. Why?" He half inquired and half demanded, while Ino run her hands over her ruffled dusty apron, fixing the messy ponytail behind her back, as Sasuke crossed his arms upon his broad chest, leaning his frame over the stair case.

"Because I feel like I am doing my friend no good if I lie to you about how she truly feels. If you want to hear my personal opinion, Sakura will never be able to go further than that with another guy that is not _you_. I know her and unfortunately, her heart still beats faster only when she hears your song.

As her best friend, I can see these things about her. Unfortunately." No, by any means, Ino wouldn't delude herself into thinking that she wasn't starting to loathe the formidable raven haired shinobi before her for the wicked sick game he was playing.

Yes, the mere presence of his devilish sexy self in the vicinity of Sakura was making her indulge into to the drunkenness of sadness and broken hearts, but it didn't mean that Ino wasn't still praying for a miracle to descend over the unfortunate grieving soul and open up their eyes to **true love** before it was too late.

Sakura loved Sasuke, that was something that anyone who was close enough to her could see. The nights that the azurite eyed Yamanaka witnessed Sakura impaling crocodile tears for Sasuke, especially when she has found out about his horrendous marriage, were exceeding the number of days she spent mourning for her parents.

While Gaara was a waterproof scar tissue and a blooming ray of romance in the paths of her decrepit shattered decaying rose garden, that was tarnishing the white dove inside her heart, Sasuke was the unparalleled hurricane which washed away the shimmering warm sand tickling and gleaming under her toes and unleashed all the force of his passion, flooding her system, filling her up to the hilt with the image of a him that she couldn't yank out of her mind.

Ino knew that Sakura has been fighting with all the army of internal reminisces of her genin self, in her endless battle with the feelings she nurtured for Sasuke, wanting nothing more than to write the words _'Fin'_ in bloody ink, at the end of the Diary that was her heart, and put an end to the story where she and Sasuke had an ending together and finally spread free from the illusory net that his perfection and intangibility has sewed around her and move over.

She deserved to find happiness in the embrace of someone who desired for her in the same manner that she yearned for the strong arms of a supportive man, and even if she would probably never be able to sizzle with such an intensity in the presence of another man, like her soul trembled to reach for Sasuke`s, at least she could have an accomplished life, wearing the family name of a man who was willing to give it unconditionally and love her for everything she was, and accept what she couldn't give.

It took a lot of courage to promise undying love to a woman who yearned for someone else and Gaara, the mighty mesmerizing Suna jewel has proved it to everyone that not only he had class and finesse playing the ultimate display of grace into his demeanor, but he was courageous enough to accept a Sakura who was desperately trying to mend her heart. He wanted to be there to help her glue the pieces together and be the lint that could sew the shattered sun that her heart has become, before it crumbled like fine porcelain shattering on the still cold marble, even if he had to live under the shadow of _another_ man.

"But I will never advise her to keep on chasing you. For my Sakura, you are an unhealthy obsession, Sasuke." No, she wasn't afraid to spit that to him, even if Ino knew it all too well that Sasuke was able to crush her without breaking a sweat or pull a muscle.

Truth to be told, Konoha kind of lost the tracks of his whereabouts, as well as the records with how much his powers have developed and all they had were surmises based on wild guesses and estimations, but she could feel it in his presence that his powers exceeded everything they knew so far, swaying more into mystical and occult, than normal shinobi skills.

It was just crystal clear that Uchiha Sasuke has long stopped being _just _a ninja. He was something else and so was the aura his was projecting. It was not cold, it was not dark, it was not strong, it was unreadable. Up until then, Ino was not able to read his chakra once.

It was like her senses were blind around him. Like Sasuke lost all his powers, which was definitely absurd, because she knew he was hiding them, but damn…just how _much_ has he grown up?  
The answer has painfully enough glimmered before her, seconds ago when she found herself staring into a pair of Rinnegan eyes, instead of a single one in his left.

Even _she_ knew that it transcended her level of understanding and the ways that Sasuke had to keep himself sane and in control while trading with such abominable powers, was beyond her, but she guessed it was in a similar manner that helped Naruto remain the same solar vivacious character he has always been: hard intense training and genius.

But friends came first, even before pain.

And of course, Sasuke read every single line of her internal struggle even if Ino was trying her best to not let herself be overwhelmed. And he couldn't help but smirk at her. She was foolish, crazy, rash and arrogant…but she loved Sakura dearly and that was what mattered to Sasuke. "Hn. Of course. What is the point in helping her feed illusions?"

"How can you talk like this, you arrogant pompous asshole?! Don't you feel anything when you see the way she suffers everyday? Is there truly nothing inside that tombstone that plays your heart?"

"Even a tombstone…has _names_ written on it." Names…and the letters attached were coming with the feelings of the ones who would forever keep their dear ones into their hearts. Ino froze for a moment when the implication sunk in as realization stroke her.

Sasuke was not trying to toy with Sakura, but was trying to let her show that even if their paths were parallel, he has acknowledged her feelings and he would take them with him into eternity. He was showing gratitude, by _not _forgetting her. It was as far as his devotion towards his former Team 7 members would go.

An awkward tense silence followed during which both averted their eyes from one another and it was in that moment when Ino realized that she has dropped her phone. The screen was scratched and her friend, of course, wasn't on the other side of the line anymore. "Was it you?" She addressed the raven haired Uchiha, pointing to the broken bulbs, the only source of light being the moon and the stars above.

Truth to be told, Sasuke himself was tad confused. It was something that has been out of his own accord and inwardly he was thankful for the fact that he didn't do anymore damage. Having an inborn affinity for lightning didn't automatically implied that his Chidori was controlling the electricity around. It was the Rinnegan, he knew it, he felt it and…he feared it. "Yes." He didn't have to lie to Ino, because it was crystal clear that he has been the one to do it.

But of course, he wasn't forced into giving the glossy blonde any additional explanations, so he unglued his back from the railing of the stairs and opened the door, old hinges scratching in an eerie ruffled sound, but before his hand turned the golden knob, the ebony haired Uchiha hesitated for a moment, debating whether to ask Ino about Sakura`s totally unexplainable condition.

He could see it that the rosy haired kunoichi wasn't being like her normal self, since she looked like she has been possessed by something, but decided against. "You haven't addressed her a single word since your arrival." The fact that Sasuke was implying their absolutely useless presence until then didn't slip past Ino`s vigilance, but at least he restrained from being his normal rude self and bluntly insult her and for that she was grateful.

If there was anything that the intuitive Yamanaka has learned about Sasuke in that short amount of time, was that adulthood has blessed him with more elegance and eloquence than before. "No, I didn't have the chance to do so yet. I can't afford to do anything suspicious and blow up my cover. But it doesn't mean that I am not watching her."

"Hn. I didn't ask for what your reasons were." He casually asserted, leaving Ino behind to inquire whether she should take back what she thought about him being less straightforward or it was just her imagination. She shook her head, trying her best to find her way back into the main hall without tripping on anything.

Damn flicking Uchiha.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having a watermill spinning into his mind, nourished by some very simple questions that kept on arising each time he trained and that one unfortunate occurrence with him blowing up all the bulbs into Hanazawa`s house only fueled his beguile more, so that was why he was scouting the garden for one blond simpleton.

Truth to be told, ever since they have fought Kaguya in her parallel dimensions, Sasuke started to discern some changes in not only his chakra flow, but the quintessence of his powers as well. He felt like he has reached another level of cognizance in terms of Ninshu and he wasn't talking about the Rinnegan only, so that was the reason why he had to confirm it with Naruto that he wasn't indeed losing his goddamn mind and the self-control which was wavering, was not due to rage alone.

What if he did something worse like killing Ino on the spot? He had to do scrutinize those abnormal manifestation of chakra before he did something that he might not regret it so bad, but would put a nail into the casket of his still fragile shinobi status. God may have mercy on his soul if he killer another innocent shinobi and have all the Five Nations –hello Raikage- come marching to claim for his head.

As he was busy contemplating what the course of events would be, Sasuke spiked his chakra up to inquire for Naruto`s location, knowing it all too well that the tremendous pool of power nesting within the realms of his body and mind would be impossible to fully conceal from his Yin counterpart, so finding him was as easy as pinpointing the nest of the light rain that was weeping from the puffy velvet purple grey clouds, floating above his head.

_Fucking great. _

"_Gaara?"_ That voice! The Uchiha stopped dead in his track, onyx orbs bouncing to the realm of that suave jingle of a soft bell siren voice, which he knew it belonged to the one and only emerald eyed Konoha`s brilliant medical jewel and he couldn't help but conceal his impregnable presence within the limbs of the walls` shadows, his gaze scurrying into the direction of the aforementioned dreading name.

Ebony eyes immediately narrowed to slits as the same loathsome blob of auburn hair cut his field of vision, being sinfully close to Sakura, both trapped into their own fantastic bubble, oblivious to their surroundings.

And the moterfucker was _touching_ her!

"_Let me try and make it up for my unjustifiable cowardliness to respond and have you leave my room in such a dash."_ That abominable voice of the graceful Kazekage was making Sasuke sick. He was barely containing his rage whenever he came to witness Gaara`s futile attempts to lure Sakura to him. Didn't he learn his lesson until then?

Sakura would never consider such a pathetic excuse of the Suna`s leader nor his struggles to demonstrate that he was something that transcended his bloody criminal inborn nature. Did he truly fool anyone into thinking that he was a _changed_ man, just because he has lost his Biiju? He might have lost that monster, but his inner demons were crawling inside him, feeding from the darkness he was trying to deny, just like before.

One might be stupid not to see, or an incurable fool in…love. And then it hit him like his own striking Chidori stream. Was there any tiny chance in the world for Sakura to _fall in love_ with Gaara?  
_Oh no, not ever!_

Not if _he_ still had a word to say in that. No way! Sasuke would have rather skin himself alive and set himself on fire with his own freaking Amaterasu`s never-ending flames, than have the Kazekage get Sakura into his clutch.

_No. freaking. way._

And why did he mean by walking away off his room? Ino told him that Sakura has let her know that she and Gaara have kissed, but from the way they were talking, it seemed to him that there has been much more transpiring between them, which only lead to two possible explanations: one of them was lying to the others and Sasuke knew that unfortunately for her, Ino was the one who was in the shadows.

But that did less than nothing to prevent him from envisioning the fastest way to disintegrate the Kazekage and erase his lame existence from that world. Gosh, Sasuke couldn't remember himself hating someone with such a sizzling passion, except for his brother, the way he despised Gaara.

He never liked that kid, not even in his genin days and definitely not after his glorious redemption in front of the other nations and his idiot of a naïve best friend Naruto, who was like Santa Claus, accepting and forgiving anyone, welcoming them into befriending him.

The kid was suffering from Jesus complex, but Sasuke was nothing like that. He fancied continuance and perpetuation, and so was his hate: self-preserving.

"_Y-You don't have to worry about-"_

"_I have always assured you that I can be a man you can rely on, but I never truly showed it to you. That I can be more than platonic, Sakura. I might not be able to take __his __place, but I am willing to try and leave a part of me for you to remember __me __by your side."_

No, he couldn't help but inwardly bellow like a psychopath upon hearing what Gaara hoped to be a romantic honest confession. If he would have been able to hear himself trying to win Sakura`s heart, probably the Kazekage would have died of stroke right on the spot. It was ridiculous.

Did Sasuke just hear Gaara openly admitting that he was doing his best to prove his manhood, to a real lady like Sakura? What was he, a kid who was fantasizing about the days when he would turn into a real man, have beard and use cologne? A man didn't have to prove himself, virility and manliness were shying, they had a splendor of their own, it was raw and oozed the confidence which came with the age.

God was Gaara such an imbecile. No, Sasuke wasn't a major hypocrite and not recognize his merits as a good diplomat. The Kazekage has joined the Amegakure`s Council meetings, along with the feudal lords, Hanazawa and him and he couldn't deny that in terms of the artful of negotiations, there was a huge latent potential into his hands, but as a person, Gaara was a juvenile flicker of a real man.

A joke.

Nonetheless, all the coherence has abandoned Sasuke`s ration when his horrified onyx orbs witnessed the same man who was occupying his mind more than he was willing to admit, crush his fucking mouth on Sakura`s caressing her cheeks and _kissing _her like he had the right to claim her breaths, her feelings and ultimately, her heart.

Oh no, Sasuke prayed to all the Uchiha`s deities above to help him back off from the thirst to create an immensurable distance between Sakura and Gaara, by any means possible, even if it meant teleporting the auburn haired Kazekage into a dimension that he would never escape from and get rid of his loathsome presence once and for all.

What was Sakura doing?

Responding! Reciprocating! _Kissing_ him back with the same gentility and coyness as he was doing, looking like two white doves with olive branches, mending their fates into a knot of ardent promises and that was making Sasuke envision the colors of quivering fury, pure malice, unadulterated hate and blood.

Seriously, the itching lust for blood was reaching the supremacy of the murder intent running along the column of his spine, making his fists turn the color of his eyes and Sasuke swore that he had no idea what was keeping a hold of him, since he was ready to lunge forward and bloody murder Gaara, with his bare hands. He even nurtured a sadistic need to make him suffer, torture him and hear him beg and holler for his life, looking into his eyes as light was fading from his crimson wine pupils and see the curtain of death drag towards his limp body.

He wanted him to suffer and he wanted him dead!

When the delicate appendices of Sakura intertwined into his rebel short hair, enfolding her hands around his neck, bringing herself closer and leaning further into his chest, Sasuke swore he had no idea of what was going on around him anymore, losing it for real.

* * *

**::Sakura`s P.O.V::**

* * *

"Gaara?"

"Let me try and make it up for my unjustifiable cowardliness to respond and have you leave my room in such a dash."

"Y-You don't have to worry about-"

"I have always assured you that I can be a man you can rely on, but I never truly showed it to you. That I can be more than platonic, Sakura. I might not be able to take his place, but I am willing to try and leave a part of me for you to remember me by your side." Without allowing me to question his honesty, his lips laced with my own, leaning forward and placing a kiss upon my fluttering lips, stealing the words from the tip of my tongue and making me envision colorful fireworks bursting under my eyelashes.

A gentile pamper of a lotus flower trembling upon the glassy surface of the rippling moon's water has graced me when his tender, timid and warm moist lips descended on mine, ever so softly and his kiss was a diaphanous sonnet of curiosity, tenderness, delicacy, grace and timidity.

Gaara, was kissing me, out of his own free will and uncommitted to all the restraints and it was AMAZING! There were so many emotions swirling inside me and honestly, I couldn't decide to which of them should I give attention first.

His lips fluttered upon my own, being all but demanding anything from me, yet his mesmerizing suave emotions percolating into his touch has spellbinding me into squeezing my eyelids and angling my chin, pressing my body into his warm diamond hard toned one.

Once, twice, trice, he was maneuvering his mouth in a jolly, attentive and mesmerizingly angelic innocent way, leading me towards a new horizon unwrapping its velvet wings in front of me, encouraging me to discover and explore those new ineffable emotions tickling under my fingertips and get to know the meaning of a real heartbeat when it ticked like a celestial pendulum, infinity's most seductive work of art.

I couldn't help myself, even if I wished to refuse him, seeing that not being able to sort out my own feelings would conjure uncertainty, drama and suspicion between them, I was powerless to his sweet lips and I found myself fist my hands into his collar and respond.

I kissed him back.

I felt like being thrown back into the pure world of bell tingles down my arms as I run with my bare feet through moist damp morning spring grass, his skin was incredibly smooth under touch, soft and tender as the virgin viridian blades of grass blooming under the crystal snow in spring and all the feelings oozing from the sepulture od his once entombed in eternal darkness' merciless claws of solitude, were crawling to burst out of his ribcage in an ethereal ancient language of the most candid ineffable love.

I could feel it all through the way his lips grew more and more frenetic like a vigorous bumble bee coated in the sweetest honey nectar, allowing me to feel the nature`s sweetest enrapture on the tip of my tongue, when his own ever so timidly, laid back and begging for permission tapped

Raw happiness pounded down the hollow of my chest, ricocheting inside my mind and aligning pearls of translucent tears with my quivering closed long eyelashes, a sensation that was as sweetly irresistible as it was mesmerizing and dear. Gaara's solar, candid fragile feelings that he unfolded before my eyes, were overwhelming me with the twinkling intensity.

I could feel his almost desperate need for me to harmonize the pumps of our ticking hearts and respond with the same vivacious...things that my mind wouldn't have let me phantom while trapped inside my childish dark fascination for Sasuke's eternal demonic sinful net metamorphosed into a rain of light and stardust at Gaara's touch.

As I was in the middle of a deep meditation over the fascination that men were, it has suddenly strike me that all the desire, temptations and that Sasuke conjured within my mind, was all my own vivid luscious imagination. I was the one to keep on nourishing the seed of longing for a man who left me yearning for him in the Elysium garden, leaving me without a single fragment of remorse.

Wanting, needing, weeping, grieving and bleeding for his never mutual love. He was only an idyllic figment of an utopian cupidity for what I deemed as my ideal of a man. My mind was the only one to keep me in this whirlpool of salacity and foolish ambition, as my eyes grew blind, stupid and naive towards whatever else life had to offer me.

While I was busy chasing phantoms and spirits that were only haunting down my mind because I was creating a favorable environment for them to show their fangs and claws, someone has always followed the steps of my shadow as I kept on slowly but surely venture on the road to darkness welcoming the blinding sensation of my fascination towards Sasuke.

I only realized it when it was almost too late. Gaara has been saved by Naruto and he was saving me. Sasuke would never make me happy. He was not able to bring anyone happiness and he knew it. Inwardly I always knew he was not trying to keep a safe distance between us because he wanted to hurt me. He knew what I wanted from him as words of our last teary goodbye before he left and he actually never deflowered my innocent feelings of love with his corrupted petrified ambitions.

He wasn't a _selfish_ man. He was just aware of the fact that he couldn't give me those laughters or paint the walls of my heart in sparkling colors of summer rain. Sasuke would be no one happiness as I was sure he wasn't able to be happy himself. Yes, his ambitions transcended the confinements of his inner strength and he has masterfully prove himself that he won't succumb to the trap of self-limiting his powers.

He could be even stronger than the epitome of strength and his vivid lucid logical mind and implacable reasoning could get him on the swell of success but that was it.

He was unable to feel any romantic attachment nor was he willing to harbor empathy and longing for someone else

My heart soar like a delicate snowflake bathed in light gleaming with the sparkles that his own honest feelings awoken inside me. He was so much different like Sasuke and there was no sadness embed within the memories I had with Gaara. He was like me: a shinobi who tried to be splendid in real life as well, as a simple civilian. A person with many flaws, a person I could seek understanding and comfort.

When it came to Sasuke, no matter what I say is never gonna be smart to him. But in front of the auburn haired Kazekage, I was free to be myself.

Maybe part of me couldn't live without Sasuke but there was still fire water oxygen and Gaara. And he was the wielder of the scorching dessert and I knew I could melt under the blaze of his empirical, yet bubbling aquamarine eyes.

A cupid has missed the trajectory of his arrow but the inmate choice belonged to me. I had the chance to **carry on**. Turning my head over my shoulder didn't mean going back but just allow the others to approach me and fill those years of void tears and emptiness with crystal bells.

He pulled back too soon for my liking, but I quickly understood that he was allowing me space, not wanting me to feel constricted, suffocated or pressured in any way, nor did he want to offend me. It was easy to read the Gaara who was struggling so hard to change and open up to the rest. He had no idea how close he was in succeeding.

I shuddered when my lips lost the contact with his own, but I was grateful that he let his forehead rest upon my own as we were both panting and looking into each other`s glossy half closed eyes, through our fluttering in the gentle floral wind blowing hair. "I will see you tomorrow, Sakura. I wish you a good rest."

I couldn't help but nod at him, totally entrapped by how warm and beautiful he was, staying like that, so close to me, bathed in the moonlight and whispering to me such endearing meaningful words, while the crickets were lulling us into the nocturnal fantasy. "Oyasumi nasai, Gaara-sa-"

He placed a finger upon my lips, before I had the chance to drop any formal appellative after his name. "Just Gaara." Then, he abruptly spun around, crossed his hands behind his back, and traipsed back into the mansion, leaving me behind and…blushing furiously.

Fisting one hand into my hair, I couldn't help but squeal –knowing that there was no one around to witness my childish crazy attitude- and I think I had jumped once too, all the while messing with my phone, debating whether should I contact Ino and let her know about this or not. I decided against, since it was pretty late and I didn't want to abuse my best friend. She might have work to do by tomorrow and I didn't want to be a bother and an inconsiderate friend, so I made sure that Gaara has gotten back into his room before I joggled inside myself, suddenly feeling an odd wave of cold air and a nagging tension in the air.

I hated darkness and most of all, I hated to be alone, especially in deserted places. It only made me remember that it was the exact atmosphere waiting for me at home, since my parents died.

.

.

.

* * *

**::Normal P.O.V::**

* * *

Naruto was hungry. But not just the normal rumble of his stomach, begging on its knees to be feed with his normal high carb Ramen and stuff his face with as many Ichiraku specialties as he could indulge into, no, it was that kind of ravishing hunger which made his steps clumsy and his mind spin.

It was always like that when he was having a clash with his raven haired friend Sasuke. Everytime they met, the Uchiha always had a skeleton in the closet, which was doubling the throbbing headache escalading on his pulsating temples, along with his starvation. He was resorting on eating of stress, like a pregnant hormonal woman!

_What the hell?!_

But, for Kyuubi`s sake, what was he supposed to do now that he knew about Sasuke`s resolve? It was so insane, that Naruto was tempted to put it past stress and even think that his onyx eyed friend was high. He trained under Orochimaru, so he had no doubt that the Uchiha was familiar with bat shit drugs to give him a free journey to La LA Land.

Naruto knew that there was no way in Hell he could disclose what he has just found out to no one, because it would cost them dearly. Not only that, but he was bound to _secrecy_, swearing to Sasuke on the soul of his ancestors that he won't utter a single word to any living out there, or he would personally seek him out, rip off his throat and feed it to the huge sharks lurking from the bottom of Amegakure`s bottomless sea.

He wasn't good to such things, it was too much thinking, planning, plotting, waiting and calculating and it was exactly the required skills that Naruto didn't have. His poor unreasonable mind couldn't take it all and what was worse, was the fact that he couldn't seek for anyone`s advice, simply because he sworn confidentiality.

"Kurama?" He sought for the sleeping unperturbed Nine Tailed friend fox, feeling his mind go no rampage with craziness, as he stroll through the sinuous marble luscious alleys of the back garden, with a clear purpose in mind: raid the kitchen!

"_Nani?"_ He could hear it from the lazy tone of his Bijuu friend that she didn't want to be disturbed from its peaceful slumber, but Kurama also knew that Naruto was at loss of what to do and reluctantly he cracked a lazy eye open to have the vision of the blonde`s silhouette materializing before his eyes, on the confinements of his conscience, where their conversations were taking place.

"You heard about what the Teme said, right?"

"_Last time I checked, I was living inside you, right?"_

"What would you do? What am I supposed to do? I can say a word about this, but at the same time, I don't know what can I do to support." It was eating Naruto alive the fact that Sasuke chose to carry on a lonely fight, again, pushing everyone aside, dumbly thinking that he was protecting them, when in reality, he was walking towards the path of being hated and misjudged by everyone around and he didn't even seem to mind it.

If there was anyone who clearly understood Sasuke's ontology and his extremist way of thinking, it was Naruto and no one else. Not even Itachi who was his brother was able to read through the lines of Sasuke`s heart properly, hence his miscalculation and flawed plan on turning him back to the good side. And that was what bloody pissed him off to no end.

Why was Sasuke so adamant in choosing the headrest and loneliest ways of dealing with things? Naruto, being his solar outgoing friendly energetically knucklehead self, couldn't begin to comprehend how Sasuke could embrace the solitude and darkness and welcome it into his life, with no remorse and no feeling of heaviness pressing on his shoulders. How could he surround himself with the hate he was bound to receive from everyone the moment he would promise to give his family name to another woman, hence forever stray from his village, without pulling a muscle? He was so convinced about the rightfulness of what he was doing, that it made Naruto furious.

"I am sick and tired of seeing my best friend walk to the darkness alone and once again, I am powerless to help him in any way. I hate this uselessness that I am feeling."

.

.

.

* * *

**::Sakura`s P.O.V::**

* * *

She was absolutely insufferable! A long time experience as a shinobi has taught me many things and the virtue of patience hasn't slipped past my eagerness to self-improve, so I haven't inherited my shishou`s fierce harsh impulsiveness.

But I damned all my moral values to Hell and back with this woman, who I couldn't help but envision her as part of Orochimaru's secret lab's human experiments collection and I would have never imagined myself entertaining such sadistic thoughts but Ayano was skillfully bringing out the worst parts of me.

This morning she oh-so politely has announced me that she has important matters to handle and places she was supposed to be at, so I should move my lazy ass from the bed and do my job, to quote her. Of course she has personally barged into the room, without prior notice and she has caught me spread in the middle of the four posted bed, in a very indecent position, drooling all over my pillow, with my disheveled hair sticking to my neck and shoulders, lost in the inviting limbs of dream land.

I was silently thanking all the Heavens above for returning the sweet sanity to me, allowing me to turn back to normal, either ways I am afraid I would have put an unfortunate end to Hanazawa's ruling. So I only half crept my bloodshot eyes open trying to focus on her frenetically moving plump lips, having absolutely zero idea of what the hell was she mumbling.

Because I usually let any words coming from that cocky mouth of hers breeze past my ears and I focus on...anything but her voice. But this time, I thought she did it on purpose and I honestly cannot find any reasonable explanation to her odd enjoyment of trying to make me jealous, while she is basing her assumptions on wrong principles.

Her business like she so solemnly put it, meant keeping her company while she shopped for her damned engagement party! Not only that, but she not so politely stormed into my room at the first hour of the freaking morning and woke me up –the biggest of the sins- from my peaceful slumber to boss me around –the other biggest sin- and yank me off the bed to keep her company.

I wished I could drag the bed sheets down my half naked form and tell her to kindly get the fuck out of my room, until I decide I had enough of her cocky ugly face and pummel the shit out of her commanding carcass until she saw stars, but I knew I had to play it cool and not give her the satisfaction of seeing that she was getting to me.

That bitch.

I was shaking from the very foundation of my inner all the while accompanying Ayano and another random maid down the streets, while said girl who was no older than us, probably even younger, but I couldn't tell since she hasn't looked up to us keeping her stance servile and her head bowed to the ground, holding an umbrella for her –was the sun that strong or the sun screen was too expensive for her ghost like ass?- and I was shooting death glares to all the eyewitnesses who were ogling us.

Then the said whore dragged me through EVERY single shop available and of course she had to choose only the most expensive branded ones. I was dying to know whether she was spending her daddy`s money or Sasuke`s. I hoped it was the former.

Not only did I have to stand every nasty totally out of place rude remarks coming out of that pretty mouth of hers, about how one dress was making her look fat, while the other was too tight on her waist or her boobs looked quelled in some corset and so on and so forth.

I bit back a laughter at a random old hag who was accompanying her niece for the same reason who upon seeing Ayano scowling and frowning at each damn dress, made that fluttering gesture with her hand on her temple, signalizing that she was crazy.

All those dresses were beautiful, elegant, with fine embroideries, luxurious materials and encrusted gemstones and hella expensive. I would have suggested her to save us the trouble and go naked.

But just when I was sure I was ready to fall asleep on the very chair I was leaking from, having my hands crossed upon my chest and my head lolling on my shoulder, Ayano emerged from the dressing room clad in a dress that managed to change that scowl plastered all over her face into a beaming smile of joy, while she admired herself into the giant mirror, hands planted down her shoulders.

And when it hit me full force like life was trying to laugh in my face and throw everything I _couldn't_ be in my face. Things that were forever out of my reach were laughing and giggling ironically while my helpless soul was anything but laughing.

I thought I could be strong enough to carry on with my mission but how wrong I was. That dress was flashing all the things I couldn't be in my face and there was every shattered dream sewed in the tiny shimmering gemstones decorating the hems and the neck, but they didn't belong to me.

How many times haven't I envisioned myself clad in such a dress marrying Sasuke and there I was tailing over his future bride like a shadow helplessly chasing after the light but never touching it? It was not me the one to be blessed with the joy of getting ready to be united with the one she loves. It was Ayano. And I couldn't help but ask myself if the immensurable hate I felt for her was not a result of my envy for shat she had.

_You have Gaara_ my inner whispered to me but I will be no fool.

It was not the fact that she was getting married the hit that broke me. It was the man she had beside her.

Uchiha Sasuke

How incredibly lucky she could have been to have him marry her. Just the mere thought was making my fury boil into my temples like steaming funnels, blazing in the night sky and I turned around unable to look anymore. If only I could shut off my heating so as to not hear her joyful tone when she asked her friend whether she looked too fat or if the shade matched the color of her eyes.

People were wandering through the streets each one doing his own stuff. And they all looked happier than I was. I have never been so depressed since the death of my parents. In fact I have never been happy ever since. They took a part of me with them and I will never get it back. And the last standing person who could have return sun to me was promised to someone else.

Damn it.

Fury, anger and sadness were crawling on my chest, scratching the insides of my rib cage and I was suffocating. I was dancing with depression on the sad violin music of pain and it hurt ten times worse than any Kaguya or Madara inflicted wound.

Nothing was worse than staring into destiny's churl eyes and I felt pitied. I couldn't wait for this to be over. Then I could go and lock myself into my room and cry like the weak woman I was until I poured out all the traces of darkness. I could feel the bitter taste of my failure on the tip of my tongue.

"Haruno-san, what do you think?" I flinched and whipped my head around while the untied coral locks splashed over half of my face concealing my eyes. That loathsome voice...she wasn't calling for me was she?

My vision doubled in pure rage and frustration. The smug expression on her face and she was dumb if she thought that I was not able to read that arrogant winning smirk creeping on her full lips even if she thought she was subtle. "What do you think about this?" She asked on that fake honey inflicted voice that I loathed with the se burning passion that I resent the fact that she was doing it on purpose.

Did she really think that inflicting sugar on a witch's tone was making her less insufferable? "I am sorry...?" Like hell I knew what the heck was this person talking about. She was just standing there clad in a pastel lavender long gown with one bare shoulder and a subtle hint of a cleavage, cut in the shape of a kiss, fitting her like second skin, waiting for me to swear.

Then she did the worst sin namely rolling her eyes at me like she was addressing a mentally handicapped person. "You are a woman. I was asking for your opinion. Does it look good on me?"

When did she ever give a flying fuck about what I thought about how she dressed? She might as well go naked and I wouldn't even observe. I decided to not play her game and give her the satisfaction of letting it be obvious that it affected me in some way.

I gave her a careful checkup, letting my eyes wander on the details that any woman should notice. Her milky pale skin was making an elegant contrast with the delicate shade of the dress, the hit on cleavage was daring enough to wrap her slim body in a seductive outline but not deep enough to turn her royal appearance into cheap and sluttish, the silk material molded over het curves and she looked more feminine and mature.

The ample folds were rippling over her slim legs and if she was to wear high heels it travelled her slim ankles. It hurt me to admit it but she looked beautiful. Stunning I might say. This bitch had taste and that was something I admit. She was not trying to act like a whore. I have seen her type before when I was introduced to the older daughter of a feudal lord during a mission and she a legitimate skank, with attitude and clothes.

Unlike her, Ayano was very educated, mannered and had class, even if it was crystal clear that she was stinging me like a bee with an acid remark but that it was solely for me. Then I realized from the way she shifted her eyes towards some other clients who ogled her that she was seriously asking for my opinion. Ayano didn`t have any friend as I have come to realize.

That was why she took one maid with us and asked me to come. And I pitied her from that point of view. Maybe that was why she was so rude because she was lonely and Sasuke was not the man to pamper a woman and keep her company whenever she was down. I knew he wasn't. Or maybe it was because of that stuck up attitude the reason why she couldn't get close open up and befriend anyone.

"It suits you very well." It took all the self-control I had not to turn around and throw up for having complimenting her so openly. But it was the truth. No matter how much it irked me to say it out loud I was a ninja and I didn't lie.

And so the green color has meant to me more than the color of my eyes. She was very beautiful as a woman and I was envious. She was way prettier than me. She came close enough to Hinata and gave Ino a run for her money. Maybe Sasuke truly liked her and I was mistaken. Why not? She came from a good family, who had style, her manners were flawless, there was royal blood flowing through her veins, like the Uchiha himself and she was attractive.

Everything I was not, I couldn't help buy remark humorlessly. Such was life.

Then she decided to annoy the fuck out of me again. "Will Sasuke like it as well? You must know after all you have been his _teammate_, right? You know what he _likes_."

I shot my eyebrows up but she didn't look at me, instead she was twisting and modeling in front of the mirror but she was suppressing a laughter. Bitch was actually rubbing it into my damn face. "Are you doubting his feelings?" I spat at her, using the same fake nonchalant calm tone as my ex onyx eyed colleague himself, brushing a fallen on my eyes lock. "He wouldn't have been with you if he didn't like you, right? Sasuke pays attention to _details_." I was rolling on the floor howling at the way her face dropped and she was trying her best not to clench her jaw when she heard me.

Oh, seeing her suffer gave me a taste of Orochimaru's pleasure to torture people like a sadistic manic. Her face was priceless. "Like all the Uchihas. I thought it was obvious." I let my gaze drop on my nails, seeing that I needed a manicure and fast. Maybe look for a salon as soon as I escape from those witches' clutch.

"Of course, you are right." Oh the way she wished to kill me was palpable. I felt her sharp ice tone scraping nape and has it been someone else maybe I would feel intimidated, but Ayano was laughable simply because she couldn't touch me physically. So her sole weapon was words.

The mere fact that she has won the love war.

Not so elegantly, I have slapped my traitorous blunt inner to the moon and back for not taking my side.

"I will buy this first, then we are going to find matching shoes." She informed me while heading to the cashier.

"Like you wish, Ayano-hime-sama." Bitch could go fuck herself or hang herself of some really high tree and see it I cared. I bit the inside of my cheek and clenched my fist down my pocket, counting down to ten in my head and inhaling deeply like shishou has taught me to calm down my blazing fury, which was dangerously escalading towards my temples.

I won't embarrass my own village for ripping this whore's throat simply because she was biting on my ass with every chance she got. It was childish. I wished my friends were here to help. Ino would have the perfect comebacks to shut her mouth while Hinata would say the sweetest things to make me feel better and could serve me those biscuits she makes, with honey and vanilla.

I was so lonely here. How ironic.

Just like Ayano.

"Let's go. I need to be back until evening."

I promptly and unceremoniously rolled my eyes at her but she failed to see it because she was out of the shop before I could blink, giggling like a school girl while burying her nose in the bags admiring her dress. She truly wanted to make me shop for the whole damn day. She was just as shopaholic as Ino. God help me, there were four shoes stores on a single street and they looked expensive and huge.

I felt my temples throb. That was going to kill me.

.

.

.

* * *

It was already dark outside when Ayano finished torturing me by dragging my poor exhausted ass in the last shop after she has tried _ninety_ freaking pairs of shoes of all the colors and designs possible. I think she even tried some from men's. Her stamina was something to be envious about. Seriously she hasn't broken a sweat while I felt tired exhausted than a round of training with Tsunade shishou.

I wanted to take the opportunity and do a bit of training while she went outside shopping but no. She made me her shadow and I had to carry half her bags. The heaviest ones, of course. If someone would have seen me using chakra while shopping...

On our way to Hanazawa's home, my head was filled with dark evil thoughts and maleficent ways to poison her ass, that would automatically signed me in for Orochimaru's future apprentice. I think I have never ever cursed so much in my whole life.

When we have arrived into the living room, I stopped right on my heels and spun around, intending to shove those damn bags on her hands and make myself disappeared until tomorrow. I craved for a long bath and I considered skipping dinner but, no.

"Ayano-sama, here is your-"

Oh, fuck my life, why in the world was _he_ everywhere I was? "Darling, we are back." Oh she didn't call him like _that_, did she? A fine sharp vein popped on my temples and I swore I have seen red in front of me when said princess I had to guard and withstand the whole day jumped on her future husband's hands and hugged him, while said bastard embraced her back.

"Hn. Had a good day?" Was he asking her, me or us? Because I simply felt like throttling them both with my bare hands.

"Yes. I have found the perfect dress and matching shoes." I couldn't help it. I snorted audibly and the said cheesy disgusting couple three me a questioning glance but I didn't have enough fucks to give.

"I am leaving these things here." I managed to stutter while burning tears filled my eyes and if they were a token of insanity, hurt or pure amusement, I didn't know and nor would I dwell on the fact too much. "Don't expect me for dinner." I didn't even wait for them to say a thing or protest simply because I bolted upstairs and, all the way to the spooky hall towards my room, I had to suppress my uncomfortable shudder, because their stares lingered on my nape.

As soon as I have found myself into the solitude and safety of my chamber, I slammed the door shut and threw my body limp on the bed and muffled an agonizing scream with my pillow. I was aware that the Sabaku gang was resting on the dame floor and I might as well not disturbed them.

Or, maybe they went to dinner. I knew that Kankuro was feeling better and Temari was gluttonous. Gaara was probably outside with Hanazawa. Before I knew, I had my eyes closed and let the world of dreams swallow me. I fell asleep still dressed and spread on the comfy bed, praying for a slumber with no dreams. I was not in the mood for fake sweet dreams that will never become true and I already had enough demons to fight even without nightmares.

.

.

.

* * *

**::Normal P.O.V::**

* * *

A heavy_ sigh_ escaped past Kakashi`s lips as he looked at the eternally bored shinobi before him, placing a scroll that has just arrived on his desk. "I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?" Shikamaru merely raised an eyebrow at the overtired Hokage in front of him, who all but reeked of coffee and the panda bags under his ears screamed for sleep, but seeing as he was buried under a pile of files, Shikamaru pitied Kakashi. Plus, if the former Anbu and Team Jonin in charge of the former Team seven has sought for his presence and help, it only meant deep trouble.

And that made the lazy genius almost frown. He hated troublesome situations and he knew that the current situation, especially the political affairs, were anything but tranquil.

"Yesterday, some disturbing news has reached my ears." Kakashi started calmly while standing up facing the window hands behind his back. "There are serious cases of mass kidnappings going on at the border, close enough to the Land of Rice."

"Mass kidnappings? I think there were two Anbu dispatched in the area to support the local police force." Shikamaru knew better because Kakashi personally asked for his opinion in the matter and the genius current leader of the Nara clan has devised the overall plan and came up with some useful tricks in order to gain more information from the civilians and local police, without getting too suspicious.

"You are right, but their report," He pointed to his office desk where more unrolled velvet scrolls and files were spilled, as his dark olive analytical eyes shifted from the Hokage's back to the red velvet scroll that Kakashi has pointed to. His eyes instantly narrowed at the sight of the golden encrusted seal at the back of the scroll, because he knew the meaning of it: it was a top_ secret_ report. "have indicated an alarming growing number of disappearances among the youngsters between 12 and 17 years old and infants."

Shikamaru let the wheels in his mind slowly gyrate, while his intelligent mind dug into all the possibilities and outcomes, not liking how it sounded and the possible meaning behind the horrible scheme of whoever was the culprit who was concealing himself into the shadows, kidnaping infants and underage children. He recognized the pattern immediately, but he refrained from throwing random wild guesses to the Hokage himself. But who could have blamed him? "You don't think-'

"There is not enough evidence to reach any conclusion at the moment and the data we have so far will not suffice to serve as a solid incriminating proof to accuse a certain _someone._" Kakashi politely cut him off, clearly understanding what the Nara meant by that and where was his thoughts wandering, he too feeling the same ideas concocting inside his mind.

_Orochimaru._

"So you want me to go to the Land of Rice and conduct a full investigation" It came more as statement than a question per se. Shikamaru was not the one to beat around the bush and seeing how complicated and grave the things have become, it was just obvious that Konoha was in need to a brilliant mind to investigate, and not necessary more strength or brute force.

"Precisely, yes, I want you to dig into the problem and write a complete detailed report of the real situation. I trust your intuition and analytical abilities. You can study that scroll as you please and try to get an insight of the bigger picture. Just so you know what we are dealing with."

"This sounds like a real drag." Strolling towards Kakashi`s large office desk, Shikamaru stretched his hand and the scroll, letting his shrewd orbs fly all over the content, so as to memorize it and let his mind come up with plausible concepts. "Am I going alone?" Almond shaped dark eyes widened ever so slightly, as his usually impassive voice was filled with disbelief, not believing what he was actually reading. "Human experiments? What the-"

Before Shikamaru had the chance to properly start his hurricane of questions regarding the details of the soon to be S ranked mission, one very enraged, disheveled, all badged up Neji Hyuga barged inside the Hokage`s office, not bothering to knock politely as his normal self would do, dragging Hinata by the collar after him, followed by an apologetically looking all sweating and panting Ten Ten clinging to his shadow. Both the men whipped their heads towards them, as they fought to either stifle their laughters, conceal their shock and held their mouths so that they won`t crack open at the mind boggling scene playing before them.

"Hokage-sama, there is an emergency!" Kakashi had no doubt that it was, judging by the way Neji has all but burst into his office, with an IV still hanging on his left arm and the Byakugan engaged and blazing towards them, in all the glory of its desperate predicament.

_What the flying fuck?_

It went through both Shikamaru and Kakashi's minds.

"What kind of emergency?" Kakashi`s tranquil analyzing eyes fell on the way Neji was handling Hinata, like she was a rag doll, and filth under his shoe, dropping her trembling and wailing pitiful self, down to the floor, finding it extremely odd. Either there was something he wasn't sure he wanted to find out, regarding the Hyuga family –Kami only knew those people were bat shit insane with their traditions and dogmas- or Neji has promptly lost his goddamn mind.

"_This _is the problem. I have no idea! See for yourself." He threw Hinata in the middle of the room and before both Kakashi and Shikamaru had the chance to jump in and save the poor looking Hyuga heiress, suddenly there was a _puff_.

That time, Shikamaru couldn't help but let his jaw drop to the floor, while Kakashi`s eyes widened ever so softly upon taking in the way Hinata`s peculiar violet hair turned spiky blonde as sun, pristine snow white skin turned tan caramel, delicate cheeks turned sharp and high, lilac shy eyes turned azure as the clear sky.

Kakashi already felt the headache of the century travel from his temples, right in between his eyes and forehead. That… was definitely NOT a good sign. Shikamaru shot an eyebrow up already feeling his temples explode. If Naruto and the word problem where involved it only meant serious trouble that would give him on hell of a headache. "What is the meaning of this?"

Out of nowhere the former sensei of squad seven revealed a sharp kunai and threw it without further notice towards a rooted in place Hinata/Naruto and...popped like an air balloon stabbed with a sharp needle.

"Kage Bunshin." Kakashi frowned at the dispersing Shadow Clone, while Ten Ten has almost paralyzed in fear, because the kunai went through the fake Hinata and embed into the door, passing her at less than an inch away of her check, brushing one of her fallen mocha latte lock of her bangs. "But why? Why would Naruto's clone replace Hinata?"

"I have no idea. I have only seen this ridiculous stunt in the morning, but I put it past my convalescence."

"We have no idea where the real Hinata is." Ten Ten explained, seeing as Neji has impetuously crossed his muscled arms upon his chest, while in reality he was just even more comical, because he was dressed in a long night gown resembling a dress. "Or her former team mates."

"Or Naruto. Lee checked on his home...trice, but no trace of him, or his food. Which means that he hasn't been home for at least three days."

"Logically, there is a possibility for them to be together or at the same place." Shikamaru came to the most reasonable conclusion, as Kakashi nodded once to him in confirmation. "You don't think that-" Olive jet eyes whipped to the Hokage before him, who seemed to be thinking of kidnapping as well and the same reasonable idea crossed Neji`s mind too, but Ten Ten bet all the men into voicing out what their first instinct told them, only to shout it out loud:

"-Eloped to get **married** in secret!" She slapped her palms upon her cheeks gasping, while her chocolate orbs widened like saucers and threatened to pop out of their sockets. The whole room freeze in shock, and actually, Ten Ten could even hear the information sink into their skulls, with a low harsh thud.

"_Nani?!"_ Neji shouted at the top of his lungs, stunning everyone because it was so out of his character, yet so hopelessly legit. "This is absurd!"

"This is not a joke." First the massive kidnaps messing with the Anbu dispatched at their border, and then the problem with Naruto and Hinata. "Shikamaru." Kakashi addressed the lazy man with the ponytail and he looked right back. Bored. "I want you to go and find out about Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata's whereabouts, as soon as possible. Take whatever available shinobi you deem fit. Start from today."

"What about the _other_ mission?" The lazy genius inquired already cursing his bad luck. Cleaning after Naruto's mess was ten times more troublesome than scouting the land of rice.

"Ten Ten. I am leaving that to you. The scroll on my desk contains all the information we have from the two ANBU we had dispatched in the area. I want you to assemble Inuzuka Kiba and Sai and scout the entire area and if necessary, provide support to the local authorities. Everything must be done in absolute secret. I appoint you the team leader.

A feverous vivacious beam made its way on Ten Ten`s face, as she yanked the scroll and quickly scanned it over, feeling excited for being given a new mission. "Wakarimashita, Hokage-sama!"

"What about-" Kakashi cut Neji before he had the chance to freak out. Not that, but he has been dragging the IV with him and the ex-sensei of the former squad seven was kind of worried by the way he was gripping the pole, shaking it. He didn't want the boy to faint in his office.

"-I will have Shikamaru here to dig into the story."

Was that a _troublesome _escaping past his lips?

"This is going to be such a drag, but can I summon more people to help me?" Oh dear, that started to look painfully alike Sasuke`s rescue mission and Shikamaru didn't like the relations his mind was doing at all.

"Normally, I would have refused your request since our missions are many and our shinobi low and scattered, all having their respective missions but considering the fact that it is my former number one knucklehead student we are talking about…I cannot grant more than two people."

"I already have two in mind and I truly hope they are not in for any other mission."

"Who might that be, though I might have any idea of one of the two?"

"My former teammate, Choji and Gai sensei`s student, Rock Lee." Kakashi could have easily seen it coming. Choji and Shikamaru were a team which worked as one and had a flawless team work, so naturally the Nara would only trust his closest people to deal with such a delicate secret mission, not wanting to risk an unnecessary leak of information. If people would find out that their hero, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto was missing and maybe kidnapped, it would cause a riot and havoc among the masses, which was never a good thing.

"You are lucky then. Choji has not been assigned with any mission and Rock Lee has just returned from the Village Hidden in the Grass." Kakashi briefed him, while studying the list of the missions and the appointed shinobi.

"What about Shino? You do realize that he is still sulking about not being part of Sasuke`s rescue team, right?" Neji turned to question the lazy Nara boy, but he simply shrugged once. If anything, Shikamaru would never bother himself with their personal frustration while he was entrapped into crayoning a foul proof plan to approach his mission. Objectiveness and ability to never let the emotions of the other influence his decisions were valuable assets that he honed over the years.

"Exactly that is the reason why I am not having him in mind for this. He tends to get too _personal._ I am leaving."

"Good luck and Shikamaru?" Kakashi made the genius halt in his movement with his last parting words. "Do not let _anyone_ find out about this. Worst case scenario, they will be branded as rogue ninjas and my hands will be tied up."

_Oh shit_, he thought about that, but Shikamaru didn't even want to chant it inside his mind, let alone voice it. Naruto and Hinata as rogue ninjas was as ridiculous as Orochimaru opening up an orphanage and wandering around the country for donations to orphans and the former had a better chance to come to fruition one day, than having the hero of the shinobi universe and the loyal royal Hyuga heiress become missing Nins.

Because, what the heck…whatever shinobi of Konoha went rogue, it was almost always badass troublesome ones: Uchiha Madara, Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke, his brother Itachi. The list could go on forever.

"Troublesome."

"What about my uncle?" Neji hollered to Kakashi, not actually wanting to imagine how would be to deal with an enraged Hyuga Hiashi who would probably storm inside that very same office he was occupying, like an unleashed storm and demand for the top shinobi of the village to start a searching team for his daughter. " He will go crazy when he finds out that Hinata-sama, the heiress of the Hyuga clan has disappeared from the village!"

Inwardly, Kakashi has caught Neji`s silent threat. It was not the first time when another village has attempted to kidnap Hinata, to get their hands on the fearsome Byakugan, but he highly doubted that another village was involved into that, like the last time. And it cost them Neji`s father and a powerful shinobi`s tragic death, to cover for the mess.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best to come up with a desperate cover up in front of Hiashi. Of course that the most reasonable and proper thing to do was to inform the Hyuga Leader about the disappearance of his daughter right away, but something inside him told him not to. Neji was right, it would cause unnecessary havoc. There was a faint possibility of them being gone in a…prolonged date. And no, by any means, he absolutely REFUSED to believe Ten Ten`s idea. "Have Yamanaka Ino to play as Hinata, using a Henge. You can ask Kabuto to help with a powerful formula that he was testing."

Neji and Ten Ten exchanged a rapid glance, before the chestnut eyed kunoichi turned to the Hokage before her and stuttered. "A-Actually…we thought about that too, but I am afraid this is impossible. Yamanaka Ino is missing as well."

Before Kakashi had the chance to even open up his mind, Neji beat him into it. "Yes, she was also a Naruto Kage Bunshin, Hokage-sama."

It was in that very moment when Kakashi let himself drop his frame down his large comfy chair behind his office desk and rub his forehead.

That was not just a fling or a coincidence. Three of the former Konoha Rookie 9 went missing suddenly, all being replaced with Naruto`s-

His eyes widened, inwardly cursing himself for not catching the obvious from the very first time, but a quick glance at Shikamaru who turned his head over his shoulder to give him a knowing stare, assured Kakashi that the genius caught it too.

"This is their plot to cover for their missing. Now the real question is…where did those kids go and what are they plotting?"

Before the grey haired former Jonin had the chance to listen to either Neji or Shikamaru talk, the lazy Nara had to thank his reflexes for jumping behind just in time to back away from the door, as it has been thrown open hitting the side wall, while Akimichi Chouza marched inside, sweating and having worry and panic plastered all over his face.

"I am very sorry to interrupt, Hokage-dono, but there is an emergency!"

"Let me guess, Choji is missing and he has been replaced by one of Naruto`s clones in disguise."

Chouza turned to deadpan at Shikamaru. "How would you know? I have just found out today while we were out at barbeque. He forced himself to eat all the roasted ribs until his stomach exploded and the clone was gone."

Neji fought the urge to roll his eyes. He came to realize that those four people were not in any obvious danger, but for some odd reasons that only they would understand, they were seeking danger, with a candle. And he was thankful that he was bedridden and couldn't take part in any pursuit mission.

"Oh. My. God!" All the heads turned to a suddenly enlighten looking Ten Ten, who was gasping like a fish out of tank, again. The four men in the office sweat dropped at her squeal. "Hinata and Naruto have run to get married in secret and took Ino and Choji with them as witnesses!"

"WHAT?!" It was Chouza the one to scream, while Shikamaru and Neji wouldn't deny the fact that their first impulses was to believe Ten Ten, because as illogical as it might sound, it was the most plausible thing.

Kakashi shook his head, while exhaling deeply.

That was definitely not his day.

.

.

.

* * *

**::Normal P.O.V::**

* * *

"Orochimaru." A commending calloused tired voice reverberated through the half illuminated rocky underground small laboratory, conjuring the presence of the aforementioned once rogue Sannin, chocolate eyes narrowing in front of the beaming monitor before her, taking in the results of the test. "Take a look at this sample."

Orochimaru stroll beside his golden haired companion, looking at the same results, immediately growing interested and unlike Tsunade, who was eying his reaction closely, his eyes gleamed like the sharp pupils of a swift predatory white snake. "Where did you get this from?"

"Tamao is a girl from a village close enough to Amegakure. Sakura has come across her, while passing that village and treated her." Tsunade simply explained, while Orochimaru lifted the file with all her test results, eyes skimming through the contents, the wheels inside his brilliant mind spinning like watermills, trying to decipher the contents.

"I see." Then his amber almond snake shaped hues narrowed ever so softly upon realizing that, amidst the amalgamations of genetic sequences and DNA formulas that Tsunade has succeeded in decrypting, up to the last gene, when he came to the consternation that he recognized the pattern. "This is-"

"What the heck is that?!" Tsunade bluntly injected to him, being all but alerted, crossing her hands upon her well-endowed prominent chest, not liking the direction where Sakura`s coincidental finding was heading. If anything, they didn't need a reenact of the previous war`s catalyst during those already tumultuous and challenging times of reconstruction and mending bonds and trust. "All the cells show a burst in the metabolic rate and it is still growing. No human body can sustain such an intense activity for so long, unless they are my grandfather`s."

"Indeed. It will damage the tissue and the organs will collapse in less than 12 hours. If that person is lucky enough." Tsunade fought the itch to slap the other Sannin on his nape, but refrained from engaging a fully recovered Orochimaru into an unnecessary argument, since they were compelled to travel together and hence, keep their frustrations and old resurfacing resentments at bay and be civilian.

Of course she has caught that particular information too, hence her confusion, so she didn't need Orochimaru to state the damn obvious. There was something else she needed him to confirm and, for his own safety and sake, she hoped it wasn`t related to him in any ways, or else…

"I think it looks painfully familiar, though it is a living person we are talking about." Tsunade put it obtrusively, not wanting to beat around the bush, since neither the two of them were teenagers anymore and indulge into playing childish games, and of course, Orochimaru fully understood her not so gentle implication, smirking at the blonde beautiful former Hokage, much to her irk.

"Your suspicion is flattering Tsunade, but it is not me."

"Then care to explain to me why in the name of the Lord does that resemble your Edo Tensei?"

It was a question that was troubling Orochimaru as well, but he swiftly corrected Tsunade`s small mistake, with a bigger implication. "Kabuto`s Edo Tensei."

She actually snorted ironically, rolling her eyes at the tall pale man, with a white snake`s resemblance, finding his battle for the reputation of his own merits and work amusing and arrogant, when placed in that context, when it clearly didn't matter anymore. "Pf…what`s the difference anyways?"

"He had a better mind control and the body was restored to all its full potential, and even in a better shape than his former glorious self. He managed to do the cells more stable to the soul transfer." Since he has been stripped of all the secrets of that Jutsu, after the end of the war, when Kabuto, being the generous rediscovered honest and rightful man that he was, spilled all its tricks and function, Orochimaru didn't have to hide that particular information from Tsunade.

After all, he unenthusiastically accepted his 'punishment' and walk on his own way to atonement, by aiding Tsunade and provide assistance into curing the war civilains and victims, who have been injured, as part of their united charity work, in a similar fashion as other top medical platoons from all over the Five Nations were doing, taking Jiraiya`s example and becoming travellers.

Much to Orochimaru`s horror, because Tsunade was not exactly the epitome of a pleasant companion and honestly, the dark haired Sannin had no doubt that the Council of the Five Kages were laughing their asses off at their 'genius' idea to punish him, in a more torturous way than jail or community service.

When she was not dead drunk and mourning for her lost dear ones and even those who she didn't know, but failed to cure and tend after the war, namely war victims, Tsunade was venting out ALL her accumulate thwarting and chagrin on him, reminding him of all the wrong things he did, how much of an idiot he was, how much troubles has he caused and how bad she loathed his guts with burning passion.

And she had two major shortcomings, which were annoying the fuck out of Orochimaru, to the point he had to swallow painkillers thrice a day to keep the throbbing of his head at bay, namely: she was being vocal –seriously, the eyewitnesses or waiters didn't need to hear about him keeping naked people in huge tubes or luring underage children into following and worship him- using colorful curses that made him cringe and her gestures were excessive, being on par with her short, volcanic, outgoing temper.

Bluntly, she was throwing objects and punches towards him and Orochimaru was being reminded of his days as a Konoha shinobi, because not even then, he had to stay alert 24/7 and avoid a fatal kick.

Then she would go and drink her liver out, forcing him into doing the same and start another round of crocodile tears, getting all emotional –he supposed she was being menopausal- using his shoulder as her personal pillow, to bury her grieving face there and cry until she fainted of exhaustion and drunkenness.

To put it simply, it was worse than being sentenced to death or a lifetime prison!

"So if we count down the both of you from the equation, then who else knew about the formula for Edo Tensei and more importantly, who would gain something from using it?"

"I am sure I don't have to recite the full encyclopedia of all the benefits of using a technique that enables the immortal body to use all its former techniques now, do I?" That was ridiculous and Orochimaru didn't put it past Tsunade to inquire for such a thing, but it was a question that he had no answer for, because the list of all the rogues who could make a good use of such a convenient striking and fearsome technique, which has already proved its worth and made a reputation among the shinobi and not only during the previous war, was infinite.

Practically, there were an infinity of possibilities. Everyone could be behind that trick since the technique was not a deep buried secluded secret, in the nest of his or Kabuto`s hands, entombed into the nest of mysteries and Jutsus passed as inheritance from their ancestors.

"You know what I meant by that, you jerk! If anyone out there wants to start a war, by using your technique as leverage, then it is anything but a joke. We must alert the five nations as soon as possible!"

That was no joke and Tsunade couldn't help but raise her voice, finding Orochimaru`s eternally calm and collected spirit as annoying as ever and, honestly she could have seen it coming that for such an avid man for acknowledge, it was a challenging source of entertainment for him to solve the riddle, but for her and the other –sane- shinobi population, was something terrific.

Anyone was instructed to report any suspicious signs or fragments of potential harmful dangerous Jutsus used in the previous Great Ninja War to their respective Kages, or the ones from the villages they found themselves into and cut the evil from the roots, never allowing something like Kabuto and Obito did, to ricochet back to them, in an endless boomerang effect.

Even if he wasn't the man to portray whatever was churning cagey astute mind, Orochimaru was also unsettled about someone else using his and Kabuto`s upgraded Jutsu, in such a brilliant way. Whatever they did to that sample of a young girl`s body, working up to the finest molecules from the DNA sequence, in such a brilliant skillful way, was almost making him edgy.

But…for Kami sama`s sake…could she stop _screaming _already? "I doubt they will move this fast. From what I can see, they still don't have the perfect sequence to make the jutsu stable enough to be used in battles, even if they have copied the Edo Tensei that me and Kabuto have developed, almost perfectly. You see, the finest details about human body and life are yet to be discovered."

"Don't start talking in puzzles again." Tsunade warned, not liking what she was hearing and the fact that they had so little information about that sample, was making her bit her nails and ram into the drawers of her mind for a possible explanation and outcome.

If there was something that truly made her snap regarding Orochimaru, was his smooth way of telling them all and nothing, speaking in a language that only he, Kabuto and his most prodigious former student, Sasuke, could comprehend.

Bunch of freaks, all of them.

"I assure you I am not. I will send a sample to Kabuto for analyzes, since he was the one to have the ultimate Edo Tensei jutsu formula. Maybe he will be able to confirm what I have observed. Or at least, I think that I did see it right." There was something else that was knocking on the gates of Orochimaru`s alertness and that was the inexactitudes between his technique and the one used to alter the DNA.

It was crystal clear that whatever that jutsu did, aimed to make the person stronger, but his guts and sharp eye was telling him that the problem was much more complicated than that.

Tsunade has also caught the way his sharp eyes were intently focused on the beeping monitor and the file in front of him, like trying to put scattered pieces of the puzzle together. "See what?"

"Come and take a look." She leaned forward to glue her right eye on the microscope, while Orochimaru stepped aside to let her have a look. "The blurred golden and purple dots from the DNA sequences. Can you see them?"

"No…?" Tsunade was half tempted to tell him that those dots were only bubbling into his mind as a sign that he went nuts, but when she increased the power of the lens, she spotted the small dots that Orochimaru was talking about. Damn that snake man had a sharp eye for details. "Wait…yes, there are two or three, but they are barely visible and they seem to not interact well with the normal cells. Strange. They seemed to be cells of some sort, but they are an implant, because they don't match this girl`s body`s normal genes. The sequence of genes is different, that much I can observe."

"Indeed, they do not belong to this body but…what in the world is this?"

"What? What do you see?"

"Tsunade, have you thought Byakugo no Jutsu to anyone else besides Sakura?" There was no sign of mockery or even usual impassiveness into Orochimaru`s absolutely serious tone and Tsunade almost felt a shiver roll down her spine, because she was aware of the fact that, if her former Sannin colleague and teammate was telling her that the problem they were facing was grave, then she had no doubt it was.

"No. Why? What does it have to do with…" As if catching the meaning of his words, for once in a blue moon, Tsunade quickly threw another peek at the sample under the microscope, magnifying the image as much as she could, letting out a vicious curse stroll past her pressed thin lips. "Fuck. What the heck is this?!"

"This is what I would like to know as well. This girl…"

"Is using MY jutsu!" The busty blonde hollered through the stillness of the eerie darkened room, making the rocks that formed the walls crumble with the intensity of her low grave voice, but Orochimaru was able to clearly read the apprehension into her demeanor, as if she grew conscious of the foreboding of their discovery. "This is impossible!"

"And yet, the facts are right under your eyes."

"A girl…who is not even a shinobi…has the body of an Edo Tensei and is able to use my jutsu. Is this some kind of sickening perverted joke?"

"Does this amuse you?"

"What in the world am I looking at, Orochimaru? Is this one of your experiments or abandoned projects?" She knew he wasn't lying to her, it was far too serious for him to do so, plus Tsunade has kept a keen close eye on him, so she knew that Orochimaru hasn't contacted any of his former associates, not even the Taka members or Sasuke, who were the closest to him, so he wasn't plotting anything behind their backs.

Plus…so many years spent in his presence as her former teammate, Tsunade knew Orochimaru`s character. She knew that he too was intrigued and if there was a quality that he had, it was honesty. He never lied.

"No. I am afraid that this is far too advanced in terms of technology, even for me. I doubt it is Kabuto's either."

"This is a mess. If this girl can use a jutsu that doesn't belong to her…who knows how many new others she could learn. And the fact that she cannot die…"

"My question is…is she the only one?" It was not like Orochimaru wasn't savage to unravel the soul` most intimate secrets and unwrap the path to immortality anymore, but those ruthless extreme dreams of running after fitting exceptional bodies to take over has tamed and weren't occupying his mind as they used to before, when Orochimaru faced his own mistakes during the last war, focusing on finding more answers about the new world that they have been introduced with, and that was the origins of their powers and the secrets that veiled the Ootsutsukis.

Though, the idea of someone plotting to form an army and eventually claim the sovereignty of the shinobi world by using such prototypes of super-humans, wasn't sitting right with him. Not only those kind of people had the advantages of the basic improved Edo Tensei in terms of mind control and immortality, bending to the user`s wicked free will, but also someone has found the key to ingrain powers into them that belonged to anyone, even the top shinobi and that was indeed, frightening.

"…frankly…I have no idea." Inwardly, Tsunade was having similar thoughts to Orochimaru crossing her mind and that was why she clasped the fine skin of her calloused thumb with her canines and clicked on it, immediately forming the seals for the Summoning Jutsu. "I am letting Kakashi know. This is huge."

A mini version of Katsuyu has popped up before them, enveloped in a circular puff of smoke, while Orochimaru nodded once in agreement. Indeed, the problem was out of their hands, for the moment.

They didn't have enough information and the small base that was their shelter for the moment –one of his bases in the Land of Rice- didn't have enough equipment for further investigation and both Tsunade and Orochimaru knew that they needed to inquire about possible reported disappearances of people and, eventually, join a platoon of assessed Jonin and Chunin and seek the cooperation of the other villages, to speed up the searching process and exchange data with them.

.

.

.

* * *

**::Sakura`s P.O.V::**

* * *

I have always questioned my worth as a female since I have been graced by the touch of womanhood for the past two years, and I have realized that I haven't been too bothered with how I looked in the men`s eyes, nor was I constantly trying to flaunt my strong points to the others and bet my power of being charming in order to dig my way to the things I would have loved to acquire.

No, I trained my ass under Tsunade`s tutelage, up to the point when I realized that a woman`s worth could be easily measured through her accomplishments, her raw intelligence, foreknowledge, sublime ability to suppress my feelings when necessary and present the others the smile they want to see and show my fangs to the ones who wouldn't see it coming from me, but I kept on watching from the sidelines as my friends bloomed into this nymphs and butterflies, out shadowing me with a grace I don't think I would ever be able to poses.

I stood entrapped in front of the mirror in my room, naked, save for my lace underwear –Ino had a theory which turned to be my ontology thanks to her, regarding a woman, be it kunoichi or civilian, saying that it was mandatory to preserve that particular aspect and allow herself to be feminine and sexy, by wearing expensive lace lingerie, so I turned into another her, from that point of view- and had a mental tumult with the woman I was trying to conjure and bring it to the light.

Because Kami-sama only knew I needed it desperately or I wasn't going to make it through this entire charade which was Sasuke`s engagement Ball. Yes, even now as I had karma staying on its fat butt, munching chips and soda and laughing at me for my obliviousness, facts were shining like the twinkling lights in a starry night: Sasuke was getting engaged that night and I was powerless to stop it in any ways.

Heh, it is not like I ever had the powers to turn him back and make him have a flip of mind, anyways. I couldn't help but snicker at the irony of it, and it was probably another sign that stress was getting to me and I started to lose my goddamn mind.

My very problem has been reduced to one simple struggle which was a fling to the kunoichi that I was, but was the end of the world to this inexperienced young woman I have turned into namely I needed a goddamn fitting _dress! _

_And matching killer shoes_, duh! I rolled my eyes at the mini Ino screeching down into my mind and I mentally kicked her ass off my shoulder, since I couldn't focus or thing straight. What was worse, I had absolutely NO ONE in here I could ask about this, and it was simply because I was surrounded by white sharks and Ayano-Piranhas waiting in the shadows for me to fail or bit my ass.

For this one time, I felt the need…no…I had to be stunning. I wanted to be beautiful, I wanted to be feminine, I wished to have had Hinata Hyuga`s lunar extraordinary beauty and expressiveness, I wanted Ino`s nifty sophistication and her mesmerizing natural charms and easiness in expressing her womanhood, I wanted to have Ten Ten`s flawless Amazon body shape and model like height, while still oozing a stylish confidence and strength and I yearned for the stunning beauty which turned heads that my shishou, Tsunade-sama head.

But I was nowhere near those enlisted above, and I knew it.

I sighed heavily, trying my best to not get uselessly depressed over things I couldn't have, racking a hand through my short pink damp hair, not able to come up with any idea of what to do. I was torn between appearing in a traditional elegant kimono, or take the example of the upper class people in Ame and go for a more modern approach.

I was a duck in both styles. Damn it! Ino has forced some fancy dresses on me, but none of them were what I needed. Yes, as childish and insolent as might sounded, I wanted to be exquisite and feel confident enough to coolly stand beside the other guests and passively watch as Sasuke and Ayano vowed to…whatever the heck people vowed to do in those moments. I have never participated to an engagement Party.

But I missed no funerals!

I slapped my forehead, letting out a frustrated yawp, messing my already disheveled damp fresh clean hair, dropping on my butt, thinking hard.

I had exactly an hour till the start of the party and the main Hall, which has been decorated with floral arrangements, tens of twinkling discrete lights hanging on the flowers and bushes with roses and lilies, pure white brocade tablecloths, pink ribbons on the chairs, silver and gold encrusted chandeliers, a live band which was rehearsing when I scurried up into my room, aware not to encounter anyone who would have made my blood pressure escalate, and all those opulent extravaganza things that screamed in the guests` faces that they were filthy rich people, who didn't give a damn about how much did they spent, if they managed to convey their message properly: we own your asses, deal with it.

Surely, I was knocking frenetically on Temari-san`s door, displaying this frustration –desperation- I needed and kindly asked her to help me, since I have been busy conducting a real useful life within the confinements of my village as a medic and a kunoichi, to waste my time shopping and find out the Princess in me, bluntly telling her that I have no idea what to wear.

And you know what she told me? That she would go dressed in her regular ninja outfit, namely her long dark kimono, because this is how much she was respecting _'Uchiha and his gang of crappy sluts and old ass right hand men'_. Which only meant that she didn't give a damn, nor was she more of an expert than me.

Of course, I have left her room tomato red since she couldn't help but taunt me into hollering from her room that her younger brother would still found me attractive, even if I have chosen to wear nothing at all.

How could she say those things with such an easiness, was beyond me. But I couldn't help myself into thinking about Gaara and how much I would like to be a little prettier and test his reaction. If anything, I knew he would be sincere.

Nonetheless, it didn't alleviate this headache I was having and I only managed to frighten myself even more. I rubbed my temples energetically, making a tiny bit of my healing chakra circulate through my fingertips to help this pain I was having, when my front door knocked twice. "Who is that?"

My first reaction was to jerk and flutter my eyes open in horror. It better not be the future _groom _either ways I swear I would leave a grieving Ayano behind. No kidding, I was so pissed off with Sasuke that I could literarily kill him right on the spot. I knew it was a laughable thought, but the way my body was acted recently and this power I was feeling like surging through me, growing in intensity with each passing day, I wasn't sure it was such an utopia anymore.

To my utter luck, it wasn't Sasuke.

Thanks God!

"_Inoue Kano the maid, Haruno-sama. I am here to do change the bed sheets. May I come in?"_ It was just a maid, relax and try not to look like a fool.

"Come in!" I shouted to her –maybe putting a tad too much passion into it- and it was in the moment the door crept open, as the light on the dim hall made its way into the center of my room has I realized that I was on my knees, naked before a mirror. "Wait, hold on-"

It was too late, because in the moment I heard the door quickly close, I knew that the maid whose name was ridiculously not making any sense and sounded sugary coated –for a maid- was stepping into my room. "Damn…"

"I am very sorry, Miss. I didn't want to bother you. I won't take long, I promise." The way she was talking…I couldn't help but whip my head over my shoulder, following as that rather tall, slim brunette maid, with her luscious hair pulled up in a neat bun and an enchanting smile sprawled on her face, was making her way towards my bed, with a pile of new golden and vanilla sheets on her hands, dropping them down on the bed.

I knew that Hanazawa had many servants, but I couldn't remember that particular face before. I drew my eyebrows together standing up in all my glorious…nakedness –save for the lace panties- not bothered by it anymore since I was a kunoichi and me being bare in front of the others was hardly something I was ashamed of –she was also a woman, what the fuck- crossed my hands upon my chest and inquired. "Inoue…Kano, you say? I haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

I was trying to make out in the caress of the moonlight brushing past the windows and strolling over that maid`s figure, the smallest gestures which might have betrayed what she felt or if she was lying, but found nothing suspicious, no flicker of her baby blue –familiar much?- eyes, or any sudden involuntary jerk or stiffen of her shoulders, nothing. Her voice was soft and steady. "Yes, Haruno-sama. I am an orphan from another village and Terumi-sama had mercy on me and offered me a decent job and a shelter."

I couldn't help but raised my eyebrows at her apparently sad background. She was an orphan? I was an orphan too and somehow, I felt my heart burst out of the confinements of my chest, relating to her condition. Any other twist of fate, and I would have been in her place. How ironic. "I am sorry to hear this. Your parents would be proud of you trying to make a decent living." I was honestly praising her because I have come across many young or even younger than me girls who have become prostitutes after their parents` death because they were helpless and at loss of how to continue living.

But that woman was strong and there was also something mystically odd about her, which was tempting me into trusting her more. Like I have known her for far longer, or have met her before, even though it was my first time of encountering that maid.

Those _eyes_…there was a familiar warmth and love within those sparkling eyes of hers, which were reminding me of two beloved people in my life, namely Ino and Naruto, who I left in Konoha and made them my walking human Diaries. I felt my eyes prickle with tears I didn't want to shed in front of a maid.

They have no idea how much I miss them. I miss Naruto`s vivacious solar smile and his knucklehead crack jokes that always cheered my mood, and I miss Ino`s sisterly advices and her willingness to let me sleep with her, whenever I felt like grieving after my parents or simply invited me to live with her and her family because I was scared of being alone.

I would kill to have them here, see them and give all my friends a hug, even for a second.

And that was the moment when my mouth simply couldn't stop herself from uttering the words. "What…would you wear if you were to attend a high class engagement party?" Damn, someone please help me turn around and bang my head on a side wall.

I was asking a maid I have just met to help me dress for Sasuke`s fucking engagement Ball! Have I lost it for real?! I might as well as call Ino back or even ask Katsuyu-san than ask a maid. But I couldn't help it. The way her smile turned into a full teeth revealing beam, the way she bounced towards me and looked like ready to get me blind with her flail, were all familiar traits which were pulling the bells inside my brain so loud, that it almost had me deaf.

Something about her…

"Something that would help me highlight my womanhood in a way that would make me the star of the party, but without being too slutty, revealing and look like I am trying too hard. I will make myself look glamour and fancy, but I will try to look nonchalant and natural, Miss Haruno!"

She stunned me and for a whole good minute, I couldn't help but marvel at the way she basically spirited words that only Ino would come up with! She read my mind completely!

Oh, dear Heavens, God has sent her into my room at the EXACT moment!

Don't forget to pray more and curse less –I was holding Sasuke accountable for that.

"Very well? And what would you suggest me to wear, out of this ones?" I turned around, walked to my drawer, knowing that she would follow me, switched on the light because a normal person wouldn't be able to see into that darkness –I was turning into a bat- yanked the doors open and stepped aside to let her have a look.

I was following _every single _gesture she did, from the way she confidently stroll to my wardrobe, to the way her inquisitive eyes turned serious and analyzing, while she flipped through my clothes, casually, her hands working, tapping the materials and being so…professional and not out of place, like a servant should be.

I had two guesses: she was not a maid, but someone undercover, or all the maids were having a trained eye for clothes since they were working and washing them daily, being used to that. I was probably not the first nor the last one to ask a maid for help, that was for sure. Plus, it was not like I was moving there. Few more weeks, and I will be back into my village and my comfy bed, trying my best to forget all about this place –Kabuto, memory erasing Jutsu now, _onegai shimasu_.

"It is not in my intention to offend you in any way, Miss," How I hated to be called like that. It made me feel so old and…lonely? "but none of this dresses would do. They lack the…that particular thing that would made such a beautiful lady like you stand out even more and radiate." I felt good when she told me I was beautiful and it was so stupid, but I couldn't help but nod at her, smirking. She was right. None of them was elegant –expensive- and glamorous enough.

"I have less than 40 minutes to find a dress or lose into the crowd, going unnoticed." I simply told her, feeling that cozy friendly warmth lingering between us. If anything, I was not being discriminatory nor was I looking down to any jobs. So what if she was a maid? The heart and the spirit remained intangible, no matter what. I felt like I could trust her.

"I am afraid this is way too-"

_*Knock* knock*_

Both of us turned our heads over our shoulders, in the direction of the door. Someone was knocking on my door…again. "Who is that?" I found my voice to question, while slipping my bathrobe over my naked body, feeling the urge to cover my modest and act like the damn Konoha representative I was and less this…savage kunoichi.

"_It is…me, Miss Haruno-sama. Hanada Ryoji. The servant." _I knew that girl. She was the servant who has brought me my favorite food at breakfast and my favorite dessert for dinner. She was beyond adorable, I loved her already, so I welcomed in, finding it suspicious in why would he be here.

"The door is open."

She let herself in, bowing her head in respect once, sneaking inside with a pretty large box in her hands. I raised an eyebrow at her, eyeing the strange package as she got closer to us. It looked like a wrapped gift, but it was simplistic and instead of a huge red ribbon, it had a simple white folded note. "What is that?" I asked her, as she was pushing the package into my stretched hands, urging me to take it, head bowed down and a small blush decorating her face.

Was I being on the other level of insanity –illusions- or was she resembling Hinata, without the stuttering part? I took it nonetheless. It looked harmless. "It came…for you…by this morning, Miss Haruno-sama. I was…instructed to bring it to your chamber…by the head of the maids. Please…Miss."

"A gift for me? Odd." Nonetheless, I placed it atop my newly changed silk bed sheets and first opened up the small note that came with it. My eyes filled with tears immediately as a huge grin that I couldn't prevent found its way up to my lips. I brought a hand upon my mouth, sobbing into my palm, as my mind kept on reading the short but meaningful message.

"_Don't forget to shine for the both of us, Forehead! Go down, show him what he lost and make me proud! Ino."_

"Don't freaking tell me…"Immediately I tore the package open and my emerald eyes landed on a neatly folded dress. I took it out of the box, holding it before my eyes as my breath knocked off my lungs, while I stared at the piece of jewelry into my hands. "Wow!" It was the most coherent and intelligent thing that crossed my mind when my orbs landed on _that_ dress.

Never in my life have I seen a more beautiful Ball gown than the one that Ino apparently sent to me at the most fortunate times, as if she could read –I didn't doubt it was in her ability- my damn mind.

_It was gorgeous! _

"What do you ladies think about this dress?" I turned to address the two equally stunned looking maids, grinning at them as they nodded energetically at me and I got my confirmation but they voiced it anyhow. "Would this be enough to make me look beautiful tonight?"

"The most beautiful, Miss Haruno."

"It is…a fine work of art, Haruno-sama. It highlights…your unique shade of hair."

"Hehe, indeed. My best frien-…sister, is a true fashion genius." I was too enchanted to care whether I was becoming familiar with the maids, so I beamed to them once more, placing the dress on my bed. "Do any of you happen to be good with doing the makeup and the hair?"

By the looks in their eyes –especially the brunette`s, I knew I hit the jackpot with those maids. "On that…you can rest assured Miss Haruno."

One moment later, I found myself on a chair in front of the mirror, with the two maids working on my hair and applying this odd make up products and I truly wished I could send a picture to my friends home and laugh along with them.

Ah, that night was starting to look promising.

.

.

.

* * *

**::Normal P.O.V::**

* * *

Ino was very pissed off. In fact, she was so bloody angry at a certain SOMEONE that she couldn't help but envision this torturous evil ways of silent killing that she piqued from her father and Ibiki while she trained together with them and they were all directed to Uchiha Sasuke and his slut.

Kami, she was itching to march towards the totally idiotic pompous stuck up Uchiha and scream it into his goddamn ridiculously gorgeous contemptuous face that his hoe was fucking _another _man behind his goddamn oblivious back, under his fucking nose and he was going to marry her soon.

Hurting Sakura.

And there was that frenzy around her, from the rushing anxious barking maids, who were busy preparing the food, arranging the Ballroom, as the witch old hag who was the Head of the Maids kept on hollering at them in that sinister obnoxious voice that reminded her of the Akatsuki`s clown, Hidan, to move their lazy ass faster and not screw it up, either ways, it would be blood.

She would have gladly snap that woman`s neck and dispose of the body, throwing it into the chocolate fountain that was resting near the buffet.

But she had another thing which was bothering her, namely Sakura, her best friend, who was probably stuck in what to wear. Yeah, call it female intuition, call it karma, call it sisterly instinct…or eavesdropping at her door, anyways…point is, Ino knew that Sakura wanted to be the stunning woman that everyone knew she was –minus Uchiha who was a cretin- and prove that she was beautiful, intelligent, glowing and not giving a damn if he was engaged with someone else, because she could still steal the spotlight and play elegance in between her fingers, as she was casually ordering fine sparkling wine.

Ino knew that deep inside, it was herself the one that Sakura wanted to prove it that she was worth as both a kunoichi and a woman. Being beautiful was equal to being confident. And the forest green eyed jewel medic needed aplomb and determination in the same desperate manner as she was in need for a dress, which was probably resting on her closet, but Sakura had no idea of what to wear, simply because it was not her field.

Which meant that Ino should march upstairs, enter her room and help the poor rosy haired friend of hers into picking up the best dress. But first, she had to approach the rosette and when the loathsome woman with grey hair tied in a long straight ponytail and face crunched up, eying her like she was a sewer rat summoned her and told her to change the bed sheets in all the guests` rooms, Ino fought the urge to hug her…then pummel her into another dimension.

She couldn't give a fuck about the other guests` -they could go and drown in the misery they were doing…or those suspicious body fluids stuck on the sheets and the mattresses- because Sakura was her main concern, so she rushed up to the rosette`s room.

It was almost ironic the way they would have their 'first meeting' but also heavily symbolic because it reminded her of their genin days. Ino helped Sakura into overcoming her stigma of having an ugly big forehead –a brand inflicted into her- by offering her a ribbon to highlight her natural beauty, find her confidence and knot their growing bond.

And then she would help her find herself a beautiful dress to embrace her womanhood. Nonetheless, when her eyes landed on her almost naked emerald eyed friend, staring into the mirror with a face so helpless, void of any light, hopeless and somehow, resigned in front of someone she wished to find in there, but couldn't see, was making a lump form into Ino`s throat, but she knew she had to be strong and not let emotions overcome her.

She had to be strong for both of them if she wished to be of help, so she straightened her spine, inwardly patting her back and let her steps carry her further into Sakura`s room, furrowing her eyebrows at all the darkness around, strolling to the bed.

What was she supposed to do anyways? Oh yeah, change the sheets.

It didn't sit right with Ino the way Sakura seemed to become more attracted to darkness and less pulled towards the light. Ever since her parents died and Sasuke didn't come back, it was like all the colors have dried from her world, leaving her to sway between black and white, forever trapped inside the grey zone.

Like she was trying to conceal all her flaws and suffering with the curtain of darkness, accepting only the rays of the fading moon to enter her realm. A deceiving light which only highlighted the shadows and denied the presence of the sun in her life.

"Inoue…Kano, you say? I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" Ino froze for a moment before she quickly got a hold of herself, in a span of a heartbeat collecting her emotions into the nest of her heart, regulating her erratic heartbeat so as to not have her voice waiver with panic and casually answered to her friend.

She should never underestimate Sakura`s intelligence. It was a lesson that Ino has learned during time so she knew she had to play along, go on with the flow and not make any suspect gestures which would give her away in a blink of an eye.

"Yes, Haruno-sama. I am an orphan from another village and Terumi-sama had mercy on me and offered me a decent job and a shelter." The baby blue eyed kunoichi answered calmly, while trying to add a hint of sadness into her soft voice and that was not a hard thing to do since the loss of her father Inoichi has imprinted a sadness and a pain inside her, which would never heal.

Was that the excuse she came up with in front of Terumi, when her group first introduced themselves? She truly hoped it was.

"I am sorry to hear this. Your parents would be proud of you trying to make a decent living." The hurt and regret in Sakura`s voice was palpable and made Ino`s heart crawl in sympathy upon hearing her friend`s obvious grieve. Her voice turned softer, whisper like and suave, so as she was spilling silky butterflies from her lips. She missed her parents dearly, that was just so visible. In fact, Ino knew that it was killing her slowly inside.

She was lonely! Lonelier than ever.

And her solitude was percolating on Ino`s every pore, so much that she wanted to drop the bed sheets and pull Sakura in a bear tight hug and chant to her that she will never be alone as long as her friends would be breathing and even if she was to die first in mission or not, Ino would forever keep an eye on her from Heaven, as her parents did.

But she couldn't, and that was making her baby blue eyes get surged with the sudden manifestation of a salty pool amassing inside them, but she wouldn't cry. She would hold in and not leaving them spill over her cheeks, even if it cost her all the willpower she was inwardly summoning, she wouldn't let her emotions get in the way of helping a friend. Never!

"What…would you wear if you were to attend a high class engagement party?" Sakura`s voice –which turned unflappable and casual in the blink of an eye, probably getting hold of herself, just like Ino did- rung through her ears and Ino whipped her head towards her friend, finding herself opening up her wardrobe.

Was she truly asking her for an advice?

_YES!_

She wanted to kiss her for making her job so easily, but she did her best to look surprised that a high class Konoha official would ask a maid for an advice. She should have known better that Sakura was reminiscent to Naruto from that point of view. Both were Kakashi`s proud students, who were always seeing the underneath of all, never paying it mind to the exterior and not giving a damn of the social differences between people.

But Ino knew that it was a crucial moment of their conversation, during which she should do her best to make Sakura understand exactly what she needed to wear if she wished to stun everyone, so she confidently answered back. "Something that would help me highlight my womanhood in a way that would make me the star of the party, but without being too slutty, revealing and look like I am trying too hard. I will make myself look glamour and fancy, but I will try to look nonchalant and natural, Miss Haruno!"

She could see it and even detect it into the rosette`s aura that Sakura was mentally trying to understand where was that expertize coming from, but she decided to brush it off for the moment and if Sakura Haruno, the eternally shrewd observant kunoichi was letting her suspicions fall as her second priority, then it only revealed how desperate she was to find a dress.

"Very well? And what would you suggest me to wear, out of this?" Wordlessly, Ino took a quick look into her wardrobe, knowing all too well what clothes did Sakura pack for the mission, since she has personally accompanied her and even though Sakura had two dresses that were beautiful, classy enough to wear at such a party, Ino felt that Sakura wanted something _more_ and honestly, she wouldn't blame her.

Nothing in there was something she would recommend but no troubles, Ino was prepared for those kinds of emergencies. She wasn't the diva of the Rookie 9 for nothing.

Ino, being the shopaholic self-proclaimed fashionista she was, never as in NEVER left her home without having a stunning dress packed into her luggage. Note for a kunoichi and a woman: one would never know when she needed to make a flashy appearance. So the plan was very simple: find a way to sneak the dress into Sakura`s room!

That was why she mentally contacted Hyuga Hinata, doing her best to use her Jutsu using as less chakra as possible, counting on the fact that Sakura wouldn't spike up her own to detect hers, since she wasn't expecting a maid to be a kunoichi in disguise.

"_Hinata, we have a problem. I need you to take the dress I have on my luggage, pack it so as to make it look like a gift I have sent to Sakura and bring it to her room, as soon as possible. Don't forget to add this note too."_

Well aware of the fact that she needed to buy Hinata some time to work on their plan –God only knew the cooks and the servants who would serve the food and drinks were going through Hell in that moment since the room started to fill with overload greedy guests- so that was why she took as much time as she could, scanning and analyzing every dress, mentally praying for the good timing that the Hyuga heiress always had.

_Just hurry up, Hinata!_

"It is not in my intention to offend you in any way, Miss, but none of this dresses would do. They lack the…that particular thing that would made such a beautiful lady like you stand out."

"I have less than 40 minutes to find a dress or lose into the crowd, going unnoticed." Ino liked the devious smirk gracing Sakura`s features and she wished to see that lioness side that she was keeping within the casket of her dark bold side more often. It suited her and added to the untouchable natural charms that the rosette was having.

The disappointment written into those viridian orbs was obvious, but that time, it only made Ino inwardly smirk. No matter what anyone might say, she didn't regret that she indulged into following Naruto into his ridiculous plan because she was able to help her friend.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata felt her temples explode. Not only she had to help with the preparation of all sorts of fancy dishes and listen to all the harsh orders, but now she had an equally outrageous task to do, because Ino was just as eccentric as Naruto and liked to bark orders first, then think if whatever she asked for was something possible or not.

But failure wasn't an option. The desperation within Ino`s quick telepathic order let Hinata know that her help was mandatory so she quickly finished whisking the cream for the caviar –God bless her Hyuga education and the chakra she used to double the speed of her hand- and marched towards the tiny room she was sharing with Ino and other five maids at the end of the hall where the kitchen was, quickly shutting the door behind her, thankful that she hasn't encountered anyone inside.

She darted under Ino`s appointed bed, dragging her heavy bag pack from under it, opening it up and wandered through her belongings until she has found the dress she was looking for at the bottom of her bag. How could Ino shove that inside a small bag pack, was beyond Hinata, but that was beside the point.

She took the first box she has found –it belonged to one of the maids they were sharing their room with and it was almost empty, save for two chocolate cookies which she quickly ate, before dusting off the box, neatly folding the dress inside, making it look like it was a gift, wrapping it in white paper, taking a piece of paper and a pen, throwing the door open and speeding up down the hall, having another problem arising into her mind.

Ino has instructed her to write a_ note_ on the box, so as to make it seem like it was a gift that has just arrived for Sakura, from her blonde friend.

So far so good.

Only, there was one tiny little insignificant problem, namely, how the heck should SHE _write _a note from Ino, when Sakura, being a kunoichi and a damn genius, would clearly recognize that it was NOT Ino`s _handwriting_?!

What the heck was going on into that blonde`s mind? Hinata didn't put it past Ino, because she knew that the azurite eyed kunoichi was in a hurry and didn't do it intentionally, probably doing her best to buy her time.

She fingered the pocket of her apron, having a ruffled piece of paper which had some messages that she and Ino sent the night before, using it as a safe way to 'communicate' when in their room, in the presence of the other maids, so as to not disclose what they were thinking about. It was childish and something that they would do in their genin days, but it proved to be ridiculously useful.

She had a sample of Ino`s handwriting, but it was so ineligible and ugly, that Hinata felt her lips quiver. There was _no_ way her neat flawless handwriting would resemble that in any way, and Naruto was God only knew where, because out of all of them, he would probably have the same style and somehow, trick Sakura into thinking that it was from Ino.

If Hinata wrote the note from her, it wouldn't be convincible because out of their friends, Ino would be the only one to come up with such an inspiring idea to send her a dress in such an appropriate moment.

It had to be Ino`s but how could she-

Inspiration –and madness- strike her the moment she passed a _certain_ person`s room, in her hurry to get to the faraway wing, where Sakura`s room was situated, coming to froze before the dark oak door, feeling her heart burst out of her cage.

There was _one _single person in that house who could help her into perfectly fake Ino`s handwriting on the note and that was Uchiha Sasuke.

By using his _Sharingan_, he could_ copy _it and use it to write the note that Ino has instructed her to, down on the white piece of paper she was gripping.

"This is insane!"Gulping once, she brought her knuckles against the door and knocked once, feeling her heart explode and her eardrums pound. It was suicide but she had no other choice. Sakura was more important than all her morals and frights and if there was a chance to make Sakura happy, Hinata would fructify it.

Kami-sama, please help her not to faint right on the spot. She was in front of Sasuke's room, with the mission of asking him to copy Ino`s absolutely ugly handwriting and write a note to Sakura…and she literarily died inside when she remembered exactly WHAT has Ino instructed to write.

No response. Was he even in his room? Hinata truly prayed he was not, because she wouldn't have her conscience guilty by not trying everything that she could to help a friend. He should be downstairs welcoming the first guest- _"Nani?" _He was inside?

Bloody Hell, he was inside! That voice…even Hinata would recognize it out of millions, but unlike his usual fangirls, it brought her creeps and cold shivers along her spine. It was more sinister than pleasant to her. Gulping once, her voice was no louder than a whisper.

She let her eyes flicker on either side of the hall to make sure that no one was there to witness her and breathed against the door. "H-Hinata." It was pointless to hide from him and the moonlight kissed stunning Hyuga fully realized that if she disclosed her real name to him, Sasuke would take the silent message and open up the door: it was an emergency.

True to her flawless logic, he opened up the door in less than a second, but he somehow managed to look casually and stoic. She already felt like dying. He half opened up the door, having a white shirt half unbuttoned and a pair of silk cotton black pants clearly preparing for the great event.

Freaking great, she has caught him dressing. Seeing that the Hyuga before him was unresponsive, Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes at a lady, especially since she belonged to the royal Hyuga family and tried to conceal his annoyance from his voice.

It was not averted to Hinata, so she didn't need to put up with his foul mood. "Is there something you need?" He wasn't stupid. Hinata wouldn't personally seek him out, going as far as to knock on his door even before his engagement party and addressing him by using her _real_ name.

There was a tiny fragment inside him that got anxious, thinking that something serious might have happened and since it was Hinata the one to come and break it to him, then it might have been related to Sakura.

His senses immediately grew alert!

It was in the moment Hinata wordlessly stretched her hand towards him did Sasuke notice that she was carrying a pretty large white package and held two sheets of paper towards him, urging him to take them. He did. "I-I have no r-right to ask f-for such a thing, Sasuke, b-but it is the b-best thing I can think of."

He rose an eyebrow at the cryptically words coming out from Hinata`s mouth, flickering his onyx orbs from the girl in disguise to the two pieces of paper. Damn was it odd as fuck to talk to someone who was under the spell of a Henge. "What is this?"

All that he could see was one blank piece of paper and one which looked like a piece of paper used for two airheaded schoolgirls to talk during their classes, so as their teacher wouldn't notice them. He started to read the content of the note aloud, eyebrows knotted together, as if he was seeing something unpleasant. "Have you seen the way that bloody old decrepit hag that calls herself the Head of the Maid-"

"P-Please i-ignore our c-childish conversation." Hinata cut him off and that was something that Sasuke found unusual for someone with her introvert eternally laid back shy character, but it was not like he wanted to read more of that shit anyways. His damn mind was already killing him from the inside out. "I-Ino`s handwriting," She whispered talking no louder than a mouse. "I-I n-need you to copy i-it."

Black sapphire orbs narrowed ever so slightly, shooting down to Hinata`s bowed ones. She tucked a lock of hair around her ear and Sasuke could clearly see it that the Hyuga was having an internal battle with herself, pushing herself to the limits to ask for such a thing.

She wanted him to _what_?

"Imitate her handwriting," He stated it more to himself, so as to make sure that he has heard her correctly and Hinata nodded once in confirmation. "With my Sharingan." It was not a question, it was a statement. "What for?" Thanks God she didn't need to explain it to him for the Uchiha was smart enough to catch it from the first time, either way she would have fainted.

"I-It is f-for…Sakura." She din`t miss it because Hinata found the courage to summon all her willpower and look into his onyx eyes when she disclosed her friend`s name and it was there…it was tiny, almost invisible but she caught the flicker of a luminous emotion into his eternally dark eyes, at the hear of Sakura`s name and that left Hinata powerless and speechless.

**Warmth. **

It was something that Sasuke only displayed in front of Naruto, but never her. Never Sakura. She knew it from the rosette herself.

"What for?"

"I-I cannot d-disclose more. B-But is important f-for her. Please. I-I don't h-have much time." There was something in the way a Hyuga heiress pleaded with him that made someone snap inside Sasuke`s chest and he had no doubt that it was combined with the feelings he had for Sakura.

Not feelings…_weaknesses. _

But that kind of apparent drawback, was something he gladly indulged into.

Racking his hand through his disheveled raven haired locks, he squeezed his eyes shut so as if he was contemplating whether to help or harshly send her off and Hinata gulped once, feeling suddenly scared and stupid for asking such a thing, but when he opened his mouth to speak, her eyes froze, widening in bewilderment. "What do you want me to write?"

He was willing to do it?!

Seriously?

Was the world coming to an end…again?

Hinata fought the urge to check it out. But she was quickly brought back to reality, the moment Sasuke opened up his eyes, crimson blood meeting her shocked stare, being faced with the three spinning tomoes, boring into the sheet of paper before him.

_Oh, boy…Ino`s __words__…_

She inhaled deeply once and burst before she could stop herself: "D-Don't forget to s-shine for the b-both of us, F-Forehead! G-Go down, s-show **h-h-him** what he l-lost and make me p-proud! Ino."

It didn't take a genius to realize who was _'him'._ Hinata was mentally choking Ino and herself…at the same time. How could Ino instruct her to write something like that?!

The look on Sasuke`s face while he took the pen she held for him, writing down as his hand was automatically flying over the blank paper, was something she could never begin to comprehend…

Inwardly, Sasuke was laughing his ass out loud. He kind of suspected whatever was inside that package, but refrained from asking because, seriously, there was hardly something more ungraceful than to inquire the content of a lady` s package. But Ino`s note was a clear reference to him. He understood and for some mad reason, it amused him to no end. Yamanaka made it clear that she wanted Sakura to be happy and that mean her seeking romance from the next guy willing to give it, and that fucker just happened to be….

He couldn't even spell that _thing`s _name without feeling his temple throb.

So he just scribbled down whatever Hinata told him to, without paying it too much mind. He was supposed to be downstairs an hour ago to welcome the guests, he was supposed to meet Hanazawa an hour ago as well, he was supposed to escort his soon to be fiancé downstairs to welcome the guests…but no one told an Uchiha what to do and how to do it.

"Here. Just try to stay away from trouble. Especially today." Sasuke quickly copied Ino`s handwriting down the note, feeling disgusted that he had to memorize something so indecipherable and ugly –she was a woman and she wrote just as bad as Naruto- handing the items to Hinata, who looked thorn between digging a hole in the ground and hide her head like an ostrich or simply bang her head on the wall, being all flushed and embarrassed with herself that she had to ask for something like that, from _him_ nonetheless.

"T-Thank you v-very much." He nodded once to the stammering meek timid Hyuga heiress, not finding in him to snap or be angry with Hinata. In terms of personality and politeness, she was similar to him and he put it past the courteous scholastic Hyuga sophistication and upbringing and her inborn elegance.

If anything, she wasn't annoying him and that was saying a lot. He knew when to recognize the merits of a person and even though the wielder of the Byakugan inheritance was hardly someone easygoing and outspoken, Sasuke knew that she has honed her social skills and gained confidence over the time, fighting against her timorous personality.

She bowed courtly to him before turning on her heel and speeding down the hall leaving Sasuke behind to follow her shadow until she flew upstairs, flickering his onyx eyes in all the possible direction to see if someone has witnessed their conversation, before slamming the door shut, continuing to get dressed.

What the heck has just happened?

Whenever the Konoha gang was involved, there was always clamor and tumult amassing into that place. Some very entertaining things would happen at the Ball, he just knew it. But God….they were giving him headaches.

.

.

.

* * *

As she was galloping along the poorly lightened long hall, advancing towards Sakura`s room, Hinata was busy not believing herself that Sasuke actually indulged into such a ridiculous request but she couldn't deny the feelings she got while following the way he responded to what she asked him to do.

Contrary to how the rest of the Rookie 9 were feeling, plus Gai sensei`s teammates, including her cousin, Neji, Hinata didn't hate Sasuke at all and part of it was that he was Naruto`s best friend and she trusted the blonde`s intuition and his ability to clearly penetrate the others` souls and read the depths of it, finding that bulb of light that brought them back on the right way.

If Naruto trusted Sasuke to unconditionally call him his brother, then Hinata would trust him too. Plus, Sasuke was not entirely a bad person till the core. She knew he was heavily misunderstood because of his stoic personality and him being willing to help even though she hasn't told him what she would do with the note –she knew he has realized that Ino was talking so rudely and defiantly about him but chose to overlook it conveniently- assured the pale moon eyed Hyuga that Sasuke had strong feelings for Sakura.

It was undeniable and her scrutinizing smart eye has caught it from the very beginning even if Sasuke was a master of deceiving an indomitable emotional genius, in terms of concealing his emotions successfully. There was an abnormal softness playing into his eyes when the name of her emerald eyed kunoichi friend has been dropped and she saw no hesitation to help.

Even if he was on his way to get dress and get engaged with some other woman. As she knocked on the door, Hinata simply couldn't cease away the feeling that something about Sasuke getting engaged to Ayano-hime, the Amegakure`s dearest Princess, was ticking her off. Apparently, it made absolute sense, but at the same time…

It wasn't.

And she was ready to gamble all the Hyuga`s assets in a way that would make the former blonde Hokage, Tsunade, proud of her, that Naruto knew more about the problem than them.

"_The door is open." _She heard the familiar bell soft voice of her rose haired friend and Hinata turned on the knob letting herself inside, immediately coming ace to face to Sakura, wearing a bathroom robe and Ino, who looked like ready to drop down on the floor and sigh in relief, probably running out of plausible excuses to buy time for her.

"What is that?" If there was something that Hinata was really bad at, was lying to her friends or lying in general. Yes, deception was part of a shinobi`s conduit, but them, she was really bad at fooling the others, simply because it was coming in contradiction to her gentle kind nature. So she did her best to keep the stammer from her voice –the unique signature trait which would give her away immediately and tried to look like a shy humble maid- and held the package for Sakura to take it.

She could clearly detect hesitation and inborn shinobi reticence in her demeanor, being all inquisitive and having her guard high which only pained Hinata more. Sakura was feeing surrounded by enemies constantly and she knew it was because she couldn't find it in her to trust anyone, which was clearly getting a toll on her. She looked so extremely tired and sad, but tried her best to not let it show.

"It came…for you…by this morning, Miss Haruno-sama. I was…instructed to bring it to your chamber…by the head of the maids. Please…Miss."

"A gift for me? Odd." Hinata was grateful that Sakura decided to trust her as a maid and opened up the gift immediately having a lift of her mood, turning around to squeal at them, having that enchanting characteristically smile sprawled upon her beautiful face, upon seeing the dress that Ino has arranged for her.

Indeed, Hinata had a similar reaction to Sakura when she unpacked the dress from Ino`s luggage. She was an undeniable fashionista, that was for certain and even though her style might have been glitter, pretentious, extravagant and a bit revealing, Ino knew the definition of elegance and refinement.

Plus, the way Sakura`s jade orbs twinkled in joy and relief was making a smile crawl up on Hinata`s face as well and a quick peek at Ino who was openly grinning at her friend, let her know that she did the right thing.

And of course, Sakura didn't suspect a thing about the note, which only revealed that the Uchiha properly did his job.

It was ridiculous the way he could fake official documents and get away with it…

Little did she know that Ino on the other hand, was cracking her skull to find out how in the name of Lord has Hinata managed to imitate her handwriting. She hasn't realized it when she contacted the Hyuga heiress through her Jutsu, but she only came to the sudden consternation that what she has asked for had a little flaw in it.

Nonetheless, Hinata did it properly. She should ask for it the moment they were done helping Sakura get more stunning looking than she was.

Oh boy, Ino swore that she would sneak inside the grandiose Ballroom and laugh her ass out loud at all the jaws dropped in shock when Sakura would make her appearance and she would take a double look at the Uchiha`s face, just to see how would he react in such a situation, when being trapped into such a tight predicament.

And…Gaara.

That could only get either very good or either very bad.

"Do any of you happen to be good with doing the makeup and the hair?" Sakura`s jolly bell voice brought both Hinata and Ino back into her room, from where their minds wandered, and both nodded and smile at her in the same confident manner.

Hinata was extremely skilled in makeup techniques, because it was part of her Hyuga education, since it was mandatory to a regal heiress to know how to make her overall appearance sophisticated and elegant, having a fine eye and a skilled hand in choosing the most appropriate colors to highlight the natural beauty of a woman and had enough refinement to apply a light elegant makeup, which would be both appropriate for such an event, but luxurious at the same time.

Ino on the other hand, already had some very bright fashionable modern ideas in how to work on that beautiful soft hair of her friend and she noticed the way it grew on length, brushing past her collarbone, which was only great. Sakura looked good with middle length hair. It only made her look of her age: not younger and not older either. Just the right dosage of innocence and womanhood.

And they had 40 minutes left to work their magic.

That only made both Ino and Hinata smile more, while Sakura found herself asking them random questions about their lives. The irony was at its finest. No matter who they appeared to be or in what shape and form, friendship transcended the realm of physical, and went into spiritual. Their bond went beyond a simple clever Henge, made by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

.

.

.

* * *

"I honestly don't know how to thank the two of you." Sakura beamed to their mouth agape looking in awe friends of hers, disguised in maids, as they helped her get into the dress, after fixing her makeup and the hairstyle. And they managed to do it in record time in 35 minutes, which left Sakura five more minutes to admire herself in silence.

And…by Heavens, she had all the reasons to be just as stunned, turning on her side to look at her profile in the mirror, running her hands around her slim waist, which was more than splendid and excellent in that breathtaking dress.

It was Ino the first to utter to her. "You are…so beautiful, Miss Haruno-sama."

She was.

It was not in Ino`s character to exaggerate with the compliments just because it was her friend the one she was complimenting. No, it was the opposite, when her friends were the one to ask for her advice, Ino was honest to them because she wanted to be fair and helpful.

But damn.

It was for the first time when Ino –and a catching flies silent astonished Hyuga beside her- truly realized how much has Sakura grown. She has been so busy with running the hospital, treating war orphans, running errands for both Tsunade and Kakashi, who started to depend more and more on her bright vivacious mind, to give fashion and looks too much attention.

But it was just crystal clear that her days as a genin and teenager were over. In front of them, stood a bright young woman, whose luscious brilliance was gleaming like a rough diamond`s untouched natural sparkle.

She was superb and that was being an unfair understatement. She was gorgeous! It was like it wasn't even her reflecting in the mirror and clearly Sakura was just as stupefied, not able to peel her orbs from the mirror.

"I could ask Ayano-sama to hire you as her personal stylists. You are definitely experts. No need to waste such tasteful skills in doing house chores."

.

.

.

* * *

**::SAKURA`S P.O.V::**

* * *

I was absolutely blown away and exultant as I was staring back at the stranger welcoming me from the mirror, not believing my eyes that she was me the one to look so flawless, so sublime, so dazzling! It was for the first time in my life when I felt the need to cry happy crocodile tears because I was vanquished by this emotions rolling over my body, in upbeat waiving waves.

For the first time in my life I felt empowered with this astonishing mysterious strength and confidence, and it had nothing to do with Sakura the kunoichi. No, I felt…beautiful. Truly beautiful. I never considered myself good looking, I knew that I wasn't ugly, but only…average. Someone modest, whose sole trait to make me stand out, was the abnormal ridiculous bright pink hair color.

Ino was beautiful to the point she was ravishing and glorious. Hinata had the sublime delicate retro beauty which all of us craved for and left the most powerful men powerless in front of her angelic features. Ten Ten was beautiful. Kurenai-sensei and Tsunade-shishou were proud epitomes of a woman`s most fine gorgeous looks. Mei-sama, the glorious Mizukage was of a divine beauty.

But it was never me.

Until now.

And I would be damned if I spoiled those incredibly magically skilled maids` -were they truly maids?- flawless elaborated work. I held it in, strengthened my pose, brought my shoulders back and held my chin high, as Tsunade-shishou and Hinata instructed me, in order to make myself look elegant, important and noble, without appareling as defiant and arrogant and thanked those two young women before me, who looked just as astonished by the result of their work, just like me.

I liked their reactions and secretly…

I was dying of anticipation to see if I could steal as many breaths as possible when I would make my appearance present downstairs, into the Ball room.

Sasuke could go and very much fuck himself.

That was a **game** I wasn't feeling like losing.

.

.

.

* * *

**::Normal P.O.V::**

* * *

There were too many people he hated amassed there!

Sasuke felt like his face was going to crack in half at the way he was trying to keep his glares, frowns and scowls to not show on his face and cause the ones around him, because like hell would he allow himself to succumb into such unacceptable behavior, but there were times that even his patience was running dangerously low.

Like in that very moment.

After he finished dressing, he casually strolled down to the Ballroom –that place was decorated in such a glamour pompous way that made him sick in the stomach- and joined the side of his soon to be wife and almost fiancé, who was looking like she was having the time of her life. And when she caught the sight of him, her face almost dropped into the bubbling golden sparkling wine she was gracefully sipping.

Yes, Sasuke was not oblivious –even if he tricked everyone into thinking that he didn't care- about his charms upon women, but he would have loved to sneer at her to compose herself and act like a future Uchiha lady and not _salivate _after him, in the way she did. Apparently, she has caught his silent message, placing her beverage on a silver tray that one of the many butlers were walking around with and slipped a hand around his forearm, smiling at everyone and letting the guests know that they were such a happy cliché couple.

She was _touching_ him.

Bloody Hell, Sasuke wished for someone to rip off that limb…again…if it meant putting some distance between them. He inwardly inhaled and exhaled for several time to control his breathing and managed to remain his usual impassive self, welcoming the highest of the many guests invited. Yes, he was aware of the political outcome and the importance of that union and he would rather slit his wrists and spike the punch with his own damned blood before he let the chance slip through his finger, so he just had to play his cards right.

With his terrific name and wealth and Hanazawa`s political influence in the region, Sasuke would gain a lot of control and attention from their neighbors, even if Konoha and most likely Suna was ready to bite him by the ass. He won't let that happen, not when the two really powerful villages were currently ruled by two Kages who were inferior to him in every point of view.

Kakashi might have had his merits, but the man that Sasuke has become, was smarter, stronger, faster and more lethal than both Hatake and the Kazekage. They won't ever outsmart him and before they realized, he would manage to do what Hanzo and Nagato failed to do: unify Amegakure and make it a force to be reckoned with.

He had the trust and the sympathy of the civilians, the shinobi were starting to understand his point of view and the benefits of being part of the military power of a Nation who was able to negotiate with the other Five Nations as equals and not servants, who were only bowing, nodding and accepting all the shit imposed to them. No.

By having a Leader like Uchiha Sasuke, whose merits and not to mention reputation were both respected, acknowledged and feared, Amegakure would soon bow to no one. So what if he chose to accomplish his dreams far from his birthplace? Home was where the _heart _was.

He flickered his bored indomitable onyx eyes from the flowing exquisite guests, to his fiancé, who was busy making small conversation with the madams who accompanied the Feudal Lords and the richest men around the five Nations, who came to attend the party. His heart…

was not _there_. But he had no choice. To gain something, one needed to sacrifice another.

Uchiha _Madara`s _words, he would never forget them. Sadly, he had to almost die once by his hands in order to realize the extent of his ancestor`s wisdom. Madara has never been a blood thirst mindless murderer. He was a man with a broad clear vision over the biggest picture and the future.

Swiftly, he gripped a crystal glass from one of the butlers full of a strong masculine beverage –Hanazawa was drinking wine, like the women, that loser- bringing it to his lips, before his eyes narrowed at three people who entered his field of vision.

The three Suna rats have casually marched inside, having a cockiness and a brazenness spilled across their insolent smug smirks, which made him grip his glass tighter, but Sasuke refrained from any excessive behavior, half emptying the content of his drink, trying his best to remain calm…

And not bloody kill one of them…or all.

They nodded once to him and Ayano, he nodded back to them, being extremely careful to make his bow shorter than Gaara`s because like hell would Sasuke ever consider himself under that pathetic excuse of a Kazekage and that was all the interaction between them. They went straight to the buffet to stuff their faces, while Temari, who hasn't even bothered to make herself look presentable, was glaring daggers at the fools who were trying to engage her into chats or bluntly flirt with her.

That woman was bat shit crazy and eccentric.

Boring.

Hanazawa hasn't addressed him a single word, but was busy conversing himself with another character that Sasuke absolutely despised with burning passion, namely Oonoki, the old fart Tsuchikage. If someone was to ask the raven haired Uchiha the order he despised the Kages, Oonoki would top his list, even in front of Ai, the Raikage or Mei who tried to flirt with him –more than once.

And Sasuke didn't loathe him for the obvious reasons why he despised the others –their old stale ontologies, the primitive manner of dealing with the rapidly changing times and imbecile indoctrinated methods- but because something was always fishy when it came to that character.

Oonoki might have fooled everyone into thinking that he was a hanged man who has realized the importance of accepting the others` cooperation, but Sasuke has seen and learned many and came to realize that trust was a luxury that was out of a shinobi`s reach. It was a guilty pleasure he induced into out of his own accord.

But not with the Tsuchikage. There was still something mischievous blazing into those old shrewd penetrating small olive orbs and the obvious arrogant decrepit behavior that set the alarms into Sasuke`s brain, on. And intuition was something that sparkled into his smart mind, that was for certain. Sasuke didn't trust that man, period. He hated being in the same room with him, but he understood his purpose there and the Tsuchikage`s role.

The Land of Earth was a strong wealthy Nation and Iwagakure has been the least affected by the previous war, meaning they were not in the process of massive reconstruction as Kirigakure, which has been destroyed entirely or Kumogakure who lost the defensive mechanisms and has been half destroyed. An eventual cooperation between Amegakure and Iwagakure was something they could both fructify.

Sasuke thanked his luck for Hanazawa seemed close enough to the old freak Tsuchikage and keep him entertained, because like Hell would Sasuke go and exchange two words with Oonoki. If anything, he would have loved to wipe that arrogant smirk out of his face and send him after his predecessor and master, in the afterlife.

Out of the corner of his onyx eye, he could spot his imbecile friend Naruto and the other gang peeping from the dark corners and probably steal the food –like Choji did without a shame, taking advantage of the fact that he was in charge with tasting the food for poison, but he didn't need to be that obvious and stuff his face with his hands, without using cutlery, thanks God he had two of them- looking like they had fun at the guests.

Sasuke fought the need to roll his eyes at their childish behavior. What the fuck were they doing? Hinata seemed to be –and he had no doubt that it was a fact- the most rational and laid back out of that mismatched group, for she was serving the food silently and obediently, placing the glasses, the cutlery and the plates on every table, doing her job as instructed, without giving her position away, being as invisible as possible.

And Naruto…oh the dobe amused him to no end. The way Naruto was narrowing his cerulean orbs to slits, trying to burn the Uchiha alive with his stare alone, gritting his teeth and fisting his hands behind a velvet crimson curtain, almost had Sasuke snort. Just to piss him off further, he slightly raised the glass of drink in his direction, like he was cheering for him and took another sip, entertained onyx eyes locked with enraged azurite ones.

That self-proclaimed brother of his wanted to snap his neck and skin him alive, that was obvious and Sasuke knew the reason why. Oh well, if Naruto ever hoped to make it as the Hokage, he should damn start to work on honing his skills and focus on political shit affairs and relationships with the other countries, rather than trying to sweet talk them or pummel them. Being a Leader was not about who delivered the most punches, but the one who was the most skilled in maneuvering cunning words and deceiving smiles.

He should take an example from the ghost skinny freak who replaced him in Team 7, Sai.

Ayano was clinging to his arm, like someone would snap at her and kidnap her. Why the fuck was that woman so possessive towards him? Sasuke let his orbs travel from Naruto to Ayano, finding her looking around, and pressing herself into him, like something was…scarring her?

"What`s wrong?" He couldn't help but inquire, and not necessarily because he found it suspicious –he would never understand women, nor would he bother himself with such an utopic thing to do- but because, like it or not, he _would _soon become her husband and consequently, he had to play his part and protect her.

"I…don't like crowded places." She murmured back to him, while her eyes were flying in every possible direction, coming to stare into the eyes of every person who looked her way. Her nails dug into further into his arm. "Why is everyone looking at us?"

He had to bit the inside of his cheek to prevent a very suggestive remark from escaping his lips, but he refrained from offending her, unnecessarily. He merely rose an eyebrow at her, following her line of vision, but unlike Ayano who was trying to avert her eyes –where was her confidence and grace?- from anyone, Sasuke fixed them all with a gaze which was flickering worse than the flames of Hell, making them get scared shitless and look away immediately.

"They are looking at everyone." Sasuke found himself answering back and there was just something unsettling about her odd behavior, which made something flicker inside him, while a strange need to wrap his hand around her waist and bring her closer aroused into him and it was not necessarily because he had feelings for her, but because she was a woman and she looked so…helpless.

He didn't like that in the bit. During his journeys with Orochimaru, he has seen countless of abused females, because the snake man was one bloody fucker in for torture, not caring about the value of a person`s lives and somehow…disrespecting a woman, who was not only weaker than a man by nature, but no man could call himself a man if he succumbed into feeling prideful for winning a battle against someone so powerless.

Women should be respected and protected, period.

Of course, not the ones who tried to shove sharp things into him and curse him in a way that would make his ancestors roll in their respective graves and demand ear plugs, like Tayuya. "Pay them no mind." That was probably the most personal conversation that he and Ayano had, which was odd. Yes, Sasuke knew that they were being the spotlight and basically every single eye was on them, and every uttered words were about them, and had it been someone else in his place, Sasuke would have felt uncomfortable too.

So he could understand Ayano up to a point. He on the other hand, didn't give a flying fuck. They were invited to gossip and unclad him with their stares, eat his food, drink his wine and dance on his music, in his house, for as much as they wanted.

Ayano lifted her head to look at the one who was supposed to become her husband, not actually believing her eyes that she would get engaged to _him_. That party was merely symbolic for their union, but soon their wedding would follow. In fact, she knew the date: three weeks from that day.

Was he trying to be…nice to her? For starters, he didn't push her away off him when she coiled her hand around his, and even though she knew that Sasuke would play along and give the others what they wanted to see –a happy couple, bathing in luxury, wealth and power, ready to take on and rule Amegakure- but he wasn't forced to pretend to care about her.

Right?

Plus, there was the problem with her affair. She wouldn't lie, she_ loved _Terumi and over the months, she grew to love him to the point she would have gladly leave everything behind and run with him, but the one who swore he loved her back had one major common flaw: he was hungry for power.

Terumi wasn't a poor man. In fact, his family was pretty rich since his grandfather owned half of the rice production in the Land of Water, so he was nowhere near a commoner. He lusted for the position that her father had, but Hanazawa only entrusted him with the privilege to be his most trusted man –how ironic- so there was nothing more he could do, but do his job.

A job that required to handle his bloodiest and darkest affairs and take care of the ones who rebelled against him, or threatening to take down the empire he was building, along with Sasuke Uchiha, her soon to be husband. God only knew what they did behind closed doors, since not only the rebel groups have been pulverized in less than two years, but the criminality rate has dropped down to almost zero. The fact that Amegakure –the land where most crimes were going on- has become the_ safest_ village among all the other nations, has stirred hoards of incredulous whispers from the others, but facts were facts.

How could Ayano marry Sasuke when she had Terumi? He has instructed her to carry on with the marriage, like nothing happened and he promised her to help her, as she would make sure that her father and the Uchiha didn't suspect where the danger was coming from and when he had enough power and influence, after Hanazawa stepped down and allowed Sasuke to take over, he would come back and claim the role of Amegakure`s leader or Kage from the Uchiha and marry her.

Until then, she had to stay put and play the nice wife. She knew for a fact that, from that point of view, Terumi was using her, but Ayano also had a purpose: she wanted to see her father _dead_. And if her lover was willing to do the job for her, she would help him take Hanazawa down.

And she would avenge her mother, no matter what.

Question was, could she truly do that? Looking intently at Sasuke, who was busy mentally conveying a very simple message to the other guests who started to pin her with smug stares that made her uncomfortable, _namely 'look for one more second and I will make sure that you won`t even get to greet the Devil in your way to burn in Hell'_, she couldn't help but mentally drool.

She couldn't help but breathe Sasuke Uchiha for all he was worth and give him credit. It was not such a difficult task to lust for him –she didn't need to fall for him, she already had Terumi- since the Uchiha was living up to his reputation as a lady killer.

He was indeed, gorgeous looking and the way that entirely luscious dark suit fit his lean chiseled tall body, making a striking contrast to his marble skin and the color of rich liquor embed into his eyes and raven hair, only enhanced the masculine undeniable handsomeness he had. By the way the other women seemed to mentally kill her, while subtly giving him the eye, she was considering herself pretty lucky.

For an arranged marriage, she couldn't have asked for more. She was conscious of the fact that after that dreadful party, where she had to withstand the presence of all the idiotic cheesy relatives and guests she never seen, she and Sasuke would become something serious.

A maid was already having her things moved into his room, by the time they were talking and honestly Ayano didn't know how to feel. By any means, a slut she was not. Terumi has been her first and only man she has felt for and she lost her virginity to the very same man. She was a novice by the time he started to work for her father and he charmed her with everything.

He wasn't as striking as Sasuke –who else was?- but her father`s right hand man had his fair share of beauty, power and wealth. He was very attractive, had a good family background, his fighting skills were past average, he was intelligent –not Hanazawa`s most trusted man for nothing- he was loyal, passionate and dedicated.

And he loved her and she loved him back.

She started to feel more and more nervous, because, honestly, Ayano had no idea how to act in front of Sasuke. They would share a room together, so naturally, he would be entitled to demand _more _from her, than just her finger to slip a ring on.

Would she be able to _sleep _with him? She had no doubt that Sasuke knew how to pleasure a woman –if he was a virgin, she would probably die off laughter- and it was not difficult to get aroused by the mere sight of such a fine man like him, but she was not lecherous, nor _that _kind of woman.

She was more scared than she let the others believe and she felt very bad for doing that to Terumi .In fact, it pained her to see him watching her from the other side of the room, sipping on his drink and being approached by random women, while he tried to be polite with them.

A knot was forming down her throat and she felt the pang of jealousy shot her like a sword and she wondered whether he felt the same, while seeing her clinging to another man?

The same man that stood between him and his ambition.

Her head started to spin.

"I am sorry for-"

Words froze on her lips, while she caught the sight of the _woman _that has just entered the wide opened doors, which lead on the front alley.

And she gasped along with the rest of the audience.

.

.

.

* * *

**::Sakura`s P.O.V::**

* * *

I was nervous. I was nervous and I was having a hard time into successfully hiding it, because I couldn't afford to embarrass the Leaf Village and act like a kid who was not worth of carrying on a diplomatic mission properly, shaking like a scared wet kitten, unworthy of my title as a kunoichi and a Jonin nonetheless.

But damn, I couldn't help myself. That was not my territory, it wasn't a battlefield, I wasn't in the hospital surrounded by dying patients, or bleeding comrades I had to save or tend, no, I was surrounded by the crème de la crème from all around the country and from afar. I knew that Tsuchikage-sama, Oonoki was present there, among many equally important Feudal Lords, their spouses and acquaintances and the moment I have strolled along with the still coming people –mostly pairs – I knew that those kinds of people were the ones who were basically ruled the world.

Everything about them just screamed they were coated in luxury and soaked into wealth, power, influence and everything they needed to live with a silver spoon, so unlike me, who was from an ordinary family and lived alone in a small flat.

That night, I had to be more of Sakura and less of the kunoichi and that made me feel like drowning in salty waters. I was the only one without an escort and I felt my eyes twitch in rage at the way men were lusting after me, as I tried my best to wind my hips in the killer dress I was wearing, as my high –uncomfortable!- heels were clicking on the paved twinkling alley, making my way to the entrance.

I wanted to turn around and connect my fists with their dropped jaws and bulked out eyes for being so obvious and major pigs, but I tried to act more like Ino and feel prideful for being wanted by men. But that wasn't me, I was not used to be in the spotlight, it was not even my party, I wasn't the one who was getting engaged, and I almost regretted the fact that I chose to be this revealing.

Almost.

Part of me, the traitorous mischievous slutty dark inner was dancing and cheering at me to jump some really hot men I have seen and roll into the rhythm of the night, but I tried to pay her no mind. Last time I have given up to my impulses I ended up jumping Gaara and Sasuke in a single night.

Fuck that.

So I breathed deeply, placing a hand down my racing heart, mentally doing a quick meditation exercise I picked up from Tsunade-shishou, to help me regulate my chakra flow and calm my nerves, straightened my pose, took a glass of Champagne –when did I become such an alcoholic- from one of the butlers before I passed the two guards from the entrance, who bowed to me as I responded, courtly and respectfully welcoming me and stepped into the blinding mass of lights, coming from the candles and the crystal chandeliers.

The moment I did so, I swore the band has messed up their keys, but no one seemed to notice. I was wrong, I didn't manage to impress the others and make heads turn to look at me and acknowledge me.

The moment I stepped inside and came to the light, being ten minutes earlier, every single eye fell on me. And _that _was definitely something that I was _not _prepared for.

My very first honest thought was to turn on my heel and _run._

"Now _this _is the correct way to steal the show." In that moment, I wanted to promptly throw myself into Temari`s arms and kiss her for saving me from my totally helpless frozen state, clearly knowing that I wasn't used to be looked at because of the way I looked alone.

I mentally kicked myself to the Moon and back, trying my best to look casual, natural, confident and in control of who I was and how I did it, gracefully placing a hand on my hip, which was molding over the dress I was wearing like it has been poured on my body, highlighting my curves, uplifting my chin to fix her gaze, being on the same eyelevel as the smirking blonde, thanks to the 5 inch heels I wore underneath my dress, held the glass flute in between my fingers –thank you Hyuga Hinata for teaching all the girls basic manners and etiquette- and smiled a small honest smile to her, not because I wasn't grateful –thanks GOD- for her presence, but because it was not a get-together between friends, but a classy elegant party, so I acted accordingly.

"Temari-san, I see you are enjoying yourself so far." I told her as smooth as possible and her smirk only widened, as she came to link her left arm with my right one, as we made our way to the buffet –do I spot a chocolate fountain?- and I could clearly see that she wasn't lying about her choice of attire.

I admired her for being so forward and had chutzpah. She was also extremely beautiful and elegant in her normal long black kimono dress, even if I could clearly see the circle of people from Sasuke`s new society: modernism was present all over. Almost all the guests have left tradition at home, left the traditional kimonos in their wardrobe and opted for suits and flashing expensive gowns and jewelry instead. Thanks God I did the same.

"C`mon, don't be so uptight, it kills this fake sugary coated mood." She whispered back to me as I giggled softly, nodding once to her. I could only imagine how much 'fun' was she having, but I couldn't blame her. There weren't many shinobi around and Temari-san was a very inapproachable headstrong independent woman. Part of me wished for Shikamaru to have been there because I knew how much she would enjoy his presence.

"I am sorry, it is part of my outfit." I taunted back and she let out a full hearted laugh, which reminded me of Tsunade-shishou, not caring if someone might see her, as we both retracted in a faraway corner, where we could eat and drink at the content of our hearts and still have a clear view over whatever happened on the dance floor, where some couple were flashing off their talents as dancers, trying to prove that they were light on their feet and the doors, to be the first to catch the newest guests.

"I bet you it is. You look totally hot, Sakura. But I am sure you don't need me to tell you this, for I assume you have a mirror in the room. I love the dress and…" She made a small pause in praising me –I was starting to blush like Hinata- as if she was trying to find the proper ways to compliment me and I have seen a tint of pride and joy at my choice of dressing that day, before whispering back to me. "…everything. You look like someone else entirely, but at the same time…you are being so much like yourself. Does this make any sense?"

She inquired with an innocence that had me giggle at her, shaking my head. "Nothing around me makes any sense anymore, but I thank you, Temari-san. I envy you. True to your word, you are just being your regular self, wearing regular clothes, yet you are still stunning and so feminine. I might as well make you my role model."

"Nah, I am too young to have people look up to me." We both laughed at that and suddenly I felt myself get more relaxed and more self-confident, with the tick of each passing moment.

If anything, I knew that Temari-san wouldn't let me go through this alone, because, seriously, going alone to a party especially one of this caliber, was anything but pleasant and one had to be a stone heard ass not to feel the tension, because she personally let me know that she would wait for me downstairs, because she was counting on me to keep her away from beating pissing off assholes to a bloody pulp if they messed with her.

"So, what`s next? I have never been to engagement parties before."

Temari-san just shrugged once, indifferently, taking a bit of a strawberry coated in caramel, like she didn't give a damn about that. I can bet she wasn't. "Me neither. Heck, I had no idea that they still have such parties nowadays. To me, it is more like they want to brag about how damn rich they are and attract attention."

"You think? I know Sasuke and he never does things if he doesn't have a good reason for that."

"Maybe you don't know him that good. People do change, don't forget." She had a point, I didn't. I can hardly say that I know the current Sasuke, because our genin days and academy students do not count, since we were not even teenagers when he left. Sasuke has matured outside the village so to me he was a stranger. When everyone thought that he will stay into Konoha and mend his bonds with the rest of us, allowing us, his friends, the ones he called 'family' once, to find out who he really was, he left us again.

This time, for good.

So to me, just like Temari-san said, Sasuke was a stranger. Someone I didn't know how he was, what his likes were, what he thought and why was he trying to stand out so much. My eyes landed on the Tsuchikage, we had a brief eye lock before I nodded to him politely and he responded to me, leaning forward to say something to Hanazawa, both laughing at something that only they knew, looking like they were having a good time, drinking.

"Probably…"

.

.

.

* * *

**::Normal P.O.V::**

* * *

The realm of angels has not been enough to bless the glory of her intangible luscious ineffable beauty and gratification, she was poetical and lyrically delicate and feminine and the color of gold was adding the right dosage of high class, exquisiteness reserving the undeniable purity of her heart.

There was a subtle delicate shade of equally golden make up shimmering around the almond contour of her eyes, percolating like star dust on her eyelids and curled eyelashes, clashing with the aureate fragments around her ring irises, tucking with the vivid gleam of emerald and her eyes alone were having a radiance rivaling the finest jewels glow. The more she blinked sensuality in the most seductive way possible, the more stunning her eyes become, stealing the colors of the sun and mirroring the flickering of the chandeliers.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke along with the other astonished guests, were introduced to the image of Sakura as a woman in all the splendor of her genre and dear Heavens, she couldn't be anymore glorious than she was. So beautiful, so elegant and graceful, so refined in the way she wore her shoulders drew back in pride but not haughtiness and she wore her pointed chin in a way worth of a crown Princess, stepping into the grace of her blue blood, having a mysterious regal aura that she hasn't oozed off before.

There was so much art in the way she hugged herself into that flawless dress, that Sasuke had to fight the need to blink for several time to make sure that he wasn't contemplating a picture of a Madonna, but his former team mate, whose womanhood was conjuring the most sumptuous colors and pastels of the nature into her stunning appearance.

She didn't chose to wear the sensual color of red for an outstanding appearance and she hasn't opted for a sober sophisticated black or dark blue, like any other woman would do to steal the show and impress. No, not Sakura because she wasn't any other woman, she was being her unique amazing self and the natural grace she piqued pure gold. The bright sparkling fabric of pure gold was coating her flawless slim curves in the color of wealth and ancient royalty and, Kami, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

A veil of soft semi-transparent chiffon and silk starting from the swell of her hipbone, going down along her slim leg was offering the mouth agape viewers a splendid yet elegant tantalizing subtle view of her porcelain skin, adorned with

The whole room has been delighted with her brilliance, she was radiating a solar warmth and

Sasuke couldn't help but freeze at nature`s so sublime display of artistry in terms of curves, grace, delicacy, as her resplendent beauty was melting into the million twinkling lights of the chandeliers, because she brought the arch of the stellar nocturne sky above inside the bright room full of guests, who have been out shadow by the epitome of suavity, the simplicity of untouched stelliform womanhood, entombed into the angelic appearance of a Sakura that he didn't recognize.

That woman didn't exist, she wasn't real, she was the allegory of everything endowed to mesmerize and seduce, someone please make him comprehend where in the world has Sakura been hiding that beauty for such a long time? Sasuke was even tempted to think that she did a magic trick like Tsunade, and she used a Henge like her imbecile –hiding, gasping and drooling- friends anything, but no.

His every fiber, his heart, his onyx eyes which wouldn't be ever deceived knew better, when if his mind slant to incredulity, she was real, her beauty was authentic, it was Sakura, the girl –woman- he hurt in unimaginable way, mentally and physically, the same angel who cried her love to him in so many heartbreaking ways, was dazzling in a dress that looked thorn from a picture with Goddesses and sylphs, dancing into the starlight.

Never in his life has Sasuke lusted over a woman the way he did in that moment, but he didn't just had the thirst to pin her against a wall and take her until she wouldn't be able to walk straight or scream his name as he made her come over and over again, no.

He itched to feel the porcelain ivory shimmering skin under the burn of his fingertip, as he let his hand traipse along her cheek and bare shoulders and caress her with a grace that he would love a red rose, touch her delicately, breath suave words into her ear until she melted like honey under his spell and ultimately, seal his lips against her and feel her pressed against him, while dancing on the wings of the nocturnal starry night, unperturbed and untouched by anything else, but the need for each other.

She was suave as a swarm of fluttering cherry blossom petals dancing into the velvet sky, in a floral nocturne wind and his breath came to a perplexed stop into his throat as his heart stopped pumping life within the catacombs of his chest, where Sasuke believed he has entombed all his emotions, but apparently Sakura has found the golden key and was opening up Pandora`s box, slowly, agonizingly slowly, torturing and fascinating him in the same time.

No man, be it a civilian, a God, an atheist of unsullied human beauty, or a shinobi, would have not been stripped of the power to askew his eyes and look away from her, not even him. And not only her physical beauty and the flawless taste in the way her features were embellished with luminous delicate shades and colors, it was the overall aura she radiated the one to place her atop the high class society and even beyond that.

The way she wore her stance straight, like she won`t bent or bow her head to anyone, the manner she brought her shoulders back and her hands were curled tantalizingly around the sparkling wine, in the same color as her dress, bubbling into the crystal glass, as they were reflecting the scintillating dancing stars inside her irises, she strode inside walking on air, like she was made of wind, colors and melodies, and not as a shinobi ready to strike.

She abandoned the normal shinobi tensed stance, as if she was always ready to strike and never allow someone to transgress her guard, because that time, she waltzed inside as a diva, and not as just an exceptional kunoichi.

Those usually chakra enhanced skilled fingers that were always curled into fists or soaked in disinfectant and held knives, that were able to penetrate every guard and pulverize boulders in a heartbeat, making the ground beneath crumble and shake under her feet, were soft and delicate, like the keys of the most melodic flute symphonies, curled around the glass flute, as her other hand committed the most forbidden sin of all: she let it slide up to her hip, dropping her weight on her right leg, looking like ready to do a pictorial for a famous magazine or pose as a model for a skillful sculptor, to portray angels descending from the stairway to Paradise.

Never in his life has Sasuke seen such a breathtaking display of sensuality, when Sakura swayed her stance from completely royal and forest nymph of light, to mesmerizing and exuberant erotica. Nothing about her makeup, the taunting hints of her ivory cashmere exposed skin, was sultry or exaggerated, nor was it forced and unnatural.

His quick-witted trained eyes perceived every single detail about her, and for that, Sasuke felt blessed. He had no idea how and what has she done to her hair, but it was stylized in such a simple, elegant and innocent, that only brought to the light the natural beauty she possessed. Fine plaits were framing her temples, leaving playful shorter wave rebel curls to kiss the swell of her temples and follow the contour of her soft jawline, while the rest was pinned up in a messy, yet extremely fancy, studied and modern elegant bun.

And that exceedingly feminine hairstyle brought the usual color of innocence and childhood turn into a mature daring shade, to let every viewer know that they were not gasping at a teenage, but at a grown up woman, enjoying the beauty of her young age of extraordinaire.

A striking confidence was floating around her brilliant figure and Sasuke found himself unable to peel his eyes off her, even if he, from all the ones present, should have been aware of who and where he was, and with who exactly he was meant to show commitment too, but a quick look around assured him that his reaction has been mirrored by every single male in the room, while the women were rotting in unshed jealousy, because even though she was probably not wearing the most expensive luxurious gown, the way she wore it, her élan and fortitude, was depicting her high held pointed chin and that halcyon sensual way of casually take everyone in as she stepped inside, were the unmatched traits she portrayed.

The musical steady click of those equally golden straps of the heels she wore, entrapped the view on her gazelle slim ankles, inviting everyone to stroll along the length of her toned fine legs. She was perfection of curves, her waist and hips were rippling perfectly under the soft dress she wore, she was an elegant sinuous violin, she showed a tiny bit of a tantalizing cleavage, in the shape of a heart molding within the grace of the strapless corset she wore.

What was worst…was that underneath that breathtakingly angelic woman, underneath the lady with the flawless classy manners and exquisite refinement in the way she swayed her way to the buffet, liking hands with Temari, underneath it all…she was still Sakura Haruno.

The woman he hurt beyond repair.

The woman who swore through all the pain and beyond her grave to love him.

With all the vision of his ocular powers, with all the wisdom that an Uchiha possessed, with all the intuition in the word…

He has been too fucking **blind **to see her glow.

Her voice was a suave flute melody of nightingales, her laughter was encompassing the air of infinite angelic aura around her, the way she would nonchalantly and playfully twirl a lock of cherry tinted lock around her ear, the shimmering coral pearls sewed on her ear, twinkling like the solar energy within her dancing enchanted emerald eyes her perfume was scattering from her pulse and hair, revealing the peak of sensual delectable womanhood and yet so clumsy and pure and so much like her.

A nectar concocted from Heavenly honey ambrosia was her tonic presence and when she gracefully stepped towards the buffet, every eye was bulging from their sockets and rolled down the floor, to chase after her shadow. She seemed to pour glitter behind her back when she floated over the luscious polished floor. Sakura filled his mind with the eternal yearn to dissipate into the always distance between them, materialize into her most vivid dream of him and touch her.

There was always SO much distance between them. She has always been there with her arm stretched and her emerald eyes twinkling of tears and love, but he has been to blind and deaf to hear it. Sasuke knew he lost her because life has mocked him and cursed him with the heaviest of sins: have all the vision in the world in the palm of his hand but the eyes of his heart were forever sinking into darkness.

Nonetheless, nothing has been reminiscent to a full sharp blow of his Chidori endowed katana`s striking cut than witnessing Gaara approaching the same woman that has stole all the breaths on the room, leaning forward to kiss her knuckles, like a real gentleman, making her blush and return his greeting with a small luscent smile that made something tick inside his chest, like a clock running to catch up to infinity.

And the incapacity to march towards the pair and rip off Gaara`s throat right there and then, has made Sasuke go crazy.

Indecision was whirling inside him like an arctic hurricane and the tremble of his fingers, nailing his soft palm were making his blood take the color of anger, suppressed jealousy and resentment for the one and only auburn haired airy Kazekage of the Sand, Gaara.

His cursed name in the basket of his skull was associated with murderous evil intent and if Uchiha genes wouldn't nested into his cells, Sasuke was certain that he would have dived into the bottomless abyss of rage and slit his neck, before he had the chance to touch those pristine pearl Princess like hands, in a way so intimate and cozy, that it should have been a crime.

But no matter how many times Sasuke had played the scenario of him ending Gaara's miserable existence with a flicker of his stat shaped irises in his direction, he knew that he would rather have his chest penetrated by the sharpest kunai until the last puff from his soul would leave his carcass, and then be thrown in each of the four horizons and left to be forgotten for eternity, than mess it up because of his willing indulging into his hate again.

There were two major reasons why there was no way he succumbed into the acerb desire to stroll to the two avid lovers, yank the smirking imbecile by the hem of his kimono and connect his going lavender fist with his jaw, thus send him in the funnel of the earth's core to die and never return to Sakura's side again.

If the first major one was something he had to carefully play because it weighed the entire shinobi world's wellbeing, as well as his promise to secure the most endearing dream of his ancestors, previous Hokage and his brother's, the other was as sanctified as the very epitome of an altar inbred into his once cold heart and that was...her smile.

He had to swallow the most bitter of his medicine that once used to poison het heart with and that was indifference rejection and criticism. A beam so beautiful and gentle that it rivaled the graceful flutter of a white swan, rippling on the crystal surface of a lake, and the twinkling magical dance of fireflies, blessed by the full moon's elegant fading mauve light, has kissed her full Aphrodisiac lips and she had it all reserved for Gaara and him only.

Because the Kazekage was giving him something he could not and that made him swallow his pride, acid vile jealousy and unnecessary disdain and just be a silent witness to her feelings: happiness. She was happy, Gaara was able to bring out the most mesmerizing feature of that siren with human form that was holding his heart on a silver plate and that was the beam on her lips.

Those fascinating silk petals, stealing the sinful color of sweet red wine and had the honey taste of the exuberant Champagne embed into the grace of their heart shaped contour, those were the lips he would sell his soul to the Devil to taste them once again. Never has Sasuke craved for something so ardently that it consumed him like ember flickering and scorching him like a torch, than to mash their lips together and kiss her.

Kiss the very life out of her, like she did to him in that terrific night. The sight of her writhing above him, while she straddled his hips and got crazy with him was lodged inside his mind and everything that she was possessed was by excellence, transcending the seductive radiance of a lioness.

The way her sweet efflorescent feminine scent of blackberry winter oozing from her slick smooth skin was enveloping his senses like a mantle of snowdrop Anemone and wild cherry blossoms, sewed in the Eden Garden and it was lingering around her aura with every step she took.

There was no way Sasuke could have had the mental fortitude to resist her inborn charm any longer, so the farther he kept his traitorous self from her, the less chances for him to cave in to the dark desires ramming his thoughts were.

Just like she personally self-confessed, the things she needed from a man were little wonders that he couldn't grant, even if her love for him might have ousted the most intimate primal needs of protection, security, comfort, adulation and amour.

Ah, love…

Was the once monstrous current ruler of the Village concealed by the golden curtain of infinite sand able to tend so many ardent complex feelings, that were once denied to him and bring Sakura to the wings of enchantment, that she desired?

An attestation of the impish figments was still possessing a good part of his spinning brain bloom on his thin lips in a sophisticated phantom sly smile and Sasuke wasn't trying to veil his smug look to ravel on his handsome face when he came to envisage the futile attempts of the Kazekage to bring her real pleasure, like only a real man could bring.

Idly, he brought the luscious trim of the crystal glass upon his parted lips and let the strong burning exquisite honey liquid fill his dry mouth, while a pompous beguilement made its way to his mind, along with the pungent intoxicating alcohol and he actually had to restrain himself from grinning like an idiot, in front of over 200 guests, like a psychotic man, when he thought about Gaara`s feebleness to take her on a _ride _to euphoria.

If anything, Sasuke could easily penetrate the rose haired kunoichi`s mind` s confinements, until he found the key to the chest where she was cloaking her most wickedest dark desires and he knew exactly how she really was and what she wanted.

A very well veiled part of her byzantine personality screamed for her to succumb into pure carnal lust, discover the taste of slick sweaty honey flesh, pull it in between her canines and feed from the hot blood of machismo, until her pupils would turn the shade and shape of a feral tigress.

Oh yeah, Konoha`s pristine bell flower and the apple of Tsunade`s eye was, in reality, far from the epitome of innocence and he was sizzling at the idea of helping her explore that labyrinth of opportunities, all having the same destination: rapture.

And maybe that was the distorted switch that kept him in place, patiently waiting for her to crawl back into his sturdy expecting arms, when she would grow aware of how much unexploited potential lied in there and Hell might be his chamber for eternity if he would tell her no.

But still…there was a twisted ambition pleading to be heard and Sasuke couldn't refuse his cruel little obsession with revenge, when he decided to leave the woman with the eyes that were making the viridian of the virgin forest bow at their radiance and mesmerizing color, taste from the bitter liquor of begrudge.

So he diverged his scintillating evilly bottomless sapphire orbs from the elegant cozy pair, on his left side, where his _betrothed _was lodging, taking in the side of her carefully, scrutinizing her from head to toe and he had to admit that she was mystifying in her own beautiful way.

A slim scintillating glass of fine Champagne was steadied in her right delicate hand, half emptied of the foamy flamboyant liquid, while her eyes were absorbed into whatever faraway thought was winding into her absent mind, not actually paying attention to anything that happened around her.

He curled up a perfect fine eyebrow at her, flawlessly seeing through her charade and mentally smirking at her. Sasuke knew exactly that she wasn't as distracted as the others thought she was, looking absorbed into the party, while savoring the company of a breathtaking fiancé.

In her line of vision stood the embodiment of her disloyalty, having a similar gaze as her absorbed one and they were constantly locking gazes, communicating in their own remote language, which he was going to obliterate and that was something that he wouldn't feel remorseful for. Oh, heck no.

In fact, it would bring him a lot of sadistic pleasure. One that would make his former loathsome acquaintance, Orochimaru, squirm in delight. So he cocked his head casually, like he was trying to charm his soon to be wife with a light chat, keeping a hint of arrogance, amusement, casualness and callousness in his voice and whispered on her ear words that almost made the woman drop the glass she was holding in a heartbeat, right on the marble sparkling floor.

And she froze, while his voice couldn't have been more silk glassed and the low velvet alto tune made his chest vibrate like a piano`s hammer striking its strings, making his broad chest rumble like thunder, and her skin to crawl in both sheer delight and dread: "The fact that _he _stays on the other side of the room, instead of coming here and _claim _you like a real man, only proves that either he is a pathetic low life _rat, _with no backbone or pride, or how worth of his effort you truly are." And he swapped his hypnotizing husky voice in a heartbeat when he spat the words to her. "Or _both_."

Had it been any other sociopath with a sadistic pleasure in torturing unfortunate deceiving souls, Sasuke would have dropped his head backwards and howl at the laughable dazzled expression on her bewildered beautiful face, when the vivid consternation of her cheating on him has been brought up ever so casually by the raven haired astute Uchiha, and there was no dark cloud lingering above her understanding that Sasuke was well aware of her cheating on him with her father`s most trusted man.

He knew!

Part of her has always been aware of two very quick-witted pair of eyes chasing their escapades from the shadows, yet the foolish mind of a young woman in love refused to admit the truth: one simply cannot hide something so obvious from a nimble man like the last of the Uchihas.

Yet it didn't help to blow away the horror creeping along her spine when a pair of lukewarm lean long fingers wrapped around her left wrist, in a vice grip which was both gentle and threatening, twisting it towards him, successfully making the petrified woman spin on her heel and meet the frightening bottomless onyx orbs of her future husband.

But instead of the much anticipated normal fury, hate, jealousy and disbelief towards her libertine behavior, she has been faced with half of a sardonic smirk plastered over Sasuke`s lips and he had her nailed to the floor with the vehemence gleaming on his jet eyes, which started to glint with the hint of claret in some places and she had a knot down her throat the size of Mount Myoboku, preventing her to swallow or breathe. "H-H-How-" She tried to inquire, but the terrifying electrifying feeling creeping on her body prevented her from stuttering further, when Sasuke piercingly cut her off, though his tone never once lost sophistication.

"-has it ever crossed your pretty mind that you would ever," If he wouldn't have been engaged in one of his favorite mind game, Sasuke would have died laughing at her consternated frozen state, when he ever so magnetizing slow and exquisite, with a noblesse that only the hand of an Uchiha possessed, he brought his unoccupied hand to her porcelain face and he brushed away a fallen silky luscious away from her temple, rolling it over her ear and she didn't know what feeling should welcome first, when a carousel of contradicting sensations knocked at the doors of her erratic heart. "-be able to deceive _me_?"

Ayano had no idea what to do since her options were limited to either moan in felicity at the electrifying surge of energy that shot through her when he touched her so skillfully alluring, or to wriggle out of his poisoning piercing stare.

The number one problem with that handsome Uchiha was that his actions weren't matching, neither the tone of his voice, nor the look in his eyes. "Answer me," He commended and even though his deliciously low husky grave voice was more exhilarating than the finest Champagne, the intensity of the venom dropped into his each syllable was sharper than a bee`s needle. She could even feel it puncturing her skin as a physical perception. "_darling_."

And that was making her brain whirl like a broken engine, her thoughts shattering in every possible direction. Of course she knew that he was gravely holding himself back, since it was crucial and mandatory of an aristocrat to portray flawless manners and fine eloquence when his guests were beau monde, him being a blue blood as well, but it didn't stop him from hissing the endearing word in such a derisive way.

She gulped once with much difficulty while her terrified mind started to get cloudy by the way he was leisurely twirling a fallen lock of her stylish messy bun around his index finger. From an outsider`s point of view, they looked like the embodiment of fondness and love, acting like any normal couple madly in love and affectionate would do.

But both of them, including Terumi, who, for the first time in forever, stood petrified like a solitary cliff following him breathlessly from the other side of the grandiose ballroom, not having any idea of what to do, knew that the escalading electrifying thunderstorm lingering in between them, was anything but chemistry. He quickly understood that Uchiha wasn't a dumb wimp, nor a psychotic violent imbecile who would slit his throat in that very second.

"I-I…" What was there left for her to say in order to cling on the last drop of her thorn dignity, but to bluntly confess, since he had her at the mercy of his devilishly penetrating orbs and his skillful lean finger, both able to crush her pathetic cheating self in an instant, if his desires were so? "…w-when have y-you-"

"This has no importance." His voice was the most sublime contradiction between velvet, dark chocolate and poison, for he spat the words in her face in a way that was only accessible to bent to the finest demon. "And neither does that ridiculous buffoon out there, who seems to have lost his backbone. I should _end_ up both your wretched little lives here and now for dragging my name into such a disgrace."

The wind has been knocked out of her lungs when Sasuke dropped his last sentence, finishing it with a threat that had the power to kill her on the inside with one single shift of his orbs, which were taking the color of the bleeding blazing sun at dawn, but he kept it so subtle that only she was able to take a sour taste of his clan`s gift. When she was being confronted with the truth of her cheating, the fact that he might want to kill both of them right on the spot has only thundered to her brain once, but she never ever envisioned him actually doing it.

But he could and if he wished, he would do that in a blink of an eye and she was powerless to stop him. If Sasuke told her father about her cheating, the outcome would be the same and the shame and damnation fallen on her shoulders, even more monumental.

"But then my ancestors would roll in their graves for bringing such a shame to their name." He decided to spare them? Ayano`s orbs filled with confusion, disbelief and a fading ray of pathetic hope lingering into her glassy eyes, all never sneaking past Sasuke`s perceptive unfathomable eyes. "In lieu, I shall teach _him_ a lesson about how a real _man _would claim what is rightfully his."

It was brisk and swift like a cobra`s lethal strike and it happened before she had the chance to blink once or inhale a generous gulp of oxygen and it caught her completely out of guard, and if her body temperature wouldn't have literally exploded at the sensation, she would have thought she has been caught in the cruelest sweetest Genjutsu.

Because without any further notice, Sasuke has dropped the wrist he has been keeping as a captive, letting her hand froze midway, snuck his muscular arm around her petite waist and yanked her gaping self forward, making her crush on his chiseled broad chest, while his thin lips crushed on her own, kissing her like _no one _has ever kissed her and it left her mind numb and breathless.

No, that one should never be underestimated. If anything, it was a painful lesson that he and Hanazawa have come to learn about Sasuke. He wasn't playing cheap games, he only went for the biggest jack pot.

Ayano was almost certain that the sparkling pristine floor has flew from under her feet and she has lost gravity, because the moment Sasuke`s lips made contact with her own, something more astonishing than surprise and shock has hit her like an arctic storm, making her almost lose balance, if not for the midnight haired fiancé of hers to keep her steady glued to him and she was floating.

Everyone might have told her that Uchiha Sasuke was the quintessence of coldness, uncompassionate lethargic apathy and she has figured as much as to seek any sort of affinity into those alluring beautiful black eyes, but oh, how wrong have they all been and how much have they underestimated him.

In that moment, he has been anything but a detached cold hearted bastard. No, everything about the Uchiha heir was the embodiment of sensuality, virility and astonishing softness.

His moist thin lips were softer than fine silk, his kiss was everything a woman would deem as the embodiment of pure desire, sensual, his every move precise, his tempo was fast, demanding, yet incredible gently like he was poisoning her so sweetly and maddening, that she only felt his touch and nothing else, no pain, no heartbeat pumping down her eardrums, only him.

The firm toned hand that was greedily securing her waist went stiff and Ayano could feel the hotness sprinkling from his steel hard rippling pectorals, through the soft expensive clothes he wore and it was making her hormones pray to Nirvana to open up its skies and take her high.

She was unable to respond to him in any way, yet she couldn't find the willpower to push him back or resist either. But, to her utter stupor, she didn't find the mental strength to feel scandalized or disgusted, just because he was not the man she loved.

Not in the bit, in fact, when she felt a hot slick moist tongue tap at her lower lip, slipping sneakily past her gasping surprised full plum glossy tinted lips, she lost her mind for real. What in the world was crossing through Sasuke's mind to deepen the kiss when the beautiful woman could have bet that every single eye was glued to them, when they were engaged in a heated in such an offensive intimate action?!

Nonetheless, her body had a conscience of his own, because when the Uchiha`s taste has invaded her mouth, allowing her to have the pleasure to taste him on her own tongue, while he leisurely took his time rolling his own expert muscle around her mouth, tantalizing her with short flickers of his tongue around hers, on her gums, tracing her pearl teeth, then rolling on the inside of her full lips, the woman in his arms has thrown her self-control in a fit of euphoria and she has lost it.

She kissed him back.

In fact, even if her mind was screaming at her that he was just taking back at them, at the same time covering for her misbehave attitude in front of everyone, her body was unable to oppose him. As a woman, Ayano was not oblivious to Sasuke`s natural gorgeous presence and like any other female who set his eyes on him, she felt attracted, even if it was pure physically.

Just like she would contemplate the finest masterpiece of a genius painter in an art museum, she couldn't remain indifferent and unaffected by his breathtakingly beautiful, almost surreal looks, but actually getting intimate to him was on a whole new level of allurement.

Sure, it was only crystal clear that a man like Sasuke Uchiha couldn't be depicted as anything below sophisticated, yet the sole daughter of Hanazawa would have never envisioned him to be so amazing, so divine, his lips were rich and sweeter than honeydew melon, leaving her in awe at how delightful he was, his mint was cool and spicy as an arctic storm fanning upon her mouth and nose when he swept positions and his skill faultless.

For the first time in her life, Ayano allowed herself to abide to sweet temptation and drop the flawless mask of perfection in conduct, noble manners and brought one graceful palm upon Sasuke`s lean shoulder, pressing her reverse golden French manicured nails into the smooth fabric, while the other coy hand found its shelter around his neck, stopping into his ruffled rebel playful raven locks.

_What a major idiot, _Sasuke couldn't help but mentally smirk at his fiancé. She was unconsciously dancing on his music, doing exactly what he wanted, meaning play her part as his suitor perfectly, making both Sakura and Terumi bit their nails and get drunk in jealousy.

Sure, let the fool slut, who had the presumptuousness to entertain the idea of hiding something like that from him, have a taste of what being with a real man meant and do the comparison. By the way she broke a soft involuntary moan at the back of her throat, when he invited her tongue to take turn and fill his mouth, having a taste of the nectar she has been denied, Sasuke could clearly see that she has realized the difference between him and that Terumi, clearly the Uchiha being superior.

Like always.

The fact that he was kissing another woman, who was not the sweetheart with the most hypnotizing viridian eyes, was no problem for him, since Sasuke had no troubles in using his body to accomplish his whims, just like he has allowed Orochimaru to give him drugs to enhance the power of the _Senjutsu _chakra flooding through him, with the help of the Curse Mark.

Because even if his body language was telling one story, his mind was flipping the pages until he got to the very end of the book. An ending that he was writing by his own desire and definitely wasn't inscribed with Hanazawa Ayano`s name. Like Hell would he ever love that woman, even if she was very elegant and rather beautiful looking and mannered.

She would never have Sakura`s sublime smile, nor her superb ethereal ineffable glow, no matter how fine the silk of her golden sewed clothes were or how light and splendid her light make up was. Her eyelashes would never resemble a butterfly`s wings, nor would they rival a ladybird`s elegance when they fluttered timidly whenever she was shy and reserved.

Though, as an illustrious representative of a vigorous male, Sasuke would not deny that she was good and their lip lock was mild pleasurable, even if no feelings were involved from his part. There was no figment of fondness for that woman coming from the sable eyed Uchiha, but there was a whole other story with Ayano.

Something has crepitated inside her, yet she had no words to describe what kind of fog has cast upon her eyes and charmed her mind into the most euphoric symphony, but Ayano was certain that there was a sudden surge of energy running along her spine and forearms, in a form of a spiking electricity, stirring the fluttering in the pits of her stomach to rise on her chest, making her heart beat like crazy.

While she was busy contemplating whether she was tasting Nirvana`s honey and vanilla rivers, or her gorgeous fiancé`s lips, Sasuke was mentally laughing at the eyes staying glued to their entangled lips, especially three pairs who he was certain that they were either in glee with his choice of a woman to display love for, or scorching jealousy. Yes, he thought mainly to Sakura. Gaara and Terumi were of no interest to him, as neither were serious competition to make him turn his back and assess them.

But she has smiled to another man in a way that…beleaguered him and that feeling of fury was gnawing his brain, making him go crazy. So that was the reason why he wanted her to have a taste of her own torture that she was making him go though, with every familiar mushy gesture, smile of flicker of her jadeite eyes.

Sasuke was no idiot, nor was he an oblivious social retard, unaware of people`s feelings towards him, females especially, like many were tempted to believe. The fact that he chose to brush them off didn't mean that he was oblivious .He knew that Sakura had feelings for him; still loving him, no matter how many times has she probably tried to bury his head in _sand._

With one more sensual long lick of her lower lip, the deeply amused midnight haired Uchiha pulled apart from the woman that was all over him, clinging to him like she truly had some down reaching feelings for him and being more and more submerged into the sweetness of his passionate kiss.

_Fool,_ he unglued her lips from her, with an ample pull of her lower lip, letting it go with a mawkish dirty _pop_, barely containing his snorts at her state. His flushed bride-to-be was having her eyes half shut, glassy and clouded by lust, her plum full lips were moist and slightly bruised, her deep fallen and rises of her chest were harsh and rapid, she was panting madly and her cheeks dyed red rose, and the only thing that hasn't change was the position of her hands on him.

She still had to let him go, which she didn't, the reason being unknown to Sasuke. Nor that it interested him in anyway. Fact was, she was his fiancé and his future wife, so she kind of had the right to touch him, even if they both knew what kind of arranged political marriage was that. So he couldn't be that hypocrite and unpolished and push her aside.

Did he just hear a woman from the multitude of guests say _'what a cute loving couple'_, while referring to them? Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or see red.

But…he didn't have time to question about the public`s general opinion. His sizzling charcoal quick-witted eyes were all locked on her clear crystal gleaming ones and he actually seen a flicker of a tiny fire sparkling into her widened irises, which made him edgy.

Sure, he would play his role like clockwork and not dishonor his or Hanazawa's prominence by acting like his daughter and disgusting pig of a most trusted right hand man, but the onyx eyed Uchiha never took into account the option of Ayano _falling in love_ with him. It was the last thing he needed.

He has miscalculated the weak pattern of a woman`s attraction for him, apparently.

Damn it.

"W-What will you…" Her trembling murmur has slapped him back into reality, though he kept the whirling ideas out of handsome, yet collected face, and he knew exactly what she wanted to voice out. He could feel her hold on him tighten, but it was out of reflex and…anxiety. "…my father-"

"-Will never find out." He told her simply and Sasuke had no idea if her revelation came from his proclamation or the taciturn velvet and rather bored unaffected voice and frankly he didn't care. Having Hanazawa on his daughter`s throat for infidelity and dragging his family name into the mood was not playing in his favor. He found her cheating on him meaning less than nothing to him personally, but it interfered badly with his plans. "Of course, this double-crosser behavior will have to end,"

A slim finger slide from her jaw, where he was having a warm touch upon her check, under her chin, forcing her head up to fully face him, successfully bringing her lips one breath away from his, enough to feel both his intoxicating peppermint and fresh ocean breath fanning over her face, as well as the salty stinging threat lingering into his words. "_here_ and_ now. _That, if you value your life." His velvet coated in silk and sensuality baritone voice swayed with a darkness which was more menacing than the very realm of the Devil when he spat to her. "Or _his._" Cheating on an Uchiha, was worse than a death sentence. Being buried alive was a safer and better option, than to face the tumultuous hurricane of their bloody revenge.

Ayano was dizzy and she barely had any control of her going limp body, so she merely nodded once to him, feeling it unable to tear her scintillating eyes from his unrelenting penetrating orbs. At the same time, she couldn't help but marvel at how exquisite they truly were, and for the first time since they met, the hot closeness between them was helping her observe the finesse in every sharp angle and breathtakingly even detail, consequently, Ayano took her time to contemplate at how incredibly handsome her fiancé truly was.

Those eyes of his were more elegant than black velvet and they were gleaming with subtle hints of rich silver, like delicate feline like rings around the smoldering black sapphire irises, sewed like pearls on lace, and they stole her breath away.

The sophistication within his blue blood sharp features, the edges and angles of his strong jaw, firm high cheeks and aristocratic nose and fine eyebrows were leaving the woman reeling in need. Terumi, the man she has fallen in love with and put her head, honor and name on line to be with, was nowhere near that ink jet haired man`s level, in either astonishing beauty or character. And she was learning that painful, yet enrapturing truth right that instant.

For the first time in forever, the sole heiress of the Noriko family has learnt about the quintessence of Uchiha Sasuke`s surreal beauty and for just those moments when they have shared their first kiss together, Terumi has been faded away off her memories.

"I-I am s-so-"

He cut her off in a blink of an eye with an exasperated _tsk_ and a click of his tongue, swiftly changing moods and letting his fiancé get spun by the windmill of his constantly swapping personality. He was back to his hard, impenetrable, stoic and cold self and the black pearl eyes that one moment ago were reflecting lustrous silver, were rather bored and disinterested. His voice, however, percolating pure venom. "-so obviously _not_ remorseful, since you two have been going at it for the past one year and a half, so I would advise you to keep that conscience-stricken façade up in front of some other imbecile that would fall for it."

She has gulped once feeling extremely ashamed of her lascivious behavior and her pride fell along her bowing head, but Sasuke would have no one, preventing her to move since he had her chin within his clasp, yet he was so delicate and his touch so fine, that he didn't hurt her. Though, his raw power was oozing from the tip of his fingers and she felt it percolating over every inch of her skin.

She understood that he could be that menacing and dangerous, having her lifespan at his pinky if he would have decided to end it in a whim. Instead, a delicious smirk worth of a Godly representation of a Roman warrior statue bloomed on his fine lips and he, once again, decided to throw her mind in a windmill of puzzlement. "Do not bow in front of your future _husband_, it is so inelegant for a lady who will bear my family name."

Oh my _God_, the way he dropped those words, coating them in lace, velvet and maple syrup, has shot a bolt of pleasure straight to her womb, making her inner walls constrict and the meaning behind them was even more uplifting. He changed from sensual, to confusing and playful in a heartbeat and had it not been for the fact that the poor woman was reeling in confusion, he would have seen that he was elegantly toying with her.

Her hand that was entangled into his hair has fallen on her side, when she realized the way she was all over him, so intimately pressed into his rippling toned body, but she hasn't detached the one from his hair. "W-Why..." She had no idea what to ask, since her mind was invaded by millions of thoughts, but Sasuke decided to put an end to her miserable unresponsive state, with another even more shocking gesture.

"Hn. Let this not be such a dispiriting experience. It would be such a waste of high quality atmosphere." Something luscious, cool and delicate has been placed around her trembling fingers and a glass filled with foamy glassy golden sweet beverage has been placed in her opened palm, while Sasuke wrapped her frozen in place fingers around the slim Champagne flute, with a press of his own hand around her much smaller one and she has realized how hot he really was, compared to her.

Truly an Uchiha, worth of his clan`s inborn affinity for the fire natured chakra.

And slowly, but steadily, falling into the rhythm of the soft exquisite piano, violins and jazz guitars playing from live band who was delighting the guests, he brought her to the middle of the huge golden, marble and rubies embed ballroom, among the other waltzing pairs and brought her hand that was holding the glass, maybe a bit too tight, on his shoulder`s level, _dancing_ with her.

Oh, his amusement was only doubled by the gasping ogling looks he caught in his peripheral line of vision. And of course he could feel the sudden spike of different peculiar chakras around waiting their turns to rip of both his and Ayano`s throats for such a stunt.

A part of him truly cheered for them to show their guts and do that, since the party was beyond uninteresting and unsettling.

.

.

.

* * *

**::Sakura`s P.O.V::**

* * *

Up until now I haven't fully realized the extent of my fantasies never coming to fruition but the whole room felt like the constricting me, the sky was bleeding in the color of the pain I was feeling, the taste on my tongue has turned acid and bitter and my vision aligned with the pricking tears I felt burning the rim of my eyes.

_He _will never be mine. Reality has splashed my face with the power of a hurricane, throwing own imbecilic childhood mistakes and infatuation back into my face and memories of how much I have lost waiting needing and yearning for phantoms of my imagination, were ricocheting inside my heart. I felt suffocated by the sight of the man, who I once longed to be mine, touching **another woman that was the total opposite of me**.

Once, I would have done my everything to be the face he was looking at. To be those lips he was kissing with the passion of all the roses in bloom, probably tasting like rich sweet nectar foamy Champagne, but that would never happen in this lifetime.

Heavens have decided. I was stripped of all the memories I longed to preserve and an acrid bitterness has siphoned my every fiber. I was weeping and hating at the dame time and Kami- sama may help him if I didn't have the itch to make a run for it and damn all the mission.

On the other guests` scrutinizing judging eyes, I was the very epitome of what they wanted –and rotted in jealousy- to see: an accomplished woman, with a good social status, who was enjoying her evening in the company of the Kazekage`s foolhardy beautiful sister, sipping from my Champagne –someone better give me some damn Sake before…- looking totally unflappable, doing my best to raise at the reputation of my shining dress, but on the inside, I was slowly losing it.

It took everything in my willpower to keep myself from looking casually around, and not make it obvious that I was avoiding looking at him on purpose. I couldn't. I knew that my weakness lied when I was submerged into his eyes, eyes polished to onyx which were undue with unreachable emotions, having the power to peel anyone of every layer, so instead of dying like a proud fool, I preferred to be the smart conniving fox and stay away from danger.

Easier said than done, because there was no way I could NOT feel those very eyes which have haunted my dream and my every fiber, boring into me and his stare was enough to make my body reel with the desire to touch him, see him, breathe him in for the stunning man he was.

I viciously cursed him down in my mind, up to his eight generation.

"He is doing it on purpose." Gaara`s warmhearted melodic low voice have brought me back to reality, and made me finally tear my glistening moist eyes away off the glowing on the middle of the room cozy pair. I silently thanked him a million times for doing it, either ways I would have perished like November crimson leaves in the cold wind. "Please do not let it affect you."

When exactly has Temari pared herself from my side, I had no idea, since I have been drowned into having an internal war with my traitorous mind and heart, who kept on sending contradicting signals down my damn exploding head, ripping me in half until I shed blood tears, keeping on flooding me with this perennial indecision, but nonetheless, I knew it from his chocolate sweet low voice that Gaara was conscious of my daydreaming state and I can bet he knew exactly the reason of my distress, for he was glaring at both of us from the other side of the room.

Sasuke had that annoying ability to cut the space and distances in half in a heartbeat, in one second flat, and no, I wasn't talking about ocular powers. It only took him one simple stare to pin everyone down, without breaking a sweat. I should have known better.

"Excuse me?" I half paid attention to what he said, since my vision was glued to one single man, my hearing was reduced to only my uneven maddening heartbeat and the heavenly fine music and my sense of taste could only perceive sour, bitter and iron copper from the way I bit my lower lip when I saw them sharing a _kiss_. And what a kiss it was!

.

.

* * *

**::I painted my lips red so you can see that I will forever treasure your kiss that still lingers. Just like our fade romance was: a blooming passionate red rose perishing in the wind::**

* * *

There is cheerful music playing in his honor, yet all that my heart is hearing is a sad piano symphony of all the memories I keep from him and how they are all turning into like the sparkling foam of the expensive Champagne filling the crystal glass we have been served.

My heart turned cold like the fine slim glass and it feels cool and rich under fingertips, but it feel like I am touching grieving soul: so delicate yet lifeless. This is the moment when his destiny unfolds before him and he throws us the path he chose into our faces and I am too late for everything.

Sasuke has long moved on and all this time he was silently sending me a subtle message which didn't reach me, because I was blinded the envelope which had his name. I should have opened it up and read the last goodbye letter he sent.

The lucidity of the man I always hoped to love me back has hit me like a speeding train flying over the tracks and cruel reality was pounding inside my brain. My head was hurting. My dreams, hopes and childish impossible illusions were dead and gone, buried under yesterday's last memento I was taking from him.

There was no tomorrow without today because there won't be history without having a past to share, thus the delicate flawless pastel manicured hand enveloped securely around his strong firm one, belonged to another woman, which was wearing the title of her proud fiancé.

"Why don't you take this chance to come in terms with your own heart and mind and grant me the opportunity to try and heal them? I will surround you with the happiness you deserve. I might not be light nor the sun and I have more flaws that I could count, but I still want to keep you warm with this both hands of mine." He encircled my hands which I kept lifeless on my sides and his head was leaned towards my face.

His words hit me like a spring mountain perfumed breeze and petals of colorful summer flowers touched my soul and I nuzzled my nose in the crook of his neck. His pulse was rapid, his breaths were harsh and his heart was thumping like an old rusty pendulum which rushed to catch up with the right time to beat.

Just like my heart had reached its hands towards him, seeking solace. Gaara said he was far from the perfect man and I know he was talking about his past actions and the person he once was and was desperately trying to overcome.

He taught me a valuable lesson then: and just like a chrysalide emerging from the cocoon to spread its ample wings which held the colors of red sun at down, he has turned into the most elegant man I knew and I realized then that his heart was as pure as virgin snow gently enveloping raw nature in a warm blanket.

Through honestly, determination and hard work, Gaara didn't forget who he was and drew a velvet mask over his handsome grace trying to lie to him, to Heavens and to us all that he was a changed man.

No, the Kazekage of the Sand has won the battle with his past by accepting who he was, learned from his mistake, forgave himself for who he was and for everything that he couldn't be, took his former actions as lessons to be cherished and turned that wisdom into love, devotion and a sincerity that shocked, stunned me and touched my mind.

"If you will allow, I will return the happiness he took from you. Unlike Uchiha Sasuke over there...I will be honored to accept your smile and the words that came from your heart. If you try to reach him in the darkness when his back is on you, just turn around and take my hand and I will walk beside you. If you do not live me back then at least let me be a scar tissue, as long as you smile, I can feel that wonderful emotion too."

How am I supposed to play the angel's harp, when my strings are in the palm of the Devil's hand? _'By letting its light to shine in you and lift you to Heaven.'_

And I was determined to take the chance to happiness until I will lose it to someone who would be willing to welcome it in my place. It was not that I didn't appreciate Gaara's gentleness. I was afraid to get close to him and form a bond with a ground based on deception, regret and rebound. But he knew. All this time the elegant Kazekage has been aware of my inner battle and decided to be the blade and the shield in that ear of love.

His honesty made me feel poetic and suddenly the surrounding has become blurry and I felt it fade away in the distance and the only things that mattered were the two of us staying together looking into each other's eyes and holding hands and such a delicate emotion was a little miracle by nature.

His eyes were so beautiful the way they sparkled with love, warmth, care, worry and honesty, making my thoughts drift to an oasis of crystal water where the fading pale blue moon light was bathing and their glow when he smiled warmed my heart and gently touched me.

I have never seen him fully smile like that and I had no idea he could nourish such beauty on his delicate features, but my eyes fell on his pearl snow white complexion, fine defined angles and strong sharp jawline, each contour and line of his face was made by God's finest jeweler in a cherub beauty that was transcending time and space and my breath hitched my throat, thus it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Gaara might not be the precursor of wild dark sensuality and ardent sinful passion, like Sasuke, but he wore the emblem of masculine gentility and refinement like no other. He was beautiful beyond words and the smiles he stole from my lips when he spoke like I was the precious gemstone he wore on the golden band around his finger, were as sincere ad my heart missing to pump life through me whenever he held my hand.

What he offered was simple yet it made me feel rich and complete. Why chasing far away suns that I will never touch, when Gaara was stealing the colors of the sky and brought them to my feet? "Please believe that what I have now might not even begin to compare to what you are giving me, but it is as honest as my promise to never try to hurt you."

He nodded and gave my hands a little squeeze. I felt everything he was: as a woman my heart needed a safer place to take shelter and I found protection in his arms. I could depend on him to be there and wipe away my tears when I cried and I knew that he won't ever break my heart.

No, Gaara would be there to put the shattered gleaming pieces together and make my heart complete once again. And he will add his shine too

He sighed in what looked like compassion and understanding, folding his digits around my forearms, with a touch so gracious and loving, that it lulled me to slumber, squeezing me gently in reassurance and comfort. "I know all too well how vicious Uchihas can be and I am sure you know it too.

Especially him. He might not be in the darkness anymore…" There was a moment when his aquamarine eyes shifted to the still dancing pair, like he was not entirely sure of what he has just said but let it pass away. "But neither are you." And his magnetizing orbs returned to my own, and I was unable –and afraid- to look anywhere else, beside his face.

I was so hooded in guilt and remorse by not being able to full let go of this pathetic feelings I still nurtured for Sasuke and devote my adulation entirely to this delightful extremely gorgeous Kazekage, that I could even feel my stupidity on the tip of my tongue, where both their touches and kisses still clung to me like a spellbound and a curse altogether. "I am nowhere worth of your kindness and yet you are willing to wait for me and proved to be there for me whenever I am in trouble. Just like you are now."

"You have always understood me, Gaara." It was my honest answer and he actually smiled that little, candid, sun rays kissed beam that made my heart flutter like a bumblebee in glee. "You do that now as well."

* * *

**::NORMAL P.O.V::**

* * *

And he could only shut his onyx eyes for a moment, from the world, from his fiancé, from Hanazawa and his guests, from the shiny arrangements, from anyone and everything…and sigh heavily, fighting the urge to run a hand through his hair, in a desperate peculiar gesture he did when angry, because it would only betray his internal emotions and that was something he would not let himself succumb into.

He was seeing her smile and greet another man, helplessly and suddenly he found himself wanting to laugh at the irony. Sasuke had all the power in the world at his own free will, yet…never in his life has he felt so powerless and inept to do something.

Not even when he was chasing Itachi.

And the pendulum on the wall has stopped ticking the heartbeats freezing into his chest and all the coherence left his mind Sasuke realized that up until then, Sakura has not once locked her gaze with him, successfully avoiding to look his way.

.

.

.

* * *

**::SAKURA`S P.O.V::**

* * *

"I can do even more than just understanding Sakura. If only you would allow me." I vaguely realized that his hands have left the silk material covering my arms and came to enfold around my waist, and my skin prickled in jolly pleasurable Goosebumps when he half embraced me, making me inch closer to him. "Tell me what can I do to wash away all the sadness and fill in that hole in your heart and I will do it unconditionally."

My eyes spilled salt, yet no tear has managed to flow, because no one has ever told me such a thing, with such a genuine innocence and I couldn't help but smile widely at his confession. Why? Why was I still hesitating? "Thank you so much. I know for sure that any woman would be more than lucky to have you in her heart."

"But here I am, desiring for nobody but you and you alone. I am selfish Sakura, but you have become someone very important in my life."

All I had to do is just tell him **yes**, I want to be that one for you, I want to fill the role of your perfect wife and elope together in the world of continuous protection, care, love and happiness ,that I knew he provided and he would haul me from the eternal abyss of broken hearts and everlasting grieve.

But those words remained frozen on my lips and I could only lean forward and give in to his embrace, bringing my own hands on his shoulder, where I let them rest securely. "Will you give me some more time? If only a little?" I pleaded, with my voice no louder than a murmur, while my chin rested on his lean shoulder and I felt him tighten his hold on my waist.

"Take as much as you need. I do not want to force you into anything. I am waiting for my place in your heart, Sakura."

"You are already part of my heart." I know I didn't want to play with his feelings, toy with words that any woman would prey to hear and take his virtuous feelings on the road of ridicule and that was the reasonable explanation that my mind quickly come up with to cover for my unexplainable ridiculous indecision.

"Then let us be part of this ariose dance as well. Come." Before I knew what was happening, Gaara maneuvered us both towards the dance floor, three steps away from Sasuke and Ayano and did the unthinkable.

He cupped my right hand, brought it above my head and twirled me once, hauling me back to him after performing a full pirouette, crashing into his chiseled chest. It took him the most mesmerizing smirk and my heart to skip a beat to let us fall into step with the other dancing pairs.

Gaara has lead me to dance with him, mirroring Sasuke`s daring mind blowing move and I couldn't believe that it wasn't all part of a dream.

Only love can rip off your soul, steal your heart, but keep you alive. I was already broken and down, meaning there was nothing more that could have been taken from me. If Sasuke wants to start anew without me, then I shall only follow his example and do the same.

I placed my manicured hand down Gaara`s shoulder, elegantly nuzzling closer to his chest and I let him lead me to the beat of the music and into Paradise. I vaguely observed that the other timid pairs who kept in sync with us have subtly made space for only us, Sasuke and Ayano and the four of us were the only ones to entertain ourselves.

On the other people`s eyes, we were all happy, in love and in good terms. That was hardly the case. As Gaara was maneuvering us along the music, on the luscious marble floor, I couldn't help but feel my skin shudder. There was no secret that Gaara and Sasuke were not exactly on amity terms with each other, as well as I couldn't overlook the intense moments between us since I have come here and reunited with him again, after all of those months of absence. Nor the secret that he has let me know about.

Yet, his eyes never once moved from the position they were stuck to and acknowledge us, nor did his physical features have indicated any sign of accept our presence: on his fiancé`s love struck face. Yes, I couldn't help myself but to cave in to the urge to look in their direction and see her dumb looking face. She had starry eyes and her neck was arched like she has been looking at the shooting stars.

What the…fuck? Since when was Ayano in love with Sasuke? No, if anything I couldn't see that coming. Well, in fact it was pretty obvious that she would eventually fall for his looks –who didn't- but the way she was basically clinging to him in that moment, was on a whole new level.

I knew because I have been that girl before.

I am still-

"Is anything the matter? Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Gaara, whose shinobi trained eyes quickly caught the sight of me trying to be subtle when ogling the other pair, gave my hand a little squeeze. There was no trace of jealousy in his tone, nor reproach and if he was disappointed and angry that a good part of my feelings still clung to Sasuke, he was good in hiding it.

Or extremely polite, which was more likely. "I am such an annoying idiot. Just like he says." It was the truth and it took me so much time to realize it. There I was, part of my treacherous disappointed stomping inner self still cheering that Sasuke has let me know about Indra`s hideout because there was something beautiful and enamored connecting us, when in reality he probably let me know about that because eventually he trusted me as a former comrade and Naruto`s best friend.

It was a policy of insurance, which I have found to be unnecessary, yet I wasn't to question his methods, nor would I try to find my way out of the maze that his labyrinth like mind was creating with its cunningness . It got me reeling in dizziness and a confusion that I was so sick of.

"You are everything you want to be. No one can make you be something that you are not."

I stopped breathing, I stopped living, I stopped existing and probably I have stopped dancing as well. His words…I didn't know whether to cry out loud until the last remain of burden has left my body but the immensurable thick veil of agony has been cast from over my shoulders.

He was right! Oh my God, realization has stricken me full force and skyrocketed from the deepest abyss of my mind, leaving my system. Like exorcism. Sasuke had no influence over me and he couldn't tell me what to be or not to be!

Most likely Gaara hasn't realized the impact of his words of me, but I did understand them perfectly then, gazing into his bottomless clear chartreuse orbs. No one and no words could move a cell of my body and turn me into something that I was not or refused to be.

For ages, ever since I have been a timid, naïve and foolish Academy student, I tended to let the harsh words of the others mold me into something I had refused to acknowledge, until I created the perfect pearl shell to hide my real self-inside and never come out.

That, until some very special people have looked deeper into me and saw something hidden there. People like Ino, Naruto or Kakashi sensei. And of course, people like Gaara. "I-I can be…I am nothing like that." I buzzed, unsure whether he could hear me, but _he_ did. "This is not all I can be, aren't I?"

"Of course not. You are amazing no matter what they say." Unobtrusively and soft as a spring daisy's tender perfume, his lips have nuzzled closer to my own, when he leaned his head forward and whispered, probably aware of all the attentive gossiping guests around, not wanting to risk such an intimate honest confession to be heard, but I didn't care. He had me pinned under his mesmerizing sea hued orbs. "No matter what _he _says."

Whether the Kazekage has hissed Sasuke`s unvoiced name or he just casually pressed each syllable like a breeze, I had no idea nor did I give a damn, because I literarily took each of his words to heart. And maybe that was the catalyst I needed to fuel my desire to ebb the distance between us and lock my lips with his startled parted ones, in a chaste, unexpected kiss.

The Hell with Sasuke, the Hell with the other guests, the Hell with the mission and the Hell with the rest of the universe. That was me kissing Gaara, a man who had the backbone to state what was on his mind and was an astute caring impressive representative of his gender, knowing exactly how to get into my heart and etch his name there, in golden letters.

And when I felt him crack a ghost of a smile upon my lips, adding his own soft pressure to my own, locking us ever so swiftly and gently, I touched Nirvana`s honey rivers with the tip of my toes. Not wanting to be rude or offensive to the other guests, we didn't let lust drive us in a maddening passionate exchange of saliva, tongues and teeth, so we remained more emotionally involved than ever and briefly let our mouths mutter what was on our minds.

Why not?

My feelings for Gaara have long trespassed into the romantic side, never remaining platonic and that was something I was certain about. And I knew that he loved me genuinely. He told me and he has also shown me, so I trusted him. His arms and kiss where loving, warm and protective, which I liked. I liked his comfort and I have welcomed the radiating hotness of his toned body and strong arms.

But most likely I loved the feel of his cashmere smooth lips moving on my own. Once, twice, thrice and I have eagerly responded to his delicious delicate touch. Maybe he wasn't passionately savage, or exquisite like Sasuke, but did I really need that evergreen typhoon of contradictory feelings that he brought? Always walking on thin ice, winding between safe and danger and I was sick of it.

There came a moment in each living`s life when they wanted to stop trading with the Devil for things that they cannot have and start to chase for security and stability and a shinobi` s life was short, risky and uncertain. I could live for one more day or a hundred years, since no one could guarantee for my safety but I didn't want to constantly **run and** **cling to life**, like a spider netting his web whenever he could reach, always chasing chimeras.

Itachi has been right as well. People are looking for constancy, dependability and balance, buy nature, since the beginning of the history. Even if one would have liked to erase that inheritance from our ancestors, since the beginning of the time, it was impossible to fight human nature, unless you were an animal.

And, as a woman, I had it embed into my genes, along with the need to feel a warm heart pressed close to my own, beating along with my own. We stayed like that, just feeling our lips mold upon one another and taste each other in another elegant luxurious context and I realized that I would have eagerly embraced that kind of safety.

.

.

.

* * *

**::NORMAL P.O.V::**

* * *

Cerulean orbs were narrowing dangerously, glaring vicious dangers into one peculiar ink haired kissed Uchiha, while gulping from a glass of orange juice. If anything, Naruto hated alcohol, avoiding said beverage at all costs. The fact that he has travelled with his mentor Jirayia for such a long time had an effect on him and seeing Tsunade affected by the unhealthy habit and the effects of it on her mind, was making him disgusted.

To his utter luck, it was one trait that he shared with Hinata, for said lavender eyed Hyuga heiress was also staying far away from all the drinks for adults. Not so much could have been said about her cousin, Neji. But seriously he was one step away of raiding the bar and indulging into the strongest drinks he could have found.

He was bloody murderous at Sasuke`s display, finding it rather disgusting. How dare that bastard toy with Sakura-chan`s feelings like that, knowing that all the single eye of that mass of greedy fancy people would watch them?!

Every single fiber in Naruto`s body was blazing fury and he was two steps back from storming to the smirking Uchiha and flash him a punch in his gut for being such a royal bastard, but he had to contain every bitter resentment in the name of his friendship for Sakura and his raven haired friend`s motives.

Yes, he knew exactly why Sasuke was doing such a thing and part of his soul was crying for the poor man who was always drowning and sinking into darkness and be denied peace of mind and happiness to be with the woman who has always loved him with all her might, but he could do nothing to stop that.

A strong grip was almost making the expensive crystal glass crumble with the strength he was applying and Naruto could taste the distinctive salty copper inside his mouth at how bad he was biting the inside of his cheek in order to contain himself from snapping.

Normally, a groom would never attend his master`s engagement party, but that was beside the point. Naruto was neither a groom, nor Sasuke`s servant. Oh, hell no! If anyone was entitled to be present to his best friend`s engagement celebration, was the sparkling golden haired Uzumaki.

But still, seeing Sasuke –and knowing the conjuncture- taking one step further in the direction of marrying another woman that was not Sakura was unbelievable and hallucinating. The party was real, legal and happening, but at the same time…it was not. Naruto himself was confused as Hell. Sasuke didn't love Ayano and his reason for doing it was wrong.

But most likely it was unfair. Why was Sasuke so willing to go against his libertine morals for the heck of such a stupid…he shook his head quickly making those nagging noises ramming into his skulls to do something and put an end to that absurdity. Maybe that was why he was willingly indulging into orange juice. The taste was getting more and more similar to the one of clay and chalk combined.

In a nutshell, he was sick and disgusted. Whether it was from the drinks and sometimes the food, or his friend`s situation, was yet to be discovered.

"That bastard…has crossed a line that he should have never. My fists are itching to connect to his face. Apparently, I need to break another limb of his or crack his skull open to knock sense into him. And he calls me an idiot." He sneered to an ogling in disbelief Ino, both peeking from the doorway, concealing their selves into the limbs of the shadows, walls and curtains.

"Poor Sakura…Thanks God for Gaara to be there, either way I would have personally marched in there and punch the living daylights of Sasuke-kun, disguise or not."

"I know I wouldn't have stopped you."

"Stopped you from what? What are you two plotting there?" Ino, who was busy leaning on Naruto`s shoulder for a better view, both hiding behind a huge vase with a weird plant, in a faraway corner, concealed by a magenta velvet curtain, almost had a heart attack when her former teammate of Team Asuma snuck behind her, placing a hand on her back, trying to peek at whatever they were looking at.

"Aish! Choji! Stop damn scaring me all the times. Jeez. And stop stuffing your face, they are going to notice. Do you want to kick us all out?" For an hour, since the beginning of the party, Choji has been constantly filled his stomach with all the delicacies tempting his senses with their exquisite smells and aromas, without a care in the world, but so far, he managed to go unnoticed and escape the Chef`s proud vigilant eye.

"Sorry. I am starving."

Baby blue eyes, challenging the summer`s sky`s radiance rolled until they hit the back of her head, upon hearing the same eternal excuse of her gentle grinning ex colleague and friend, returning her stare past Naruto`s broad shoulder, tiptoeing to take everything in and not miss a beat of what was going on. "Jeez…"

"Where is Hinata-chan, by the way? Last time I have seen her, she was at the kitchen." Naruto whispered to Choji and Ino and frankly, since the party has long reach the supremacy of boredom, going to the realm of insanity, making him almost fall asleep –if not for the fact that his every pore and cracking knuckles were ardent to punch the living daylights of Sasuke, for carrying out with that nonsense- finding it odd to not be in the vicinity of Hinata for so long.

He kind of greeted the feeling of…missing her?

"There, behind that fat woman, with the hairstyle like a crow`s nest." Ino pointed to a humble Hyuga, who was avoiding eye contact with anyone, keeping her stance servile –with much difficulty, but proving to have suave shrewd acting skills- since it was the most prolific way to not raise suspicion and avoid standing out and being engaged into any form of conversations.

"Oh? Damn, I hate this Henge no Jutsu stuff. It makes it so hard to recognize you guys." Naruto truly started to get delight and easy as a spring breeze when in the presence of the beautiful Hinata, with her lunar mystical appearance, that had the entrapping power to spell bound him in a world of unicorns and fairies, and make him forget everything but her eliciting beauty.

And when he spotted her among the other maids and butlers, the azurite eyed wielder of the Yang release kept his glues eyes on her, as her gestures were the same elegant, eloquent, studied, mannered and so much like a true heiress of a prominent clan.

As if on cue, sensing a pair of blazing enchanted orbs set on her, Hinata raised her chin and locked gazes, immediately blushing softly and tucking a lock around her ear, averting her own lighted orbs from him, getting all shy.

Naruto started to get pleasure from having that effect on her, since he was the only one who could ingrain such feelings inside her gleaming eyes and angelic smile. She was so beautiful, like a white lily.

"Stop drooling like that creep pervert of your master, it is so obvious. Not to mention impolite." Ino hissed at him, fighting against the itch to punch his nape for being so much of a lecherous stalker. It was so not the place to make Hinata flush and faint.

They were there with the sole noble mission of sneaking at a top fancy party, unnoticed and stalk their rose haired friend, who was still yet to come downstairs and stun everyone. Ino was squealing inside at the thought of her friend making a spectacular appearance, but just because Sakura had that annoying tendency of hiding into her nerdy shell and only sizzle when healing someone or fighting, totally neglecting her feminine side.

"Can't help it. She is so…so perfect! And beautiful, and those eyes of hers are so warm and pretty, and she is so cute when she blushes like that and, oh, the way she holds that silvery plate…"

"He`s a goner." Ino turned her head over her shoulder to whispered to Choji, while Naruto was blabbering about how love struck he was with the noble Hyuga heiress, both snickering at how foolish he was, but nevertheless, they were cheering for the both of them.

Nonetheless, when Sakura finally strode inside, having an aura of intangibility worth of a crown Princess or a Feudal Lord`s daughter, the small Konoha gang couldn't miss her mesmerizing entrance, for every single whisper froze on every guest`s lips and a sudden reverberating silence enveloped the entire ball room, like anyone has been entrapped into a Genjutsu, all freezing at the exact time, jaws dropped.

And it was exactly that pose that surged on Choji and Naruto`s gasping faces, not believing their eyes that the celestial siren who stole every heartbeat and pulverized every definition of stunning and beautiful, was Haruno Sakura, the cheerful cherry blossom and their friend.

"…By all the Gods of the holly Ramen, she is so-"

"Beautiful!" Somebody who has been close enough to where they were hiding has half screamed half whispered to his companion in total puzzlement and honesty, beating Naruto into finishing his statement. But it was exactly those words that have been stolen from his lips.

No, if anything, clearly coming into terms with the fact that Sakura would never return the romantic feelings he had for her, their relationship has turned a pleasant platonic one, so Naruto wasn't breathing Sakura in as a man in love, but simply as a friend who was admiring a work of art when she slide along the luscious floor, looking like she was entirely made of pure gold and stardust.

It was impossible to keep his eyes from Sakura and Choji beside him was drooling just as so. Hinata and Ino on the other hand, exchanged quick glances, smiling and nodding at one another in approval, totally admiring how their makeup and hairstyle has come to fruition, since Sakura was living up to her reputation of a blossoming flower.

She was beautiful and so changed, that it was almost surreal. The keen Hyuga has immediately caught it that even Hanazawa and the Tsuchikage stopped chattering and were looking at the rosette, not breathing.

And they have followed her in total awe and silence, all the way she went on the opposite side of the room, accompanied by Temari.

'_Hinata, how did you manage to fake my handwriting? I almost died inside when I realized my mistake."_ It was something that tortured Ino slowly and she didn't have the chance to inquire, so she took the opportunity, seeing that her pale eyed friend has finished serving expensive sparkling beverages to the greedy guests, almost falling on her back when she heard the mind cracking reply.

'_I-I have asked S-Sasuke to use his S-Sharingan and copy it.'_

'_WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! OH. MY. KAMI! And what did he tell you?'_

'_N-Nothing. He simply a-asked for the r-reason why I need it and I told him i-it was important to S-Sakura and he agreed.'_

Well damn…

No fell deep in thoughts. That was indeed something she wouldn't have seen it coming and the fact that a man like Sasuke simply played along –twice, since he allowed them to work undercover and get closer to Sakura- wasn't mere coincidence, nor something he would do out on a whim.

Feelings…Sasuke had other kind of feelings for Sakura, than he let others believe…

Question was: how deep? And how far was he willing to go for her?

As the light azurite eyed blonde in disguise was busy unraveling the intricate net knotted underneath the polished façade that the Uchiha was playing, Naruto would have commented about the fact that Gaara was getting cozy with Sakura, already having half of a wicked perverted grin splashed on his face, when it froze midway, cerulean orbs widening until they rolled out of their sockets, when he shifted his glance on the other side of the room, to land on his raven haired friend.

Apparently, Ino behind him has caught it too, narrowing her orbs to slits, disbelief playing all over face. Jaws dropped in shock for the second time that night, because, there, in the middle of the freaking fancy reception, Sasuke was kissing the Hell out of his fiancé, not giving a damn if everyone was watching and whispering. "Oh. My. Fucking-"

"Hell!" Naruto finished for her, as Choji was too shocked to talk. Even Hinata caught the way he was kissing Ayano and her lilac worried orbs quickly sought for the chartreuse ones of her friend. Oh my, her face in that moment was…

"This…doesn't look good." Ino was the first to snap out of her stupor and find her voice again.

"Why do I get the feeling that we are preparing for war…again?" Though it was another type of war. A love war.

"Why do I get the feeling that it is going to be worse than fighting Madara?"

"I just pray that Sakura-chan doesn't storm there and punch Teme. I saw her doing it to her last suitors who were being disrespectful towards her and man...it was scarier than Tsunade-baa-chan." Seriously, last time a man –and a rather attractive and of a good family- tried to flirt with Sakura, using an improper hook up line and excessive gestures, Sakura punched him square in the face, sending him on the wall behind, knocking him unconscious, her temper running low.

"Should we interfere?" Ino was quick to react, not actually giving a damn if they create a ruckus, but seriously, she has seen her rose haired friend`s constant mood swings and she had no idea what would Sakura do next, nor what to expect next from her, so she felt like her hands were tight behind her back and all she could do was watch and trust Gaara, who was the closest to her and his smooth diplomatic talk.

"No." Choji whispered to his two friends, not exactly knowing how should he react in such situations. Sasuke was a person that he wasn't familiar with, they have never been friendly towards each other, hardly talking during their Academy days and they only had one or two joined missions ,but no personal conversation has been dropped between them.

So he would rather not get involved in things that concerned Uchiha Sasuke, for they were always complicated and dangerous. "We cannot afford to expose ourselves in front of the other guests and Hanazawa-sama. We will put Konoha into jeopardy and cause havoc."

"Damn it…Sakura…after all she has suffered from her parents loss…now she has to witness this…why doesn't Sasuke-kun do this to her? He could bloody suck faces with that hoe after the party in their fucking room, where no one can see them!"

"He is doing it on purpose." Naruto snarled, as every line he dropped was full of fury and disagreement and that took Ino and Choji by surprise. "I know Teme. This is exactly the kind of game he would play." And Naruto would gladly punch him into another dimension for that.

"Why would he try to make Sakura jealous and hurt her? It makes no sense." Of course Ino was right, but the fact that he couldn't answer her inquiry was making the blonde`s insides squash.

Naruto knew the truth, and he knew the absurdity and ridiculousness of it all too well, but all that he could do was grit his teeth and suck it up. He couldn't say a word, because he was bound by the oath between Sasuke and him. But deep down…she knew it hurt Sasuke as well.

Surely enough they all dropped their jaws at the way Sasuke kissed his fiancé and even danced with her.

Imagine THE Uchiha Sasuke dancing…in public…

It was as stupefying and mind blowing as seeing Uchiha Madara running away with the Circus, or the Akatsuki opening up a public gym and teaching aerobics.

But when Sakura and Gaara mirrored their movements and very well kissed like two lovers, sharing the passion of their lip lock in a way that sent the clear message that they were genuine and very much didn't give a damn about who might see them, not being willing to keep their hands off each other, their brains had a complete shutdown.

What the heck?!

"Guys," Naruto whispered to his unresponsive friends, not able to proceed the fact that Sakura…was kissing Gaara…in front of Sasuke…who was getting all PDA with his fiancé…inflicting too much stress on his neurons. "I think my eyes fell off."

.

.

.

* * *

**::Sakura`s P.O.V::**

* * *

I tasted him, breathed him and felt Gaara for all the great man that he was and I was stunned to discover how much I missed that kind of gentility and grace that he was displaying. Peeling every layer of a person until I stripped him of all the iron steel facades and reached the core of his essence,

His delicacy, honesty and willingness to give me a chance, was a metaphor of a meteor shower. I could die right under his starry sky, reeling in beatitude and wishing at shooting stars to fulfill my chimerical dreams of happiness and love. To cure my heart from darkness I had to open up my windows and welcome the light. And I was sure that Gaara was a sun himself, not a star which borrowed the warmth of another, having his own mesmerizing glow.

I melted under the solar radiance and pleasant beam of his aquamarine eyes, and I swore my lips already had the answer he would like to hear sealed. Deep inside, I wanted it too.

I could find solace, cohesion and prosperity into Gaara`s embrace and I was one step behind to finally grow up and become an adult. An adult woman…falling in _love _all over again.

I just needed that strength pushed into my heart from Gaara, in order to accept someone else`s face there and now I know that if he stood beside me, I could have it. Have it all. Everything that I had lost in the years I run for Sasuke`s shadow –an immaterial mirage of him that I would have never been able to reach, let alone touch- I could have found with Gaara.

We pulled apart but our mints were still mingling with each other and the look those apple glassy eyes gave me stole my breath away. "Thank you."

He nodded once and brought his hand up to tend my cheek and I gladly leaned into his inviting open palm, letting him brush his thumb over my chin and jaw. He was so genial, human and tender and I felt my heart melt into a puddle at his feet. "Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat."

I was hungry, but not for food. I was hungry from the gentility, finesse and warmth that his presence, worlds and honesty brought on the swell of my world, and before I allowed him to slip his hand under mine and make our way to the buffet, I took the initiative to sneak a hand around his neck, arch my head and place another chaste loving kiss upon his lips, knowing all too well that a pair of onyx eyes were ready to burn my damn skull.

Mine and Gaara`s, but I didn't care. I could feel it on my skin. Gaara was making me feel things that I only fantasized about and I started to enjoy his display of affection.

Last round of the game, complete.

And then, in the spur of the sweetest induced invigorating energy and upbeat and touched by the fortitude and confidence that Gaara`s presence has surged through my system, I allowed myself to lock gazes with Sasuke, knowing all too well that he was looking at us, doing it on purpose.

Just like he knew I would be watching him kissing Ayano.

I even had the audacity to send him the most insubmissive glance I could muster and silently convey him one simple message:

Checkmate, _Sasuke_.

The look on his face in that moment made it worth the spectacle and that only challenged me to press the buttons of destiny more and decide that I was entitled to take it even further. That was the reason why I whispered to Gaara, who seemed to have read my mind entirely, like usual, judging from the small sided smirk playing on the lips I have just kissed, already folding my hand around his one, turning around towards Ayano and Sasuke, who were three steps far from us, smiling. "Since we are all here, Should we take the chance and properly greet the future bride and groom?"

Two could play that game and I wasn't feeling like losing.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author`s Note:** yeah, I know, I know, I took forever to update this story, I am guilty and I know it! Lol. Though I truly hope that this update made it worth your patient wait.

As always, I have the most amazing writers and this chapter is dedicated entirely to you guys, because you are just so AWESOME!

**RalitsaR****, ****WandaWadlewa****, ****SakuMiChanNoGaara****, ****LightThePyre****, ****chichivivas****, ****ElevatedJewel****, ****lovesasusakuforever****, ****crazymel2008****, ****Meemy-Chan****, Guest, ****ssmiyasan****, ****Selkura**and of course, to all of you who read this story, I send you all cookies, kisses and hugs! You guys spoil me too much, really. I know you are all impatient to find out about Sakura`s weird `symptoms`, Ayano`s background –don`t count her out so quick and expect some twists between her relationship with Terumi and Sasuke, and of course, some of you have started to guess and come really close to Sasuke`s ambition, but what can I say with such brilliant readers –and authors- like you. Yes, you guys are close, but after watching Boruto the Movie –what an amazingly deep insightful movie- I got some inspiration and I think I am going to borrow some elements and characters from there and sew them into my story.

Also, please do not think that I am swaying from my Sasuke and Sakura shipping, because, even though I have Gaara to play Sakura`s suitor and Sasuke`s competitor for her heart, this story remains a Sasuke and Sakura romance, but I have this sadistic impulse to torture them, because, in this story, I want them to suffer, to rediscover their lost feelings, bring new ones to the light and make them so helplessly in LOVE and confused! Especially Sasuke and Sakura. I want a calloused, rough, passionate and fierce romance between them, not only delicate and gentle. Does this make any sense?

Oh well, we will see how it is going to be.

Until next time, hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


End file.
